Mistério no Colégio Interno Sasuke Version
by Debby Uchiha
Summary: Versão de Sasuke da fic Mistério no Colégio Interno. Para quem leu a versão de Sakura, aproveitem o ponto de vista de Sasuke! Para quem não leu, desfrutem das duas versões! Deixem reviews! NOVO CAP ON!
1. Diferentemente linda

**Mistério no Colégio Interno**

**Sasuke Version **

**Capítulo 1: Diferentemente linda**

Sou Sasuke Uchiha. Ou pelo menos acho que esse é meu nome verdadeiro, diante dos rótulos que os mais variados meios de comunicação colocam em mim. Deixe-me explicar melhor: sou filho de Fugaku Uchiha, mais conhecido como _governador _Uchiha. Acho que agora já deu pra entender... Meu pai aparece constantemente nos telejornais, jornais e sites e é sempre mencionado nas rádios. Não porque ele seja um bom governador. Na verdade ele é um péssimo governador. Já foi acusado de três escândalos de corrupção dos quais se livrou com a astúcia de um gato, beneficia apenas a elite e nunca tem tempo para a família.

Moramos numa luxuosa mansão nos arredores de Tóquio. Mas acho que eu preferia morar num barraco debaixo da ponte para não viver com meu pai. Na verdade eu só o vejo nos fins de semana, feriados e recessos escolares, porque passo a maior parte do tempo no colégio interno onde estudo, mas preferia vê-lo em hora nenhuma. Conviver SOZINHO com ele é uma tortura... Gente entrando e saindo da nossa casa, falando alto e se sentindo à vontade. Homens engravatados me perguntando se vou me arriscar diretamente como governador na carreira política ou se prefiro começar com algo pequeno, como uma prefeitura...

Eu tenho um irmão: Itachi Uchiha. Mas ele não mora conosco. Assim que fez 18 anos, se emancipou e foi fazer Direito em Harvard, nos Estados Unidos. Na época eu era um pouco mais novo e sofri muito com a partida do meu irmão. Éramos muito ligados e eu não conseguia entender o motivo para ele decidido ir embora. Mas agora eu entendo. E mal vejo a hora de fazer 18 anos e me emancipar também: o que estou sofrendo agora era exatamente o que meu irmão sofria. E acho que ele só não me levou para os EUA porque compraria uma briga judiciária com meu pai. E infelizmente, quem manda no poder judiciário é o governador Uchiha, não o filho mais velho dele.

Nunca me chamam de Sasuke Uchiha. Nas revistas apareço constantemente como "o filho do governador Uchiha", " menino Uchiha", "garoto Uchiha" e até mesmo "prodígio mais novo dos Uchiha". Não gosto do poder que meu pai tem nas mãos, e aparecer desse jeito na mídia afasta as pessoas de mim, que acham que sou como meu pai.

O colégio interno que mencionei acima se chama Konoha School, e é um dos melhores do país. Fui mandado para lá na oitava série, quando tinha 14 anos. Atualmente tenho 17, e curso o terceiro ano, torcendo para chegar vivo até julho, quando completo 18, e aí poderei finalmente me emancipar. Infelizmente o cargo político de meu pai me fez popular rapidamente na escola. As garotas organizaram fãs-clubes (os quais eu dispenso veementemente) e os garotos começaram a me tratar mal pelo simples fato de ter me tornado o centro das atenções de uma hora para outra. Como se eu _quisesse_ ser filho do governador...

Durante os 3 anos que já fazem que estudo no Konoha, minha popularidade foi ficando mais amena, mas não deixou de existir. As garotas continuaram me perseguindo, e infelizmente tive que adotar uma atitude séria e arrogante que agora me acompanha aonde quer que eu vá. Pelo menos consegui fazer alguns amigos e pelo menos (de novo) os professores jamais me trataram com diferença por ser filho de quem sou. Não odeio meu pai, entendam... Só gostaria que ele não fosse político. Nossa vida era feliz e normal antes dele decidir ingressar nessa carreira estúpida.

Mas ninguém conhece o verdadeiro Sasuke. Ou melhor... _Quase _ninguém. Faz dois meses que conheci uma pessoa. Leia-se: pela internet, numa sala de bate-papo. Não sei o nome dela. A conheço apenas pelo pseudônimo "Sweet Girl". Sei que é arriscado, que "ela" na verdade pode ser "ele", ou um terrorista maluco que quer me seqüestrar e fazer chantagem com meu pai. Já considerei todas essas possibilidades, mas essa garota é feminina _demais_ pra ser um cara ou um terrorista. Ela me compreende. E acho que estou... Apaixonado por ela. Por mais ridículo que isso possa parecer...

Não revelo quem sou, apesar dela insistir constantemente. Tenho medo que ela deixe de gostar de mim, de conversar comigo, por ser filho do governador. Sabe, a juventude japonesa não apóia muito o trabalho de meu pai... Assim como eu. Talvez ela até pudesse reagir bem à notícia de que sou filho de um corrupto que por acaso é governador, mas acho isso bem improvável. E é melhor não arriscar fazer o teste... Costumo ser bom em meus palpites. E também não quero perder a Sweet Girl.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: e a sua mãe? Bom... O nome dela era Mikoto Uchiha. Isso mesmo: ERA. Ela faleceu há algum tempo. Mais precisamente quando meu pai decidiu virar político. Ele parou de se dedicar à família e mamãe acabou morrendo de... Uma doença muito grave. Lembro-me que papai e Itachi tiveram uma briga feia... E também não gosto muito de falar sobre isso. Itachi e eu costumávamos relembrar a mamãe antes dele ir para os EUA, mas agora que estou sozinho (e é como passo a maior parte do tempo), não consigo mais desabafar.

Eu não queria tudo isso. Eu queria uma vida simples. Queria uma família normal, um irmão presente, um pai não-político e uma mãe viva. Eu queria ser simplesmente Sasuke Uchiha, e não "o filho do governador Uchiha". Não queria ser popular na escola, não queria um fã-clube, não queria ser mal visto pelos meninos que deviam ser meus amigos. Eu queria ser anônimo. Mas meu pai me mandou para o colégio interno provavelmente para não atrapalhá-lo em sua carreira. Minha imagem não é bem a de um "filho de governador".

Sou do tamanho ideal de uma pessoa de 17 anos, tenho músculos razoáveis, olhos negros (como os de toda minha família) e cabelos negros também, que permanecem sempre despenteados. Mamãe costumava tentava colocá-los no lugar, mas com o passar do tempo ela desistiu. E eu também.

Gosto de andar de skate, ouvir rock e jogar vídeo game, como os caras da minha idade. E isso incomoda profundamente meu pai. Ele também vive criticando as roupas que uso. Diz que são de moleque e anormais. Desde quando jeans e camiseta são anormais? Nunca vou andar por aí enfurnado num terno... Nunca... E meu pai vive reclamando que quase nunca saio de casa. Com garotas, quero dizer. Costumo sair sozinho, para andar de skate. Veja bem: as garotas só se aproximam de mim por interesse, como vejo constantemente na escola. E não quero isso pra mim. Mas meu pai diz que pelo menos eu poderia arrumar uma namorada de fachada. É melhor vocês apenas imaginarem o que eu disse a ele... Imagina se ele soubesse que estou apaixonado por uma garota que nunca vi na vida! Nem ao menos sei o nome dela!

São por esses e diversos outros motivos que eu não quero que Sweet Girl saiba da verdade. É melhor do jeito que está. Talvez um dia eu tome coragem e conte a ela. Bom, neste momento estou na frente do meu note book da escola (eu disse que era uma das melhores do país; até o material é de primeira) esperando ela entrar no bate-papo. Conversamos quase todas as noite, e isso me dá forças e paciência para encarar dia após dia no colégio. Não que seja sempre ruim. Tenho alguns amigos legais que dividem o quarto comigo no Konoha. Deixe-me falar sobre eles enquanto a Sweet Girl não aparece.

Naruto Uzumaki é meu melhor amigo. Tem olhos azuis e seus cabelos são loiros e naturalmente espetados. Ele é um cara muito legal e talvez seja amigo de todo mundo. Digo "talvez" porque nunca perguntei isso a Naruto. Foi o primeiro a fazer amizade comigo. Ele é muito escandaloso na maior parte do tempo, mas é uma boa companhia para todas as horas, exceto para um velório (apesar de eu nunca ter ido a um com Naruto). Ele é inteligente quando quer, mas adora ser o palhaço. As piadas dele são até legais e ele gosta de pregar peças. Não conversamos muito sobre assuntos pessoais, mas acho que ele tem uma queda pela Hinata Hyuuga, prima de Neji Hyuuga.

Neji é um cara sério, muito inteligente e respeitado. Logo quando vim para o Konoha, ele não gostava muito de mim porque as garotas fecharam o fã-clube dele para abrir um pra mim. Neji também não gosta de fãs-clubes, mas confessou-me há algum tempo que se sentiu enciumado na época. Foi Naruto quem nos apresentou, e quando Neji soube que eu também odiava esses fãs-clubes, viramos amigos. Ele tem cabelos compridos e castanhos, presos na ponta. Seus olhos são de um tom perolado, incrivelmente parecidos com os de sua prima Hinata. Mas os dela são bondosos, enquanto os de Neji são mais sérios e um tanto intimidadores.

Outra figura que divide o quarto comigo é o Shikamaru Nara. O cara é um gênio! Está sempre surpreendendo a todos. Por exemplo: um dia, na aula de história, todos jurávamos que ele estava dormindo e babando, mas quando a professora fez a ele uma pergunta complicadíssima (que nem mesmo eu, que estava de olhos abertos, soube responder) o cara levantou na maior cara de pau e respondeu a pergunta com riqueza de detalhes! Até a professora ficou boquiaberta... Shikamaru é estranho, mas incrivelmente inteligente e imprevisível. Quando estamos só entre garotos, Naruto chama Shikamaru de "cabeça de abacaxi", porque o Nara usa os cabelos castanhos e espetados presos num alto rabo de cavalo, que em conjunta com seu rosto um tanto oval se assemelham a um abacaxi. Shikamaru é muito preguiçoso e vive dizendo que tudo é "problemático". Ele namora a Temari Sabaku, teimosa igual o cão, que é irmã do Gaara.

Gaara Sabaku é o mais estranho dos caras com quem convivo. Ele é ruivo e tem olhos muito claros. É o mais novo dos três irmãos Sabaku (o outro é Kankurou, um mala sem alça), mas está na mesma série que seus irmãos mais velhos por ser muito inteligente. Ele é muito, muito calado. E... Na verdade só sei dizer que ele é calado, mas parece ser uma pessoa em quem se pode confiar. Ele aparentemente nunca teve nada contra mim, talvez porque quase nunca nos falamos. A única pessoa com quem ele conversa um pouquinho mais é o Naruto (eu falei que o loiro deve ser amigo de quase todo mundo).

Eu divido um quarto com esses caras no Konoha há três anos, e acho que a companhia deles em algumas ocasiões (porque prefiro ficar mesmo sozinho) e as conversas com Sweet Girl me dão forças pra continuar vivo até me emancipar. Mas às vezes me pergunto se é mesmo necessário ficar sempre sozinho. Acho que no fim das contas sou tão estranho quanto Gaara. Prefiro falar com uma garota virtual do que com uma de carne e osso... E por falar nela, finalmente entrou!

Dei uma rápida olhada para trás para ver se todos os meus amigos já estavam dormindo. Era tarde e amanhã tínhamos aula. Neji odiava se atrasar, por isso fazia todos irem pra cama cedo. Ele era como nossa "mãe", mas quando Naruto chamava-o assim, era briga na certa. Quando voltei minha atenção para a tela do meu note book, Sweet Girl já havia me chamado:

Sweet Girl diz: oiiiiii!!!

**Shadow **(é meu pseudônimo. Isso mesmo: "sombra". Talvez seja pelo fato de eu não sorrir muito ou gostar de ficar sozinho) **diz: e aí? Blz? **

Sweet Girl diz: td! E vc?

**Shadow diz: melhor agora** – e era verdade mesmo

Sweet Girl diz: vc ñ sabe o q me aconteceu...

**Shadow diz: conta, ué...** – ela sempre tinha uma novidade...

Sweet Girl diz: mudei de escola e começo a estudar amanhã...

**Shadow diz: e qual o problema?**

Sweet Girl diz: o problema eh q eh um colégio interno... Eu ñ queria vir pra cá de jeito nenhum... + fui obrigada

**Shadow diz: pelos seus pais? – **opa! Colégio Interno?

Sweet Girl diz: como vc sabe?

**Shadow diz: esqueceu q eu te conheço mt bem? ****Rsrsrsrs...**

Sweet Girl diz: uau... Falou o senhor entendedor de tudo! Huashahashuahsa!!!

**Shadow diz: to zuando... Mas convenhamos q ñ eh difícil adivinhar qnd nossos pais nos obrigam a fazer algo...** – eu que o diga...

Sweet Girl diz: seus pais te obrigam a fazer mtas coisas q vc ñ quer?

**Shadow diz: direto... Mas eu nem ligo... Às vezes obedeço pra evitar falação e às vezes me finjo de surdo... **– digamos que me faço mais de surdo...

Sweet Girl diz: e funciona?

**Shadow diz: não! Rsrsrsrs... + quem liga pro q eles pensam? Eu eh q ñ ligo...** – talvez ligasse se minha _mãe_ estivesse viva...

Sweet Girl diz: o pior eh q eu ligo...

**Shadow diz: se esse eh seu jeito de pensar, eu ñ posso mudar...**

Sweet Girl diz:...

**Shadow diz: o q ouve?**

Sweet Girl diz: o ouvido... Rsrsrsrs

**Shadow diz: ah! Rsrsrs... ****Quero dizer: o que Houve? – **ela também tem um ótimo senso de humor...

Sweet Girl diz: fiquei em assunto... Foi mal...

**Shadow diz: ñ seja por isso... Sabia q eu morro de vontade de te encontrar pessoalmente?** – outra verdade... Ainda bem que tive o cuidado de não dizer QUANDO quero, ou melhor, vou encontrá-la...

Sweet Girl diz: eh?

**Shadow diz: eh... ****Queria saber como vc eh…**

Sweet Girl diz: eu tb queria te ver...

**Shadow diz: um dia eu vou te encontrar pessoalmente... Eu sinto aqui dentro...**

Sweet Girl diz: vc me deixou sem palavras...

- Sasuke! – disse Neji de repente. Eu me virei e consegui me esquivar a tempo para não tomar uma travisseirada no meio da cara – Depois você namora com o computador! Vá dormir seu filho da mãe!

**- **Já estou indo! – respondi, jogando o travesseiro de volta em Neji. Voltei a atenção para a tela e respondi ao comentário anterior da Sweet Girl

**Shadow diz: pois não diga nada... Soh de ter a consciência de q estou falando com vc, eu fico feliz... Mas infelizmente estão me perturbando aqui... Tenho q sair agora...**

Sweet Girl diz: eu tb tenho q sair... Tenho aula amanhã e ñ quero me atrasar no meu primeiro dia no inferno...

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee!!! – gritou Neji novamente

- Já vou, pô!

**Shadow diz: eu tb estudo em colégio interno, e depois q vc se acostuma, ñ eh assim taaaaaauum ruim... Agora jah vou indo... BJO!!! **

Sweet Girl diz: bjo! Xau!!!

_Shadow sai da conversa_

Foi terrível ter que fechar a janela da conversa. Só de raiva, fiz o máximo de barulho possível para desligar o note book e voltar para minha cama. Neji resmungou mais alguma coisa baixinho e eu nem quis saber o que era. Me deitei e fechei os olhos. É lógico que não consegui dormir. Eu estava totalmente concentrado na conversa que acabara de ter com Sweet Girl.

Colégio Interno... Cara... Será que ela ia para o Konoha? Não seja idiota Sasuke... Existem pencas de colégios internos no Japão... De repente senti-me extremamente idiota por não ter perguntado para qual colégio ela iria. Bom, eu sabia que ela tinha 17 anos, então se aparecesse alguma novata na minha sala no dia seguinte, seria ela? O certo seria não alimentar esperanças, para não me iludir. Mas foi pensando na possibilidade de um encontro com minha garota virtual que adormeci...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Segunda-feira. Infelizmente acordei cedo hoje. Não tive uma boa noite de sono, apesar de ter sonhado com Sweet Girl. Sonhei que ela era fútil como a maioria das garotas com quem convivo e que me acusou de várias coisas, inclusive de mentiroso por não ter contado que sou filho do governador Uchiha. Mas o que me fez mesmo acordar não foi o sonho, nem Neji e sua pontualidade, nem meu despertador. Foi a voz da diretora Tsunade chamando por uma tal de "Sakura Haruno" pelo alto falante.

A princípio, nem atinei para essa possibilidade. Apenas levantei, puto da vida, com a diretora e com essa Sakura que não fazia o favor de acordar logo para que a diretora parasse de chamar por ela pela porcaria do alto falante! Mas quando meus colegas de quarto também levantaram, putos da vida, com a diretora e essa Sakura, Naruto me fez refletir:

- No mínimo é uma novata – disse ele – que tem que conversar com a diretora sobre as regras, materiais e blábláblá... Lembram que todos nós passamos por isso?

Mas eu nem prestava mais atenção na conversa dos meus amigos. Naruto havia dito uma palavrinha que chamou minha atenção: "novata". Será? Seria ela? Seria minha garota, a Sweet Girl? Sem me preocupar em tomar café da manhã ou até mesmo em escovar os dentes (sim, eu NÃO escovei meus dentes), peguei minha mochila e saí em disparada pelo corredor da ala dos garotos. Desci correndo as escadas em direção ao segundo andar (corredor das salas de aula) e depois de tropeçar no último degrau e quase me estatelar no chão, me perguntei mais uma vez como uma escola de seis andares, renomada e popular NÃO tinha elevadores.

Fui correndo para minha sala de aula e notei que estava praticamente vazia. Fui até meu lugar, impaciente, varrendo todos os detalhes de cada rosto das pessoas que se encontravam ali. Infelizmente, todos os traços eram conhecidos. E mais uma vez me surpreendi com minha burrice: a tal Sakura Haruno, quem sabe minha Sweet Girl, deveria estar falando com Tsunade agora. Ótimo...

Imediatamente me arrependi de não ter ido tomar café. Consultei o relógio e vi que ainda dava tempo, mas teria que explicar aos meus amigos o motivo da minha pressa, e eu ainda não tinha elaborado um desculpa boa o suficiente. Olhei pela janela, em busca de inspiração. Sento no último lugar da fileira próxima à janela. Sozinho. O resto da sala senta em duplas. Eu prefiro ficar sem companhia. É melhor, e ninguém fica xeretando o que você rabisca no tampo da mesa ou te pergunta o que está pensando.

Procurei algum chiclete ou bala de menta que pudesse disfarçar meu mau hálito (ah, qual é? Todo mundo tem mau hálito!). Encontrei umas duas Halls de menta e coloquei uma na boca, aproveitando o gosto o máximo possível. Teria que esperar até o recreio para escovar a porcaria dos meus dentes. Mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da porta. Só de pensar que a qualquer momento uma aluna nova poderia entrar por ali, e que com muita sorte poderia ser minha Sweet Girl...

Os minutos se arrastaram lentamente até que o sinal finalmente tocou. A sala estava lotada, e não havia nenhum rosto diferente dos anos anteriores. Naruto viera me perguntar por que eu saíra feito um louco do quarto. Como eu não havia pensado numa desculpa, decidi que era melhor contar a verdade a ele. Mas não ali. Não ali, na sala cheia de pessoas fofoqueiras e garotas reunidas em grupinhos provavelmente discutindo porque Sasuke Uchiha estava com a boca tapada. Então pedi a Naruto que inventasse uma história qualquer para contar aos outros garotos. Hoje, no último horário, teríamos Educação Física, e na primeira oportunidade eu contaria ao meu amigo a verdade sobre Sweet Girl.

Depois que Naruto ocupou seu lugar, olhei desanimado para porta. Toda minha pressa havia sido em vão. Não havia nenhuma novata. Nem mesmo novato. Minha turma era a mesma do ano anterior. Agora eu estava com fome, infeliz por ter comido apenas duas balas, com mau hálito e ansioso para chegar a noite, em que eu finalmente poderia perguntar à Sweet Girl em que maldito colégio interno ela se matriculara...

A primeira aula do dia era de Kakashi. Ele é um cara legal. Na verdade é meu professor predileto, não por causa da matéria que ele ensina. Kakashi dá aula de Filosofia, matéria inútil e chata, na minha opinião. Itachi me disse várias vezes, por e-mail, que pensou em desistir do curso de Direito por causa disso: o primeiro período é todo teórico e recheado de Filosofia. Mas agora meu irmão está amando a faculdade, e eu fico feliz por ele. Minha hora ainda vai chegar...

Então fui pego totalmente de surpresa. A porta da sala se abriu, e eu, absorto em outros pensamentos, esperava que Kakashi passasse por ela. Mas não. Apareceu ali uma garota. Totalmente diferente das que eu já havia encontrado. A turma inteira parou de conversar e olhou para ela. Até eu agora prestava totalmente atenção nela. Percebi que pequenas manchas vermelhas formaram-se no rosto dela. Ela ficara envergonhada por toda turma estar encarando-a.

Seria Sakura Haruno? Ou melhor: seria Sweet Girl? Por um breve instante eu abandonei minhas expectativas e fiquei olhando aquela garota. Cabelos róseos, curtos e lisos, e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Uau. Ela era... Diferentemente linda. Mas seria? Seria minha garota?

Só então notei que Kakashi estava na sala. Aparecera atrás da novata. Eles começaram a conversar. A turma toda apurava os ouvidos para ouvir. Eu também:

- Aluna nova? – Kakashi perguntou

- Sou... – ela respondeu um tanto envergonhada. Na certa ficou encantada com Kakashi, como todas as garotas. Aff...

- Bom turma – e todos se calaram – parece que temos uma aluna nova. Deixe que eu me apresente: sou Kakashi Hatake, professor de Filosofia. Bem vinda ao Konoha, senhorita...

- Haruno, Sakura Haruno – era ela mesma!

- Sakura, posso te chamar assim? Não gosto muito de formalidades, e você tem um nome muito bonito...

- Claro que pode – ela disse. Tinha uma voz doce...

- Ok Sakura, aqui na sala nos organizamos em dupla, então vejamos aonde você vai se sentar... – de repente, estaquei. O único lugar vazio era ao meu lado...

- Deixa ela sentar aqui professor! – disse Kankurou de repente. Idiota... – quer sentar no meu colinho Sakura?

- Menos Kankurou – disse Kakashi – bem Sakura, acho que tem um lugar vago lá atrás, do lado do Sasuke – Kakashi apontou para mim e quando senti o olhar da garota, imediatamente voltei a olhar pela janela. Droga! Era o que eu temia! E agora, o que vou dizer a ela? Espera! Ela nem sabe que sou o Shadow! Espera de novo: eu nem sei se ela é a Sweet Girl! É melhor ficar calado por enquanto...

- Ei professor! Por que a novata tem que sentar do lado do Sasuke? Quando eu te pedi nos anos anteriores você não deixou! – disse Karin. Aaaah não... O mesmo discurso idiota de sempre... Eu odeio essa Karin! Me perturba desde que cheguei aqui e é líder de um dos meus fãs-clubes... Saco...

- Karin, é o único lugar vago, e os demais professores e eu fizemos um ótimo mapeamento para esse ano letivo, e você permanece ao lado do Rock Lee, entendeu? – disse Kakashi lançando um olhar para Karin que aqui significa "o assunto está encerrado".

- Professor – disse Sakura de repente – será que eu não poderia me sentar mais na frente? – isso! Sente-se na frente enquanto eu decido o que fazer! Vamos Kakashi! Faça seu papel de professor, deixe ela sentar na frente!

- Olha Sakura, essa turma é muito difícil de lidar, e o corpo docente dessa escola tem certa dificuldade com eles. O mapeamento desse ano é nossa última esperança. Faça uma experiência: se o lugar ao lado de Sasuke não lhe agradar, prometo a você que a trocaremos de lugar, certo? – Não! Droga!

- Certo – ela disse. Maldito seja o Kakashi e seu poder de convencer...

- Pode se sentar para eu poder dar início a minha aula – disse ele, e a novata, quer dizer, Sakura, veio em minha direção. Buda... Ela é incrivelmente bonita... E eu estou com mau hálito! Muito bem Sasuke! Parabéns por não conseguir controlar suas emoções! Pelo menos assim não tenho que conversar com ela...

Não pude resistir e acabei olhando-a de cima baixo, como se ela possuísse algo que comprovasse que era quem eu queria que fosse. Espera! Quem eu queria que ela fosse? Na verdade eu apenas ESPERAVA que ela fosse a Sweet Girl. Nossos olhares se encontraram e vi que Sakura estava confusa. Rapidamente desviei meus olhos. O melhor é olhar pra fora, ignorá-la e rezar para que ela não puxe conversa comigo... Kakashi tornou a falar enquanto eu colocava meu plano de tentar ser invisível em prática:

- Bom turma, já que todos estão bem acomodados – e ele olhou para Sakura – podemos começar. Antes de dar início à parte chata, com todos aqueles conceitos filosóficos e todo aquele estudo de comportamento humano blá, blá, blá, que acham de nos conhecermos melhor? Preparei uma dinâmica simples, mas muito boa. Funciona assim: vocês vão começar fazendo perguntas aos colegas de mesa, e em seguida, quem está sentado na mesa da direita vai "pular" uma cadeira para trás até voltar ao seu lugar, conversando com todos os colegas. Sem brincadeiras ofensivas, certo? Vamos começar!

Imediatamente um burburinho tomou conta da turma. Percebi que Sakura me olhava, certamente pensando no que me dizer. O plano de ser invisível já era...

- Aaaah... –ela começou dizendo, virando-se para mim... Droga...– meu nome é Sakura Haruno, mas pode me chamar de Sakura. Afinal, sem formalidades entre colegas não é? – ela sorriu simpaticamente, mas eu a ignorei. Qual é? Eu não podia conversar com uma garota tão simpática com um hálito de oito horas de sono, podia? – então, qual seu nome completo? – cara... Incrível a insistência dela...

- Sasuke Uchiha – e estou com mau hálito, por isso estou te ignorando. Claro que eu não disse essa última parte... Por sorte tenho o costume de ficar com os braços apoiados na mesa, as mãos entrelaçadas na frente da boca, então quem estivesse acompanhando a cena, acharia simplesmente que eu estaria ignorando mais uma garota... Apesar de DESSA VEZ eu querer demais conversar com ela...

- Hum... Então, você estuda aqui há quanto tempo?

- Desde a oitava série... – respondi quase num sussurro, minhas mãos abafando minha resposta.

- Legal... Am... Quando é seu aniversário? – ela me perguntou de novo. Por que estava tão disposta a criar uma conversa comigo? Não que eu não quisesse. Pelo contrário: o jeito meigo de falar me lembrou o jeito meigo da Sweet Girl de escrever. Talvez porque eu _quisesse mesmo _que, no fim das contas, Sakura fosse realmente a Sweet Girl... Espera... Mas o que é que eu tô pensando?

- 23 de julho – respondi rapidamente. Maldita aula... Maldita dinâmica... Maldito eu mesmo... Se tivesse raciocinado como um ser humano normal antes de disparar para a sala de aula, não estaria nem com fome nem com a porcaria de um hálito ruim... E estaria descobrindo coisas sobre essa garota insistente que insiste em me fazer mais perguntas! Será que ela não vê que eu não quero, quer dizer, não _posso _conversar?

- O meu é dia 28 de março – ela disse, como se eu tivesse, de fato, feito a pergunta que ela esperava ouvir – E... Você gosta de sair?

- Não.

- Não namora? – cara! Olha o extremo a que essa garota chegou pra ver se eu falo mais do que monossílabos!

- Não – foi o que consegui dizer

- Quais são suas matérias preferidas? – vamos Kakashi, faça seu papel de professor e dá seguimento à dinâmica! Será mais fácil ignorar quem eu não gosto!

- Matemática, Física e Ed. Física, o resto eu odeio – tentei responder... Pelo menos a frase ficou um pouco maior

- Química... Eu gosto de Química... – ela continuou o mais simpaticamente que pôde – Então... Com quem você lancha na hora do recreio?

- Sozinho – aff... Apesar de não ser totalmente verdade (às vezes lancho com meus amigos), foi a forma que encontrei de tentar encerrar a conversa de novo

- Não tem amigos? – aff ao quadrado... Vamos Kakashi!

- Poucos – respondi olhando para frente. Depois dessa essa garota vai me odiar pra sempre... Pelo canto do olho percebi que ela respirava fundo. Então abriu a boca para falar, um último esforço para arrancar alguma coisa deste anti-social que sou eu...

- Você não quer saber nada sobre mim? – sim... Quero saber muitas coisas... Por exemplo: você não seria a garota que eu procuro, quer dizer, Sweet Girl? Isso teria sido o que eu diria numa situação normal... Talvez... Bom, mas o que eu disse na verdade foi:

- Apenas uma coisa... – e acabei encarando-a. Oh sim, e destapei minha boca também quando olhei naqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes. Olhando-a de frente, Sakura talvez fosse mais do que diferentemente linda...

- Pode dizer – ela disse. Me pareceu por alguns instantes que ela corou. Eu respirei fundo para falar o que estava prestes a dizer... Era a única maneira de ela desistir de uma vez por todas de falar comigo. Ia ser muito difícil manter minha arrogância, porque Sakura tinha um olhar doce demais... Doce, controlador e hipnotizante... Acho que até Gaara desfaria sua fortaleza sob aquele olhar. Mas eu tive, _tive _que dizer:

- Você é sempre irritante assim? – cara... Que facada ver aqueles olhos perfeitos se arregalarem de surpresa. Ainda não acredito que disse o que disse, mas acho que mereço um prêmio. Não por ter dado um passa fora na garota, mas por ter sustentado minha frieza sob o olhar dela. Consegui me virar para frente e cruzar as mãos sobre a boca novamente. Senti que ela continuava me olhando, e já estava me perguntando quanto tempo mais poderia suportar sem me virar e pedir desculpas quando Kakashi FINALMENTE disse:

- Ok turma! O pessoal sentado à direita pode trocar de lugar!

Sakura se levantou arrastando sua cadeira, os olhos ainda em mim, e passou para o primeiro lugar da fila seguinte. Ufa... Fiquei observando-a se afastar quando alguém (não me lembro quem) sentava-se do meu lado. Não prestei atenção o resto da aula e acho que ignorei todas as pessoas que tentaram puxar conversa comigo. Não sei ao menos se meus amigos sentaram-se ao meu lado...

Só consegui acompanhar Sakura com os olhos desejando profundamente que ela trocasse de lugar com alguém quando a aula acabasse e me deixasse sozinho com minha burrice e meu hálito ruim... Droga. Mas quando Kakashi saiu da sala e Sakura voltou para meu lado, vi que ela não estava mesmo disposta a ir para outro lugar. Talvez porque realmente não tivesse opções. Fazer o quê... Comecei então a torcer para que ela não tentasse ser amável de novo comigo. É uma sensação muito estranha ser desagradável quando se quer ser agradável...

Tive que aturar uma aula de Matemática e uma de Geografia antes do recreio chegar. Matemática não é ruim pra mim, pois como eu disse à minha colega de carteira, é uma das minhas matérias favoritas. Asuma, o professor de Matemática, é um cara até legal. Mas eu abomino Geografia. E o professor também. Ebisu não é um professor muito bom e eu raramente presto atenção às aulas dele...

Finalmente o recreio chegou. Eu tive o cuidado de não repetir a atitude de mais cedo e avisei aos meus amigos, com uma distância calculada entre eles e eu, que ia ao quarto pegar meu dinheiro para o lanche. Só quando saí da sala, fora do alcance de vista deles, é que disparei escada acima. Acho que nunca fiquei tão aliviado em sentir o gosto ácido de pasta de dente...

No recreio lanchei com Naruto. Ele me garantiu que já havia dado uma boa desculpa a meus amigos pela minha pressa antes da aula e quis saber o verdadeiro motivo. Eu lhe disse que só explicaria na aula do Gai, que é a de Educação Física. Naruto passou a maior parte do recreio insistindo para que eu lhe contasse o que tinha que contar, mas eu não estava ouvindo direito. Acompanhei Sakura com os olhos o tempo todo... Ela lanchou com a Hyuuga, prima de Neji, e com uma garota chamada Tenten Mitsashi. E sorriu a maior parte do tempo... Um lindo sorriso que eu não consegui arrancar dos lábios dela enquanto conversávamos... Suspirei fundo quando o sinal bateu para voltarmos para sala, meu hálito agora perfeitamente normal e fresco.

Depois do recreio a aula foi de Física, a matéria que mais gosto. Realmente domino essa matéria. Quem a leciona é Iruka. Ele é um professor jovem, mas admiro a inteligência dele. Novamente pelo canto do olho percebi que Sakura aparentemente não gosta dessa matéria, porque fez cara feia quando Iruka passou umas fórmulas no quadro (que eu já sei de cor) e começou a fazer revisão. Mas ela pareceu aliviada quando Iruka não passou dever.

Nossa próxima aula era de Química e depois iríamos para a Ed. Física e eu finalmente poderia contar à Naruto sobre a Sweet Girl. Química é a matéria que menos gosto. Menos até que Geografia, mas minha mais nova colega se empertigou na cadeira. Então lembrei-me de que ela gostava dessa matéria. Quem a leciona é Orochimaru, e ele é algo que odeio mais do que a própria Química. Ele é uma figura alta, branca, de longos cabelos negros que possui olhos amarelados que botam medo na maior parte da turma, mas não em mim. Procuro respeitar meus professores, mas Orochimaru é uma exceção. Ele adora implicar comigo por causa do cargo político de meu pai, e eu o respondo sempre que necessário. Claro que já fiz umas visitinhas à sala da diretora Tsunade por causa disso, mas quem liga... A própria diretora sabe que tipo de cobra é o professor de Química...

Mas algo particularmente estranho estava acontecendo. Orochimaru nunca se atrasa, e já haviam decorrido alguns minutos desde que Iruka saíra. Então Tsunade entrou na sala, de repente, toda descabelada. Ela é uma mulher bonita. Eu gosto do jeito como ela me trata: é o mesmo com que ela trataria _qualquer _aluno. Os olhos mel dela me passam confiança na maioria das vezes, mas hoje estavam um tanto preocupados:

- Me desculpem alunos – disse ela – mas o professor não pôde vir. Ele ainda não chegou da viagem com nosso novo psicólogo. Ele vem de Hong Kong e parece que o vôo atrasou. Podem ir para as quadras cobertas e vestir o uniforme de educação física, já que o último horário de vocês é com o professor Gai. Estão dispensados... – e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Beleza! Aula vaga! Assim eu teria tempo de sobra para contar à Naruto. Livres do Orochimala (esse é um dos apelidos para o Orochimaru que Naruto inventou; meu amigo loiro "gosta" desse professor tanto quanto eu) todos os alunos guardaram o material na mochila, sem esconder sua alegria. Minha colega de mesa pareceu momentaneamente decepcionada por não ter sua aula favorita. Acho que ela vai desejar nunca mais ter aulas de Química assim que conhecer Orochimaru...

Já nas quadras, puxei Naruto discretamente para um canto para enfim lhe dizer. Os outros caras já haviam ido trocar de roupa.

- Vai Sasuke – disse Naruto – desembucha.

- Certo – comecei – mas você vai ter que prometer que não vai rir... Bom, sabe as noites em que fico horas na frente do computador? – Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça – Então, é porque estou conversando com uma pessoa que... – e contei a ele sobre a Sweet Girl. Não entrei em detalhes nas conversas que tive com ela, e quando disse à Naruto sobre a minha provável suspeita de que essa garota _poderia remotamente _ser Sakura, ele me perguntou por que simplesmente não perguntava à própria Sakura. Fácil. Ela poderia _não ser _a Sweet Girl. Apesar de Naruto ter concordado comigo quanto a isso, ele quis saber, então, SE ela fosse a Sweet Girl eu contaria a verdade a ela.

- Naruto – disse suspirando fundo – eu não tenho _como _ saber se ela é a Sweet Girl.

- Sasuke, Sasuke... – disse Naruto me dando tapinhas no ombro – você está me decepcionando... É claro que tem como!

- Faça o favor de me dizer – pedi. Naruto abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- Dã – disse ele – Seja idiota com ela! – e ao ver meu olhar confuso, ele continuou – Pense! Se você falar alguma coisa idiota ou grosseira para ela, de noite, quando vocês conversarem você pode pedir como foi o dia dela, aí ela vai te dizer!

- É – eu disse, refletindo – é uma boa idéia, Naruto – mas então me dei conta – Ah... Mas acho que já fui idiota o suficiente com ela por hoje...

- Ah não... – disse Naruto vendo a expressão em meu rosto – Quê que você aprontou Sasuke?

E contei a ele. Não que eu estava com mau hálito, porque apesar de confiar em Naruto há certas informações que precisamos editar e adaptar em uma conversa. Só contei parte da verdade: disse que fui idiota e que não poderia me revelar caso ela fosse a Sweet Girl por causa de meu pai. Naruto disse que pelo pouco que conversara com Sakura na aula de Kakashi a achara uma garota muito compreensiva. Ele disse ainda que duvidava que ela não entenderia minha situação. Mas apesar de acreditar também na opinião de Naruto, sou muito teimoso. Só ficaria tranqüilo quando averiguasse por mim mesmo que Sakura era compreensiva.

Por fim agradeci à Naruto pelo tempo tomado. Uma das coisas que mais gosto em Naruto, além do bom humor, é da capacidade de _ouvir_ que ele tem. Não no sentido de _não ser_ surdo, mas sim de ouvir sem ficar interrompendo, apesar dele ser meio esbaforido. Naruto é do tipo que não desiste fácil, e muitas vezes os conselhos dele são muito bons. Mas às vezes são positivos demais... Ele estendeu um punho fechado para mim, e depois de imitá-lo, batemos nossos punhos. É nossa saudação.

Então fomos para o vestiário. Na entrada do local encontramos Neji e Shikamaru saindo. Levantei a mão para cumprimentá-los quando Neji falou, uma expressão cômica de preocupação no rosto:

- Ei, Sasuke! Já se recuperou da dor de barriga? – ele disse, e Shikamaru deu uma risada

- Dor de... – comecei a dizer, confuso, mas imediatamente entendi. Olhei para o lado e vi que Naruto fazia força para não rir. Filho da mãe. Então ESSA tinha sido a desculpa que ele inventara para a minha pressa de hoje cedo? Dor de barriga?

- Sasuke? – chamou Neji um tanto assustado – Você não quer ir ao banheiro agora, quer?

- Não, Neji – disse, com mais raiva do eu gostaria. Naruto ia me pagar... – estou ótimo.

- Ei problemáticos – disse Shikamaru – O que é que vocês dois estavam fofocando? Pareciam até a problemática da minha namorada e as amigas dela... – Era a minha deixa. Naruto fez menção de responder, mas eu o interrompi:

- Imagina que o Naruto aqui – eu disse, batendo com força nas costas de Naruto – estava me pedindo umas dicas sobre encontros... Como é mesmo o nome da garota? – os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram. Provavelmente ele estava imaginando como eu sabia que havia _ mesmo _uma garota, apesar dele não ter me contado nada...

- Sasuke... – sussurrou ele entre dentes

- Ah! – continuei, saboreando minha vingança – Hinata, não é? Ei! – disse eu, com falsa surpresa – Não é sua prima, Neji?

- É, é minha prima sim – disse Neji olhando com desconfiança para Naruto

- Então... – continuei – o que acha de ter um Uzumaki na família, hã? – e saí, rindo da expressão atônita de Naruto. Mas eu estava ciente de que _não_ havia criado um problema muito grande para ele. Naruto e Neji eram amigos há muito tempo e o Hyuuga certamente entenderia... Ou não?

Entrei no vestiário e troquei rapidamente de roupa. Deixei meu material nos armários do vestiário e saí para os jardins ensolarados novamente em direção às quadras. Vi meus amigos de longe, e fiquei um tanto aliviado quando notei que Naruto e Neji estavam rindo. Menos mal... Mas eles não eram os únicos a acharem graça de alguma coisa. Um pouco adiante vi Sakura e suas novas amigas. Elas também estavam rindo.

Encostei em uma das traves de um dos gols da quadra 1, onde todos estavam, e fiquei olhando bestializado para Sakura por alguns instantes. A uma distância cuidadosa, é claro. Ela ficava... Hum... _Muito bem _com o uniforme de Ed. Física do Konoha. Tratei de mudar de pensamento. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Ainda bem, se é que pode-se dizer assim, que vi que a figura estranha de Gai, o professor de Ed. Física, se aproximando das quadras com um sorriso demente debaixo de seu nariz adunco.

**NHÁ! OIIIIIIIIII! **

**Primeiro cap na versão do Sasuke! Não ficou lindo? Ai gente, sério mesmo, amei escrever esse cap! E olha q se o primeiro, q eu axo mais chatinho, ficou mt legal, imaginem os próximos, qnd a ação começar!**

**Pra quem leu MCI na versão da Sakura fico feliz em ver vocês por aqui, agora na versão do Sasuke! Pra quem tá lendo MCI pela primeira vez, desejo as boas vindas! E, claro, recomendo a versão da Sakura tb! n.n**

**Uma dica: É interessante ler a versão da Sakura tb, mesmo quem jah leu, pra poder comparar. Aí, por exemplo: vocês podem ler a versão do Sasuke primeiro e logo em seguida ler a da Sakura, para ver a diferença. Ou vice versa! É muito interessante! (Tive que fazer isso três vezes... n.n'') **

**Espero q tenham gostado do primeiro cap na versão do Sasuke! Ah! E eu não abandonei "Volta por cima"! Vou terminá-la, com certeza, para poder prosseguir com esta fic!**

**É isso! Beijos e obrigada por lerem! FELIZ ANO NOVO A TODOS VOCÊS! QUE VOCÊS TENHAM UM 2009 FANTÁSTICO E CHEIO DE REALIZAÇÕES!**

**MTS BEIJOS!!! E dêem GO!**

**Debby Uchiha!**

**n.n**


	2. Espera

****

**PS: Uchiha Haruno Keiko, se estiver lendo esse recado, gostaria mt de saber qual sua idéia q vc falou na review anterior!!! bjos!!!**

**Capítulo 2: Espera**

_Ainda bem, se é que pode-se dizer assim, que vi que a figura estranha de Gai, o professor de Ed. Física, se aproximando das quadras com um sorriso demente debaixo de seu nariz adunco. _

Apesar de Educação Física ser uma matéria da qual gosto muito, Gai está longe de ser meu professor preferido. Ele aparenta ter entre 30 e 35 anos, mas sua aparência é muito grotesca, até mesmo para um professor de Educação Física. Ele está sempre vestido com seu conjunto verde escuro calça-camisa de laicra, um tanto apertados. E também usa uma faixa vermelha amarrada na cintura para completar a bizarrice. Da roupa, quero dizer.

Gai tem seus cabelos muito negros cortados num estranho formato de cuia, e suas sobrancelhas são extremamente grossas, quase uma monocelha. Excessivamente animado, sempre na primeira aula do ano ele repete seu cansativo discurso sobre aproveitar o "fogo da juventude", uma fala estranha para um marmanjo de trinta e poucos anos. Ele não aceita ver nenhum aluno parado, exceto nos minutos de descanso entre um jogo e outro. Ele é um grande puxa-saco de Rock Lee, um cara da minha sala que é tão bizarro quanto o professor. E devo acrescentar que Lee também é admirador de Gai, a ponto de copiar o ridículo visual do professor.

Gai reuniu a todos no centro da quadra 1, onde eu já estava, para iniciar a primeira aula de Educação Física do ano. Por um breve momento, enquanto avaliava a figura estranhíssima do professor, me esqueci de meu dilema com a identidade de minha Sweet Girl. Porém, quando olhei para a principal suspeita de ser a garota virtual que conversa comigo há dois meses e ocupa meus pensamentos a cada segundo, lembrei-me de todas as minhas preocupações e da conversa que tive com Naruto.

Mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente, desta vez pelo próprio Naruto, que se postara a meu lado sem que eu percebesse.

- Ela é uma gata, né? – disse ele quando olhou na mesma direção que eu. Sakura agora estava próxima às amigas, também no centro da quadra, aguardando o pronunciamento de Gai.

- Achei que você gostasse da Hyuuga – falei, preferindo não responder à pergunta de Naruto

- Eu gosto, cara – Naruto respondeu um tanto emburrado – mas isso não significa que eu não posso achar outras garotas bonitas. Mas e então, vai fazer o que eu te sugeri?

- Vou tentar.

- Vai dar certo – Naruto tranqüilizou-me

- Espero que sim – respondi na tentativa de encerrar o assunto; havia alguns colegas próximos e eu não queria que escutassem.

- Acha que ele vai parar com esse negócio de "fogo da juventude"? É a mesma coisa todo ano! – Naruto disse subitamente, talvez percebendo minha intenção em mudar de assunto. Percebi que ele falava de Gai, e desviei meu olhar de Sakura (que parecia não me ver) para encarar o professor.

- Acho que não – respondi, rindo com desdém. Naruto também sorriu e, assim como Sakura e as amigas, nos pusemos a esperar Gai se pronunciar.

- Bom dia, alunos! – cumprimentou o professor depois de alguns instantes em silêncio – E você, Lee, como está meu rapaz?

- Estou muito bem, senhor professor! – Lee respondeu cheio de si, batendo continência. Um ato ridículo, mas que fez Gai sorrir, orgulhoso de seu pupilo. Naruto reprimiu um acesso de risos a meu lado enquanto Gai tornava a falar.

- Bom, alunos! É bom ver que estão todos bem! – ele disse. Provavelmente Gai concluiu isso sozinho, já que só quis saber como _Rock Lee_ estava. Grande coisa... – Este ano, faremos algo que já estamos acostumadíssimos a fazer, minha gente! Vamos aproveitar o fogo de nossa juventude!

E desta vez Naruto teve que se esforçar muito para não explodir em risadas, depois de trocar um olhar cúmplice comigo. Algumas pessoas nunca mudam...

Enquanto Gai repetia por não sei que ano consecutivo seu discurso idiota, olhei para Sakura novamente. Ela parecia estar prestando atenção no professor, talvez porque esta era a primeira aula dela com Gai. Mas não demoraria muito e ela também se cansaria, como todos nós que estamos aqui no Konoha há mais tempo. Então me lembrei de novo que teria que ser idiota com ela, apenas para saber se Sakura era quem eu procurava.

E se ela fosse, o que eu faria depois? E se ela _não fosse_, eu poderia me aproximar dela seguramente e tentar ser seu amigo? E se eu me apaixonasse por ela? Eu não poderia simplesmente esquecer a Sweet Girl. Talvez fosse por isso que eu queria que Sakura fosse minha garota virtual. Pelas poucas horas que convivi com ela, pelo pouco que conversei com ela, já a considerava uma garota pela qual seria impossível não se apaixonar. Nunca vi uma garota como ela; como já disse, ela é diferentemente linda... E se Sakura fosse minha Sweet Girl, então as coisas seriam relativamente mais fáceis e eu poderia me apaixonar sem problemas. Exceto pelo fato de que sou filho do governador e...

Ok. Não se assustem comigo. Eu tenho uma mania patética de conjecturar o futuro antes mesmo das coisas acontecerem. Às vezes acho que sou excessivamente ansioso. E essa é infelizmente uma mania que herdei de meu popular pai. Sim, o ilustre governador Uchiha detesta esperar e é extremamente ansioso diante de grandes acontecimentos. Não queiram saber como foi terrível a espera no dia do resultado das eleições...

Então lutei comigo mesmo para me convencer que devia esperar. Só mais algumas horas, até falar com Sweet Girl. Não que descobrir a identidade dela fosse um grande acontecimento para me deixar tão ansioso. Mas era um acontecimento _importante_ para mim. Saber se ela era Sakura ou não me deixaria livre para analisar minhas opções em relação à Haruno. Porque Sakura conseguiu uma coisa que garota nenhuma jamais conseguiu; ela _mexeu_ comigo... De verdade. E nem precisou se esforçar para isso. E é aí que entra o motivo para eu não ignorar a existência dela, como faço com as demais garotas. Sakura era, de fato, especial para mim. Independente de ser a Sweet Girl ou não. E o que mais me assusta: constatei tudo isso em apenas algumas horas.

É por isso que torno a dizer que se Sakura fosse Sweet Girl tudo seria mais fácil e... Ok. Tenho também a mania chata de ser repetitivo. É algo que desperta junto com a ansiedade. E vocês podem me achar mais esquisito ainda por demonstrar toda essa confusão em pensamento. Não costumo expressar meus sentimentos em voz alta. Só com Naruto, raríssimas vezes, e editando o máximo de informações possíveis. Acho essa história de sentimentos e emoções muito constrangedora para ser dita em alto e bom som.

Mas deixemos meus dilemas para mais tarde. Voltando à aula de Educação Física, Gai dividiu os garotos em três times e fez o mesmo com as garotas. No meu time ficaram Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara e Rock Lee. Eu achei que Gai fosse nomear Lee como nosso capitão, mas para minha surpresa acabou sendo eu mesmo. Lee não pareceu muito satisfeito, e no pequeno intervalo de tempo que se seguiu entre a divisão dos times até o sorteio dos jogos, ele me lançou olhares feios, sendo completamente ignorado por mim.

Gai tranqüilizou seu pupilo dizendo que Lee tinha sido o capitão de todos os times dos quais fizera parte nos anos anteriores, e que a diretora Tsunade pediu ao professor que desse oportunidade a outros alunos para demonstrarem seu espírito de liderança. Para mim não fazia a menor diferença ser ou não capitão do time, mas eu sabia muito bem _quem_ fora reclamar com a diretora.

Neji se postou a meu lado enquanto aguardava o sorteio dos jogos, e no breve olhar que trocou comigo, pensei ter visto ali alguma decepção com minha nomeação de capitão. Mas ele parecia feliz que não era Lee dessa vez. Neji acaba criando, meio que inconscientemente, eu acho, uma disputa entre nós desde que cheguei aqui no Konoha. Apesar de ter se amenizado com o tempo, essa disputa permanece, e eu tento fugir dela sempre que possível. Não gosto de competir, principalmente com amigos (exceto com Naruto, mas é só de brincadeira e essa é outra história), então fiz questão de dizer a Neji o que eu estava pensando:

- Ei, Neji – chamei-o e ele olhou para mim – Sabe que não faço questão de ser o capitão. Se quiser posso pedir ao Gai e...

- Não esquenta – Neji me interrompeu sorrindo brevemente – Pelo menos não é o Lee. Acho que minha reclamação deu resultado – então ele sorriu de novo e me pareceu convincente. Além disso, confirmou minhas suspeitas, para meu alívio. Sabem, já que não sou muito bom em fazer amigos, é melhor preservar os que tenho.

Minha atenção voltou-se novamente para Gai, que já concluíra os sorteios de todos os jogos e os times adversários de cada um. Não sei se chamo o que aconteceu de "coincidência", "ironia do destino" ou "palhaçada" mesmo, mas a questão é que meu time adversário para todos os jogos era justamente o time de Sakura.

Não sei o porquê, mas não queria jogar contra ela. Acho que um ficar contra o outro, mesmo na Educação Física, não era uma boa forma de começar. Mas então me lembrei de que o começo já passara, e fora na aula de Kakashi, tendo um resultado muito ruim porque me esqueci de escovar os dentes, tendo que ficar de boca fechada e ser extremamente monossílabo com Sakura. A essa altura, ela devia me achar no mínimo antipático.

Suspirei e aguardei com meu time enquanto a quadra se esvaziava e os outros times seguiam para seus jogos. Só então me dei conta que Sakura também esperava, cercada pelas integrantes de seu time. Pelo que vi, acho que a capitã do time delas era Temari, a namorada de Shikamaru. Curioso, percebi que a distribuição dos times era realmente irônica: Naruto jogaria contra Hinata, por quem tem uma queda; Neji jogaria contra Tenten, e acho que ele também gosta dela; Shikamaru jogaria contra a própria namorada, e eu seria adversário de Sakura. Somente Gaara, que é pior que eu em demonstrar sentimentos, Ino, Lee e Karin destoavam dessa curiosa distribuição.

Só quando vi que Gai e Lee colocavam uma rede na quadra é que percebi que o jogo seria de vôlei. As meninas já haviam tomado sua posição do outro lado da rede, e os garotos aguardavam Lee, que ajudava o professor, e a mim, que encarava o nada absorto em pensamentos. Naruto segurava a bola de vôlei e ofereceu-a a mim para que eu começasse sacando. Assumi meu lugar atrás da linha de saque, mas não sem antes perceber o sorriso que meu amigo loiro deu à Hinata, que pareceu desconcertada por alguns instantes.

Gai soprou o apito e eu saquei, dando início à partida de um único set. Venceria quem marcasse dez pontos primeiro, e depois de alguns minutos, meu time acabou vencendo sem muitos problemas. As garotas jogaram muito bem, principalmente Temari e Hinata. A força da namorada de Shikamaru já era bem conhecida, e até temida por alguns caras, mas o desempenho da Hyuuga foi realmente bom. Acho que as garotas só não venceram por causa da Karin, que errava até os lances mais absurdos, e de Sakura. Mas desconfio que ela estava irritada com Gai, que estava incentivando Lee e o resto de meu time mais do que o necessário. Como juiz, ele deveria ter se mantido imparcial, mas acho que Gai não sabe o que significa isso...

Depois que Gai apitou, indicando nossa vitória e o término da partida, os rapazes e eu fomos tomar água rapidamente. Só Naruto permaneceu na quadra, e não pude deixar de notar que era por causa de Hinata. Ele a encarava de longe, e acompanhando o olhar de meu amigo, acabei olhando para Sakura. Ela estava sentada na arquibancada, cercada por suas amigas. E antes que mais pensamentos confusos iniciassem uma guerra em minha mente, achei muito mais saudável ir tomar minha merecida água.

Quando voltei para as quadras, ainda acompanhado de meus amigos, vi uma movimentação estranha. De repente, várias pessoas estavam aglomeradas em torno de alguém que estava deitado e aparentemente desacordado no chão. Então vi Hinata correndo loucamente até o grupo de pessoas, que abriu caminho para ela passar. E foi com choque que meus amigos e eu constatamos que a pessoa caída era Naruto. Como ele pôde arrumar problemas em tão pouco tempo? Tenho certeza de que quando saí, ele ainda estava com vida!

Instantaneamente, Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara correram para se juntar ao amontoado de pessoas que cercava Naruto um pouco mais adiante. Vi que Sakura e o restante de suas amigas também estavam ali, mas preferi acompanhar a cena de longe. Ouvindo trechos das conversar de colegas que passavam apressados e curiosos por mim até onde Naruto estava deitado, entendi que fora Kiba Inuzuka quem provocara a confusão atirando uma bola em Naruto e pegando-o totalmente desprevenido. Idiota. Esse Inuzuka é extremamente infantil... Podia ter machucado Naruto seriamente!

Mas ainda assim preferi permanecer afastado. Pude ver do lugar onde estava que Gaara falou alguma coisa para Gai. O professor deve ter dito algo mais imbecil que o normal, pois Ino Yamanaka, que não tem papas na língua, respondeu algo a ele que deixou Gai ligeiramente irritado, mas antes da reação do professor, aconteceu alguma coisa que fez todos se sobressaltarem. Estiquei o pescoço para tentar ver alguma coisa, sem muito sucesso.

Então concluí que Naruto devia ter se mexido. Fiquei sem entender a situação por algum tempo, e não melhorou muito quando os gritos de "beija!" entoaram pela quadra. Meu instinto me disse que Hinata devia estar envolvida de alguma forma. E pude ver que estava certo quando a vi voltar para a arquibancada mais vermelha que pimentão. Gai começou a dispersar os alunos de volta para seus respectivos jogos e depois o vi perguntar alguma coisa para Naruto, que balançou a cabeça veementemente em resposta. E aí meu amigo loiro veio em minha direção, cercado pelo resto de nosso time.

- Você tá legal? – perguntei ao ver o sorriso bobo que Naruto trazia no rosto

- Aham! – ele respondeu alegremente, então desandou a falar – A besta do Inuzuka achou muito engraçado atirar uma bola em mim, mas ele não é muito forte. Então decidi fingir um pouquinho: me joguei no chão e me fiz de desacordado. Você precisava ter visto a cara de assustado que o Kiba fez! Mas eu nunca imaginei que poderia lucrar muito mais com essa situação toda!

- Como assim? – perguntei

- Fui salvo por um anjo, cara! – Naruto respondeu mais alegre ainda – A Hinata se preocupou comigo, cara!

- Certo, Naruto. Vamos voltar ao jogo – disse Neji, de repente, um tanto emburrado. Ele saiu arrastando Naruto pela gola da camisa para o centro da quadra e eu não pude deixar de sorrir diante da situação.

Olhei mecanicamente para a arquibancada, e não pude deixar de notar que Sakura e suas amigas estavam discutindo com Karin. Algo em minha consciência me avisou que provavelmente meu nome estaria envolvido... Mas então Karin saiu batendo o pé e as demais garotas foram para a quadra. O jogo seguinte ao de vôlei foi de basquete.

Algo interessante aconteceu nos poucos minutos de duração da partida. Num dos lances, Sakura ficou com a bola, e como eu era o que estava mais próximo dela, avancei instintivamente para roubar-lhe o objeto. Nos pouquíssimos segundos que corri até chegar até ela e tirar-lhe a bola das mãos sem nenhuma reação, percebi algo diferente em seu olhar. Algo... Estranho... Algo que ficou em minha mente o tempo todo, até mesmo depois que marquei os últimos dois pontos da partida para meu time. Era como se ela estivesse me analisando... Não sei explicar, mas confesso que me incomodou um pouco. Ela parecia em transe, e só "acordou" quando Temari gritou seu nome, enraivecida.

Acabamos perdendo o jogo de basquete, e desta vez a habilidade de Temari não pôde ser driblada pela nossa habilidade. Ela jogava incrivelmente bem, fato que rendeu elogio dos meus companheiros de time e amigos. Sinceramente eu não me incomodava em ganhar. Era apenas a Educação Física, e, além disso, outras preocupações ocupavam minha mente.

Depois de tomar água de novo e enquanto aguardava o início do próximo jogo, olhei mais uma vez para a arquibancada e constatei que Sakura e as amigas discutiam com Karin de novo. Não pude entender o que elas falavam, até que algo engraçado aconteceu. Karin parecia sair teatralmente depois de ter feito um comentário provavelmente venenoso, então Yamanaka, de alguma forma, fez Karin tropeçar nos próprios pés.

Garotas são muito perigosas... Mas apesar da atitude má de Ino, nenhum dos meus amigos que acompanharam a cena reprimiu suas risadas. Acho que no fim das contas ninguém gosta muito da Karin... Mas a coisa ficou mais hilária ainda quando Ino começou a gritar bem alto e de forma inocente para que Gai se aproximasse. Em seguida ela sugeriu escandalosamente, para que todos escutassem, que Lee levasse Karin à enfermaria.

O professor concordou com a sugestão e pediu a Lee que cuidasse de Karin e a levasse em segurança até a ala hospitalar. Quando Karin passou por nós, o nariz empinado sagrando, também não consegui reprimir um sorriso. Meus amigos e eu seguimos então para o jogo de handball. O time de Sakura se colocou na quadra e depois que as duas equipes assumiram suas posições, cada uma com um jogador a menos, Gai apitou e deu início ao jogo.

Nessa partida, que adianto o fato de que perdemos também, captei novamente algo diferente no olhar de Sakura. Mas desta vez consegui identificar o que era. Era garra, concentração e determinação, me levando à conclusão de que ela realmente gostava de handball e estava disposta a vencer. Ponto pra ela. Fez uma excelente partida, apesar de meus esforços pra impedi-la. Sakura era como uma leoa em quadra. Marcou a maioria dos pontos de vitória de sua equipe.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos novamente para um rápido intervalo, olhei para Sakura, percebendo que observá-la estava quase se tornando um hábito. Mas pela primeira vez nessa Educação Física ela percebeu meu olhar. Inevitavelmente, nos encaramos, e eu me perguntei se a essa altura ela já saberia de quem eu era filho. Tive vontade de sorrir diante do olhar dela, principalmente porque era um olhar calmo, amigável. E também queria parabenizá-la pelo excelente jogo. Então lembrei-me da sugestão de Naruto; eu não podia fazer nada do que tive vontade de fazer. Eu tinha que ser idiota. E infelizmente esse era o único jeito para saber se ela era a Sweet Girl.

Então... Eu fui idiota. Na verdade, fui muito idiota. Acho que ela também esperava por um elogio, pois a expressão de decepção que se formou no rosto dela quando eu virei meu polegar para baixo e fiz a pior cara de reprovação que consegui fazer traiu os pensamentos dela. Aquilo me deixou com nojo de mim mesmo e me fez lembrar meu pai. Jamais se trata assim uma garota. Eu estava sendo mais do que idiota falando mal do jogo de Sakura apenas com sinais e expressões faciais. Eu estava sendo hipócrita, porque Sakura era uma excelente jogadora.

E para completar minha dolorosa atuação, virei-me de costas para não ver a reação dela, sabendo que se ela visse meu olhar eu me trairia e teria que pedir desculpas. Comecei a andar sem rumo sabendo que logo teria que voltar para o centro da quadra para o próximo jogo. Mas não fui muito longe; uma dor aguda, maior do que a que eu estava sentindo em minha consciência, invadiu minha nuca depois que algo pesado se chocou contra ela.

Doeu. Doeu pra caramba. Levei a mão à nuca e senti que estava quente, devido ao impacto. Olhei em volta e vi que tinha sido atingido por uma bola de handball que agora rolava inocente pelo chão. Então virei-me e encontrei novamente o olhar de Sakura, agora recheado de raiva e satisfação. Não demorei muito para entender o que ela havia feito. E também não hesitei em devolver seu olhar raivoso. Fuzilei-a com os olhos, sendo ao mesmo tempo idiota e sincero; ela não devia ter me tacado a bola, mas pelo visto ela não admitia em hipótese alguma que falassem mal do jogo dela. Atingi um ponto fraco dela, e por essa eu não esperava. Nem pela bolada. Au. Doeu pra caramba...

Acho que Gai não viu a cena. Na verdade, acho que ninguém viu, para minha sorte. Sakura foi pro centro da quadra e eu voltei para meu time. O jogo agora era de futsal, o esporte do qual mais gosto. Eu podia ter usado qualquer desculpa para me livrar dos dez minutos que faltavam para o término da aula; a marca vermelha em minha nuca era bem visível. Mas não fiz nada. Apenas segui para o jogo, a nuca em brasa. Mas agora eu estava em _minha _praia.

Porém devo dizer que subestimei pela primeira vez as habilidades de Temari. Ela era boa em tudo!!! Ficamos empatados até os últimos instantes do jogo, que foi muito difícil e equilibrado. Mas nestes mesmos últimos instantes, Tenten fez um passe redondo para Temari, que dominou a bola e acertou-a no fundo do gol, apesar dos esforços de Gaara para impedir a irmã. Placar final: 3 a 2 para as meninas.

Devo acrescentar ainda que logo após fazer o passe da vitória para Temari, Tenten sofreu um acidente. Neji corria loucamente na direção dela e não conseguiu frear seu carrinho a tempo, acertando em cheio o pé da garota, que foi ao chão gritando desesperadamente de dor. Gai encerrou a partida depois do gol de Temari e ela, o professor e os outros jogadores foram correndo até Tenten. Novamente preferi acompanhar a cena de longe. Neji parecia o mais preocupado de todos.

Ele deu uns gritos com Gai, pegou Tenten no colo e saiu pisando firme em direção à enfermaria, deixando para trás um professor perplexo. Eu ri da situação; Gai detestava ser contrariado, e seja lá o que Neji disse a ele o professor ficou irado demais até para responder. Depois desse episódio fui para o vestiário, tomei uma ducha, coloquei meu uniforme e saí em direção aos jardins a tempo de ver Sakura e as amigas seguirem pelo caminho que Neji percorrera instantes antes com Tenten em seu colo.

Eu estava pensando em pular o almoço e acessar o bate-papo logo após a Educação Física, mas se Sakura realmente fosse a Sweet Girl ela estaria neste momento na enfermaria com sua amiga machucada. Então não haveria conversa virtual. Mas ainda assim não pude resistir e acabei acessando meu e-mail, offline para que ninguém me perturbasse, apenas para averiguar se por acaso minha garota não estaria ali. Só que fiz isso pelo celular, pois decidi nunca mais deixar minha ansiedade interferir nas minhas necessidades humanas (como escovar os dentes ou comer). Viva a tecnologia e os celulares com internet.

Minhas esperanças aumentaram quando vi que Sweet Girl estava offline, mas então me lembrei de que ela também é um ser humano e almoça todos os dias, como eu. Então era normal que não estivesse online àquela hora. Porém ainda assim fiquei mais esperançoso de que Sakura pudesse ser minha garota virtual. Era coincidência demais...

Acabei almoçando com Naruto e fiquei atento a qualquer sinal de que Sakura estivesse indo para seu dormitório, mas não a vi pelo resto da tarde. Quando a hora do toque de recolher se aproximou (sim, temos toque de recolher no Konoha, mas não temos elevador) decidi ir para meu quarto. Naruto me acompanhou, sem se incomodar com meu terrível silêncio (eu já disse que Naruto é uma boa companhia para _quase_ todas as horas?). Quando estou ansioso, fico mais calado do que nunca, se é que isso é possível.

Quando chegamos a nosso quarto (Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru já estavam ali, cada um absorto em suas próprias atividades), minha principal intenção era abrir meu note book e imediatamente acessar o bate papo, afinal, o toque de recolher estava prestes a soar e Sakura _teria_ que sair de onde quer que estivesse para ir para seu dormitório. E certamente acessaria o bate-papo para conversar com Shadow (eu) e falar sobre seu colega de classe idiota (eu, também) que a chamara de irritante no primeiro dia de aula e falara mal de seu jogo.

Minha principal intenção _era_ fazer isso. Mas quando tirei o note book da mochila, deparei-me com a lista de exercícios que Asuma passara. Havia me esquecido completamente da existência dela, e na verdade nem me lembrava que Asuma havia passado dever de casa. Naruto deve ter pensado a mesma coisa que eu, pois não tardou em sugerir que fizéssemos o dever juntos, já que ele não é muito bom em Matemática.

Concordei em ajudá-lo, mas não deixei de acessar o bate-papo, tendo o cuidado de permanecer offline. Torci para que Sweet Girl não aparecesse enquanto eu e Naruto não terminássemos a lista, e a toda hora eu lançava olhares rápidos para a tela de meu note book para ver quem havia entrado no bate-papo naquele momento. Quando já eram oito horas da noite, Naruto e eu terminamos os exercícios e depois de me agradecer, meu amigo loiro foi perturbar Neji, que me parecera muito calado desde a Educação Física.

Fiquei satisfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado por ver que Sweet Girl não aparecera. Satisfeito porque pude fazer os exercícios de Matemática sem me distrair. Preocupado porque já haviam passado duas horas do toque de recolher e ela não estava online. Ela _tinha_ que estar ali, não tinha? Não, se ela _não fosse_ Sakura. Mas sim, _se_ ela fosse Sakura. Droga.

Sem mais o que fazer, pus-me a esperar. Para me distrair antes que enlouquecesse com a lerdeza do tempo, revisei os exercícios de Matemática. E, pelo que me lembro, fiz isso dez vezes antes de Naruto chamar a mim e aos outros rapazes para falar que Neji havia chamado Tenten Mitsashi para sair. Isso era bom para Neji, e também explicava o motivo dele estar tão calado; ele estava nervoso e ansioso. A garota havia aceitado e eles sairiam depois que ela tirasse a tipóia do pé torcido. Bom para eles...

Minha espera não foi lá das melhores. Tive que agüentar Naruto berrando até as onze da noite, zoando com a cara do pobre Neji, até que o Hyuuga mandou o Uzumaki para um lugar bem longe, fazendo-o se calar. Logo depois, Naruto já roncava sonoramente. Os outros garotos também pareciam estar dormindo, e confesso que nem falei muito com eles hoje. Geralmente conversamos mais, porém hoje não foi um dia muito comunicativo para mim.

Meus olhos já estavam ardendo de tanto fixar a tela do meu note book quando Neji me mandou dormir, como sempre fazia todas as noites. E todas as noites eu o ignorava com humor, mas porque estava conversando com Sweet Girl. Esta noite, porém, me vi seriamente tentado a obedecer ao comando de Neji, porque minha garota virtual não aparecera. E isso me perturbou um bocado.

Eu já esperara bastante tempo. Procurei pensar positivo. Talvez, no fim das contas, não tenha acontecido nada de interessante no dia de Sweet Girl. Ou ela estava muito cansada. Ou ela não era Sakura. Se pelo menos eu soubesse onde ela estuda!

- Sasuke! São duas da manhã e você ainda não desligou essa porcaria! Se chegar atrasado à aula a culpa vai ser sua! – Neji berrou da cama ao lado da minha. Acho que era a vigésima vez que ele me mandava desligar. Mas dessa vez acabei concordando, e depois de horas esperando e esperando, abaixei a tela do note book e coloquei-o por cima de minha mochila.

Ela não ia aparecer.

- Até que enfim – Neji resmungou

- Vai dormir – retruquei, irritado

- Com prazer – foi a resposta do Hyuuga, e depois tudo voltou ao silêncio.

Tanta espera para nada. Por que eu estava tão decepcionado afinal de contas? Óbvio, eu _queria mesmo_ que Sakura fosse Sweet Girl, mas aparentemente ela não era. Bom, teoricamente. Na verdade eu teria que conversar com Sweet Girl para saber do seu dia e aí sim chegar a uma conclusão sobre sua identidade.

A confusão de pensamentos em minha mente me informou que o sono estava chegando, mas não dormi até entender o que eu deveria fazer para saber o que eu tanto queria.

Esperar. Só mais algumas horas. De novo.

**OLÁ!!!**

**Como foi o Ano Novo de vocês? Espero que muito bom!!!**

**Aqui está o segundo esperado cap de MCI – Sasuke Version! Espero que vocês tenham gostado e agradeço a todas que mandaram reviews no primeiro cap e apoiaram a continuação dessa história, mesmo que vocês já saibam o final neh?**

**Logo devo terminar Volta por cima. Só deixei de lado por um tempinho, pois como vcs sabem eu estava escrevendo a fic de presente para a Sayu Koishimoto, que se chama PEÇAS DO AMOR. Valeu galera q já leu essa fic e mandou review, mt obrigada mesmo pelo carinho! Quem não leu, aproveite e leia enquanto aguarda o último cap de Volta por cima! (tenho q fazer meu comercial neh!)**

**E ah! Leiam "Thanks for the memories" da minha mana Hanna Uchiha. É baseada na história de Nathan e Halley de um seriado maravilhoso chamado One Tree Hill. Quem assiste sabe como a história desse casal é linda, e na fic foi adaptada para Sasuke e Sakura! É uma onde shot e vale à pena ler!!! **

**Recados dados e agradecimentos feitos, agora sim vou me despedindo!**

**Bjos e até mais!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	3. Descoberta

**PS: (logo no início... n.n) Uchiha Haruno Keiko, se estiver lendo isso, agradeço muito pela sua sugestão! Vou ver o filme e prometo pensar na sugestão da fic! Obrigada! Boa leitura! (pra todas vcs!)**

**Capítulo 3: Descoberta**

Acordei subitamente pela falta de barulho. Sim, a ausência de ruídos no quarto me fez despertar, preocupado. Abri os olhos e me deparei apenas com a escuridão. As cortinas das janelas estavam fechadas e não havia nenhuma luz acesa. Nem qualquer sinal dos meus amigos. Nada de conversas, risos, gente pegando seu material para se dirigir a mais uma aula de terça-feira.

Foi então que caiu a ficha.

Ainda era terça-feira! E eu tinha aula! Mas que droga! Saí feito um retardado tateando no escuro até encontrar o interruptor, e acendi a luz. As camas dos meus amigos estavam feitas e nem sinal dos materiais escolares deles. Eles já haviam ido para a aula! E fizeram a gentileza de _não_ me avisar! Geralmente acordo sem despertador, mas costumo programá-lo para despertar, por via das dúvidas. Alguém deve ter mexido nele...

Consultei meu despertador. Já eram sete e dez! Droga... E estava mesmo desprogramado, como imaginei. Sei que nessas situações reclamar não adianta nada, mas por que meus amigos não me chamaram? Belos amigos hein! Provavelmente acham muito engraçada a idéia de me verem chegando atrasado, porque sabem que eu _odeio_ me atrasar! Aposto que foi idéia do Neji desprogramar meu despertador, porque incomodei seu sono de beleza ficando na internet até tarde. Mas ia ter volta, ah se ia.

Então, como um louco, comecei a colocar todo meu material que estava espalhado pelo chão na mochila. Quando peguei meu note book, lembrei-me do principal motivo para eu ter dormido tanto. Sweet Girl. Ela não aparecera. A decepção da perda de horas de sono em vão começou a me deixar realmente irritado. Fechei minha mochila com mais força que o necessário, quase arrebentando o zíper, coloquei meu uniforme tomando o cuidado de vestir a calça do lado certo, passei a gravata pelo pescoço, sem amarrá-la, calcei meus tênis e desta vez tive o cuidado de escovar os dentes antes de disparar porta afora.

Consultei meu relógio de pulso. Eram sete e quinze. Então, meu sexto sentido me alertou. Hoje era terça-feira e a primeira aula era _dele_. Entrei apressadamente no corredor dos armários, coloquei todos os livros ao meu alcance dentro da minha bolsa, sem paciência para verificar se eles batiam com o horário das aulas de terça. E tudo isso porque não queria me atrasar mais para a aula _dele_. Meus amigos, aqueles filhos da mãe, vão todos me pagar.

Porque _ele_, o professor da primeira aula, era o ser mais desprezível que já conheci em meus dezessete anos. E chegar atrasado na aula _dele_, era mais do que burrice. Era suicídio. Não que eu tivesse medo, mas esse professor era realmente irritante. Mais que isso. Era cruel e sádico. Já me referi a ele anteriormente nessa história como Orochimaru. Esse é o nome dele. E já disse também que ele adora implicar comigo. Adora me ofender na frente da turma e me comparar ao meu pai. E a prova de que não tenho medo é que já fui parar várias vezes na diretoria por responder às implicâncias de Orochimaru.

Não entendo porque Tsunade não demite esse cara. Ele nem é tão bom professor assim! E todas as vezes em que fui à diretoria, Tsunade nunca me castigou. Era sempre a mesma história. Ela dizia que sentia muito por Orochimaru ser tão rude, e sabia que eu era inocente, mas teria que mandar uma ocorrência para meu pai apenas para cumprir o protocolo da escola. Mas a diretora nunca quis saber se meu pai via ou não essas ocorrências. E depois que mostrei a primeira delas a ele, aprendi a lição e passei esconder todos os "recadinhos" de mau comportamento que recebi após ser encaminhado à diretoria por Orochimaru. Até porque, todas as acusações do professor eram injustas. E odeio injustiças.

Cheguei à sala, a raiva por estar atrasado, pela decepção da noite anterior e pela palhaçada dos meus amigos, tudo isso estava crescendo dentro de mim. Respirei fundo e abri a porta. Orochimaru devia estar no meio de alguma ameaça sádica, pois reconheci o brilho maníaco em seu olhar, quando ele olhou para mim. E a sala inteira também. Mas não baixei os olhos; depois de varrer a turma com o olhar, vi Sakura, sentada ao lado do meu lugar vazio, com todos os sinais de que tivera uma noite de sono tranqüila. Se ela soubesse que era um dos motivos do meu atraso... E vi meus amigos também, todos me encarando inocentemente, sem saberem como tinham vacilado feio.

- Sente-se – uma voz fria me tirou de meus devaneios, e notei que Orochimaru falava comigo. Seu olhar agora estava gélido e cheio de raiva. Era como ele sempre me olhava, desde o dia que descobriu que sou filho do governador. E a partir daí decidiu que seria fascinante me irritar e infernizar minha vida.

Obedeci à ordem dele sem vontade alguma, indo lentamente até meu lugar ao lado de Sakura. Sentei-me sem olhar para ela; eu ainda estava com raiva, mesmo que ela não fosse a Sweet Girl. Só então notei que Orochimaru havia me seguido, e agora me encarava com seu olhar ofídico, o desprezo triplicado em sua expressão. Hora do show.

- Então, Sr. Uchiha... O senhor se vê no direito de chegar atrasado só porque seu pai, o senhor governador, faz o mesmo? – e alguns idiotas riram alto. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando controlar a série de palavrões que vieram à minha mente – Responda, senhor Uchiha.

- Não – foi o que consegui dizer, engolindo todas as maldições que eu tinha acabado de planejar

- Não, senhor – corrigiu Orochimaru, e não agüentei. Foi mais forte que eu. Tive que replicar.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhor, professor, obrigado – falei, ironicamente. Mais pessoas riram, e desta vez eu gostei. O humilhado agora era Orochimaru. O professor corou, de raiva, obviamente, e me metralhou com o olhar.

- Acho bom – Orochimaru falou, trincando os dentes – o senhor ter uma ÓTIMA desculpa pelo seu atraso para não ser expulso dessa sala no seu segundo dia de aula... Será que o senhor governador também é assim? – mais idiotas riram. Senti o olhar de Sakura sobre mim. Mas não consegui olhar para ela. Varri a sala novamente com os olhos. Agora meus amigos estavam sérios. Enfim entenderam a gravidamente da situação. Idiotas...

- Eu... – comecei a falar, mas não consegui concluir. Eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa para meu atraso; essa era a verdade.

- O senhor vai ligar para o papai mandar seus seguranças me prenderem? – Orochimaru provocou mais uma vez. Ele adorava me rotular como "filhinho do papai".

- Não senhor – consegui rebater, com desprezo. Sempre tentei sobreviver às provocações de Orochimaru antes de ser encaminhado. Sem muito sucesso, é claro.

- Então se justifique! – ele insistiu, falando pausadamente como se eu fosse um retardado ou algo do tipo. Mais risos estridentes na sala. Meus amigos me encaravam, sérios, arrependidos e visivelmente preocupados. Algumas garotas que reconheci como sendo as amigas de Sakura também não riam. E eu sabia que a própria Sakura também não.

Chegara a hora. Seria naquele momento que eu diria algo bem malcriado para o anti-profissional do Orochimaru, e seria mandado para a diretoria, logo no segundo dia de aula. Seria meu recorde. Mas eu não podia deixar de me calar, não até Tsunade demitir Orochimaru. Ou me expulsar. Acontece que odeio qualquer tipo de corrupção e injustiças, e bateria de frente com aquele professor sempre que necessário. Já podia até ouvir Tsunade repetindo que sentia muito e blá, blá, blá...

E realmente teria sido assim se _ela_ não tivesse interferido. Não Tsunade. Mas sim Sakura. Ela soltou um pigarro discreto e tanto eu quanto Orochimaru olhou para ela.

- Com licença, senhor... – ela falou timidamente. Que diabos Sakura estava fazendo?

- Sim? – Orochimaru respondeu, como se só naquele momento tivesse notado a presença de Sakura a meu lado.

- S-Sasuke chegou atrasado por minha causa... – ela disse. Arregalei meus olhos para ela. Sakura estaria mesmo salvando a _minha_ pele?

- Como? – perguntou o professor, confuso

- Bem, é isso que o senhor ouviu... Ele chegou atrasado por minha causa... – Sakura insistiu, agora totalmente confiante

- Eu ouvi garota! Quero que se explique! Aposto que estavam se agarrando! Acha que sou tonto?

- Acho... – Sakura começou a dizer e eu tive vontade de rir, mas rapidamente ela acrescentou – que o senhor não me entendeu. Sasuke e eu não temos NADA, e eu nem gostaria de ter – ela falou, baixinho, mas não passou despercebido por mim. Ela não queria ter nada comigo e estava me salvando? – Ele se atrasou porque pedi ajuda a ele para procurar a chave do meu armário – finalizou ela olhando inocentemente para Orochimaru

- Sei... E por que a senhorita também não se atrasou? – perguntou ele um tanto desconfiado e decepcionado

- Porque encontrei minhas chaves e procurei por Sasuke, para avisá-lo. Como não o encontrei, vim para sala, acreditando que ele já estivesse aqui – Sakura respondeu prontamente. Ela fingia _muito_ bem...

- Hum... – disse Orochimaru – acho que a diretora precisa saber disso... Uchiha e você...

- Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, senhor – ela o interrompeu, sem rodeios. Uau. Ela é corajosa também.

- Que seja... Uchiha e Haruno, vão falar com a diretora agora – Orochimaru sentenciou rapidamente, mas naquele momento a porta da sala se abriu e por ela entrou Tsunade. Ela vinha acompanhada de um cara jovem, que usava óculos redondos.

- Não será necessário, Orochimaru. – disse ela com ar autoritário. Era certo que Tsunade não tinha coragem de demitir Orochimaru, mas era a única pessoa que conseguia fazer o professor tremer na base.

- Ah, diretora – disse Orochimaru, se encolhendo – que bom que a senhora...

- O que aconteceu com o Uchiha? – perguntou ela. Parecia estar acompanhando o que acontecera pelo lado de fora. Ou em termos melhores: ouvindo atrás da porta.

- Uchiha? Bem... Se deu ao luxo de chegar atrasado... – disse Orochimaru. Mas Ino Yamanaka, aquela que não tem papas na língua, levantou a mão.

- Com licença, senhora diretora, mas o professor não está falando toda a verdade – disse ela.

- Não? – perguntou Orochimaru, erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Não... – disse Ino – o senhor se esqueceu da parte em que Sasuke chegou atrasado porque estava ajudando a Sakura a procurar a chave do armário dela.

- Isso é verdade Orochimaru? – Tsunade indagou, ainda autoritária.

- Bem... Mas senhora, ele... – gaguejou Orochimaru

- É ou não verdade Orochimaru? – a diretor insistiu

- Sim, senhora... – o professor acabou se rendendo, para minha satisfação.

- E qual o motivo do alvoroço, se o atraso foi justificado? – Tsunade perguntou mais alto, fazendo Orochimaru estremecer de leve. Vi que o professor não ia responder, então fiz a gentileza de falar por ele:

- Ele queria encaminhar a mim e a Haruno, mesmo com o atraso justificado – eu disse, educado, mas chorando de rir por dentro.

- Você não perde essa mania de encaminhar alunos sem motivo? – perguntou a diretora indignada. Orochimaru fez menção de responder, mas Tsunade o interrompeu – sem desculpas! Acabou de chegar o novo psicólogo que você mesmo trouxe Orochimaru, e é assim que o recebe? Francamente! Uchiha, conserte essa gravata – ela disse subitamente apontando para meu pescoço. Ops! – E espero que isso nunca mais se repita, entendeu? – ela concluiu, mas não sei se a pergunta fora direcionada a mim ou a Orochimaru.

Só quando vi a direção do olhar furioso de Tsunade foi que entendi que ela falava com o professor. Não consegui reprimir um sorriso de satisfação enquanto eu amarrava minha gravata.

- Entendi senhora – disse Orochimaru, quase num sussurro

- Ótimo – disse Tsunade. E se virou para o cara de óculos redondos, o tal novo psicólogo – O senhor me desculpe, Sr. Yakushi. Mas sempre tivemos problemas desse tipo com Orochimaru. Às vezes ele esquece que quem manda nessa escola sou eu. E espero que o senhor nunca se esqueça disso.

- Fique tranqüila diretora. – respondeu o tal Yakushi com simpatia. Algumas garotas suspiraram quando ele abriu um sorriso. Aff... Garotas...

- Ok... 3º ano, este é nosso novo psicólogo, Kabuto Yakushi – Tsunade voltou a falar – Espero que vocês o respeitem, afinal, será ele que irá ouvir suas angústias.

E ela iniciou um tedioso discurso sobre psicologia, pressão no terceiro ano e essas baboseiras. Francamente não vejo a utilidade de ter um psicólogo numa instituição com o Konoha. Ao invés de um cara que ouve lamentações e dá conselhos baratos, poderiam muito bem colocar elevadores! Mas, como Tsunade dissera, quem manda na escola é ela. E ninguém, nem mesmo eu, que não temo nenhum professor, tem coragem de discutir a autoridade dela.

Só então reparei que Sakura me encarava. Era como se ela... Esperasse um agradecimento por ter impedido Orochimaru de me encaminhar. E confesso que fiquei tentado, muito tentado em dizer "obrigado" a ela. Mas eu não disse. E não sei se foi porque ela me fizera perder uma boa noite de sono (mesmo que inconsciente disso) ou se eu estava colocando em prática minha gloriosa arte de ser idiota. Acho que um pouco dos dois.

Orochimaru começou sua aula e lembrou à turma que teríamos dois tempos de Química hoje. Ah, que ótimo. Eu tinha me esquecido disso também... Olhei para ele, com desprezo, e quando voltei a encarar Sakura, ela já não me olhava mais. Eu conseguira. Fui estúpido com a garota que acabara de me defender de Orochimaru. Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Fui salvo por uma _garota_! E nem ao menos agradeci a ela! Quanto tempo mais isso ia durar?!

Mas o que mais me perturbava, agora, não era o fato de Sakura ser ou não a Sweet Girl. Tentei convencer a mim mesmo que eu acabaria descobrindo isso, cedo ou tarde. O que estava martelando minha mente era o _porquê_ de Sakura ter me defendido, se ela própria dissera, na minha cara e bem debaixo do nariz do professor, que não gostaria de ter nada comigo. Essa uma curiosidade que eu não conseguiria reprimir, então acabei perguntando isso a ela (do jeito mais idiota, é claro) assim que Orochimaru saiu da sala:

- Por quê? – falei. Eu avisei que tinha sido de um jeito idiota. Ela me olhou, confusa. Mas eu sabia que ela sabia do que eu estava falando. Sim, algo no olhar dela me informou que ela sabia.

- O quê? – ela perguntou descaradamente. Ela queria que eu falasse com todas as letras.

- Não se faça de desentendida... – falei, meio impaciente – Por que você me ajudou? Afinal, eu jamais te ajudaria a procurar suas chaves... – concluí da forma mais idiota que pude

- Porque eu quis! Ou será que sou irritante até pra livrar sua pele? – Toma, Sasuke! Eu mereci essa. Pelo visto ela não se esquecera do "irritante" do dia anterior. Momentaneamente fiquei sem palavras.

- Não... – acabei falando sinceramente, e sem pensar. Não, ela não era irritante e eu estava muito grato por ela ter me livrado do professor seboso

- Você é muito monossílabo, não? – ela provocou. Ok. Talvez ela seja só um pouco irritante...

- Sou sim... Algum problema? – disparei. Não queria discutir. Queria saber por que ela me defendera. Queria agradecê-la.

- Nenhum... Mas da próxima vez eu não vou estar aqui pra te livrar... Talvez eu até esteja, mas sou irritante demais pra abrir a boca. Espero que até lá você tenha aprendido a falar...

- Cala a boca Haruno... – falei, surpreso com o jogo de palavras dela. Sakura pode ser corajosa e outra série de coisas. Mas é bem rancorosa.

- Não sou como você, Uchiha... – ela disse. Sim, você não é como eu. E nunca gostaria de ser.

- Você é esquisita garota! Ontem você tacou uma bola com toda força na minha cabeça e hoje você me defende! – acabei desabafando. Ela estava me deixando confuso de verdade. Mais do que eu já estava.

- Só te taquei a bola porque você falou mal do meu jogo! – Sakura defendeu-se

- Ora... Então você não aceita ser criticada? – foi a minha vez de provocar

- Nesse aspecto não!

- Pelo visto não sou só eu que tenho defeitos... – e foi a minha vez de deixá-la sem palavras. Vi que ela ia mudar de assunto.

- Esqueça a bolada... Mas afinal, por que você chegou atrasado?

- Não sei se devo dizer... – refleti, cuidadoso

- Pelo seu estado, parecia que estava se agarrando com alguém... Seria a Karin? – ela provocou de novo, me deixando seriamente irritado.

- Não estava me agarrando com ninguém – acabei falando – Cheguei atrasado porque fiquei até tarde na internet ontem... Estava esperando uma pessoa... E hoje de manhã perdi a hora. Meus amigos não me acordaram porque queriam ver eu me ferrar. Sabiam que a primeira aula era daquela cobra do Orochimaru, que sempre me odiou, então acharam hilária a idéia de me verem levando esporro – olhei, enraivecido, para meus amigos, um pouco mais adiante. Todos olhavam para mim, acompanhando à distância minha pequena discussão com Sakura. Naruto sorriu, mas fechei a cara. A brincadeira deles não teve graça nenhuma.

Voltei a olhar para Sakura. E sob o olhar dela, não consegui ser rude o suficiente:

- Mas o plano deles falhou, graças a você... – falei, me controlando para não sorrir.

- Isso é um agradecimento? – ela perguntou, meio desconfiada. E vi a chance perfeita de agradecer sem de fato ter dito as palavras corretas.

- Pode interpretar assim – falei, em tom de quem encerra a conversa. E na hora certa, Tsunade entrou na sala. Era aula de História. Virei-me para frente, deixando uma Sakura muito pensativa a me encarar.

Suspirei. Agora, se Sakura fosse a Sweet Girl, só precisaria somar dois mais dois para sacar que eu era o Shadow. Tsunade deu início a aula, mas não consegui prestar atenção. O que estava feito, estava feito. Eu realmente dissera a ela que fiquei até tarde esperando alguém na internet, e ela sabia que Shadow estuda em colégio interno. Só faltava Sakura me olhar, com muita surpresa, e dizer que não acreditava que o cara educado do bate-papo é um idiota grosseiro.

E passei o recreio sozinho (estava puto demais para aceitar a companhia dos meus amigos) pensando nisso, esperando Sakura me abordar e dizer que já sabia de tudo. Mas ela lanchou normal e animadamente com as amigas. Será que ela não entendera? Impossível... Ela era muito inteligente; tinha que ter sacado isso! Acontece que ela não sacou, e passou o resto do dia me tratando com indiferença, como seu eu não existisse. É claro que procurei fazer o mesmo, mas de vez em quando lançava a ela olhares furtivos, como se eu realmente esperasse que Sakura pudesse, a qualquer momento, levantar de sua cadeira, apontar um dedo acusador para mim e gritar "Sei quem você é!"

É claro que isso seria ridículo. Cara, estou ficando louco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de um almoço reforçado (já que não tomei café da manhã _de novo_), decidi ir para meu dormitório enfrentar meus amigos. Eles viriam com um caminhão de desculpas, e eu as aceitaria, é claro, mas não ia deixar passar essa pegadinha. Não mesmo. Almocei sozinho de novo, e quando estava indo para o quarto andar, vi Sakura conversando com Kiba Inuzuka. Mas eu não podia ficar ali especulando a conversa deles. Então, fui direto ao quarto andar.

Quando abri a porta do dormitório, Naruto foi o primeiro a avançar para mim:

- Cara, foi mal mesmo! A gente não sabia que o Orochimaru ia fazer aquilo com você! – ele falou, quase implorando. Neji, Shikamaru e até mesmo Gaara olhavam esperançosos e meio inseguros para mim, aguardando uma reação.

- É só isso que vocês têm a dizer em sua defesa? – indaguei friamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Que _não sabiam_ que Orochimaru ia fazer aquilo comigo? Esqueceram que ele me odeia?

- Cara, foi mal! – Naruto insistiu – Olha... Neji nos obrigou! – ele disse apontando para Neji. Sorri por dentro. Eu sabia que Naruto ia acabar confessando quem era o mentor do crime. Mas eu já imaginava...

- É verdade, cara – Shikamaru falou antes que Neji pudesse se defender – Nós íamos te acordar, mas o Neji disse que você tinha ficado até tarde na internet, então era pra deixar você dormindo.

- E foi muito engraçado ver eu me atrasando, não é? – eu disse, olhando agora para Neji

- Receio que tenha sido mesmo culpa minha, Sasuke – o Hyuuga confessou, enquanto eu pensava nas piores formas de torturá-lo – Mas _realmente_ não sabíamos que Orochimaru ia reagir daquela maneira. E, além disso, você está com uma mania insuportável de ficar até tarde na internet. Isso incomoda nosso sono.

- Isso incomoda _seu_ sono – disse Gaara, de repente – Sinto pelo que aconteceu, Sasuke. E viu, Naruto, ele não está destruindo o quarto, como você falou que ele ia fazer. Estou indo à biblioteca – e saiu, deixando-nos perplexos.

- Uau... – disse Shikamaru, soltando um assovio de surpresa e expressando com palavras nossa perplexidade – Acho que ele falou mais agora do que no ano passado inteiro...

- Quer dizer que você achou que eu ia destruir o quarto? – perguntei para Naruto, que me olhou sem graça em resposta

- Er... Achei... Bem, você ficou muito puto com tudo isso, não?

- Fiquei.

- Pois então – Naruto continuou, dando de ombros – Achei que seria o mínimo que você poderia fazer... Destruir o quarto, entende?

- É, seria o _mínimo_ que eu poderia fazer, mas aí não teríamos onde dormir – respondi

- Ah, Sasuke, perdoa a gente vai! Foi só uma brincadeira, mano! – Naruto insistiu

- Que seja... Só não repitam mais isso. Não teve graça nenhuma – falei

- Sentimos muito – Neji falou, visivelmente arrependido. Só que esse arrependimento não ia funcionar comigo. Eu ia dar o troco.

- Tudo bem – falei, revirando os olhos – Chega de drama.

- Eu concordo – Shikamaru disse, bocejando – Sorte sua que a Sakura arrumou uma desculpa pra você, hein Sasuke?

- É... Foi sorte... – concordei, pensativo. Sakura... Bom, se ela fosse a Sweet Girl (eu ainda tinha esperanças disso) não estaria online agora, mas ainda sim acabei ligando meu note book e acessando o bate-papo. Offline, como imaginei.

- Tenten sai da enfermaria hoje – Neji disse animadamente. Eu olhei para ele e vi que conversava com Naruto e Shikamaru. Tentei interagir com eles, mas minha verdadeira atenção estava voltada para a tela do meu note book. Mas uma informação não passou despercebida por mim.

- E você vai levá-la até o quarto dela? – Naruto perguntou com um sorriso malicioso

- Claro... – Neji respondeu, sorrindo – Acho que vou estrear meu enxaguante bucal novo. Minha mãe me deu de Natal, mas ainda não usei. É um líquido verde que tem sabor de menta. Quero ficar com um hálito incomparável, caso precise... Vocês sabem...

- Cara! – exclamou Shikamaru – Enxaguante bucal! Que coisa de mauricinho! Isso é muito problemático...

- Mas deixa o hálito bom – Neji defendeu-se, ligeiramente envergonhado.

E a idéia se formou em minha cabeça. Hálito bom. Enxaguante bucal. Menta. Verde. Tenten. Mico daqueles.

- Naruto – chamei, e ele olhou pra mim – Você tem ainda aquela anilina que você queria usar pra pintar o cabelo? – perguntei, tentando parecer natural. Naruto realmente queria pintar as pontas do cabelo de verde usando anilina, mas ele mudou de idéia quando viu que o produto podia causar queda de cabelo. Sim, ele só mudou de idéia porque descobriu que a anilina causa queda de cabelo, e não porque é um produto para tingir _outras_ coisas.

- Tenho sim, cara – ele respondeu, levantando-se da cama – Quer emprestado?

- Quero – respondi, com um ar descontraído. Neji não parecia ter entendido que eu estava prestes a me vingar, porque continuou conversando com Shikamaru sobre Tenten. Naruto foi até seu guarda-roupa e tirou de lá um vidrinho de anilina verde.

- Faça bom uso – disse ele me entregando o vidrinho.

- Vou fazer – respondi, sem reprimir um sorriso – Am... Preciso ir ao banheiro.

- O almoço não caiu bem? – Naruto perguntou casualmente

- É – falei, tentando parecer convincente, e me tranquei no banheiro.

Minha falsa dor de barriga me daria tempo de sobra para achar o que eu procurava, mas acabei encontrando mais rápido do que calculara. Ali estava, para minha sorte, o enxaguante bucal sabor menta de Neji. Idiota... Agora ele teria o que merecia. Abri a tampa do produto e despejei lá dentro boa parte da anilina verde.

Agitei bastante, depois de tapar o enxaguante, e o líquido ficou quase da mesma cor de antes de ser batizado com anilina. Li as restrições no vidro da anilina e só depois de me certificar que Neji _não ia_ morrer, devolvi o enxaguante batizado ao armário do banheiro. Tenten teria uma grande surpresa ao ver seu namorado com os dentes verdes... Neji ia sentir o sabor da minha vingança: menta com anilina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco com Neji, mas tudo o que eu menos precisava era de mais uma humilhação injusta vinda de Orochimaru. Dentes verdes era uma idéia legal, no fim das contas. Neji havia acabado de sair, e eu desejei-lhe sorte. Afinal, ele ia precisar. Ora, porque simplesmente ele não conversou comigo como uma pessoa civilizada? Quero dizer, ele poderia simplesmente ter dito como alguém normal que minhas aventuras noturnas na internet o estavam incomodando. Não... Mas ele tinha que apelar me fazendo chegar atrasado na aula da bicha louca! Então, devolvi _quase_ na mesma moeda. Talvez um pouco pior, porque dentes verdes não passam assim despercebidos.

Estava tão ocupado tentando imaginar a cara de Tenten quando visse Neji de dentes verdes, e até do próprio Neji quando se olhasse no espelho, que demorei alguns instantes para ver que a pessoa com quem eu mais queria falar finalmente havia entrado em contato. A barra piscando no inferior da tela de meu note book me causou um sobressalto. Endireitei-me em minha cama e fui responder ao chamado de Sweet Girl. Finalmente...

Sweet Girl diz: oi!

**Shadow diz: oi! Pq vc ñ entrou ontem? Fiquei até tarde te esperando... **– falei. Se Sakura fosse Sweet Girl e ainda não tivesse compreendido que eu era Shadow, agora ela _tinha _que saber. Era só juntar os fatos...

Sweet Girl diz: desculpa... eh que ontem eu tive ed. Física e fiquei mt cansada... me perdoa? – ela teve Educação Física? Senti minha expectativa triplicar e não hesitei em digitar a pergunta que me perturbara desde ontem:

**Shadow diz: relaxa... intaum, como foi seu primeiro dia d aula? **

Sweet Girl diz: um saco... pelo menos fiz boas amigas... porém fui chamada de novata por uma garota patética e de irritante por um garoto mais patético ainda! Imagina q taquei nesse mesmo garoto uma bola de handball...

Sim, eu imagino... Porque eu era esse garoto mais patético ainda. E a garota patética só podia ser Karin. Por Buda... Sakura era mesmo a Sweet Girl! Acabei dando um grito de comemoração, ficando surpreso comigo mesmo. Então lembrei-me de que estava sozinho no quarto, e agradeci muito por Gaara estar na biblioteca e Naruto e Shikamaru estarem jogando tênis nas quadras. Sakura era ela... Era minha Sweet Girl...

**Shadow diz: pq?** – digitei, tremendo um pouco e me sentindo idiota por estar agindo daquela forma

Sweet Girl diz: pq ele falou mal do meu jogo, claro! Eu jah te disse que detesto q falem mal da minha maneira de jogar ñ disse?

**Shadow diz: disse sim...** – é, ela disse. E eu não me lembrava disso. Aff... Poderia ter descoberto muito antes quem ela era se tivesse me lembrado desse detalhe. Mas agora não importava. Eu descobrira, de qualquer jeito...

Sweet Girl diz: pois eh... e q odeio ser testada! Quem esse idiota pensa que eh?

**Shadow diz: será q vc gosta desse idiota?** – provoquei. Quer dizer, ela deveria gostar desse idiota, não? Porque esse idiota sou eu... E eu sou o Shadow. Só que aparentemente ela não sacou isso ainda. Como é possível? Será que ela quer que _eu_ diga?

Sweet Girl diz: pirou? Claro q ñ!

**Shadow diz: sei...** – continuei provocando

Sweet Girl diz: to falando serio... Sasuke ñ eh meu tipo...

**Shadow diz: o nome dele eh Sasuke?** – nossa... Sou eu mesmo. A cada linha que ela digitava eu ficava cada vez mais crente da verdade.

Sweet Girl diz: eh sim... vc me disse q estudava em colégio interno neh?

**Shadow diz: estudo sim...** – opa... Agora ela vai começar a deduzir. Ferrou.

Sweet Girl diz: pode me dizer onde?

**Shadow diz: axo melhor ñ...** – sim, acho melhor não. Se ela não descobrir por si só, não sou eu quem vai dizer a ela...

Sweet Girl diz: por favor! Quero mt te conhecer e preciso saber pelo menos onde vc estuda! Assim posso tentar adivinhar quem vc eh!

**Shadow diz: + eu ñ quero q vc adivinhe quem eu sou... vc pode se decepcionar...** – sim, ela vai se decepcionar _muito_.

Sweet Girl diz: vc jah fez alguma coisa comigo pra me decepcionar?

**Shadow diz: q vc tenha noção, ñ...** – realmente... Não que ela tenha noção.

Sweet Girl diz: intaum... Por favor me diz onde vc estuda!!!

**Shadow diz: ok... bem... vou te dar uma dica...** – é, eu acabei cedendo. E se ela não adivinhasse com essa dica, Sakura era mesmo... Lerda.

Sweet Girl diz: manda!

**Shadow diz: eh no melhor colégio interno do país...**

Sweet Girl diz: eh no Konoha!!!

Sim, é no Konoha, e oh, por acaso meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha e você me odeia. E sento do seu lado todos os dias. Fim. Lógico que não escrevi isso, mas fiquei me perguntando quanto tempo Sakura gastaria até deduzir tudo. Ela tinha todas as peças na mão. Era só montar o quebra-cabeças! Eu estava prestes a respondê-la, mas a porta do dormitório se escancarou com violência e por ela irrompeu um Neji irado da vida.

- Sasuke, seu desgraçado!!! – ele berrou enquanto marchava até minha cama. Eu ri da cara dele, e digitei apressadamente para Sweet Girl, ou melhor, Sakura.

**Shadow diz: desculpa mas agora tenho q sair… Meu colega de quarto acabou de chegar e está insuportável... e ñ quero q ele leia nossa cv... xau! Bjo!!!**

Sweet Girl diz: bjo...

_Shadow sai da conversa_

Fechei a tela de meu note book, ainda sorrindo por ter descoberto a identidade da minha garota, e me esquivei a tempo de evitar o punho de Neji. Ele estava realmente irado, os dentes arreganhados e trincados à mostra. Mas não estavam verdes. Será que meu plano dera errado? Não, porque se não Neji não estaria tão puto a ponto de querer me matar.

- Eu vou te matar! – ele berrou enquanto corria atrás de mim pelo quarto. Me senti uma criança brincando de pega-pega, mas correr acabou funcionando para drenar meus pensamentos. Cara, Sakura era _mesmo_ minha garota! E eu soube disso desde o momento em que ela entrara pela porta da sala de aula, mas só precisava ter total certeza. E agora eu tinha essa certeza! E, ops, Neji quer me matar.

- Calma, Neji – falei, rindo abertamente – Por que está tão nervoso? Tenten não gosta de verde?

- Seu filho da mãe! – exclamou o Hyuuga, ainda me perseguindo; nunca o vira tão irado – Por que está sorrindo? Não teme a morte?

- Não – respondi, me sentindo como Naruto. Eu estava alegre, e pouco me importava o que Neji podia fazer comigo.

- Por sorte, seu animal, Tenten não chegou a ver o que você fez comigo! – Neji gritou, e eu estaquei, fazendo o Hyuuga trombar em mim. Como ela não viu?

- Como? – perguntei, virando-me de frente para Neji, com cautela

- É – ele deu um sorriso maníaco. Acho que despertei o Hulk dentro dele com a anilina verde – Você subestimou minha inteligência. Eu usei o enxaguante, mas no meio do caminho até a enfermaria, decidi parar no banheiro para ver se meus dentes estavam realmente brancos. E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando vi que eles estavam _verdes_!

- Que coisa, não? – provoquei, rindo alto

- Então consegui tirar, depois de muito esforço, a tinta verde dos meus dentes, e me atrasei pra buscar Tenten. Fiquei imaginando, enquanto a carregava até o dormitório dela, qual das lhamas havia sabotado meu enxaguante. Então lembrei que você havia pedido emprestado a anilina do Naruto. Deixei Tenten no quarto e vim até aqui te matar!

- Calma, cara! – pedi, me esquivando de outro soco – Foi só uma vingançazinha pelo que aconteceu hoje de manhã... Pensa pelo lado positivo!

- Que lado positivo? – Neji perguntou, voltando a correr atrás de mim

- Tenten não viu seus dentes! Assim como Orochimaru não chegou a me encaminhar! – expliquei, sem conseguir parar de rir. Acho que nunca ri tanto em toda minha vida.

- Mas não teve graça! – Neji replicou

- Nem ser humilhado pelo Orochimaru – rebati, agora mais sério – Olho por olho, dente por dente. E dentes verdes... – acrescentei, voltando a gargalhar. Naquele momento Naruto, Shikamaru e Gaara entraram no dormitório. Seus queixos caíram diante da cena bizarra. Neji e eu, os mais civilizados de nós cinco, brincando de pega-pega. E o que deixava tudo muito mais estranho: eu estava rindo. Rindo alto. Rindo muito.

- Cara! – exclamou Naruto – Que merda é essa?

- Neji não gosta de verde! – exclamei, quase rouco de tanto rir

- Seu desgraçado! – Neji berrou enquanto apertava o passo atrás de mim, correndo em círculos pelo quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de muita conversa, Shikamaru e Naruto conseguiram convencer Neji de que minha vingança havia sido justa, pelos mesmos motivos que já citei. Porém o Hyuuga continua me olhando torto. Grande coisa... Isso é passageiro. Eu estava tão feliz com minha descoberta que nada mais importava no momento. Sakura era a Sweet Girl... E quanto mais eu repetia isso, mais real era pra mim.

Então, a realidade veio. Agora que eu já sabia, como deveria me comportar diante de Sakura? Será que ela já descobrira que eu era o Shadow? Eu dei tantas dicas... Estava tão _óbvio_... Mas mesmo com essas preocupações, consegui ter uma noite de sono tranqüila, mesmo acordando cedo na manhã do terceiro dia de aula. Foi a primeira vez em três dias que consegui cumprir com as necessidades de um humano ao acordar de manhã. Lavei meu rosto, escovei meus dentes, vesti meu uniforme e tomei café da manhã, tudo isso tranquilamente.

Acabei chegando à sala de aula mais cedo que o comum, sem a companhia de meus amigos; todos estavam dormindo, até mesmo Neji. A sala estava praticamente vazia. Só estavam ali Kiba Inuzuka, cochilando, e Shino Aburame, um cara estranho que coleciona insetos. Fui até meu lugar e fiquei observando a paisagem lá fora pela janela. Eu estava imaginando o que deveria dizer a Sakura caso ela já soubesse que eu era Shadow, afinal, cedo ou tarde teríamos que conversar. E se ela _ainda_ não tivesse sacado, eu não falaria nada. Sakura teria que descobrir a verdade sozinha.

Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não notei a sala de aula mais cheia. Só percebi isso quando Sakura sentou-se no lugar vago a meu lado, jogando sua mochila de qualquer jeito no chão e imediatamente colocando a cabeça entre os braços apoiados na mesa. O que tinha acontecido? Será que ela sabia, então, da verdade? Acabei varrendo a sala com os olhos e encontrei meus amigos. Eles acenaram para mim, exceto Neji, é claro, e voltaram a conversar entre si. As amigas de Sakura também estavam ali, mas não pareciam tão preocupadas com ela. Voltei a olhar para a garota a meu lado. Será que Sakura tivera uma noite de sono ruim e pediu para não ser incomodada?

Será que eu era o responsável por tudo isso?

- Kiba... – Sakura sussurrou de repente, fazendo-me olhar espantado para ela. Kiba? Kiba Inuzuka? _Ele_ era o causador do cansaço dela? Procurei Inuzuka com os olhos e ele estava exatamente na mesma posição de quando entrei na sala. Ele aparentemente _também_ estava cansado. Será que Sakura tinha alguma ligação com isso?

Uma sensação estranha começou a crescer em mim e fiquei com raiva de repente. Eu não podia estar com ciúmes... Mas eu vira Sakura conversando com Kiba ontem, quando subi para meu quarto depois do almoço. Mas ela _era_ a Sweet Girl e gosta de Shadow, que sou _eu_, mesmo que ela não saiba disso.

- Kiba... – ela voltou a sussurrar, alto o suficiente para que apenas eu escutasse – Kiba, não bebe isso!

Ela estava bem? O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

- Karin, sua cobra... – Sakura disse, numa espécie de grunhido raivoso. Tive vontade de rir da mudança de rumo que os sussurros sofreram, mas concluí que ela estava tendo um pesadelo. Só podia ser isso. Fiquei tentado a acordá-la, já que agora eu sabia a verdade sobre ela. Mas eu não podia começar a ser gentil de uma hora para a outra, senão Sakura pensaria que sofro de algum distúrbio mental ou coisa assim.

Eu teria que começar a ser legal com ela aos poucos, até ela descobrir que sou filho de um dos maiores corruptos do país. Quero dizer... Até ela descobrir que _Shadow_, que sou _eu_, é filho de um dos maiores corruptos do país.

Acabei me levantando e fui até onde as amigas dela estavam sentadas. Todas me encararam com muita surpresa, é claro, afinal eu não falava muito com nenhuma delas. Respirei fundo e tentei falar sem parecer muito preocupado.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei todas, e virei-me para Hinata Hyuuga, a mais ajuizada delas – Am... Sakura dormiu bem essa noite?

- Por quê? – Tenten, a paquera de Neji, acabou respondendo, ou melhor, _perguntando_ por Hinata

- Não sei... – Hinata respondeu e lançou um olhar repreensivo à amiga – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sasuke?

- Ela está... Dizendo coisas estranhas. Acho que está sonhando. Parece bem cansada – tentei dizer da forma mais casual que pude, e contei a elas o que ouvi Sakura sussurrar.

- Vou ver o que está acontecendo – disse Hinata, me parecendo preocupada

- Vou com você – Tenten apressou-se em dizer, e as duas me seguiram até meu lugar, deixando Ino e Temari para trás, mas não menos preocupadas. Sakura permanecia de bruços sobre a mesa, mas já não sussurrava. Sentei-me e fiquei olhando pela janela, tentando parecer indiferente, mas atento à conversa a meu lado.

- Sakura... Sakura... Sakura!!! – Hinata a chamou, primeiro gentilmente, depois aumentando a voz. Sakura levantou a cabeça rapidamente e estava visivelmente assustada.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, confusa – o professor já chegou?

- Não. Tsunade está na sala dela, e o sinal nem bateu – disse Tenten - mas é que você estava murmurando umas coisas estranhas...

- Que coisas? – Sakura perguntou, agora apreensiva

- Não entendi direito... – disse Hinata – Sasuke é que foi nos chamar. Disse que você não estava bem... Ele disse que você falou "Kiba, não bebe isso!" e "Karin, sua cobra..." alguma coisa assim, mas não vejo ligação... Aconteceu algo que queira nos contar? – a Hyuuga concluiu, e pelo canto do olho vi Sakura ficar mais apreensiva ainda. Então, havia, de fato, _alguma coisa_ errada?

Sakura fez menção de responder à pergunta da amiga, mas Tsunade entrou na sala e deu início à aula de História. Vi Sakura abrir seu note book, meio desconcertada. Ela não me agradeceu, é claro, por ter chamado suas amigas. E por isso deduzi que ela não descobrira que Shadow e eu somos a mesma pessoa. Como isso é possível?

As amigas dela foram para seus lugares, mas percebi que a conversa delas não havia acabado ali. Pena que eu não poderia acompanhar o resto para saber o que tirara o sono de Sakura. Tsunade deu início à chamada, enquanto eu me lembrava, de repente, que ansiara muito por ver Sakura neste dia. Ela é a Sweet Girl! E continuamos agindo da mesma forma fria um com o outro... Muito bem, Sasuke.

Arrisquei uma olhada para Sakura, mas percebi que não precisava ter sido tão cuidadoso. O olhar dela estava pregado na tela de seu note book, na página inicial da internet. Era um site de notícias, como percebi ao esticar o pescoço para ver melhor. Vi o endereço e abri meu próprio note book. Entrei no mesmo site que Sakura estava e me deparei com a primeira manchete:

JOALHERIA INUZUKA ASSALTADA ESSA NOITE.

Que estranho... A joalheria dos pais do Kiba foi assaltada? Algo estava realmente errado, e alguma coisa me dizia que Sakura poderia explicar por que. Olhei para ela: seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados de surpresa. Vi que ela olhava para o restante da turma e fiz o mesmo. Mais pessoas já haviam tomado conhecimento do assalto. Olhei para Kiba; ele permanecia de bruços.

Estava começando a ficar preocupado com Sakura. Do que ela sabia? Porque ela _tinha _que saber de alguma coisa, já que perdera o sono e provavelmente Kiba era o responsável. E Karin também...

Então, Sakura levantou a mão. Agora era _eu_ quem estava apreensivo. Mas por ela.

- Sim, Srta. Haruno? – disse Tsunade enquanto fechava seu livro de chamada.

Mas Sakura não chegou a dizer nem meia palavra. Porque Kiba Inuzuka levantou-se subitamente e gritou:

- Não pode me obrigar!

E desmaiou.

**ÊÊÊ!!!**

**Mais um cap! Yeah! Esse ficou bem interessante, não? Cheio de cenas extras que na visão da Sakura não havia como aparecerem. Mas eu recomendo a leitura do cap 3 na versão dela também, afinal é sempre bom comparar.**

**Pelas reviews de vocês, percebi que estão gostando mesmo dessa versão! Que bom! E, claro, muito obrigada pelas reviews, neh gente! Agradeço novamente o carinho de vocês nesta fic e em Volta por cima, que jah acabou, mas agradou a todas, o que eh mais importante.**

**Talvez agora eu demore um pouquinho mais para postar caps de MCI – Sasuke Version, jah q minhas aulas estão pra começar e este ano é ano de vestibular. Mas acredito que nas primeiras semanas de fevereiro saia um ou dois caps. Aconselho a colocarem esta fic em alerta, apenas para vocês acompanharem sempre que sair um novo cap.**

**Agora jah vou indo... Obrigada novamente por todas as reviews!**

**Dêem GO! n.n **

**Beijos de boa sorte na volta às aulas!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	4. Uma lição de casa diferente

**Capítulo 4: Uma lição de casa diferente**

_Mas Sakura não chegou a dizer nem meia palavra. Porque Kiba Inuzuka levantou-se subitamente e gritou:_

_- Não pode me obrigar!_

_E desmaiou._

No mesmo instante vários alunos correram para o colega desmaiado, e desta vez eu também fui. A estranheza da situação era muito grande. O que Kiba quis dizer com "Não pode me obrigar?" E ainda tinha o assalto à joalheria dos pais dele e os sussurros de Sakura pedindo para Kiba não beber alguma coisa. Ela _de fato_ sabia de algo que ninguém mais dos presentes sabia. A vi passar rapidamente por mim e se agachar ao lado de Kiba, junto com Tsunade.

Sakura testou o pulso dele e parecia mais preocupada do que qualquer um que estivesse ali. Não havia muito o que fazer por Kiba. O ideal era levá-lo a enfermaria, e foi o que Tsunade pediu para Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru e Lee fazerem. A diretora parecia muito abalada, e sua situação não melhorou quando Sakura lhe informou do assalto à joalheria Inuzuka. Enquanto ela levava a diretora até nossa mesa para ler a matéria no note book de Sakura, lembrei-me de que devido ao susto eu mesmo ainda não havia lido.

Vi que Neji estava ali perto, com seu note book aberto, e ao me aproximar percebi que lia a matéria sobre o assalto. A reportagem era curta, pois o assalto fora bem armado e o ladrão não deixara nenhuma pista, exceto por um pedaço de couro de uma luva, fruto de um possível choque que o bandido tomara. O sistema de segurança da loja fora desarmado facilmente, o que dava a entender que o assaltante conhecia bem o lugar que estava roubando. O ladrão não levara muitas jóias.

- Muito estranho, não acha? – Neji perguntou quando acabamos de ler, provavelmente esquecendo que não estava falando comigo. Eu achei melhor não questionar este fato.

- É sim – concordei – O que acha que Kiba quis dizer com "Não pode me obrigar?" – sondei

- Não faço idéia – disse o Hyuuga balançando a cabeça – Isso é _realmente _estranho... A joalheria dos Inuzuka é assaltada em plena madrugada de quarta-feira e justo Kiba Inuzuka desmaia na aula do mesmo dia do assalto! Será que ele já sabia do assalto e ficou assustado?

- Não sei, Neji – respondi, e vi que Sakura e Tsunade conversavam. Então uma idéia me ocorreu – Am... Neji, acho melhor voltar para meu lugar. Quero perguntar algo à Tsunade – e sem esperar resposta concreta do meu amigo, voltei para minha carteira a tempo de ouvir Sakura pedir para visitar Kiba.

Tsunade concordara com ela, e a diretora estava prestes a passar por mim como se não me visse quando eu a abordei.

- Diretora – chamei, e ela me encarou. Seus olhos caramelo estavam muito perturbados

- Sim, senhor Uchiha?

- Posso... Eu gostaria de visitar Kiba também – pedi enquanto cruzava os dedos dentro do bolso da calça. Sakura me olhou, desconfiada, mas eu a ignorei. Então, Tsunade falou:

- Claro... Claro que pode, senhor Uchiha. Só não comente com os outros alunos... – e foi até a frente da sala. Sakura continuava me olhando desconfiado, mas eu não tirava a razão dela. Talvez, visitando Kiba também, eu pudesse descobrir tudo ou alguma parte do que Sakura sabia. Além disso, eu me preocupava com ela. Seja lá em que confusão estivesse metida, eu descobriria o suficiente para... Bem, para protegê-la...

Tsunade cancelou o restante das aulas daquele dia. Sakura juntou seu material e saiu da sala apressada, e eu a segui. Não sei por que, mas eu queria visitar Kiba primeiro. A vi subindo as escadarias, provavelmente para seu quarto, e tomei o rumo da enfermaria. Encontrei Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara e Lee na recepção, pedindo informações sobre Kiba. Eu me juntei a eles no momento em que uma enfermeira baixinha e mal encarada explicava, de má vontade, que Kiba já havia sido sedado, apenas para descansar, e seria submetido a uma série de exames dentro de alguns instantes.

Meus amigos e Lee acharam melhor voltar para seus quartos, mas eu tinha uma visita a fazer. Lancei a Naruto um olhar de "precisamos conversar", pois ainda não havia contado a ele que eu finalmente descobrira que Sakura era a Sweet Girl. Acho que ele entendeu, pois acenou com a cabeça antes de sair da recepção da enfermaria.

- O que você quer? – uma voz anasalada me perguntou, e vi que era da enfermeira baixinha atrás do balcão.

- Eu gostaria de visitar Kiba Inuzuka – respondi – Ele acabou de dar entrada aqui e...

- Sei quem é ele, garoto – a enfermeira me interrompeu – Acha que esse alvoroço todo passou despercebido?

- Desculpe – falei, pacientemente – Mas então, posso visitá-lo? A diretora Tsunade me deu permissão. Pode perguntar a ela, se quiser.

- Certo, pode ir – ela falou. Foi até fácil, depois de mencionar o nome de Tsunade é claro – É o quarto 18. E pode ter certeza que vou perguntar à sua diretora...

- Obrigado – respondi, e acabei sendo meio irônico. Mas dane-se. Ela poderia até perguntar à Tsunade, e o máximo que a diretora poderia fazer era confirmar a permissão que me dera. Além disso, essa enfermeira deveria ser nova aqui no colégio, já que não tomara o cuidado de pedir meu nome.

Achei o quarto 18 e bati na porta, caso algum médico estivesse lá dentro. Como não obtive resposta, entrei no aposento e vi Kiba deitado na cama hospitalar de colchão duro. Odeio hospitais, talvez porque passei muitos momentos da minha infância nele por causa de minha mãe. Kiba usava o famoso camisão verde, igual aos de todos os hospitais, exceto pelo fato deste ter o símbolo do Konoha bordado do lado esquerdo. Ele estava dormindo, obviamente, devido ao sedativo.

Fiquei de pé mesmo, observando-o. Parecia normal. Kiba poderia ter tido simplesmente um ataque nervoso ou uma queda de pressão por causa do assalto à loja dos pais se não tivesse gritado "Não pode me obrigar". Obrigá-lo a fazer o quê? Era isso que não se encaixava, e eu tinha certeza que Sakura poderia saber a resposta. Então, algo chamou minha atenção. Algo que jamais poderia passar despercebido por mim, que buscava uma explicação para aquilo tudo.

Havia um corte numa das mãos de Kiba. A idéia me deixou perplexo. Aproximei-me mais. Era a mesma mão da luva rasgada do ladrão. Analisando melhor, como se não pudesse acreditar na idéia que se formara em minha cabeça, vi que não era um corte. Era uma queimadura. Uma queimadura causada por um choque. Não havia como constatar essa última informação, mas era coincidência _demais_. E já aprendi que quando coincidências demais acontecem, elas não são apenas coincidências no fim das contas.

Mas Kiba não poderia ter feito isso. Roubar os próprios pais? Não tinha sentido... Mas o ladrão conhecia bem o sistema de segurança e não teve problemas para desarmá-lo. Mas Kiba _não faria_ isso. A não ser... Que tivesse sido obrigado. Então, tudo começou a fazer sentido. As lembranças começaram a vir repentinamente, as peças foram se encaixando como num passe de mágica.

"Kiba, não bebe isso". "JOALHERIA INUZUKA ASSALTADA ESSA NOITE". "Não pode me obrigar". Era isso! Sakura vira Kiba beber algo suspeito que fez ele assaltar a joalheria dos pais _obrigado_ por alguém! Mas quem? Droga, qual fora a outra coisa que Sakura murmurara? Foi... "Karin, sua vaca." Ok, agora não fazia mais o menor sentido. Karin não podia ser a mentora disso tudo; ela não é inteligente o suficiente. Porque o mandante de tudo tinha que ser inteligente para forçar um aluno a roubar os próprios pais e sair ileso. Bom, quase ileso...

Olhei para Kiba novamente. Era difícil de acreditar nas maluquices que eu acabara de pensar, mas era a única coisa que fazia sentido. Kiba assaltara a loja dos pais, obrigado a fazer isso por alguém que não sei quem. Sakura saberia? Mas a questão era que alguma coisa havia dado errado, pois Kiba estava internado agora.

Respirei fundo. Era informação demais, pensamentos demais para um dia só. Era... Problemático, como Shikamaru diria. Muito problemático. Achei que era hora de sair. A idéia de que um aluno do Konoha roubara os próprios pais ainda era surreal para mim. Fazia sentido, e ao mesmo tempo não fazia. E eu ainda não via onde Karin poderia se encaixar nisso tudo.

Abri a porta do quarto 18 para ir embora, tentando não pensar muito das hipóteses que eu elaborara, mas sem muito sucesso. E como se o destino estivesse querendo brincar comigo, me forçar a entrar de cabeça nessa loucura toda, Sakura Haruno estava parada na minha frente, me encarando. Legal.

Ela ia passar por mim como se não me conhecesse, mas eu a impedi. Segurei-a pelo braço, de forma que não a machucasse. Acho que era o primeiro contato físico que tínhamos. Quando encontrei seus olhos incrivelmente verdes, outra série de pensamentos tomou conta de mim. Tive vontade de dizer a Sakura que sabia quem era ela, e que eu era o cara que ela procurava. Mas não pude. Não consegui. Quis perguntar o que ela sabia dessa história do Kiba, mas não tive coragem. Quis perguntar onde Karin entrava nessa história, mas não encontrei as palavras.

E o mais importante: tive vontade de dizer a ela que estaria sempre ali, para protegê-la. E que tomasse cuidado, não se arriscasse muito nessa situação toda. Porque _havia _uma situação muito estranha acontecendo, isso era inegável. Mas, como o ser comunicativo que sou, eu disse absolutamente _nada_. Sakura me olhou com confusão. Ótimo. Agora além de antipático, ela deve pensar que sou demente. Ou tarado. Muito bem, Sasuke.

Acabei soltando-a, já que eu não ia falar. Mas esperava que ela tivesse entendido meu olhar preocupado. Depois que Sakura fechou a porta do quarto de Kiba, segui o caminho para fora da enfermaria. Agora provavelmente ela concluiria as mesmas coisas que acabei de concluir.

Comecei a andar sem rumo pelo colégio, repetindo mil vezes em pensamento tudo que deduzi na enfermaria. Eu tinha que conversar com Naruto, mas não agora. Havia algo me impedindo de subir, de deixar o primeiro andar. Ou melhor: havia _alguém_. Por que eu estava tão preocupado com Sakura, afinal? Óbvio, senhor confuso: porque ela é a Sweet Girl. E porque... Bom, porque _gosto_ dela.

- Senhor Uchiha? – alguém me chamou de repente, e quando virei-me, vi que era a diretora. Ela não aguardou uma resposta minha; foi direto ao assunto – Pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro – respondi

- Sabe onde Sakura Haruno está? – ela perguntou

- Sei.

- Pode dizer que a mãe dela ligou e está aguardando na linha, na minha sala?

- Claro – falei de novo

- Certo, obrigada – disse Tsunade – Normalmente eu mesma faria isso, mas tenho muitos assuntos para resolver devido ao... Incidente com o senhor Inuzuka. Kakashi não pára de me infernizar com isso, e, bom... Vá dar o meu recado a Sakura, senhor Uchiha.

E ela saiu sem dizer mais nada. Como ela pode chamar o que aconteceu com Kiba de "incidente"? Tsunade não era burra, e com certeza havia captado algo errado. E pelo visto Kakashi também. A diferença era a determinação de cada um deles. Suspirei e dei meia volta, tomando o caminho até a enfermaria de novo.

Já havia elaborado uma desculpa para dar a enfermeira baixinha, mas ela não estava na recepção. Será que ela saíra agora ou já não estava ali quando fui embora? Bom, isso não importava. Tomei o corredor dos quartos e fui até o número 18. Mas estaquei. E não é qualquer coisa que me faz estacar.

Mas Sakura estava ouvindo atrás da porta do quarto de Kiba. Ela parecia chocada; estava lívida e seus olhos verdes pareciam fora de foco. O que ela teria escutado? Isso estava me deixando cada vez mais intrigado... Tentei falar casualmente, como se não tivesse visto que ela estava escutando.

- Haruno – chamei-a, tendo o cuidado de tratá-la pelo sobrenome, afinal, não tínhamos intimidade nenhuma. Mas acho que não consegui esconder minha preocupação

- Que é? – ela perguntou, tentando disfarçar seu espanto

- Diretora... Ela está te chamando... Ligação pra você... – falei, tentando parecer indiferente

- E por que ela mandou você? – Sakura indagou. Parecia incomodada com minha presença. Não é pra menos; dez minutos atrás eu segurara o braço dela como um retardado e agora estava dando recadinhos da diretora...

- Ia passando por acaso... Você devia agradecer por eu ter feito esse favor... – falei, de forma idiota. Mas ela não agradeceu, como eu já esperava. Deu as costas e saiu pisando duro, me parecendo decidida a fazer alguma coisa.

Vendo que não havia mais o que fazer ali, dei meia volta pela segunda vez e me dirigi para fora da enfermaria. Na recepção, vi que a enfermeira voltara. E ela conversava com um cara de cabelos loiros e espetados.

- Qual é, tia? – disse Naruto – Tem certeza que não viu ele? Ele é da minha altura, tem cabelos pretos, cara de mandão... Não viu mesmo?

- Já disse que não, garoto! – a enfermeira respondeu, grosseira. Então Naruto me viu.

- Sasuke! – gritou ele – Seu idiota! Enfim te achei! Onde você estava?

- Dá pra você falar baixo, menino? – a enfermeira pediu e Naruto lançou a ela um olhar de desculpas. Nós dois saímos da enfermaria e fomos para o saguão de entrada do colégio. Naruto parecia ansioso para me contar algo.

- Fiquei esse tempo todo te procurando! – ele reclamou

- Quer dizer que eu tenho cara de mandão? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha, ignorando o comentário anterior de Naruto. Ele sorriu, sem graça.

- Eu tava brincando, cara... – disse ele – Mas de qualquer modo, por que você não foi pro quarto?

- Fui visitar Kiba – respondi rapidamente – E depois a diretora me pediu para dar um recado à Sakura.

- Ah! – Naruto exclamou – É mesmo! Sakura! E então, você descobriu?

- Sim... Ela é a garota do bate-papo – respondi, encarando o chão. Acabei sorrindo, e Naruto riu da minha cara.

- Isso é ótimo, Sasuke! – disse ele – Rá! Não falei que meu plano ia dar certo?!

- Sim, mas tem um problema – confessei

- Qual?

- Não consigo parar... Não consigo deixar de ser idiota – e olhei para Naruto – Não sei como me aproximar dela sem magoá-la.

- Por causa daquela história do seu pai? – ele perguntou, entendendo rapidamente meu problema

- Isso – concordei

- Cara – Naruto falou – Você devia contar a verdade a ela, mas esperar um pouco antes disso. Sei lá... Faça ela se acostumar com sua presença. Vai sendo legal aos poucos...

- É o que estou tentando fazer, mas não sei se vai dar certo. Eu quero que Sakura descubra que sou o cara do bate-papo, mas acho que ela pode se decepcionar.

- Você precisa confiar nela – Naruto sentenciou – Sakura é uma garota muito legal, cara. Já te disse que ela vai entender. Mas antes de dar as pistas certas pra ela descobrir que você é o cara do MSN, faça ela gostar de você. Assim, quando ela sacar, não vai se decepcionar...

- Valeu, cara... – agradeci. Naruto era surpreendente – Naruto, como você pode saber dessas coisas? – acabei perguntando. Ele sorriu, modesto.

- Sei lá... Eu tenho meus momentos – ele respondeu, sorrindo de novo. Mas ficou repentinamente sério – Mas agora temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar.

- Era por isso que você estava me procurando? – perguntei

- Era. Precisamos subir – Naruto respondeu com uma certa urgência

- Pra onde? Pra quê?

- Sem perguntas – disse ele – Lá eu te explico.

- Onde é "lá", Naruto? – perguntei, impaciente. Que diabos era isso agora?

- Anda logo, Sasuke! – ele insistiu e acabei acompanhando-o escada acima.

Naruto ia rapidamente, comigo em seu encalço. Fiz menção de virar à direita quando chegamos no andar dos dormitórios, mas Naruto continuou subindo, me deixando mais confuso e cheio de perguntas. Para onde estávamos indo? Bom, essa pergunta não demorou a ser respondida, pois quando alcançamos o sexto e último andar do Konoha, percebi que havíamos chegado "lá".

O sexto andar era onde os professores do Konoha "moravam". Na verdade, era como um andar-hotel. Havia quartos para cada professor, caso alguém precisasse ficar na escola. Vi placas com nomes nas muitas portas que se estendiam pelo grande corredor. Nos meus 4 anos de Konoha nunca havia subido até ali.

Naruto avançou decidido até uma porta no fim do corredor e eu o segui. Na placa estava escrito um nome. Kakashi Hatake. Legal, agora a coisa estava ficando fora de controle. O que estávamos fazendo no quarto de Kakashi? A estranheza da situação não se dissipou quando Naruto bateu à porta e uma janelinha se abriu um pouco abaixo da placa com o nome do professor de filosofia.

Um par de olhos negros e gentis nos encarou. Uma voz calma ordenou: "Identifique-se". Naruto respondeu:

- Naruto Uzumaki trazendo Sasuke Uchiha – que bobeira era aquela?

- Naruto – chamei, enquanto ouvia movimento do outro lado da porta – O que tem aí dentro?

- Respostas – ele respondeu rapidamente no momento em que a porta se abriu e Kakashi aparecia.

- Entrem rápido – disse o professor, e Naruto e eu obedecemos. Fiquei surpreso. Todos os meus amigos estavam ali, no quarto de Kakashi! Gaara estava sentado atrás de um note book, Neji e Shikamaru me encaravam, meio surpresos. Parecia que estavam conversando antes da minha chegada. Kakashi fechou a porta atrás de nós. Eu estava maluco para entender aquilo tudo...

- Legal – falei, e todos olharam pra mim – Dá pra explicar o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Avisei que ele ia reagir assim – disse Naruto, rindo. Kakashi também riu, e depois me olhou. Acho que agora ia ter minha explicação.

- Vou direto ao assunto, Sasuke – disse ele – Você, assim como seus amigos e eu, percebeu o quão estranho foi o desmaio de Kiba – concordei com a cabeça e Kakashi continuou – Pois bem. Acontece que está se tornando uma hipótese cada vez mais clara. Todos vocês perceberam que Kiba tem uma queimadura misteriosa na mão, a mesma mão do ladrão que assaltou a joalheria Inuzuka.

- Sei disso – falei. Então eles concordavam comigo...

- Sabemos que sabe – continuou Kakashi – Acontece que há um detalhe que você, pelo menos, _ainda_ não tem conhecimento. Bem, ontem eu estava indo para meu quarto quando encontrei com Kiba. Estranhei o fato de um aluno estar no andar reservado aos professores, mas lembrei que o novo psicólogo atende em seu próprio quarto. Cumprimentei Kiba, mas ele não me respondeu. Porém isso não foi o mais estranho. O olhar dele estava... Vidrado. Ele parecia muito confuso, não piscava e dizia que tinha a "missão" de falar com o senhor Yakushi, o psicólogo. E vocês sabem como sou desconfiado. Então... Acabei ouvindo atrás da porta.

- Quem diria... – riu Naruto. Aquela história toda estava me deixando muito intrigado. Onde Kakashi queria chegar e como eu poderia ajudar? O professor continuou:

- Não consegui ouvir muito bem a conversa, mas parecia que Yakushi já esperava receber alguém em sua sala. Só pude entender alguns comandos como "sente-se", "qual seu nome", coisas assim, que não faziam o menor sentido. Então ouvi uma porta interna se abrindo e fechando, e tudo silenciou. Quando soube do desmaio de Kiba e do assalto à joalheria dos pais, não pude deixar me preocupar. Estava indo visitá-lo quando encontrei Naruto, Shikamaru e Gaara, junto com aquele garoto, o Rock Lee, e lhes pedi notícias de Kiba.

- Então nós dissemos que Kiba estava dormindo, parecia bem e tinha um pequeno arranhão na mão – disse Shikamaru

- Então Kakashi começou a falar sozinho e achamos que ele tinha endoidado – Naruto disse, rindo – Depois ele nos contou da reportagem do assalto. Nós ainda não havíamos lido, e depois de ler, achamos tudo muito estranho mesmo. Principalmente porque Kiba gritou "não pode me obrigar" antes de desmaiar. E ainda tinha o arranhão.

- Assim que Rock Lee se afastou, Kakashi nos contou o que tinha ouvido por trás da porta do psicólogo. Fomos buscar Neji e você, mas lembramos que você tinha ficado na enfermaria. Então, viemos até aqui, Kakashi nos contou algumas coisas e depois pediu para Naruto encontrar você – Gaara falou

- E porque você confiou essa informação a nós, meros alunos, ao invés de falar com Tsunade ou os outros professores? – perguntei

- Infelizmente, já falei com Tsunade, mas não cheguei a falar tudo – disse Kakashi, com um sorriso triste – Ela ignora estes fatos e teme que a reputação da escola seja prejudicada. E os professores vão ficar do lado dela. Imaginem o escândalo se os jornais anunciassem que há uma suspeita de conspiração no melhor colégio interno do país.

- Mas foi só um assalto – falei – Quero dizer, foi _só_ com Kiba. Ela deveria se preocupar, e os jornais não precisam saber.

- Tsunade se preocupa, Sasuke – Kakashi explicou – Mas teme que a escola seja prejudicada. Não seria muito mais fácil abafar o caso do que investigá-lo? E tem mais uma coisa. Não foi apenas _um_ assalto.

- Não? – perguntei, surpreso

- Não – Kakashi continuou – Na mesma noite houve mais dois assaltos, fora o da loja dos pais de Kiba.

- E por que isso não saiu na internet? – tornei a perguntar

- Porque a diretora bloqueou os sites de notícias dos seus note books – Kakashi respondeu

- Ela pode fazer isso? – Naruto perguntou, boquiaberto

- Pode – disse Kakashi – A escola monitora os note books, mas sem invadir a privacidade dos alunos. E é como disse: Tsunade acha muito mais fácil abafar o caso do que investigá-lo. Eu soube dos assaltos pelo meu próprio note book.

- E esses assaltos – falei – eles tem o mesmo padrão que o de Kiba?

- Digamos que sim – disse Kakashi, seu tom de voz indicando que já repetira essa fala para meus amigos – os assaltantes também conheciam os sistemas de segurança das lojas roubadas e saíram sem deixar pistas. A única diferença é que o deles deu totalmente certo. Mais uma coisa: as lojas assaltadas são de parentes de alunos do Konoha.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi – eu disse, raciocinando rápido. Meus amigos e Kakashi olharam pra mim – vocês acham que alguém, provavelmente o novo psicólogo, está obrigando os alunos do Konoha a assaltarem suas próprias famílias?

- É o que parece – disse Shikamaru – E se você pensar mais um pouquinho, as peças praticamente se encaixam, por causa de Kiba. O assalto dele deu errado, porque ele se lembrava de algo que viu antes de desmaiar. E se machucou também, no mesmo local que o ladrão. É cada vez mais certo, como Kakashi disse, que Kiba realmente roubou os pais, inconsciente disso. Mas o que não se encaixa é: quem está forçando os alunos? Ou melhor, _o quê _está forçando os alunos a fazer isso. Porque _tem_ que ter alguma coisa.

- Acho que sei o que pode ser – falei, e todos me encararam de novo – Eu ouvi Sakura Haruno murmurar isso, hoje, antes de Kiba desmaiar. Na hora, achei que ela estava sonhando, mas depois do desmaio, da reportagem sobre o assalto e de tudo que vocês me disseram, acho que o que ouvi Sakura dizer tem total sentido.

- E o que ela disse? – Naruto perguntou

- "Kiba, não bebe isso" – falei – E "Karin, sua vaca". A segunda frase não tem muito sentido, mas a primeira...

- Então uma bebida pode ter feito Kiba entrar em transe e assaltar a loja dos pais? – Naruto tornou a perguntar

- Ou _algo_ na bebida – disse Shikamaru – Algo como uma droga.

- Drogas no Konoha? – perguntou Neji, horrorizado

- Mas teria que ser uma droga muito bem elaborada, para causar um efeito hipnótico. Não é uma droga comum – observou Gaara

- Sasuke – Kakashi falou, olhando para mim – Você tem certeza que ouviu isso mesmo?

- Sim – respondi, lutando para não revirar os olhos – Ouvi perfeitamente, professor. Sakura senta do meu lado, lembra? Você a colocou lá. E se isso ajuda, ontem eu a vi de relance conversando com Kiba, depois do almoço. Ela _realmente_ falou com ele, e sabe de coisas que não sabemos.

- Certo... – disse Kakashi, sua expressão muito pensativa – Isso muda um pouco as coisas. Sakura pode ajudar... Mas acho melhor discutirmos isso numa outra oportunidade. Agora tenho algo sério a lhes dizer – e meus amigos e eu olhamos para ele – Agradeço muito a ajuda que vocês me deram e por terem aceitado participar dessa reunião. Os jovens são seres que possuem a mente aberta para qualquer informação e estão sempre procurando um meio de quebrar regras. E isso que está acontecendo é uma ótima oportunidade. Obrigado por terem acreditado em mim, por não terem hesitado. Vocês foram de muita ajuda, são inteligentes e corajosos, mas meu sexto sentido me informa que um grande perigo ainda está por vir, e não quero arriscar mais alunos do Konoha. Então, se quiserem desistir...

- Pode parar – Naruto interrompeu Kakashi e olhamos para ele – Sei o que vai dizer. Mas se você acha que vamos ficar de braços cruzados sabendo, ou pelo menos desconfiando do que está acontecendo, que há um oferecedor de drogas solto por aí a mando de um psicólogo, está muito enganado.

- Naruto tem razão – disse Gaara

- Tem mesmo – apoiou Neji – Você nos trouxe até aqui Kakashi, e abriu o jogo com a gente. Não acha que merecemos continuar participando dele?

- Acho, claro que acho – Kakashi respondeu – mas a situação pode ficar perigosa. Algo me diz que Yakushi ou seja quem for que está organizando isso, não vai parar por aí.

- Sabemos disso – Naruto falou – Mas não vamos deixar você sozinho nessa, professor. Estamos dispostos a nos arriscar.

- Vamos ajudar você – falei, sentindo uma animação nova crescer dentro de mim. Uma sensação de que podia vencer o perigo que estava por vir. E o que eu mais queria era proteger Sakura, já que ela também sabia do que estava acontecendo, talvez menos ou mais que nós, mas sabia...

- Certo, obrigado garotos – disse Kakashi, ainda sério – Mas quando julgar a situação perigosa demais, vou afastar vocês, independente dos protestos.

- Que seja – disse Naruto – Mas agora nos diga o que fazer, porque você com certeza tem uma tarefa para nós, não?

- Tenho sim – Kakashi respondeu, agora sorrindo – É uma lição de casa diferente, mas acho que vocês vão gostar. Mas precisam ser muito cuidadosos. Pois bem, vamos começar. Gaara e Naruto, preciso que vocês instalem uma micro câmera portátil no quarto de Kiba. Ela é de fácil instalação, eu a comprei há algum tempo mais não a uso muito. Agora ela vai ser de muita ajuda. Quem sabe não flagramos o culpado dessa situação? Aí teremos provas.

- Certo – disse Naruto – Vamos fazer, mas quando?

- Amanhã. Marquem um horário para visitar Kiba e instalem a câmera. Agora vejamos – Kakashi continuou – Neji e Shikamaru, vocês vão pesquisar tudo o que puderem sobre Yakushi. Podem usar meu note book pessoal, e Gaara e eu vamos ajudá-los. E Sasuke, preciso que você converse com Sakura.

- Pra quê? – Acabei perguntando. Não que eu não tivesse gostado da idéia, mas duvidava que Sakura fosse ter uma conversa civilizada comigo

- Para descobrir o que ela sabe que não sabemos – Kakashi explicou – Se você não conseguir, pode trazê-la aqui e contaremos a ela o que sabemos. Quanto mais aliados, melhor. Exceto pelo fato desses aliados serem alunos.

- Podemos dar conta – respondi. Pelo menos eu poderia observar Sakura com mais freqüência e protegê-la do perigo, mesmo que ele ainda não tenha se revelado totalmente.

- Ótimo. Vamos nos reunir todos os dias, mas procurar não demorar muito. Não subam todos juntos e venham sempre no final da tarde. Caso aja alguma mudança, aviso vocês. Nos fins de semana poderemos nos reunir mais cedo. Amanhã, então, teremos outra reunião para pesquisarmos as informações. Naruto e Gaara, sugiro o horário do almoço para visitarem Kiba. É menos movimentado – Kakashi finalizou

- Deixa com a gente professor! – Naruto respondeu animadamente

Kakashi pediu que não saíssemos todos juntos, por questões de segurança, então fui primeiro com Naruto. Depois de um último pedido de cuidado e um "até amanhã", o professor pediu que fôssemos. Naruto falou o tempo todo até o quarto andar; ele estava realmente empolgado com essa situação toda. É verdade que eu também me animara, mas não podia deixar de pensar no perigo. Disse a Naruto que ia dar uma volta pelos jardins, para pensar. Ele me alertou do toque de recolher e foi para nosso dormitório.

Eu queria mesmo andar e pensar um pouco. Era informação demais, hipóteses demais. Eu precisava de algo concreto nisso tudo. Na verdade, todos precisávamos. Achei muito legal o voto de confiança de Kakashi. A atitude dele foi corajosa, e o que mais me motivou a participar disso tudo foi que o professor também não consegue ficar calado diante das injustiças. Ele recorrera à diretora, mas ela não o deu ouvidos. Então Kakashi procurou quem realmente pudesse acreditar nele. E achou: um bando de garotos de 17 anos, mas disposto a agir e ajudar.

Essa fora só a primeira reunião, mas eu já ansiava por mais. Queria achar informações certas, verdadeiras, que pudessem me convencer que tudo isso não era um sonho. Queria que amanhã chegasse logo. Ah, e ainda tinha a tarefa que Kakashi me dera. Falar com Sakura, talvez porque eu mesmo deixei a entender que poderia fazer isso, já que ela senta do meu lado. Mas acho que Kakashi não sabe que não nos damos muito bem, pelo menos pessoalmente. Então, quando e como eu poderia falar com Sakura? Na hora da aula, puxando o assunto do nada? Não seria muito arriscado? E será que Shadow poderia fazer isso?

Todas as minhas possibilidades recém elaboradas, de repente, sumiram. Porque vi minha grande oportunidade bem naquele momento, virando o corredor do saguão deserto por onde eu entrava. Sem dúvidas era Sakura, mas... Ela estava chorando? Parecia muito perturbada, e sua expressão não melhorou quando me viu. Fiquei um pouco confuso, então lembrei que ela me odiava. Mas quando olhei em volta, Sakura não estava mais ali. Havia disparado porta afora e atravessava o gramado da escola correndo. Será que a conversa com a mãe não fora boa?

Acabei seguindo-a, por preocupação e porque tinha que cumprir minha tarefa. Já havia elaborado algo em minha mente e talvez pudesse dar certo. A vi sentada num dos banquinhos próximos ao chafariz no jardim de entrada. Seu peito descia e subia violentamente, e o rosto dela estava muito vermelho. Decididamente Sakura estava chorando. Sentei-me cautelosamente a seu lado, deixando-a sobressaltada.

Ela me encarou meio surpresa e um tanto raivosa, seus olhos verdes muito manchados de vermelho. Senti algo estranho em meu próprio peito. Não gostei de ver Sakura naquele estado. Queria abraçá-la, reconfortá-la e mais uma vez tentar dizer a verdade. Mas é claro que não fiz nada disso. Fui idiota, como sempre, e talvez tenha exagerado.

- E então, senhorita "sou mais eu"? - falei. É, exagerei mesmo – Por que está chorando? Alguém falou mal do seu jogo de novo?

- Cala a boca, seu peste... – Sakura respondeu com muita raiva.

- Ei, ei, ei! Calma! Não vim aqui pra brigar – apressei-me em dizer. Isso era verdade; eu não tinha mesmo a intenção de brigar.

- Veio pra quê então? Minha mãe tá me perturbando com outro telefonema? – ela perguntou enquanto mais lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. Meu cérebro me disse para fazer alguma coisa, mas meus membros não me obedeceram

- Pelo visto a conversa não foi agradável... – observei. Óbvio, Sasuke, que a conversa não foi agradável.

- Se foi ou não, não é da sua conta! O que você quer? – ela parecia louca para ficar sozinha

- Ok... Eu vi você escutando à porta do quarto do Kiba hoje... – falei, abrindo o jogo - Por quê? Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele? – e a encarei mais intensamente do que devia. Acho que ali estava agindo como Shadow agiria, como o cara que conhece Sakura. Ela me olhou como se estivesse especulando, pensando se deveria ou não confiar em mim. E pela resposta dela, vi que não.

- Não é da sua conta... – ela respondeu, mas não gritara. Era como se tivesse ficado em dúvida, o que me deixou um pouco mais animado.

- Ok... – decidi não insistir, colocando meu plano em prática – mas se você tiver alguma coisa pra falar com alguém, fale com o Shikamaru, ele adora problemas de análise. É a pessoa mais confiável dessa escola – dei uma última olhada em Sakura e me afastei.

Agora seria problema só de Shikamaru. Sakura contaria a ele tudo o que sabia e poderíamos melhorar nossas hipóteses, ter mais certezas. Eu fizera a minha parte. Tentei fazer Sakura me contar, mas ela não quis. Era certo que eu poderia ter insistido mais, mas ficaria muito suspeito e eu teria que levar Sakura até o quarto de Kakashi. Mas não queria envolvê-la nisso de jeito nenhum. Talvez com Shikamaru, um cara inteligente e que não age feito idiota com as garotas, Sakura fosse sincera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já era sábado e Sakura ainda não havia procurado Shikamaru. E o que era pior, Shadow também não pôde fazer nada, porque Sweet Girl acessara pouquíssimas vezes o bate-papo. E nessas pouquíssimas vezes de conversa online, o assunto era sempre o mesmo: a minha identidade. Ou melhor, a identidade de Shadow. Procurei desconversar o máximo possível, e quando não tinha outro modo de escapar, eu me despedia e ficava offline, reduzindo a zero as chances de arrancar alguma informação como Shadow.

Mas havíamos progredido em nossas reuniões diárias. Primeiro, Gaara e Naruto instalaram no quarto de Kiba a tal micro câmera de Kakashi, e através dela acabamos descobrindo que duas pessoas visitam Kiba constantemente: Sakura e a enfermeira baixinha mal encarada. As visitas de Sakura eram inofensivas. Ela ficava apenas olhando Kiba, esperando ele acordar. Isso deixou claro que Sakura sabia de algo que ignorávamos, e essa certeza deixou a todos mais animados.

Mas algo realmente nos preocupou. A tal enfermeira ia visitar Kiba alternadamente durante o dia para mantê-lo sedado. Sim, sedá-lo. A vimos colocar algo no soro dele, e Kakashi começou a espioná-la, descobrindo, por fim, o sedativo. O professor disse ainda que Sakura corria riscos, e me colocou na cola dela, já que eu havia cumprido, de certa forma, minha primeira tarefa. Eu alertara Shikamaru de que Sakura poderia procurá-lo e contar-lhe tudo, e ele, assim como todos nós, ainda estava esperando.

Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara descobriram também informações muito suspeitas sobre Yakushi. Ele tinha alguns antecedentes criminais, e vive mudando de cidade, estado e agora país. E o que mais assusta, ou é "sinistro", segundo Naruto: o cara jamais trabalhou como psicólogo. Ele já trabalhou como laboratorista em alguns colégios e na maioria das vezes como químico, mas nunca atuou no ramo da psicologia. E esses fatos nos fizeram ter mais uma certeza: Yakushi tinha que ser culpado.

Como químico, poderia muito bem ter elaborado a tal droga, e soube, de alguma forma, que Tsunade estava procurando um psicólogo novo. Ele deve ter falsificado um currículo e se infiltrado no Konoha sob o nome de Kabuto Yakushi. Sim, até o nome do cara era falso. Ele agora estava testando sua droga em alunos sadios cujos pais possuem algum comércio e ganhando dinheiro sem uma única gota de suor de esforço. Era realmente sinistro.

O que tínhamos de menos concreto era o verdadeiro motivo para os roubos. Não podia ser só dinheiro. Era arriscado demais drogar alunos assim. Tinha que haver mais alguma coisa. Outra coisa também que não havíamos pensado muito era sobre quem estava oferecendo a droga aos alunos, porque os assaltos continuaram. Yakushi não poderia ser, porque seria praticamente suicídio. Shikamaru deduzira – e concordamos com ele – que devia ser algum aluno. Mas quem? Essa era a principal pergunta, e sabíamos, de alguma forma, que Sakura tinha a resposta.

Eu estava, então, no bate-papo, esperando Sweet Girl entrar. Já havia me decidido; arrancaria alguma coisa de Sakura hoje. E assim que ela entrou, não tardei em puxar assunto. Dei "oi", ela respondeu, e iniciamos uma longa conversa sobre os assuntos mais banais, sempre fugindo do que eu realmente queria. Até que Sakura iniciou seu ritual de especular sobre minha identidade. Ela queria saber onde eu ia passar o fim de semana: em casa ou na escola. Rapidamente desconversei e ela não insistiu, para minha surpresa. Ficamos vários minutos sem digitar nada, até que acabei perguntando:

**Shadow diz: tem algo te incomodando?** – deveria ter, já que ela nem insistira

Sweet Girl diz: eu...

**Shadow diz: seja sincera!** – pedi. Vi que ela estava digitando algo grande, e me remexi na cadeira. Olhei em volta: Naruto já dormia, Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru estavam conversando pela milésima vez sobre o passado de Yakushi. Quando voltei a olhar para a tela, um texto aguardava minha leitura. Não hesitei em fazê-la:

Sweet Girl diz: ok... sim, tem algo muito sério me incomodando, e sinto que posso falar com vc... Acontece que na terça-feira vi Karin, aquela bruaca da nossa sala, vc deve saber quem é, ela eh mt chata... vi ela conversando com Kiba, o garoto que desmaiou, vc com certeza sabe disso... bom, mas a questão eh q, eu juro! Vi ela colocar algo no suco do Kiba. Foi bem rápido... ela deixou o celular cair, Kiba se abaixou para pegar e ela colocou alguma coisa no suco dele. Isso foi bem estranho, e tenho certeza que ñ imaginei isso! Eu vi, juro q vi! E o que eh mais estranho, no dia seguinte Kiba desmaia e a loja de seus pais eh assaltada... o ladrão ficou com um arranhão na mão, e qnd fui visitar Kiba ele tinha o mesmo arranhão que o ladrão, mas todos ignoram esse fato, soh eu sei disso, minhas amigas e a diretora não acreditam em mim, estou com medo do q Karin pode fazer, pq sei que ela fez alguma coisa com Kiba. Eu queria perguntar isso pra ele, mas ele ñ acorda, Shadow! Ñ sei o q fazer... Eu precisava desabafar com alguém... Por favor, me responda: acha q sou louca? Acredita no q eu disse?

**Shadow diz: eh muita informação... **– sim, era mesmo. Então era Karin o oferecedor? Por quê? Pra quê fazer uma coisa tão sádica com os próprios colegas?

- Sasuke – alguém me chamou e acho que foi Shikamaru – Você está bem?

- Eu tô legal... – respondi mecanicamente. Não, eu não estava nada legal porque descobri a peça que faltava no nosso quebra-cabeça. Mas não podia contar aos meus amigos, senão teria que falar de Shadow e Sweet Girl, e jamais eu faria isso. Não... A própria Sakura tinha que tomar juízo e contar a Shikamaru o que acabara de me dizer. Sem saber que sou, é claro...

- Ele está é abobado por viver na frente desse note book – Neji provocou, mas o ignorei completamente. Se ele soubesse do que eu sei...

Sweet Girl diz: por favor, responda minha pergunta. Estou alagando o quarto com minhas lágrimas e preciso saber o q vc pensa...

**Shadow diz: eh claro q acredito em vc... Tb vi q essa história do desmaio estava mt mal explicada, mas vc ñ deve ficar assim. Ñ chore... uma garota bonita ñ deve chorar. Ñ fique assim... Acredite: há pessoas q acreditam em vc.**

Sweet Girl diz: obrigada Shadow... vc sempre sabe o q dizer... estou me sentindo melhor agora. Mas me responde uma coisa: como vc sabe q sou bonita?

**Shadow diz: am...** – merda! Que vacilo que eu dei! – **eu... deduzi isso... vc deve ser, ñ eh? Mas agora eu preciso ir, q bom q vc estah melhor... fico realmente feliz. Boa noite!**

_Shadow sai da conversa._

Incrível como consigo estragar tudo por não conseguir me controlar. Mas a questão agora não era essa. Era Karin. Meu Buda, eu não conseguia engolir o que este demônio em forma de garota estava fazendo! Os garotos e Kakashi precisavam saber disso, mas eu não podia contar! Por que diabos Sakura não havia procurado Shikamaru? Se ela tivesse noção da gravidade da situação...

- Ei, abobado, acabou cedo hoje, não? – Neji tornou a me provocar. Fechei o note book e me joguei na cama.

- Cala a boca – consegui falar. Minha voz saiu rouca, fruto do choque que eu acabara de levar por causa das informações recém descobertas.

- Você está legal mesmo? – perguntou Shikamaru – Está meio pálido... E esverdeado... Neji, você jogou anilina verde no xampu do Sasuke pra se vingar?

- Claro que não – Neji respondeu, mas agora também parecia preocupado – Parece que você vai vomitar, Sasuke...

- Vou, se vocês não me deixarem em paz – resmunguei, enfiando o travesseiro em meu rosto.

- Tá certo – disse Shikamaru – avise se precisar de alguma coisa. Boa noite.

- Hum – resmunguei em resposta, e eles me deixaram em paz, como eu havia pedido.

Tudo girava no escuro. Era difícil engolir aquelas revelações. Karin... Minha nossa... E eu disse que ela não era inteligente... Subestimo mesmo as pessoas... Apesar da facilidade com que os fatos de encaixavam agora, eu estava muito confuso. Shikamaru dissera "boa noite". Mas eu tinha certeza que não seria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Domingo. É, a noite não foi boa _mesmo_. Foi terrível, mas não foram pesadelos que me incomodaram. Foi o que Sakura me dissera. Era difícil de engolir, de acreditar, aceitar, de sequer _imaginar_. Karin... Mas que coisa. Era muito estranho... Agora que já tínhamos muitas informações e estávamos praticamente desvendando o esquema, nos faltavam os _motivos_ para isso. E o que eu mais queria saber era a razão de Karin estar participando disso tudo. Do _outro_ lado. Do lado _errado_.

É verdade que Karin sempre fora meio doida, fraca das idéias e obcecada por mim. Não posso negar que ela é uma garota bonita, mas está longe de fazer meu tipo, afinal, já encontrei quem procurava. Noventa por cento do que Karin fala não pode ser aproveitado, e os outros dez por cento têm meu nome envolvido. Uma garota assim não pode participar de um esquema que envolve drogas e assaltos... Ou pode? Sakura precisava falar logo com Shikamaru, pois isso ajudaria muito, mas até agora ela ainda não havia feito isso. Droga.

Eu estava, então, indo para mais uma reunião dos Aliados. Naruto foi quem sugeriu o nome. Como Kakashi dissera, nos fins de semana poderíamos nos reunir mais cedo – ainda não dera a hora do almoço e a escola devia estar praticamente vazia. Meus amigos já haviam saído, um por um, e ido até o sexto andar. Fiquei por último para tentar me recuperar da noite de sono _não_ dormida. Achei melhor comer alguma coisa e por isso desci ao primeiro andar, pensando na melhor forma de ficar calado quando chegássemos ao assunto "oferecedor".

E como se eu já não tivesse preocupações suficientes, como se eu já não tivesse a certeza de que o dia não seria _nada bom_, o governador Uchiha resolveu me fazer uma visitinha. Sim, papai veio me ver... Que feliz. Com certeza ele estava ali para me criticar, já que ele só aparecia no colégio para isso. E fazia questão de _não_ avisar, para me pegar de guarda baixa. Como se eu fosse tentar alguma reação; papai só andava na companhia de sua penca de seguranças engravatados, de óculos escuros e cara de buldogue.

Por sorte, meus amigos sempre acabam sabendo das visitas dele; como se fosse impossível não ver tantos seguranças de preto. E, como são meus amigos, me avisam, e procuro sumir, inventar uma dor de barriga ou ficar dando voltas pelo Konoha, dificultando os encontros com meu pai ou até evitando-os.

- Ora, ora – ele começou a dizer, quando me viu – Não tive problemas para te achar – é, que pena que não teve

- Hum – resmunguei, indiferente – O que está fazendo aqui, enfim?

- Soube que você andou aprontando – o governador disse

- Se está se referindo ao desfile com a bandeira da oposição, foi idéia do Naruto – falei, com voz inocente. Nunca houve um "desfile com a bandeira da oposição". Faço isso apenas para irritar meu pai, como ele me irrita.

- Não banque o palhaço – disse ele, trincando os dentes – Sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

- Não, não faço idéia – retruquei

- Certo, Sasuke... Então permita-me deixá-lo ciente do que aconteceu. Terça-feira a diretora Tsunade me ligou e começou a me pedir desculpas pelo o que havia ocorrido naquele dia, que certamente o professor Orochimaru não quis me ofender, e que você, Sasuke, deveria ter me contado sua versão do ocorrido e que devia estar chateado. Afinal, Orochimaru não devia ter implicado com você só porque chegou atrasado à aula. Então ela se desculpou mais uma vez e desligou. Sabe agora do que estou falando?

- Sei – respondi, indiferente. Merda... Por que Tsunade tinha que ligar?

- E não se deu ao trabalho de me avisar? – perguntou meu pai, sua voz se elevando, os seguranças nos cercando

- Não.

- Muito bem... – e aí ele respirou fundo, a bronca entalada na garganta saindo num jorro de palavras – Você se vê no direito de não me avisar, porque não havia motivos, não é mesmo? Um professor me ofender não é motivo! Você chegar atrasado à aula não é motivo! Por que você chegou atrasado à aula, Sasuke?!

- Estava ajudando uma colega – respondi, fazendo uso da mentira de Sakura

- E mesmo assim você deixa o professor _me_ ofender? Seu moleque! Como você chega atrasado à aula?!

- Eu já disse! Estava ajudando uma colega! – falei revirando os olhos, sem conseguir manter a calma

- Pra quê? – perguntou meu pai – é alguma namorada?

- Não! Claro que não! – apressei-me em dizer

- Antes fosse! Eu mandei você pra cá pra largar o skate e o computador e melhorar a MINHA reputação, e você chega atrasado à aula, permite que um professor me ofenda e não tem namorada! – declarou meu pai como se eu tivesse cometido os maiores pecados do mundo. Agora ele estava extrapolando.

Manter a imagem _dele_. Era isso que meu pai queria que eu fizesse. Ele queria um filho robô com uma namorada sem cérebro que mantivesse a imagem _dele_. Sinceramente, não sei dizer o que me fez falar o que falei em seguida. Não sei se foi a irritante presença de meu pai ou o mistério que crescia dentro do Konoha, com pouquíssimas pessoas tendo conhecimento da verdade. Mas acabei falando algo que estava entalado na _minha_ garganta talvez há muitos anos:

- Você mereceu cada coisa que o Orochimaru disse! Você só se preocupa com a sua reputação! Com o seu cargo político!!! Foi por isso que mamãe morreu de desgosto!!! Por sua causa!!!

E eu ainda tinha muito mais a dizer, mas minhas palavras fizeram efeito antes do esperado. Num segundo eu estava gritando; no outro meu pai estava me esbofeteando. Ardeu, doeu, foi injusto. Mas eu não estava nem aí. Meu pai tinha que aprender a ser humano, e eu _jamais_ ia ser como ele. Depois de uma última troca de olhares mortais, ele me deu as costas e saiu, seguido por seus seguranças.

A raiva agora crescia, incontrolável. Precisava gritar, mas a voz não saiu. Então fiz uma coisa estúpida, é claro. Soquei a parede com força. Mas a dor não foi maior que a do tapa. Meu próprio pai... Que coisa. Senti algo quente em minha mão, e acho que era sangue. Mas não importava agora.

Como um imbecil, escorreguei pela parede até atingir o chão. Pus-me a encarar o nada. Sim, o nada. Gaara faz isso às vezes. Até que é divertido. Porque você pensa nas coisas, pensa tanto que nem percebe seu olhar vazio. Não percebe nem que uma pessoa se sentou do seu lado e está falando com você.

- Pelo visto não sou só eu que tenho problema com meus pais... – uma voz feminina disse, e para minha total surpresa, era Sakura Haruno quem estava ali. Que dia, meu Buda. O que mais pode acontecer? Uma aranha radioativa me picar?

- Ah, é você – falei, tentando organizar os pensamentos e parecer indiferente - Então, já falou com o Shikamaru? – perguntei, falando a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, e até que fez algum sentido.

- Pretendia fazer isso hoje, depois de visitar Kiba... – Sakura respondeu – Até que presenciei o que acabou de acontecer... – Epa. Ela disse que presenciou o que acabou de acontecer? Ela viu tudo?

- Você viu tudo? – perguntei, assustado e envergonhado com a idéia

- Sim... – ela disse carinhosamente – e trouxe isso pra cuidar da sua mão – vi que Sakura segurava gaze e esparadrapo, e antes que eu protestasse, ela tomou minha mão machucada nas dela e começou a enfaixá-la.

O toque dela era suave, e por várias vezes estremeci. Era o segundo contato que tínhamos, e desta vez até que estava sendo decente, apesar das circunstâncias anteriores.

- Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? – Sakura perguntou, depois de longos instantes de silêncio, quando ela finalmente finalizou o trabalho em minha mão

- Não... – sinceramente, não. Para o bem dela e para o meu. Sakura ficou pensativa, então disse:

- Sabe por que vim pra cá? – ela perguntou inesperadamente

- Não faço idéia... – respondi, confuso

- Tive que escolher entre me casar com alguém que não amo e vir pra cá... E adivinha: aqui estou! – Sakura disse, e ainda não entendi o motivo pela confissão repentina. Mas, nossa, ela teve que escolher entre se casar e vir pra cá... Que barra. Pelo visto a vida dela também não era fácil. Mais silêncio seguido de outra pergunta – E você, porque veio pra cá?

- Você não ouviu o que o governador disse? – respondi com uma risada amarga

- Sim... Mas a maioria dos políticos mente... Quero ouvir você dizer... – ela insistiu, típico da Sweet Girl. Olhei para ela com curiosidade... Será que ela finalmente entendera que eu era o Shadow e por isso estava sendo legal comigo?

- Bom – respondi, vencido – vim pra cá pra largar o computador e o skate, e porque meu pai achou que assim poderia me fazer esquecer o que ele fez com minha mãe...

- E o que aconteceu, exatamente? – Sakura perguntou, preocupada e interessada

- Ela morreu de câncer de mama... – abri o jogo depois de um longo suspiro. Sim, fora isso mesmo. Câncer - Meu pai tratava ela em casa... Não queria que o governador tivesse uma mulher doente...

- Isso é desumano! – ela disse, visivelmente indignada. Como se eu não soubesse disso... E como não respondi, Sakura continuou – Olha... Quer visitar Kiba comigo? – ela perguntou, a brusca mudança de assunto como tentativa de me distrair. Sem necessidade. Eu não precisava de distração. Precisava que Sakura contasse a verdade aos outros Aliados. Não havia jeito... Ela _teria_ que se tornar uma de nós...

- Não... – respondi, com firmeza, minha decisão já tomada.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou – estou tentando ser legal com você e é assim que você retribui?

- Não é isso... – tratei de explicar; eu estava realmente grato pelo curativo – Não vai adiantar...

- Como assim?

- Você não acha estranho ele estar sempre dormindo quando você vai lá? – perguntei

- É mesmo... Ei! Como sabe que vou lá com freqüência? Tá me seguindo Uchiha? – Sakura me olhou com indignação

- Você já vai descobrir... Vem comigo! – falei e levantei-me rapidamente, puxando Sakura com a mão boa. Hora de fazer a visitinha ao sexto andar. E levar uma convidada.

- Não vou a lugar algum sem saber como você sabe que vou visitar Kiba! – ela era teimosa e eu não podia contar a verdade ali. Olhei em volta e virei-me para ela, sussurrando algumas informações que seriam suficientes para aquietar Sakura:

- Já disse que você já vai saber... Mas a única coisa que posso dizer, é que estão dando sedativos para manter Kiba dormindo.

- Quê? – ela perguntou, totalmente chocada.

Mas as explicações não podiam ser dadas ali, então saí arrastando Sakura escadaria acima, assim como Naruto fizera comigo dias antes, para o quarto de Kakashi. Logo ela estaria na mesma situação que eu estive, mas também logo ela entenderia as mesmas coisas que entendi e falaria a todos o segredo conhecido somente por nós dois. Mesmo que ela não saiba que eu sei.

**Oiiiiii!!!**

**Aqui estou eu, com um cap beeem grandinho viu? Adivinhem o q vou fazer? Me desculpar pela demora, eh claro! HEHEHE... Sério, desculpem mesmo, mas tenho certeza q vcs vão entender, certo?**

**Gente, vcs num tem noção de como essa primeira semana de aula foi tensa! Estudei soh nessa semana o equivalente a um mês! Sério mesmo! Terceiro ano eh fogo! Mas consegui, com a graça do Senhor e as reviews de vcs, escrever esse cap.**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários do cap anterior e espero que gostem desse. Está cheio de cenas extras hein! Então caprichem de verdade nas reviews! Ah, e quarta-feira passada foi meu aniversário, então mandem reviews pra me desejar parabéns tb... HEHEHE, To brincando, mas desejos de felicidade são sempre bem vindos!**

**No mais, eh isso... Obrigada pelo carinho e pela paciência! (como sempre)**

**Dêem GO e, por favor, ñ deixem de acompanhar essa fic! O próximo cap vai demorar a sair por causa dos meus estudos, mas peço q sempre q puderem vejam se a fic está atualizada. **

**PROMETO TENTAR POSTAR O CAP 5 EM DUAS SEMANAS! (é o mínimo que posso conseguir...)**

**Beijos e mt obrigada!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	5. A nova Aliada

**Capítulo 5: A nova Aliada**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha, recado pra vc no final! Vai lá e boa leitura! (pra vc e pra todas!)**

_Mas as explicações não podiam ser dadas ali, então saí arrastando Sakura escadaria acima, assim como Naruto fizera comigo dias antes, para o quarto de Kakashi. Logo ela estaria na mesma situação que eu estive, mas também logo ela entenderia as mesmas coisas que entendi e falaria a todos o segredo conhecido somente por nós dois. Mesmo que ela não saiba que eu sei._

Subimos as escadas rapidamente, minha mão ainda na de Sakura, e chegamos ao sexto andar mais rápido do que eu esperava. Queria resolver isso logo, queria que todos entendessem o que eu havia entendido, queria compartilhar minha surpresa. Mas definitivamente _não queria_ machucar Sakura, e esperava que meus amigos e Kakashi me ajudassem a protegê-la depois que a verdade viesse à tona.

Ela parecia perturbada e surpresa. Perturbada por provavelmente ter ouvido os gritos que vinham da sala de Yakushi, e surpresa por estar no andar dos professores, parada em frente à porta de Kakashi. Mas Sakura ainda não abrira a boca para contestar, o que era um milagre. A surpresa dela deveria ser realmente muito grande para ela não ter dito nada ainda. Então, me aproveitando do silêncio dela, bati na porta e aguardei.

Foi Neji quem abriu a janela do olho mágico. Sakura soltou uma exclamação muda a meu lado e só então notei que ainda segurava a mão dela. Soltei-a discretamente, mas acho que poderia ter arrancado um braço dela e Sakura não perceberia. Olhei-a de esguelha: sua surpresa agora se transformara em confusão. Ou em desconfiança.

Neji pediu identificação e falei meu nome e o de Sakura. Era de praxe pedir para quem batesse na porta se identificar, principalmente se por trás de tal porta estivesse um grupo de adolescentes e um professor investigando um mistério. Neji, então, pediu que entrássemos e a porta foi aberta não por ele, mas pelo dono do quarto. Kakashi sorriu jovialmente para Sakura, cuja expressão estava congelada. Naruto cumprimentou-a, mas ela não respondeu, provavelmente porque viu os ocupantes do quarto e se perguntou, como eu fiz dias atrás, o que estariam fazendo ali.

Procurei não pensar na discussão que acabara de ter com meu pai, afinal, o que Sakura estava prestes a contar era mais importante do que qualquer coisa. Mas eu sabia que teria que me esforçar muito para esquecer a briga, já que a conseqüência dela estava na minha mão, enfaixada por uma garota gentil e neste momento assustada.

- Certamente você não faz idéia do porque está aqui? – Kakashi perguntou a ela gentilmente após fechar a porta e me concentrei na conversa. Sakura balançou a cabeça bobamente, concordando com o professor. Shikamaru quebrou os poucos segundos de silêncio que se fizeram:

- Podemos explicar professor? – ele perguntou

- À vontade Shikamaru... – disse Kakashi

- Ok... – disse Shikamaru, e virou-se para Sakura – certamente, Sakura, você está ciente do que aconteceu com Kiba.

- Estou – ela respondeu, Bom sinal: já havia recuperado a fala...

- E deve ter percebido que há algo de muito estranho nisso tudo – Neji completou

- Acontece, Sakura, que nós descobrimos informações que estão sendo ignoradas a todos os alunos do Konoha. Provavelmente você não sabe que a escola controla os note books – disse Shikamaru

- Controla? – ela perguntou, mais surpresa do que eu fiquei quando Kakashi me disse isso

- Sim, Kakashi nos informou isso recentemente devido às descobertas. Depois do assalto à joalheria dos pais do Kiba, outros roubos aconteceram, e a escola tem bloqueado os sites de notícia. Você acessou algum depois do acontecido? – Shikamaru perguntou

- Não... – Sakura respondeu, pensativa

- É por isso que você não sabe então... Mas o que está acontecendo é que esses assaltos têm alguma ligação com alguns alunos do Konoha, especialmente os do Ensino Médio, assim como o caso do Kiba. – prosseguiu Shikamaru. Precisávamos explicar todos os detalhes para convencê-la a falar o que sabia. Era esse nosso combinado.

- Eu tenho verificado cuidadosamente a lista dos nomes dos alunos de cada série e encontrei vários sobrenomes coincidentes com os das lojas roubadas. Mas o que mais me intriga são que esses garotos e garotas têm uma ótima aparência física e são muito inteligentes e sadios e nessa semana estiveram dormindo durante as aulas. Descobri isso conversando com os outros professores. – disse Kakashi

- Ok... – disse Sakura. Parecia pensar rapidamente – e onde exatamente eu entro nessa história? – ela perguntou

- Sakura – Naruto falou gentilmente, mesmo que seu cumprimento tivesse sido ignorado por Sakura – nós precisamos saber exatamente o que aconteceu com Kiba.

- Para poder ligar aos fatos e descobrir se os alunos têm alguma ligação com os assaltos – completou Gaara. Ele segurava a câmera que havia sido instalada no quarto de Kiba. Resolvemos tirá-la, já que havíamos descoberto o suficiente sobre a enfermeira. E agora os outros iam saber o que _Sakura_ tinha a dizer...

- Foi por isso que pedi que você falasse com o Shikamaru – observei – e você não falou, então decidimos trazê-la aqui – Sim, para meu desgosto, já que teria sido muito mais fácil se ela tivesse falado com Shikamaru.

- Eu ia falar hoje! – Sakura exclamou – juro! – e era difícil não acreditar nela. Provavelmente ela ia mesmo falar, mas viu minha briga com meu pai e eu acabei trazendo-a aqui. No fim, a estupidez foi toda minha, como sempre...

- Tudo bem Sakura... – disse Kakashi – apenas nos conte o que você sabe. Acreditamos que sua história é verdadeira – essa era uma meia verdade. Eles só sabiam da parte que eu havia contado sobre os sussurros de Sakura na aula, mas Kakashi é um mestre dos blefes; logo ele ia fazer Sakura falar.

- Se vocês sabem minha história, por que querem ouvi-la? – ela perguntou, desconfiada. Ok, Kakashi podia ser um gênio, mas Sakura era mesmo muito esperta. Agora que o susto já passara e ela estava mais ciente do motivo da nossa reunião, estava recuperando a auto-confiança.

- Sakura é muito esperta professor... – Shikamaru disse, expressando meus pensamentos em voz alta

- Acho melhor contar a ela sua versão, Kakashi – disse Neji. É, ele estava certo. Era óbvio, pela expressão no rosto de Sakura, que ela não falaria nada até contarmos tudo o que sabíamos. Talvez não fosse ser tão rápido como imaginei. Todos concordaram com a idéia de Neji, inclusive o próprio Kakashi. Ele encarou Sakura com seriedade, para provar que falava a verdade, e narrou a ela a mesma história que contou a mim e a meus amigos em nossa primeira reunião.

O olhar vidrado de Kiba, a escuta atrás da porta, os comandos de Yakushi e nossas suspeitas a respeito dele, nada foi poupado de Sakura. Kakashi contou tudo, e pelas expressões feitas por ela ao longo do relato, tive certeza de que assim como eu, meus amigos notaram que Sakura reconhecera os sintomas da possível droga que Kiba havia tomado. O professor parou de falar e esperamos pacientemente até Sakura processar as informações.

- Nossa... – ela finalmente disse, bem devagar – então vocês suspeitam do senhor Yakushi?

- Pode parecer marcação, mas começamos a investigar a ficha do sujeito. Gaara e eu só encontramos umas poucas informações sobre ele – Kakashi disse e virou-se para o Sabaku - Gaara?

- Descobrimos que ele trabalhou em diversos países, e que no último, Hong Kong, ocupou vários consultórios em várias cidades em apenas um ano – Gaara começou a revelar as informações que havíamos descoberto até então – Mas a bomba vem agora: em nenhum deles como psicólogo!

- Como o quê então? – Sakura perguntou, obviamente surpresa

- Várias profissões – continuou Gaara – e sei que ganhou muito dinheiro roubando dos clientes, e quando estes lhe enviavam uma intimação, já era tarde: ele já havia mudado de nome e de cidade, e agora, de país.

- Qual foi a última profissão dele? – ela tornou a perguntar

- Químico, em uma universidade de Hong Kong, e na ficha que encontrei parece que Química é o que realmente sabe. As autoridades estão atrás dele, mas com um nome falso: Professor Tobaku, e se verificarmos as letras, veremos que forma um anagrama de Kabuto, o verdadeiro nome dele. – concluiu Gaara

- E vocês já contataram a polícia? – Sakura perguntou de novo, mal disfarçando sua curiosidade. Parecia cada vez mais querer fazer parte daquilo tudo, como eu quis.

- E quem confiaria em um bando de alunos de 17 anos e em um professor de Filosofia com umas poucas provas da Internet? – perguntou Kakashi

- Foi por isso que Kakashi nos chamou – Shikamaru explicou

- Para ajudarmos a reunir provas contra o senhor Yakushi – disse Naruto

- O problema é que não sabemos contra O QUÊ acusá-lo no Konoha – disse Neji – Não temos como alegar que ele fez algo de grave com o Kiba e os outros em apenas uma semana – isso era totalmente verdade. Como Kakashi dissera, só tínhamos umas poucas provas de internet...

- Foi por isso que colocamos esta câmera – disse Gaara indicando a câmera em sua mão – na entrada do quarto de Kiba, na esperança de flagrar o senhor Yakushi. Mas o que descobrimos é que vai sempre uma enfermeira baixinha visitá-lo, e claro, você.

- As suas visitas eram quase tão freqüentes quanto as da enfermeira, então decidimos investigar as duas – explicou Kakashi – Sasuke foi verificar você enquanto eu cuidei da enfermeira e descobri que não é enfermeira coisa nenhuma. Ela é assistente do senhor Yakushi e já foi acusada de homicídio em Hong Kong. E sexta-feira eu a flagrei colocando algo no soro de Kiba, que descobri ser sedativo para mantê-lo desacordado. Pelo menos ela não me viu – o professor concluiu

- E eu descobri que você sabe de toda a história, por isso te trouxe aqui. – falei, tentando parecer indiferente

- Agora pode nos contar, Sakura? – Naruto falou gentilmente de novo. Sakura nos olhou, um por um, e reconheci aquele olhar. Era o mesmo que ela me lançara no dia em que a flagrei chorando e sugeri que falasse com Shikamaru; era o olhar de quem especula para saber se pode confiar ou não. E eu temia o que Sakura poderia concluir.

Mas desta vez foi diferente, talvez porque ela estivesse suficientemente envolvida e já sabia demais, ou porque achava que não pararíamos de persegui-la até nos contar o que sabia. A questão é que Sakura resolveu finalmente falar seu segredo, o mesmo segredo que eu não conseguia mais esconder.

A surpresa de meus amigos e de Kakashi foi tão grande quanto ou talvez maior que a minha ao ouvir Sakura dizer que Karin havia colocado a droga no suco de Kiba. O professor e Naruto pareciam os mais chocados. Tentei parecer surpreso também, mas com alguma dificuldade; ouvir da boca de Sakura era diferente de ler, e agora parecia até óbvio Karin ser a oferecedora da tal droga. Quando Sakura terminou seu relato, as informações ficaram pairando no ar, meus amigos chocados demais para falar. Shikamaru parecia pensar furiosamente, e tive a impressão de que havia descoberto algo.

- Sakura, seja sincera, você contou isso pra mais alguém do colégio? – Kakashi perguntou, quebrando o silêncio e tirando todos de seus devaneios. Mas Shikamaru continuava pensativo.

- Contei professor, primeiro às minhas amigas, que consideraram essa possibilidade impossível e coisa da minha imaginação, e depois pra diretora, mas ela foi a mais descrente de todas – Sakura respondeu

- Ela gritou com você? – perguntou Kakashi

- Sim – Sakura disse – Como sabe?

- Olha Sakura, não é que Tsunade não tenha acreditado em você... – Kakashi explicou. Ia dizer à Sakura outra coisa que também havia dito a nós – Ela é uma boa mulher e ótima diretora e confia plenamente nos seus alunos, mas a situação é muito delicada. Ela simplesmente NÃO PODE acreditar nisso tudo, e quanto mais abafado for o caso, melhor. Por isso os note books bloqueados. Além disso, o que você faria se soubesse que há drogas circulando pela própria escola? – o professor finalizou e Sakura não respondeu.

Mais silêncio, e desta vez foi incômodo. Eu queria saber o que Shikamaru havia concluído, mas foi Sakura quem falou primeiro:

- Então, vocês acreditam em mim? – ela perguntou. Pelas nossas expressões, era óbvio que acreditávamos, principalmente eu, depois de tomar consciência da mesma informação duas vezes. Mas parecia que Sakura queria averiguar se confiávamos nela como ela havia confiado em nós.

- Claro que sim! – Naruto apressou-se em dizer

- Sua versão explica muitas coisas... – Gaara refletiu. Incrível como esse mistério estava fazendo o Sabaku falar.

- É surpreendente! – exclamou Neji, mal escondendo sua excitação – Mas algo não está certo: por que Karin está drogando os alunos pro senhor Yakushi? Será que eles já se conheciam? E por que a nossa escola é a escolhida? Por que obrigar os próprios alunos a roubar estabelecimentos da própria família sob o efeito de uma suposta droga? – e essas eram, resumidamente, as dúvidas mais urgentes que nenhum de nós sabia responder

- Tudo isso parece sem explicação... – disse Naruto revelando em voz alta a frustração de todos. Mas eu captei um movimento: Shikamaru ia falar.

- Mas não é... – disse ele, finalmente, e todos o encararam, surpresos. Exceto eu, é claro. Conhecia o Nara o suficiente para saber quando algo importante ia ser revelado.

- Descobriu alguma coisa, Shikamaru? – perguntou Kakashi, provavelmente entendendo os instantes de silêncio de Shikamaru

- Bem, apenas juntei os fatos... – disse ele – Sakura, você e Kakashi disseram que o olhar de Kiba estava vidrado e ele não tinha ciência do que estava fazendo, certo?

- Sim... – Sakura confirmou

- Ok... – Shikamaru ficou em silêncio por um tempo e concluiu – então já entendi quase tudo. Yakushi era químico antes de se passar por psicólogo certo? Então ele desenvolveu essa "droga da obediência" em Hong Kong, e foi convidado a vir para o Japão sob o disfarce de psicólogo, e assim testar a droga nos alunos do Konoha... – isso eu também já havia concluído, mas Shikamaru gostava de fazer suspense, deixar suas palavras fazerem efeito antes de revelar a grande descoberta.

- Tem sentido... – começou Kakashi – mas quem contratou o senhor Yakushi foi Tsunade, e tenho certeza que ela...

- Ela nunca colocaria os alunos em risco – completou Shikamaru, de forma óbvia. Eu _também_ já sabia disso – e concordo, mas ela contratou o cara por causa da indicação de uma pessoa... – e então a lembrança veio como num passe de mágica. O primeiro dia de aula. O atraso de um certo alguém... Na verdade, um professor que havia ido buscar o psicólogo... Sim, fazia sentido... _Ele_ era bem capaz de trazer Yakushi, de saber da verdade, de participar do esquema...

- Quem? – perguntou Naruto olhando para Shikamaru

- Orochimaru – acabei respondendo, apenas para experimentar a sensação de saber que aquele ser desprezível estava envolvido nisso tudo

- Exato! – disse Shikamaru se animando, provavelmente porque alguém mais havia entendido o mesmo que ele – e é aí que entra o principal mistério: por que um professor do Konoha contrataria um cara de Hong Kong, com uma bela ficha criminal, pra testar sua droga em alunos sadios e obrigá-los a roubar dos próprios parentes?

- Não faço idéia... – disse Neji

- Nem eu... – concordou Naruto

- Shikamaru – Sakura chamou-o, com cautela – o que você está falando faz muito sentido, mas realmente acha que Orochimaru está envolvido nessa? – o que ela estava fazendo? Sakura estava defendendo _Orochimaru_?

- Qual é Haruno? – acabei perguntando, revelando minha dúvida em voz alta – vai defender aquele idiota agora? – acabei falando com mais raiva do que o necessário, talvez por ter descoberto que no fim das contas Orochimaru era _realmente_ um sádico...

- Não! Só que... Não parece certo... – Sakura explicou-se

- Eu te entendo Sakura... – disse Naruto e Sakura sorriu para ele – mas, Shikamaru, e onde entra _a Karin_ nessa história?

- Simples... Ela é extremamente fofoqueira e desrespeita as regras, então devia estar andando pelo sexto andar quando ouviu a conversa entre o Yakushi e o Orochimala e eles a descobriram, ameaçaram a dondoca e a forçaram a drogar os colegas. E como a Karin já é perversa de natureza, ela deve ter recebido uma oferta de pagamento e ter aceitado fazer o trabalho numa boa – Shikamaru respondeu. O que ele falara fazia muito sentido, e apesar de serem apenas especulações, serviu para nos animar

- Mas porque obrigar os alunos a roubarem as próprias famílias? – insistiu Neji

- Por dinheiro claro... – o Nara disse de forma óbvia – Isso também não fica muito evidente, mas só pode ser por dinheiro. Estão procurando alunos sadios e obrigando-os a assaltarem as próprias famílias porque quem mais conheceria como a palma da mão o sistema de segurança? Um técnico, talvez, mas isso seria mais fácil de provar... E a diretora está abafando o caso, então está tudo perfeito pra eles.

- Shikamaru, você é O gênio! – disse Kakashi, expressando a animação que todos sentíamos

- Que isso, professor, só faço meu trabalho – respondeu ele tentando parecer modesto

- Ok... Avançamos bastante por hoje, mas precisamos de um plano. – Neji declarou o óbvio. Simplesmente não podíamos ficar parados depois de tantas deduções e peças encaixadas...

- Concordo – disse Gaara – e alguém precisa ficar na cola da Karin, pra evitar mais vítimas. Depois de quarta-feira ela atacou bem mais rápido e fez muitas novas vítimas.

- Além disso – acrescentou Kakashi – temos que reunir o maior número de provas possíveis e montar um dossiê, mas o que seria essencial era ter alguém que provou a droga, mesmo inconsciente, para nos ajudar. Mas isso é impossível, já que os garotos drogados ficam apagados durante as aulas e provavelmente recebem uma nova dose da droga antes de obedecerem, porque o efeito é passageiro, não é?

- É sim – disse Neji – você tem razão Kakashi, mas como poderíamos conseguir falar com as vítimas? Seguindo-as?

- Isso seria muito arriscado – falei – Provavelmente elas são vigiadas pra saber se chegam ao "destino" em segurança.

- E o único que resistiu até agora foi o Kiba, porque devem ter exagerado na dose dele, por isso o desmaio – disse Naruto – mas ele tá apagado lá na enfermaria. Estamos cercados.

- Não estamos – falou Shikamaru, e percebi na hora que ele tinha um plano. Incrível como ele consegue pensar tão rápido...

- Você tem um plano? – Sakura perguntou, e acho que ela percebeu o mesmo que eu

- Pensem bem... – Shikamaru começou, endireitando-se – O que Kiba disse antes de desmaiar? "Não pode me obrigar!", não foi? Então ele sabe quem o drogou! Ele VIU a pessoa! Por isso estão mantendo ele desacordado! Seria ótimo termos ele com a gente!

- Nós sabemos Shikamaru – disse Gaara – mas precisamos de um plano! Como vamos trazer o Kiba pra cá?

- Simples – disse Shikamaru com um sorriso misterioso, mas eu consegui ler através dele. E Shikamaru só podia estar louco... – vamos seqüestrá-lo.

- QUÊ??? – os outros perguntaram, em uníssono. Era loucura demais...

- Calma gente... – Shikamaru falou, tentando tranqüilizar a todos – Tenho tudo planejado... Não vamos pedir resgate nem nada. Vamos mantê-lo aqui, seguro, e assim que ele recobrar os sentidos, saberemos se o professor Orochimaru está envolvido ou não – assim que ele terminou de falar, pude perceber várias falhas nessa idéia maluca

- Mas Shikamaru, como vamos explicar esse seqüestro pra diretora? – perguntou Naruto, ilustrando a falha mais óbvia

- Vamos pegá-lo na sexta-feira, quando o colégio estiver praticamente vazio porque a maioria dos alunos vai viajar pro fim de semana. Professor – disse Shikamaru se virando pra Kakashi – o senhor joga seu charme pra cima da enfermeira enquanto Naruto e Gaara vigiam do lado de fora do quarto do Kiba. Sasuke, você fica aqui em cima aguardando nossa chegada. Neji e eu vamos trazer Kiba – é, o plano era bom, mas ainda tinha falhas.

- Essa foi rápida! – disse Kakashi. Era incrível como ele parecia aceitar numa boa uma idéia tão arriscada.

- E eu? – Sakura perguntou de repente. Parecia indignada por não estar incluída no plano depois de nos dar informações tão importantes. Torci para que Shikamaru dissesse que infelizmente ela não poderia participar, que era muito arriscado, mas percebi que ele não diria nada disso.

- Sakura – ele disse, encarando-a – você sabe falsificar letras? – Falsificar letras? Por que isso? Por essa eu não esperava!

- Eu? – Sakura perguntou, mais surpresa que eu – Mais ou menos... Por quê?

- Porque isso vai ser essencial pro plano dar certo – Shikamaru explicou – Vamos precisar que os pais de Kiba "supostamente" venham à escola buscar o filho para levá-lo pra casa e mantê-lo lá, e para isso deixarão um bilhete dizendo que ajeitaram todos os detalhes com o professor Kakashi. E é essa a história que você vai contar pra enfermeira, professor: os pais de Kiba vão vir buscá-lo e você já deu autorização.

- Ok... – disse Neji – mas que história _nós_ vamos contar para _os pais_ do Kiba? – essa era outra falha

- Ele vai ficar na minha casa no fim de semana e está se sentindo muito melhor, e por via das dúvidas, quando Kiba tiver acordado, pediremos para ele falar com os pais por telefone. – concluiu Shikamaru

- Você é genial! – disse Naruto, mas ainda tinha _outra_ falha. Será que ninguém percebia?

- Ok... Então, Sakura, acha que consegue falsificar a letra? – perguntou Shikamaru. Até que não era uma tarefa arriscada...

- Olha... Posso tentar, mas em que vou me basear? – Sakura perguntou

- Posso dar um jeito – disse Kakashi – a mãe do Kiba fez a matrícula dele. Vou pegar a ficha na diretoria e passo pra você antes de sexta-feira, Sakura.

- E a Karin? – perguntou Gaara

- Essa é uma tarefa para todos nós – respondeu Shikamaru – se a vermos conversando com alguém e ela colocar algo suspeito na bebida ou comida, devemos interromper imediatamente, entendido?

- Meus parabéns, Shikamaru – disse Kakashi – você é realmente um gênio.

- É meio problemático pensar nessas coisas, mas é pro bem de todos, professor – Shikamaru disse – Então, nos reuniremos outras vezes esta semana para relembrar os detalhes do plano. Conto com todos vocês. De acordo?

- Sim! – disse Naruto

- Ok cara... – disse Neji

- Uhum... – Sakura concordou

- Está ótimo, Shikamaru! – disse Kakashi

- Eu concordo – disse Gaara, e depois de tanta concordância, tive que me expressar. Ainda havia _aquela_ falha que ninguém notara.

- Eu também – falei – mas, Shikamaru, percebi uma falha no seu plano. Quanto tempo você acha que as mentiras contadas pra enfermeira e pros pais do Kiba vão durar? – Não era uma falha óbvia?

- Bem... – e pela primeira vez Shikamaru assumiu uma expressão preocupada – espero que o tempo suficiente para revertermos a situação... Agora é melhor irmos embora. Amanhã temos aula e precisamos de uma boa noite de sono. Vamos sair um por um.

- Concordo plenamente – disse Kakashi, dirigindo-se à porta – Hoje progredimos muito graças à Sakura e Shikamaru, e o plano que temos em mãos é muito delicado. É melhor que cada um reflita sozinho, na segurança de suas camas, o que nos aguarda em menos de uma semana. Mais uma vez eu agradeço a vocês, rapazes, e especialmente a você, Sakura.

E Kakashi sorriu para ela. Sakura sorriu brevemente em resposta, e, para meu desgosto, parecia não querer ir embora. Isso era até compreensível, se a situação não fosse terrivelmente perigosa: Sakura gostara de encontrar aliados, obviamente, depois de suas amigas e a diretora não terem acreditado nela; mas com o plano do seqüestro, estávamos nos arriscando muito mais do que poderíamos, e quanto menos Sakura estivesse envolvida, melhor.

Felizmente Shikamaru dera a ela a tarefa mais fácil: falsificar letras. E Sakura nem precisaria se arriscar para obter o modelo da letra que teria que imitar, afinal, Kakashi faria isso por ela. E no dia do seqüestro eu inventaria qualquer desculpa para segurá-la no quarto de Kakashi comigo.

Percebi que ainda estava no quarto de Kakashi quando o próprio professor me cutucou, despertando-me de meus devaneios. Era o único aluno ali; os outros já haviam saído, inclusive Sakura. Como eu também não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, me despedi de Kakashi e fui rápida e cuidadosamente até meu dormitório. Antes de abrir a porta, consultei meu relógio: era quase hora do toque de recolher.

Acabei olhando, inconscientemente, para minha mão enfaixada. Suspirei. Nem parecia que tudo havia acontecido no mesmo dia: a briga com meu pai, Sakura cuidando de mim, a reunião dos Aliados, a adesão de uma nova componente e um plano de seqüestro. Oh, e eu não almocei. Mas também não estava com fome; era impossível para mim sentir qualquer coisa a não ser ansiedade e preocupação com os acontecimentos futuros.

Entrei no quarto, e, como eu já esperava, meus amigos estavam conversando. Eles silenciaram ao ouvirem a porta abrir, mas quando viram que era eu, voltaram a falar. A palavra estava com Neji.

- Estávamos discutindo sobre o que Sakura contou... – disse ele – Essa história da Karin, sabe... Achamos que deve haver um motivo a mais para ela ajudar Yakushi e Orochimaru.

- Cara... O Orochimaru é um professor... Como pode estar envolvido? – Naruto perguntou, perplexo

- Não estou nem um pouco surpreso com o envolvimento dele – falei. E era mesmo verdade. Eu sabia que a maldade de Orochimaru não poderia se resumir a seu comportamento na sala de aula. Ele era mais que um professor do mal. Era um _criminoso_...

- É problemático... – Shikamaru comentou – Mas faz total sentido Orochimaru participar disso...

- Concordo – disse Neji – E também estávamos repassando o plano, Sasuke, para ver se encontrávamos mais falhas como a que você notou.

- Só notei porque era muito grande – justifiquei – e óbvia. Acho que agora está bom.

- Eu disse que não tem mais falhas – disse Shikamaru, revirando os olhos – O plano só é arriscado.

- Excessivamente arriscado – lembrou Gaara, e eu concordei com ele

- Tem razão – falei – mas acho que conseguimos dar conta. A escola estará quase vazia, como Shikamaru calculou, e Kakashi é um professor, portanto pode nos acobertar caso algo dê errado.

- Isso – disse Naruto – É... Nós vamos dar conta.

- Essa não! – Neji exclamou, ficando muito branco de repente

- Que foi, Neji? – Naruto perguntou, levantando-se rapidamente de sua cama e indo até Neji

- Esqueci completamente que falta menos de uma semana para meu encontro com a Tenten!!! – o Hyuuga berrou, e olhamos incrédulos para ele. Shikamaru ilustrou nossa frustração atirando um travesseiro em Neji.

- Seu débil! – disse o Nara – Como você pode pensar em encontros numa situação dessas?!

- Ora, Shikamaru, nem tudo gira em torno desse mistério! – defendeu-se Neji – Agora vamos ter que parar de viver por causa disso tudo?

A pergunta ficou vários segundos no ar, e ninguém respondeu. Porque ninguém sabia a resposta. Só sabíamos que de uma forma ou de outra, Neji tinha razão. Era confuso...

- Quando é seu encontro? – Naruto perguntou para Neji, quebrando o silêncio

- Sábado – o Hyuuga respondeu – Para mim vai ser como um prêmio caso o seqüestro dê certo. Estou ansiando por isso... Mas por que você quer saber?

- Am... – Naruto começou a dizer, encabulado – É que... Eu estava pensando em chamar... Sua prima, sabe... A Hinata...

- Eu sei que a Hinata é minha prima, Naruto – Neji cortou secamente e estreitou seu olhar – Vá direto ao ponto.

- Tá certo... – o loiro respondeu – A questão é que... Eu queria chamá-la para sair! Pronto! É isso! E achei uma boa idéia contar pra você pra provar que eu sou um cara legal, tenho bom caráter e caso ainda assim você não esteja convencido de que mereço sair com sua prima, podemos ir com você e Tenten, assim você pode nos vigiar!

Olhamos para Naruto, surpresos. Era incrível o rumo que a conversa tomara. Primeiro, falávamos de um seqüestro, e agora... Falávamos de encontros! Isso era muito esquisito... E ficou mais esquisito ainda quando Neji começou a rir loucamente da cara de Naruto. Shikamaru, Gaara e eu trocamos olhares confusos e me perguntei se eu estaria sonhando.

- Do que está rindo? – Naruto perguntou com cautela

- Você está me pedindo permissão para sair com a Hinata? – Neji conseguiu perguntar depois de alguns engasgos com suas risadas

- E-Estou... – Naruto respondeu – Tem algum problema nisso? Fiz algo de errado?

- Claro que não! Hahaha!!! – Neji disse

- Então por que está rindo? – o loiro tornou a perguntar, quase à beira do desespero

- Você não precisa pedir permissão, Naruto! – Neji respondeu, controlando-se – Cara, pode sair com a Hinata sem problemas... Eu confio em você, pô...

- Mas você foi sempre tão linha dura... – Naruto argumentou, confuso

- Era só brincadeira – disse Neji – Vá em frente... Pode sair com Hinata.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Valeu primo! - Naruto berrou dando um soco de comemoração no ar

- Só não a magoe, ou vai se arrepender eternamente! – Neji ameaçou – e não me chame de primo!

- Tá, cara! Valeu mesmo! Yes! – Naruto comemorou, dançando e pulando na cama, e sorri por ele. Talvez o lance entre ele e Hinata pudesse ficar concreto agora

- Cara... Vocês são inacreditáveis! – disse Shikamaru, bocejando – Todos problemáticos, isso sim...

- Escutem – Gaara disse de repente, e foi a vez dele de receber nossos olhares; Naruto parou de dançar para ouvir – Vocês acham que se eu chamasse Ino Yamanaka para sair, ela aceitaria?

Ok. Agora foi demais para mim. Só podia ser um sonho... Depois da seqüência de fatos sem sentido pela qual eu havia passado, ouvir Gaara perguntar se uma garota, ou melhor, se _Ino Yamanaka sairia com ele_ fez parecer meu dia cada vez mais surreal e pertencente ao mundo dos sonhos.

A perplexidade estava estampada no rosto de cada amigo meu, exceto o do próprio Gaara, é claro. Ninguém parecia acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Todos estavam abobados demais, principalmente porque Gaara ainda esperava uma resposta. E, acho que mais por educação do que por outra coisa, Naruto conseguiu sair do transe e dizer:

- Ah cara... Você é... Um cara bacana... Am... Ino pode... Ela pode aceitar, sim!

- Certo... – Gaara disse, analisando a resposta de Naruto – Certo. Então quando você for chamar a prima do Neji para sair, vou junto com você e chamo Ino para sair também. Vou dormir. Boa noite – sentenciou ele, por fim

Observamos cada movimento de Gaara se preparando para dormir, ainda perplexos demais para falar. Parecíamos débeis mentais, olhando nosso amigo deitar em sua cama como se ela estivesse coberta de lâminas afiadas. Então senti uma dor aguda na nuca, não tão forte como a bolada que Sakura me dera. Mas o gesto me levou à recordação daquele dia. Parecia também tão distante...

Me virei e vi que a fonte da minha dor era a mão de : ele me dera um tapa pra chamar minha atenção. Olhei em volta e percebi que tanto Neji quanto Shikamaru alisavam a nuca, parecendo despertar, assim como eu. Naruto também batera neles...

- Deixa o cara... – disse Naruto, rindo e indicando Gaara com a cabeça – ele também pode se apaixonar, não pode? Vão dormir seus mexeriqueiros!

- Depois eu que sou a mãe... – Neji rebateu, mas ele também ria

Era certo que ainda estava cedo, mas não tínhamos mais nada a fazer a não ser dormir. Então logo depois de Neji e Naruto, Shikamaru e eu também nos recolhemos. Eu duvidava que algum deles fosse conseguir descansar, até porque o dia tivera emoções demais, descobertas demais. E pensamos demais também.

Essa história de encontros não passava, na minha opinião, de uma fuga do verdadeiro mistério. E eu sabia, de alguma forma, que Shikamaru também pensava assim. Me revirei várias vezes na cama pensando no plano do seqüestro e em como esse mistério estava alterando nossas vidas e nossos comportamentos.

Gaara estava falando com as pessoas e querendo chamar a garota mais popular do Konoha para sair; Naruto e Neji pareciam ter invertido suas personalidades; Shikamaru passara a dar importância aos acontecimentos a seu redor. E eu... Bom, eu só me importava com uma coisa. Ou melhor, com alguém. Só me importava com Sakura e a segurança dela, desde o início... É... Eu estava preocupado com uma _garota_ e pensando em métodos de mantê-la a salvo. Totalmente diferente do que o Sasuke Uchiha de uma semana atrás faria...

E se fosse para olhar por um ângulo otimista nessa história toda, _talvez_, mas de uma forma bem remota, eu aprendesse a ser gente com Sakura e conseguisse conquistá-la pessoalmente, e não por um computador. E no fim, como nos filmes de conspiração, eu não passaria de mais um mocinho com sua garota amada.

**AAALELUIA!**

**OLÁ! Aqui estou eu, com outro cap, duas semanas depois, como o prometido! Tenho muito a agradecer às pessoas que mandaram reviews no cap anterior, que leram e não deixaram de acompanhar. Obrigada pelos elogios, pela força, pelas sugestões e pela paciência!**

**Sweet Girl ou Shinigami Agatha: sim, eu já li A Marca de uma lágrima, e também achei perfeito! Que bom q vc gostou de A droga da obediência!**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha: eu gosto de reviews grandes! (vc me perguntou uma vez e eu ñ respondi... n.n'') E na sua última review o seu e-mail ñ apareceu. Se vc quiser, me add: debby31br (arroba Hot mail ponto com) Vc tem escrever seu e-mail dessa forma pra aparecer no FF. E q legal q vc decidiu escrever a fic com a história do filme "E se fosse verdade" (é esse o nome neh?)**

**Eu gostaria sinceramente de responder a todas as reviews, mas esse recado ficaria muito grande e maçante, portanto, sintam-se todas devidamente agradecidas! E não se esqueçam que amo vocês e valorizo mt o carinho q vcs me passam através das reviews!**

**Não tenho previsão para o lançamento do próximo cap... Posso prometer uma ou mais duas semanas... Vocês sabem, por causa do terceiro ano... Tentarei aproveitar a semana do carnaval e peço encarecidamente que não deixem de acompanhar, please! **

**E só pra ñ ficar mt chato da minha parte, obrigada à Dani Pj, Belle Sharingan, Naat Uchiha, Maria Lua, e tantas outras que nunca deixam de mandar reviews! **

**Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Ótimo carnaval!!!**

**Beijos!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	6. O seqüestro

**Capítulo 6: O seqüestro**

A semana do seqüestro passou mais rápido do que qualquer outra. Acho que a ansiedade que todos nós sentíamos para que a sexta-feira chegasse logo acelerou o tempo. Daríamos um passo muito importante seqüestrando Kiba. Seria muita loucura, é verdade, mas estaríamos livrando o Inuzuka dos sedativos e levando-o para um lugar seguro. Além disso, ele tinha informações cruciais e quase todas as peças restantes do nosso complexo quebra-cabeça. Sem falar que o depoimento de Kiba era mais do que essencial para o dossiê que Kakashi estava montando ser levado a sério.

Como eu já disse, esse mistério estava mudando todos nós. A começar por Shikamaru: durante toda a semana ele ficou repetindo o plano para si mesmo, feito um louco. A preocupação em seu rosto sempre tão tranqüilo deixava-o meio desfigurado. É sério! Neji até alertou-o para não acabar murmurando o plano em público! Afinal, quem conhece Shikamaru sabe que ele é o maior preguiçoso e nunca se preocupa com nada, apesar de ser um gênio. Mas só nós, dos Aliados, sabíamos porque nosso amigo estava agindo assim. Ele é quem havia elaborado o plano do seqüestro, e já estava sentindo o peso sob suas costas caso a idéia fracassasse. O único tranqüilizante de Shikamaru era sua namorada, a Temari.

Gaara havia voltado a seu antigo silêncio, mas quando o assunto era o mistério, não hesitava em abrir a boca. E eu já o ouvira conversando com Naruto sobre quando ele iria chamar Hinata para sair para que o ruivo pudesse chamar Ino. De todos nós, Gaara parecia o mais tranqüilo e era o que menos repetia o plano para si mesmo. Até Kakashi estava meio ansioso e se embolava com as palavras em suas aulas!

Mas os piores eram, sem sombra de dúvidas, Naruto e Neji. Além de repetirem o plano para si mesmos inúmeras vezes, porém com mais discrição que Shikamaru, ficavam mudando de assunto de uma hora para outra. Explicando melhor: ora murmuravam o plano, ora ensaiavam frases para dizer à Tenten e Hinata. E no caso de Naruto era pior ainda, afinal ele ainda não havia convidado a garota para sair, diferente de Neji. Mas o Hyuuga perdera totalmente a noção, porque ficava horas (sim, horas!) no banheiro ensaiando caras e bocas para agradar Tenten.

O encontro seria somente no sábado, portanto imaginem como foi infernal agüentar uma semana inteira com esses dois! Como se não bastasse a pressão do seqüestro que estávamos prestes a fazer!

Quanto a mim, é lógico que eu também estava muito ansioso, mas não ficava murmurando o plano para mim mesmo o tempo todo, afinal, minha tarefa era a mais fácil de todas: ficar aguardando no quarto. Além disso, nos reunimos todas as noites antes de sexta para fazermos sabem o quê? Relembrar o plano, é claro. Então vocês podem imaginar como é chato ficar ouvindo toda hora "e Sasuke, você fica aqui em cima aguardando nossa chegada com Kiba". Como se fosse muito fácil de esquecer...

Mas pelo menos consegui tirar proveito da situação. Na reunião de quarta-feira, convenci Kakashi a pedir para Sakura aguardar no quarto, comigo. Afinal, seria muito mais seguro para ela. Kakashi concordou prontamente e disse que comunicaria essa decisão à Sakura depois que ela entregasse a carta com a letra da mãe de Kiba, na reunião de quinta-feira. Ela estava ansiosa, como todos nós, mas eu podia sentir uma inquietude vinda dela, um desejo de participar da ação, e não gostei disso. Felizmente, Kakashi concordou em mantê-la segura comigo.

E por falar em Sakura, era inegável que estávamos muito mais próximos. Não que ela não estivesse dos outros garotos também. Para ter uma idéia, Naruto ficava mandando mensagens para o celular dela na hora da aula (relembrando a porcaria do plano), Gaara enviava informações para o note book de Sakura sobre Yakushi e eu via Neji interceptá-la sempre que podia para dizer que a letra na carta da mãe de Kiba deveria ficar perfeita.

Mas comigo, eu sentia que era diferente. Quer dizer... Deveria ser, não é? Afinal, em uma semana nos odiávamos e na outra ela estava me ajudando nas aulas de Química (leia-se, cada vez mais insuportáveis)! Tudo bem que ela havia me ajudado com o lance do meu pai cuidando da minha mão. Significou muito para mim, apesar de eu ter desfeito o curativo no dia seguinte ao ocorrido.

Tudo bem também que eu ficava sussurrando feito um demente tentando resolver os exercícios do Orochimongol, e talvez Sakura me ajudasse apenas para me calar. Ah! Mas ainda tinha os olhares furtivos que as amigas dela lançavam para nós dois quando juntávamos as cabeças sob nossas folhas de exercícios! Sim, com certeza Sakura e eu passamos a agir normalmente um com o outro, pelo menos por enquanto.

E, por incrível que pareça, as conversas do bate-papo, que sempre foram tão melhores que pessoalmente, estavam ficando monótonas. Primeiro, porque Shadow e Sweet Girl se falaram pouco, afinal, Sasuke e Sakura agora se falavam mais e estavam ocupados com um plano de seqüestro. E segundo, porque nas raras vezes que nos falamos, ela permanecia no mesmo assunto, assim como meus amigos insistiam irritantemente em relembrar o plano. Sakura, ou Sweet Girl, como preferirem, só falava na minha identidade. E tediosamente eu desconversava, mas me perguntava quanto tempo mais poderia agüentar sem Sakura descobrir ou eu mesmo me revelar (apesar dessa última hipótese ser mais hipotética).

Resolvi comentar essa história de identidade com Naruto. Depois do fim das aulas de quinta-feira, véspera do seqüestro, fui atrás do meu amigo loiro após ver Sakura passar por mim apressadamente. Ela devia estar indo verificar sua correspondência, pois Kakashi mandaria para ela a matrícula na qual constava a letra da mãe de Kiba.

Encontrei Naruto andando lentamente em direção à cantina. Devia estar indo almoçar, e quando senti meu estômago roncar, vi que um almoço não seria má idéia. Quando me aproximei de Naruto, notei que ele murmurava algo para si mesmo. Revirei os olhos ao constatar que era o plano...

- E eu fico lá embaixo, junto com o Gaara, vigiando a porta... É, é só vigiar a porta – ele ia andando e dizendo – Ai meu Buda, mas como eu vou fazer para chamar a Hinata para sair? Nem acredito que o besta do Neji deixou, mas eu nem sei como convidá-la! Você é uma anta Naruto...

- É, você é uma anta, Naruto – falei sorrindo enquanto me postava do lado dele

- Legal, Sasuke... – disse ele, ironicamente – Bom ver que concorda comigo...

- Só repeti o que você disse – me justifiquei – Onde estão os outros?

- Decidiram almoçar no quarto – Naruto respondeu maquinalmente. A essa altura já havíamos chegado à cantina. Escolhemos uma mesa e pelo canto do olho vi Sakura tomar o caminho pelo qual havíamos acabado de passar. Agora sim ela devia estar indo ao dormitório...

- Então... – falei, voltando minha atenção para Naruto – Você ainda está repetindo o plano? Cara, como você consegue?

- Estou com medo de não dar certo – Naruto confessou, e eu revirei os olhos

- Mas não é repetindo o plano toda hora que você vai garantir que ele dê certo – declarei o óbvio

- Uh... Cara... Tem razão! – disse Naruto batendo na própria testa. Dã... – Ah, mas eu ainda tenho outro dilema, Sasuke...

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – falei – Você não sabe como fazer para chamar a Hinata para sair, acertei?

- Cara... Você é um gênio... Como sabe?

- Você não parou de repetir isso a semana inteira, Naruto!

- Uh... É mesmo... Foi mal... – disse ele colocando uma mão atrás da nuca – Mas enfim, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Você é o ídolo das garotas, me diga como fazer!

- Posso ser o ídolo delas, mas não sou especialista – disse – Você já pensou em simplesmente ir até ela e chamá-la?

- Já, mas não tenho coragem – Naruto respondeu, e nesse momento uma garçonete chegou para anotar nossos pedidos. Depois disso, continuamos a conversar

- Tá, então porque você não... Sei lá... Escreve um convite? – sugeri, e Naruto pareceu considerar essa opção por alguns segundos

- Acha que pode dar certo? – perguntou ele

- Desde que chegue até as mãos dela, sim – respondi – Aí, meu amigo, só tem duas opções: ou ela aceita ou rejeita.

- É, você tem razão... Escrever é uma boa idéia... Acho que vou fazer isso no sábado, aí ela não vai ter muito tempo para pensar! Sabe... Ela pode me rejeitar... E aí as amigas dela vão incentivá-la a ir! O que acha?

- Concordo, exceto na parte em que Hinata poderia te rejeitar. Acho pouco provável – falei, e era verdade mesmo

- Buda te ouça, meu amigo! Ah, obrigado mesmo, Sasuke! Tirou dois pesos das minhas costas! – Naruto comemorou – E onde está a garçonete com nossos almoços? Não sabia que resolver problemas despertava o apetite! Haha!

- Naruto – chamei, me lembrando do motivo que me fizera procurar Naruto – Preciso da sua opinião para uma coisa.

- Já sei... É sobre a Sakura, né? – perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso

- É – respondi – Pessoalmente estamos muito bem, quero dizer, já um grande começo, comparando com o fato de que semana passada... Ah, deixa pra lá! A questão é que no bate-papo ela não pára de insistir no assunto "identidade do Shadow". Não sei se vou conseguir suportar...

- Cara, ela ainda não descobriu?

- Não! E eu já dei algumas dicas! Disse que estudava em colégio interno, disse, como Sasuke mesmo, que fiquei até tarde esperando uma pessoa na internet e no dia seguinte, como Shadow, falei a mesma coisa!

- Mas você especificou o colégio interno? Disse o nome?

- Pior é que eu disse – falei, e Naruto soltou um assobio baixo – Como ela não percebeu?

- Ah, Sasuke... Talvez ela seja meio lentinha para essas coisas... Tipo eu, entende? Mas se quer saber, acho que devia dar a ela o que quer...

- Você quer que eu me revele? – perguntei

- Não... Não por enquanto. Mas, se ela quer saber quem o Shadow é, dê mais dicas, sacou? Dicas mais óbvias... Assim ela descobre sozinha e você não precisa se revelar!

- É... – falei, analisando a idéia de Naruto; não era ruim – É, posso tentar...

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Naruto falou e eu concordei com a cabeça – Você... Você gosta dela? Quero dizer... Está apaixonado por ela, pela Sakura?

- Am... – é, por essa eu não esperava, mas depois de tanto contar com a ajuda de Naruto, não fazia sentido mentir para ele – Estou. É... Diferente. Nunca aconteceu antes... Com nenhuma garota. É simplesmente diferente... Não dá pra explicar...

- Cara – disse Naruto fazendo uma cara engraçada – Acredite ou não, mas você acabou de explicar tudo... Eu me sinto exatamente assim em relação à Hinata! É diferente mesmo... Esse negócio de amor mexe com a gente, mano... Nossa. É por isso que tenho medo que a Hinata me rejeite. É a primeira vez que gosto de alguém assim, e se ela não me aceitar...

- Melhor não pensar nisso – completei, falando tanto por mim quanto por Naruto

- Isso aí – disse ele. Então a garçonete chegou com nossos pedidos. Naruto comemorou e devorou o seu em cinco minutos.

Quando terminei também, ficamos conversando mais um tempo na cantina, apenas para fazer hora. Depois, fomos ao nosso dormitório. Nossa reunião com Kakashi, diferente dos outros dias, seria à tarde, e faltavam poucos minutos para começar. Quando chegamos ao quarto andar, só Shikamaru estava ali.

- Ah, estava me perguntando onde vocês estavam – disse ele – Neji e Gaara subiram faz dez minutos. Acho que agora podemos ir.

E com o máximo de cuidado, pois o toque de recolher ainda não havia soado, fomos até o sexto andar. Provavelmente Sakura já estaria na reunião, pois tinha uma carta a mostrar. E vi que não estava enganado quando adentramos o quarto de Kakashi. Neji acabara de ler a carta e elogiava Sakura pelo bom trabalho. Esbaforido, Naruto tomou o papel das mãos de Neji para ler enquanto Kakashi repetia mais uma vez o plano.

Shikamaru também leu a carta e depois foi minha vez. Sakura me estendeu o envelope de matrícula de Kiba para que eu pudesse comparar a letra da senhora Inuzuka com a imitada por Sakura. É, ela fizera mesmo um bom trabalho. Ficara praticamente idêntica, e serviria perfeitamente para convencer Tsunade e quantas pessoas fossem necessárias. O texto era simples e direto:

_Caríssima diretora, _

_Devido ao desmaio ainda mal justificado de meu filho, Kiba Inuzuka, meu marido e eu resolvemos buscá-lo sexta-feira, à noite, para que não houvesse tumulto ou explicações em excesso. Portanto, venho por meio desta me esclarecer e pedir desculpas pelo ato repentino._

_Kiba permanecerá em casa por alguns dias e então retornará à escola. Até lá permaneceremos incomunicáveis devido ao infeliz incidente em nossa joalheria. Expliquei a situação a um de seus professores, Kakashi Hatake, e fico muito feliz em informar que ele é um senhor muito amável e foi bastante prestativo. Não brigue com ele por ter ajudados pais preocupados._

_Grata pela atenção,_

_Senhora Inuzuka._

E como notaram, bem convincente. Depois de aprovar a carta, devolvi o envelope à Sakura, que o passou para Kakashi. A carta também foi entregue ao professor. O plano já havia sido repassado (pela milésima vez), alguns detalhes para o dia seguinte estavam devidamente combinados, e então o silêncio tomou conta de nós. Talvez a carta que Sakura escrevera fez todos perceberem como estávamos tão próximos de realizar uma grande loucura, mas que tinha grandes chances de dar certo.

E Naruto estava avisado que, caso não desse, eu o mataria, afinal, tive que ouvi-lo repetir o plano infinitas vezes. O mesmo se aplicava a Neji e Shikamaru. Achando melhor encerrar a reunião, Kakashi quebrou o silêncio relembrando que deveríamos estar em seu quarto às onze, uma hora antes do seqüestro. Depois, nos dispensou. Sugeriu que fôssemos dormir cedo, afinal teríamos um longo dia de sexta-feira.

Já estava me perguntando se ele se esquecera de nosso combinado quando chamou por Sakura:

- Sim? – disse ela virando-se para Kakashi, quase saindo do quarto

- Temos uma nova incumbência para você – disse ele de forma gentil e calculada, e Sakura aparentou grande interesse – Achamos que você deve ficar aguardando com Sasuke, aqui no quarto, a nossa chegada, afinal você foi de muita ajuda até agora. Poderíamos colocá-la na ação, mas quanto menos pessoas rodando pela escola à meia noite, melhor. Posso contar com você?

- Pode, professor – Sakura respondeu num dar de ombros, mas não sem antes me lançar um olhar rápido. Ela saiu do aposento e instantes depois Naruto e eu fizemos o mesmo.

Estranhei o fato de Naruto não ter perguntado por que eu estava sorrindo, mas acho que ele sabia perfeitamente o motivo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sexta-feira passou tão rápido que pareceu não existir. Foi tudo muito... Automático. Podia perceber todos os meus amigos muito mais tensos, e Sakura também. Na aula de Kakashi fizemos meditação. Ele disse que era uma técnica antiga para acalmar a mente, e nós precisaríamos muito disso em ano de vestibular. Mas tanto Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara quanto eu sabíamos que não era esse o verdadeiro motivo da meditação.

Depois do término das aulas, meus amigos e eu almoçamos juntos e ficamos a tarde toda no quarto, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. De vez em quando Naruto resmungava e amassava um papel. Quando nossa lixeira entupiu, Neji resolveu perguntar o que o loiro tanto escrevia e rabiscava.

- Dever de redação – Naruto mentiu tolamente, afinal, até uma lhama saberia que Naruto não faz dever de redação, principalmente numa tarde de sexta-feira e às vésperas de um seqüestro. Mas Neji nem quis insistir, tão ansioso que estava. Ah sim, pelo seqüestro e pelo seu encontro do dia seguinte.

Ali, só eu sabia o que Naruto escrevia. Era o bilhete para convidar Hinata. Só podia ser, afinal o encontro não estava longe e o convite escrito era a única e última saída do loiro para garantir um sábado em boa companhia. Mas provavelmente a tensão pré-sequestro estava bloqueando ainda mais as idéias boas dele.

Deitado em minha cama e vendo a tarde passar, pensei muito em Sakura. Eu queria acessar o bate-papo, mas não o fiz. Porque sabia o que iríamos conversar e sabia que ela ia estar tensa demais. E ainda tinha o que Naruto havia me sugerido. O lance das dicas... Estava disposto a fazer isso, mas não sabia como começar. E decidi calcular com cuidado quais dicas dar e a melhor forma de escrevê-las, sem me entregar de cara. Mas só faria isso _depois_ do seqüestro, quando tudo estivesse certo e nenhuma tensão pairando entre nós.

Mas pensei mesmo em como seria ficar na companhia dela enquanto os outros salvavam Kiba. O que poderia acontecer? Quero dizer, não que eu esperasse que acontecesse _alguma coisa_, mas, nunca se sabe, não é? Será que ficaríamos o tempo todo em silêncio ou conseguiríamos conversar civilizadamente, da mesma forma que resolvíamos exercícios de química? Eu não queria voltar a ser rude com Sakura. Estávamos quase virando amigos! Ok... Não é pra tanto, mas já sabemos agir como pessoas normais um com o outro. Digamos que deixamos as diferenças de lado momentaneamente. E isso é legal, é um ponto positivo para mim, e não posso perdê-lo.

E todas as conhecidas dúvidas ficaram me rondando, me impedindo de fazer meu dever de casa. Não que eu estivesse afim. Eu realmente só queria saber se Sakura me aceitaria ou não quando descobrisse que Shadow era eu. E assim a tarde se foi. Num momento eu estava deitado em minha cama e no outro estava saindo dela para participar de um seqüestro.

Meus amigos e eu só nos falamos para avisar quando o chuveiro já estava liberado. Fui o último a tomar banho e depois de engolir (mas sem sentir o gosto) um sanduíche natural e uma boa dose de suco de laranja, consultei o relógio. Já eram dez para as onze. Já repararam como se fica desnorteado depois de ficar tanto tempo sem consultar o relógio e quando o faz constata que é tão tarde? É algo curioso...

Então, um a um e com cautela para dar e vender, começamos a sair do quarto e seguir para o sexto andar. Naruto foi primeiro, seguido por Shikamaru, depois Neji, depois Gaara e por fim, eu. A escola estava num breu só e, felizmente, totalmente deserta. Tudo bem que eram quase onze horas da noite, mas nunca se sabe quando um casal empolgado vai querer quebrar as regras, não é mesmo?

Meu Buda... Saca só o tipo de coisas que estou pensando! Procurei me concentrar quando cheguei ao sexto andar. Todos os meus amigos já estavam seguros no quarto de Kakashi, e quando o professor abriu a porta para mim, reparei numa mudança na decoração do quarto dele.

Além da fraca iluminação (vinda somente de um pequeno abajur) a cama havia sido trocada de lugar, de modo que quem abrisse a porta não poderia vê-la, a não ser que entrasse totalmente no quarto. Acima da cama havia um soro pendurado, então foi fácil entender que seria ali que Kiba ficaria. Kakashi nos explicou que pegara o soro quando foi visitar Kiba depois do almoço. Ele aproveitou para aprofundar os "laços de amizade" com a enfermeira terrorista, já que teria que voltar a falar com ela enquanto Shikamaru e Neji seqüestravam Kiba.

Foi então que dei por falta de Sakura. Consultei novamente o relógio. Já eram onze e dez e ela ainda não havia aparecido. Estava prestes a perguntar por ela quando Naruto foi mais rápido e falou primeiro:

- Professor, onde está Sakura?

- Não sei, Naruto... – Kakashi respondeu, e notei uma pontada de preocupação em sua voz – Deve ter tido algum imprevisto com as amigas, afinal, amanhã é sábado.

- E Tenten e eu temos um encontro – Neji fez o favor de lembrar – Quero dizer... Elas devem estar falando sobre isso.

- Entendo... – disse Kakashi num tom agora divertido – Mas acho melhor alguém procurar por ela. Está muito escuro lá fora.

- Eu vou – acabei falando mais rápido do que gostaria. Meus amigos e Kakashi me encararam por alguns instantes, e fiz o possível para manter minha expressão indiferente. O professor, então, concordou e eu saí do quarto, não sem antes notar um riso discreto vindo de Naruto.

Fechei a porta com cuidado e saí andando vagarosamente pelo corredor, meus olhos já acostumados à escuridão. Decidi que seria melhor esperar Sakura na virada do corredor, pois assim caso alguém passasse por ali não me veria, e caso me visse eu teria tempo para me esconder. Mas nem foi preciso esperar muito.

Assim que cheguei ao início do corredor, vi um vulto passar por mim. Definitivamente era Sakura, pois o vulto era muito baixo para ser um dos professores e magro demais para ser um homem. Ela andava lentamente, se apoiando nas paredes. Parecia com muito medo. Fiquei observando-a enquanto ela caminhava, se aproximando cada vez mais da porta de Kakashi. Mas então Sakura parou subitamente. E pior: bem em frente à porta de Yakushi! Será que ela errara de porta?

E antes que eu mesmo respondesse a essa pergunta, me aproximei rapidamente dela, fazendo de tudo para abafar o som de meus passos. Vi Sakura enrijecer. Ela notara minha presença. Meus instintos me alertaram quando ela foi se virando lentamente: Sakura ia gritar. E esquecendo totalmente a cautela, abracei-a pelas costas e cobri a boca dela da forma menos rude que consegui fazer. Antes que ela me mordesse ou coisa assim aproximei meu rosto do ouvido dela (sem segundas intenções) e sussurrei:

- Está atrasada – e senti Sakura estremecer sob meu abraço. Ela fez menção de se virar e eu a soltei. Quando Sakura ficou de frente para mim, notei que estávamos mais próximos do que já estivemos. O espaço entre nós era mísero, e tive que me controlar.

- Por que fez isso? – ela sussurrou de forma enraivecida

- Quando deram onze horas todos já estavam aqui, menos você – expliquei, tentando parecer indiferente – Kakashi mandou procurá-la e eu achei melhor te esperar. Por que se atrasou?

Ela ficou em silêncio. Percebi, então, que ela também notara como estávamos próximos, e nossas respirações ecoavam rápidas pelo corredor. Mesmo sendo uns bons centímetros mais alto que Sakura, a situação era constrangedora e _muito_ embaraçosa. Ah, e estava bem escuro. E, ah de novo, um psicopata morava bem ao lado de onde estávamos.

- M-Minhas amigas estavam demorando para dormir e tive que esperar... – Sakura respondeu, por fim. Ela parecia incomodada com a repentina proximidade, e eu simplesmente _não conseguia_ me afastar - Qual é? Você não ia querer que eu saísse a essa hora com todas elas acordadas, iria? – ela completou, parecendo menos perturbada

- Certo... – falei, para encerrar a conversa naquele corredor. Vi a oportunidade perfeita me afastar, e assim eu o fiz, discretamente – vamos entrar – concluí.

Deixei que Sakura fosse na frente e depois de entrarmos do quarto, Sakura justificar seu atraso e notar a mudança na decoração, Kakashi tomou a palavra. Para relembrar o plano. Dessa vez eu deixei passar, afinal, estávamos a poucos minutos do seqüestro e caso alguém tivesse esquecido sua participação no plano, ali estava ele sendo mais uma vez relembrado.

Podia ver claramente o nervosismo nas feições de todos. Até eu estava nervoso, mesmo com a tarefa mais simples em minhas mãos. Tive vontade de abraçar Sakura, ou segurar-lhe as mãos, pois ela parecia muito preocupada, mas não podia fazer nada disso. Portanto, contentei-me em simplesmente olhá-la, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com meus amigos. Então, Kakashi levantou-se do sofá no qual estivera sentado o tempo todo e se endireitou.

Consultou o relógio. Faltava meia hora para a meia noite. O professor anunciou que estava de partida. Hora do plano começar. Ele iria na frente para distrair a maluca terrorista disfarçada de enfermeira e dez minutos depois de sua saída, Naruto, Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru deveriam sair também e fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Desejamos boa sorte a Kakashi e depois de um último sorriso jovial, ele saiu porta afora. Pude jurar que vi os olhos de Sakura se enxerem de lágrimas.

Engraçado como os dez minutos que se seguiram passaram tão devagar, diferente do resto da semana e da própria sexta-feira. Mas o importante é que passaram, mesmo que num intenso silêncio, e quando Shikamaru chamou meus amigos para descerem, Sakura foi até eles e revelou toda sua preocupação e medo ao abraçar cada um e lhes desejar boa sorte. Não sei se foi pecado sentir ciúmes diante da situação, mas a questão é que senti. Eu também queria um abraço daqueles, mas sabia que não o receberia, pois Sakura ficaria esperando junto comigo quanto tempo fosse necessário.

E então, estávamos sozinhos. Sakura foi até o sofá em que Kakashi estivera instantes antes e se sentou. Pensei no professor. Esperava que ele tivesse conseguido. Pensei em meus amigos. Cruzei os dedos dentro do bolso e pedi a Buda que os protegesse. Incrível como o plano parecia mil vezes mais perigoso quando estava sendo concretizado. Comecei a sentir pânico: eu não ia agüentar esperar, porque de repente me lembrei que _odiava_ esperar. Eu queria mesmo era participar da ação.

Então alguma coisa em minha mente me fez lembrar o motivo maior para eu estar ali, esperando. Sakura. Sim, eu estava esperando, e odiava esperar, mas fazia isso _por Sakura_. Para protegê-la. Para poupá-la do perigo. Ela estava ali, segura, não estava? É, estava! Instintivamente, olhei para ela sentada no sofá do outro lado do quarto. Sim, Sakura estava ali, bem segura. Comigo.

Mas estava tão cabisbaixa... Decidi reparar melhor. Ela parecia... Esconder o rosto? Será que ela estava chorando? Droga, odiava vê-la chorando... Lembrei-me de como foi ruim vê-la mal após a conversa por telefone com sua mãe, e naquela situação ainda agíamos feito idiotas um com o outro. Agora não. Agora era diferente. Me aproximei devagar e a vi se encolher. Ela parecia _mesmo_ querer esconder o choro. Sentei-me a seu lado e falei como se nunca tivesse sido idiota com ela algum dia:

- O que foi? – perguntei

- Nada... – ela respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas

- Nada? Já me disseram que as garotas choram à toa, mas nunca pensei que _você_ fizesse isso... – falei gentilmente. Acho que surpreendi Sakura. Ela me olhou como se não parecesse que aquelas palavras haviam saído da minha boca.

- Hum... Obrigada... – ela disse, baixinho

- Não esquenta – respondi, e então lembrei-me de que havia trazido comigo um lenço. É um costume que minha mãe me ensinou: carregar um lenço no bolso caso um dia alguma donzela em apuros precisasse de um cavalheiro amigo e gentil. Eu e Itachi ríamos, na época, mas naquele momento com Sakura ri internamente ao constatar como minha mãe estava certa... Peguei o lenço e o estendi à Sakura. Ela me olhou como se estivesse oferecendo um lagarto, e não um lenço, mas acabou aceitando.

- Acha que vai dar certo? – ela perguntou enquanto levava o lenço aos olhos

- Espero que sim... – respondi tentando tranqüilizá-la

- E se não der? – ela insistiu. Respirei fundo e encarei-a:

- Se não der eu te respondo... – falei. Sakura desviou o rosto, mas eu continuei observando-a. Depois olhei para minhas mãos e percebi subitamente que ainda não havia agradecido o que ela fizera por mim após o "agradável" encontro com meu pai.

Vi minha oportunidade ali e acabei quebrando o silêncio:

- Obrigado... – falei, ainda olhando para minhas mãos, lembrando-me do curativo feito por Sakura

- Pelo quê? – ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas

- Pelo que você fez domingo... Sobre o lance do meu pai... – respondi, agora olhando para ela – Não queria que você tivesse visto... – acrescentei sinceramente

- Sinceramente, nem eu... – Sakura respondeu – mas eu apenas quis te ajudar... Não gosto de ver pessoas sofrendo... – Então a resposta dela fez surgir uma dúvida em mim:

- Mas por que você _me_ ajudou? – acabei perguntando, afinal, para todos os efeitos Sakura ainda me odiava no domingo – Foi a segunda vez que você fez isso! Em uma, você me livrou de um castigo do Orochidiota, e na outra, você me confortou... Por quê?

- Bom... Eu... – começou ela; parecia não saber o que responder e eu estranhei isso: Sakura sempre tinha todas as respostas – na primeira vez foi porque não suporto injustiças... Eu já te disse isso, e na segunda vez foi porque meus pais também me decepcionaram... E eu também já te disse isso... – ela acabou dizendo

- É mesmo... – concordei, pensativo. Realmente ela já havia respondido a essas perguntas anteriormente, mas a simples idéia de que Sakura poderia... Poderia _gostar_ de mim me fez viajar – Mas por que você me ajuda na aula de Química? – acabei perguntando de novo

- Porque seus sussurros me incomodam! – ela disparou, me pegando de surpresa. Mas não parecia estar falando sério – brincadeira... – desmentiu, para meu alívio – É porque gosto de ajudar meus colegas... Só isso...

- Ah tá... – falei. Ela fora bem direta nas respostas, de uma forma geral, e me parecera muito convincente também. Comecei a ficar ligeiramente decepcionado quando Sakura falou:

- Engraçado...

- O quê? – eu quis saber; conversar com ela me distraía da situação tensa do seqüestro e eu queria saber o que ela achava engraçado diante do momento em que estávamos...

- No primeiro dia de aula você me achou irritante por te fazer tantas perguntas... Agora olha só quem está me enchendo delas... – Sakura respondeu, e acabei sorrindo sem graça. É, era mesmo engraçado... Ah, se ela soubesse dos meus motivos para agir de forma tão idiota...

- Me desculpe por ter te chamado de irritante... – pedi, e vi como era bom ser sincero com ela. Além disso, aquele era o momento para consertar, ou pelo menos tentar, algumas das idiotices que eu havia cometido – É que eu achei que você fosse mais uma daquelas garotas idiotas que só falam coisas fúteis... – consegui inventar – Como...

- A Karin? – ela completou por mim, deixando evidente seu desapego por Karin. Fiquei com vontade de rir, mas acabei baixando os olhos

- É... – respondi

- E eu não sou? – ela perguntou, para a minha surpresa. Nossas conversas nunca chegaram a esse ponto.

- Decididamente não – respondi novamente com sinceridade e encarei Sakura, talvez como nunca fizera até então. E então ela me olhou... _Diferente_. Mas não foi aquele olhar analisador e estranho da aula de Educação Física. Nem o olhar especulador. Parecia que Sakura estava, de fato, _me enxergando_. Vendo além da minha arrogância e perguntando a si mesma se era o Sasuke Uchiha quem estava realmente ali. Ela pareceu convencida de que sim, era _mesmo_ Sasuke Uchiha quem estava ali, pois corou levemente. E eu gostei.

- Me desculpe também! – ela disse de repente, quase gritando. Parecia... Desconcertada. Seria por minha causa?

- Pelo quê? – perguntei, querendo saber o motivo do pedido de desculpas

- Pela bolada... – Sakura justificou-se

- Ah sim... Você tem força hein? – comentei, sorrindo, e sentindo-me totalmente à vontade

- Obrigada... – ela agradeceu meio constrangida

Vocês devem ter imaginado que depois dessa troca de agradecimentos, pedidos de desculpas e elogios nossa conversa continuou animadoramente. Mas se enganaram. Um constrangedor silêncio se instalou entre nós. Tanto Sakura como eu estávamos inseguros demais para puxar algum assunto, no meu caso porque eu _não tinha_ assunto, e no caso de Sakura porque talvez ela não quisesse construir vínculos comigo, já que gostava do Shadow. Mas essa lógica não tem sentido porque eu sou o Shadow. Mas Sakura não sabe disso e... Ok.

No fim das contas a ausência de ruídos fez cair sobre nós a realidade. Kakashi e os outros ainda não haviam voltado. Consultei o relógio e vi que meia hora já havia se passado. Será que algo dera errado? Por que estavam demorando tanto? Foram pegos? Essas e tantas outras perguntas passaram a me ocupar que demorei mais um bom par de minutos para notar que Sakura havia adormecido.

Procurei me concentrar nela para não pensar nas possíveis desgraças que poderiam ter acontecido com Kakashi e meus amigos. Sakura se deitara de lado no sofá e respirava profundamente. Talvez a pressão, o choro e a nossa conversa tivessem causado o sono. Ela parecia cansada e por isso não quis incomodá-la. Além disso, eu poderia observá-la o quanto quisesse, sem ser cauteloso. Ela era tão linda... Sua beleza acentuava-se ainda mais dormindo. Acho que vocês já notaram que penso demais e falo de menos, e a maioria das coisas que penso são coisas que não tenho coragem de dizer em voz alta. Pura precaução, eu acho... Cada doido com sua mania.

A verdade é que não sei quanto tempo mais fiquei ali, olhando Sakura, querendo abraçá-la, querendo dizer a ela o que sinto. Mas uma decisão eu havia tomado. Agora era oficial: daria as dicas a Sakura para saber que Shadow sou eu. _Mais dicas_, quero dizer. Dicas mais... _Óbvias_, como Naruto sugerira. E ainda faria de tudo para deixá-la mais perto de mim, segura. E vi que minha decisão havia sido a mais correta quando ouvi movimento no corredor.

Encostei o ouvido à porta. Eram passos abafados. Inicialmente pareciam ser de uma só pessoa, mas depois percebi que pareciam vários pares de pés. Só podiam ser eles. Finalmente. Consultei o relógio: eram quase duas da manhã. Sakura havia dormido por uma hora. Achei melhor acordá-la e por isso aproximei-me devagar. Dei uma última contemplada naquela bela visão e balancei-a levemente pelo braço.

Sakura sentou-se, sobressaltada e me encarou, confusa:

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – ela perguntou, passando a mãos pelos cabelos

- Uma hora... – respondi, olhando para a porta

- E por que me acordou só agora?

- Porque eles estão chegando... – falei, indicando a porta com a cabeça

Logo em seguida houve uma batida. Fui até a porta, abri o olho mágico, pedi identificação e não pude deixar de suspirar aliviado ao ouvir a voz de Shikamaru. Abri a porta para que eles entrassem. Shikamaru andava de costas, segurando Kiba pelas pernas. Neji vinha segurando a cabeça do Inuzuka, seguido por Kakashi, mais branco que o comum, olhando em volta. Fiquei esperando Gaara e Naruto entrarem, mas o professor fechou a porta rapidamente ao passar. Foi então que percebi; alguma coisa deu _mesmo_ errado.

Fiquei me perguntando o que seria enquanto via meus amigos e Kakashi colocarem Kiba na cama preparada para ele. Sakura ofereceu-se para colocar o soro no braço do Inuzuka, alegando que já havia feito um curso de primeiros socorros e pretendia fazer medicina. Foi somente quando os últimos retoques em Kiba foram concluídos que Sakura também pareceu notar a ausência de dois Aliados.

- Onde estão Gaara e Naruto? – ela perguntou, assustada

- Tiveram um imprevisto... – respondeu Shikamaru

- Foram pegos? – acabei perguntando junto com Sakura

- Não... – explicou Neji – é que... – mas ele foi interrompido por uma batida na porta

- Identifique-se! – Kakashi pediu do lado da cama de Kiba, sem se mexer

- Naruto Uzumaki e Gaara – ouvi Naruto dizer e então o professor moveu-se para abrir a porta. Naruto entrou e ao seu lado estava Gaara, um tanto pálido. Mas pareciam inteiros...

- O que aconteceu? – Sakura perguntou imediatamente

- Você precisava ver!!! – disse Naruto, para minha surpresa, sorrindo – Gaara foi incrível!

- Como assim? – Sakura tornou a perguntar por mim, e Naruto desandou a falar, mal parando para respirar:

- Tinha um enfermeiro do colégio fazendo a ronda noturna, e ele nos flagrou na frente do quarto de Kiba, então na hora Gaara fingiu um desmaio muito bem fingido e o enfermeiro acreditou! Que idiota! Então disfarçadamente eu dei três batidinhas na porta, indicando que algo estava errado do lado de fora. O enfermeiro pegou Gaara e o levou à recepção, onde o professor tava conversando com aquela enfermeira velha e feia. Eu vi que ele estava entregando a carta que a Sakura escreveu quando a velha notou Gaara e eu lá. Eu me justifiquei dizendo que Gaara estava passando meio mal e por isso o levei até ali. Então ela notou Gaara desmaiado e disse para o enfermeiro dar um soro estimulante para acordá-lo. Então tivemos que sair de cena! Mas eu vi "umas sombras" saindo do quarto do Kiba... Deu certo? – perguntou Naruto, por fim

- Diga que deu... – disse Gaara, fazendo uma careta – diga que não tomei uma injeção à toa...

Então Shikamaru e Neji saíram da frente da cama de Kakashi e revelaram Kiba. Gaara sentou no sofá onde Sakura estivera instantes antes, exausto e aliviado, e Naruto soltou uma exclamação de felicidade. Kakashi tomou a palavra; parecia extremamente feliz, mas ainda assim um tanto apreensivo.

- Vocês todos desempenharam um papel muito bom esta noite... Arriscaram suas vidas para fazer a coisa certa. Agora peço que sigam para seus quartos e tentem descansar. Estou muito orgulhoso de todos vocês e por isso vou cuidar de Kiba. Nos encontraremos aqui à uma da tarde, entendido? Parabéns, pessoal, parabéns mesmo! Agora vão descansar.

E depois de receber um abraço de Kakashi, como se fôssemos todos seus filhos, demos uma última olhada em Kiba e fomos para nossos quartos, um por um. Mas ao chegar ao quarto andar logo depois de Naruto vi que todos estavam no patamar principal. Sakura parabenizou a todos os meninos, sem abraços dessa vez, e seguiu para seu dormitório após sorrir lindamente para nós.

Ao entrarmos em nosso próprio dormitório, Naruto jogou-se em sua cama e exclamou:

- Shikamaru, você é o cara! Tô certo! Você e o Gaara! Que gênio! Que coragem!

- Todos nós desempenhamos um papel muito importante, Naruto – disse Gaara, alisando o lugar da injeção em seu braço – E felizmente o plano deu certo. Agora precisamos que Kiba acorde. Só assim poderemos comemorar de verdade.

- Gaara tem razão – disse Neji, colocando o pijama – Mas o sucesso do seqüestro foi um grande passo dado. Mais um pouco e vamos pegar esses bandidos!

- Espero mesmo que sim, Neji – Shikamaru falou enquanto se deitava – Agora boa noite para todos vocês, problemáticos, e obrigado por confiarem em mim.

- De nada, cara – Naruto respondeu por nós e depois de me despedir de todos, trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, deitei em minha cama implorando por uma boa noite de sono. Só então constatei que Sakura havia ficado com meu lenço, mas acabei sorrindo. Seria um ótimo motivo para falar com ela novamente...

Mas percebi que demoraria um pouquinho para ter sossego:

- Ei, psiu! Sasuke! – ouvi uma voz familiar me chamar

- O que você quer, Naruto? – perguntei ainda de olhos abertos; Naruto havia acendido um abajur e a luz estava me incomodando. Os suspiros no quarto me informaram que meus amigos já haviam dormido. O que Naruto ainda fazia acordado?

- Pode ler isso pra mim? – ele perguntou, sussurrando, e me estendendo um papel laranja

- Que isso? – perguntei

- Leia! – Naruto pediu e eu obedeci. O papel era um bilhete, na verdade, e dizia:

_Querida Hinata..._

_Acho que você sabe que Neji e Tenten vão sair hoje... Então eu pensei: você quer sair comigo? Que acha de irmos com eles?_

_Desculpe dizer isso por bilhete, mas se você aceitar eu posso recompensar hoje a noite pessoalmente..._

_Beijos..._

_Naruto_

- O que achou? – Naruto perguntou quando acabei de ler

- Ficou... Original – respondi devolvendo o papel a ele

- Vou entregar amanhã de manhã. Acha que Hinata vai aceitar?

- Vai – falei, sem rodeios e doido pra dormir, apagando a luz do abajur – E não se esqueça de avisar Gaara. Ele tem que chamar a Ino, lembra?

- Uh, é mesmo... Valeu cara – Naruto agradeceu – e boa noite.

- Pra você também.

E essas foram minhas últimas palavras naquele dia. Se bem que eram duas da manhã, portanto já era Sábado, e eu não ia ficar o dia inteiro calado e... Ok. Acho que não sonhei, mesmo tendo todos os motivos para tê-lo feito. Estava feliz pelo sucesso do seqüestro, pela conversa com Sakura e por meus amigos, que poderiam curtir seu encontro da noite. Mas nada era mais forte que meu alívio. Pelo menos por enquanto.

E meu último pensamento antes de apagar totalmente foi: por hora, missão cumprida.

**Oiiiiii!!!**

**Tudo bem minhas amadas leitoras?**

**Espero q sim! Como estão na escola? A minha está uma loucura, mas não vamos falar disso, não é mesmo? E aí, gostaram do cap? Esse ficou bem melhor que o anterior né?!**

**Ó, caprichem nas reviews, como sempre! Agradeço mais do q nunca vcs q lêem sempre e nunca deixam de comentar! De coração, muito obrigada! E se vcs puderem divulgar a fic, eu agradeço mais ainda! É pq o numero de reviews tem decrescido por capítulos e eu não sei o q está acontecendo... Tem muita gente favoritando, mas poucas comentando, e vcs sabem como adoro saber a opinião de vcs, certo?**

**Então, mesmo q a review seja uma linha, uma palavra, I don't care! O que vale para mim é a opinião de vcs! Obrigada pela compreensão, paciência e carinho! Não percam o próximo cap! É o do encontro, lembram? "Candelabro em boa companhia" sai em duas semanas! Aguardem!**

**Bjos e td de bom pra vcs! Tenham uma ótima semana!**

**Dêem GO, viu?**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	7. Candelabro em boa companhia

**Capítulo 7: Candelabro em boa companhia**

Praticamente consegui cumprir o ciclo do sono normalmente. Dormi muito bem e não sonhei, como geralmente acontece, mas digo "praticamente" porque não despertei por causas naturais, mas sim por causas NARUTAIS. Explicando o neologismo: Naruto me acordou. Havia me esquecido de três coisas. Primeira: havíamos seqüestrado um aluno. Segunda: Neji tinha um encontro hoje. Terceira: Naruto também.

E pela forma como ele entrou berrando no quarto, Hinata aceitou seu convite.

- Macho, macho, macho maaaan!!! Yeaaaah! Eu sou o caraaaa! Sasuuukeee! Neeeejiii! Shikamaruuu! Acordem todas vocês, moçaaas! Macho, macho, macho maaaan! Ah, moleeequeeee!

- Puta merda, Naruto! – falei, tentando acertá-lo com um travesseiro

- Cara, só porque você acordou cedo, não precisa acordar a galera toda! – disse Shikamaru

- Foi mal, gente! Mas a Hinata aceitou sair comiiiigoo! Ha, ha! Eu sou f...

- Tá bom, pô! Chega né? – Neji resmungou, levantando-se visivelmente mal humorado – E acho bom você tratar minha prima muito bem, pra compensar essa palhaçada toda. Macho man, Naruto?

- Foi mal cara... Minha alegria foi ao extremo.

- Nós percebemos – falei, levantando-me também. Infelizmente Neji chegou primeiro ao banheiro e lá se trancou. Virei-me para Naruto – E então, como foi?

- Simples... Passei o bilhete por baixo da porta e saí de fininho.

- Tá, e você levou o Gaara junto? – perguntei

- Aham – Naruto respondeu – Ele ficou aguardando comigo na entrada do nosso corredor. Por sorte ou puro destino, encontramos Sakura e Ino logo depois de eu ter colocado o bilhete por baixo da porta.

- Foi assim que você soube que Hinata havia aceitado? – tornei a perguntar pra não tentar imaginar Sakura de pijama

- Foi sim... Ah, cara... Elas me disseram que Hinata havia tido um colapso e estavam indo buscar água com açúcar para ela. Fiquei preocupado. Vai que eu tinha matado a menina de susto, né?

- Se Hinata tivesse morrido elas teriam ido buscar um caixão, e não um copo d'água – Shikamaru comentou sombriamente, de lá da cama dele

- Ah, na hora nem pensei nisso – Naruto explicou

- E cadê o Gaara? – perguntei

- Vocês nem acreditam! – Naruto respondeu, um grande sorriso se estampando em seu rosto – Provavelmente ele ainda está no maior amasso com a Yamanaka!

- O quê? – Shikamaru e eu perguntamos em uníssono

- Na moral! Sakura e eu vimos tudo! Podem perguntar a ela! Eu achei que o Gaara ia amarelar na hora de convidar a Ino. Sabe... Ela tava completando as frases por ele, toda dona de si. Aí o cara mostrou que é macho e deu o maior pega nela! Foi irado!

- E depois? – Shikamaru perguntou, agora totalmente acordado

- Depois Sakura e eu fomos buscar a água pra Hinata. Eu não ia ficar vendo, né gente?

- Huhu... Esse encontro promete! – disse Shikamaru, levantando-se também

- Você também vai? – perguntei, sem na verdade estar interessado

- Sim. Neji sugeriu que eu e Temari fôssemos, e quando comentei com ela foi difícil escapar de um "sim". Discutir é problemático. Cara, o Neji se perdeu no banheiro ou o quê?

- Neji, dá pra sair daí logo?! – pedi, batendo na porta. Neji gritou de lá de dentro que já estava saindo.

- E você, Sasuke? Não vai sair com a gente? – Shikamaru perguntou. Decidi ser bem direto:

- Não gosto de segurar vela.

- Eu também não. É problemático. Ah, aleluia! – disse Shikamaru assim que Neji saiu do banheiro. Ele passou na minha frente e antes que pudesse protestar, bateu a porta na minha cara. Preguiçoso imbecil!

- Cara, o Gaara realmente agarrou a Ino? – Neji perguntou

- Aham! – Naruto respondeu animadamente, mas então virou-se subitamente para mim – Sasuke, acho que você deveria ir nesse encontro.

- Ah, é? E por quê? – perguntei, imaginando os possíveis motivos que me fariam ir. Só havia um: Sakura.

- Porque... Bem, porque enquanto íamos buscar água para a Hinata... Disse à Sakura que você ia.

- Você o quê? – perguntei, uma repentina vontade de matar Naruto crescendo dentro de mim

- Ih... Já vi que vai dar porrada – Neji comentou – Oh, tô na lanchonete. Tenho que tomar café cedo para treinar o que dizer à noite. E temos que visitar Kiba. Fui! – e saiu

- Acho que é uma ótima idéia tomar café! – Naruto disse, mas eu o segurei pela gola da camisa antes que se mexesse

- Nada disso! – falei – Por que disse à Sakura que vou nesse encontro? Sabe em que situação constrangedora me colocou?

- Calma, cara!

- Calma? Naruto! Sakura e eu estamos começando a construir uma relação de amizade decente e você vem apressar as coisas sugerindo que eu vá a um encontro com ela?

- Dá pra me ouvir? Eu posso explicar! – disse Naruto desvencilhando-se do meu aperto em sua gola – Eu disse a ela para ir não para _ficar_ com você, seu demente. Disse a ela para ir para _conversar_ com você. Ela me pareceu muito triste vendo todas as amigas saindo com a gente e ela ficando sozinha aqui na escola. Mas nós dois sabemos que ela poderia muito bem ter com quem sair se um certo alguém resolvesse se revelar...

- Agora a culpa é minha se Sakura está infeliz? – perguntei já adivinhando a resposta

- De certa forma, sim – Naruto respondeu com simplicidade – Eu entendo seus motivos, Sasuke. Entendo mesmo. Mas já você já reparou que não está pensando muito em Sakura?

- Como assim? – perguntei, confuso – Penso nela mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Isso é lindo, Sasuke, mas não me refiro a _esse_ tipo de pensamento.

- Quer explicar logo?

- Quero dizer que você está se preocupando _demais_ com esse negócio de identidade. Está pensando muito em como ela vai agir _quando_ descobrir. Mas você está esquecendo que Sakura quer isso mais do que tudo, e em respeito ao Shadow deixa de fazer coisas que faria se não gostasse dele.

- Mas eu sou o Shadow – comentei tolamente

- Mas Sakura não sabe disso – Naruto retrucou, revirando os olhos – Me diz que empecilhos Sakura teria para ficar com você, Sasuke? Vocês não estão virando amigos? Mas ela prefere não ir ao encontro para não arriscar, porque ela gosta do Shadow.

- Entendi – falei, sentindo-me muito culpado

- E?

- E o quê? – perguntei, abobado. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Vai fazer o quê? – Naruto perguntou de volta

- O que eu posso fazer?

- Ir ao encontro já ajuda.

- Meu pai cancelou minha permissão para sair – falei, lembrando-me de repente desse fato. Havia uma correspondência para mim com esse aviso ontem à noite, mas estava não ansioso por causa do seqüestro que até me esqueci de mencioná-la.

- Quem se importa? – Naruto perguntou, estressado – Você nunca obedece a seu pai! E acho que você deveria convencer Sakura a ir. Como Shadow, quero dizer.

- Não ficaria meio suspeito demais? Como o Shadow saberia do encontro?

- Sasuke, você está emburrecendo? Sakura deve estar puta com o Shadow! Ela vai te tratar mal, e aí você pergunta o que aconteceu e ela te conta tudo! Então, você a induz a ir ao encontro! Dã!

- Com você falando parece muito fácil. Existem muitos "se" nisso tudo, Naruto – comentei

- Faz o que você achar melhor – disse Naruto dando de ombros – Mas acho que seria uma boa oportunidade pra você conversar mais com a Sakura e do Shadow dar dicas a ela.

- Acha que daria certo eu convencê-la oferecendo dicas sobre a identidade do Shadow? – perguntei, a idéia surgindo de repente em minha cabeça

- Acho uma boa opção! – Naruto respondeu, sorrindo satisfeito. Shikamaru saiu do banheiro e eu me apressei para que Naruto também não passasse na minha frente.

- Obrigado, Naruto – falei, antes de fechar a porta. Talvez ir ao encontro fosse mesmo uma boa opção. Talvez Naruto estivesse certo... Mesmo que eu não tenha permissão paterna para isso. Mas é como meu amigo dissera: quem se importa?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois do almoço, fomos visitar Kiba. Não tivemos problemas para subir até o sexto andar, pois o Konoha estava vazio por causa do fim de semana. Subimos nós cinco, juntos. Parecia tão surreal, pelo menos para mim, que havíamos mesmo seqüestrado Kiba, que só fui acreditar quando o vi deitado na cama de Kakashi, exatamente como o deixamos algumas horas antes.

Kakashi estava satisfeito. Ele nos contou que a carta de Sakura funcionara perfeitamente e que Tsunade acreditara em cada palavra. Nem ao menos a enfermeira ficou desconfiada, e isso era muito bom, já que ela faz parte do lado dos bandidos. Mas quando Neji perguntou sobre o estado de Kiba, as notícias não foram tão boas.

É verdade que ele estava menos pálido do que quando foi seqüestrado, mas não havia apresentado ainda nem um mísero sinal de consciência. Kakashi disse que precisávamos ter paciência e esperar. Legal. _Adoro_ esperar. Mas como o despertar de Kiba dependia unicamente dele, então acho mesmo que não teria outra saída.

O professor saiu, dizendo que precisava almoçar. Kakashi apenas pediu que pelo menos um de nós ficasse ali com Kiba. Gaara foi logo depois dele, alegando sono. Nenhum de nós havia dito sequer uma palavra sobre o que Naruto nos contara, mas todos sabíamos que Gaara sabia que nós sabíamos do amasso dele com a Yamanaka. Ufa... Ele deve ter ficado constrangido, afinal, não é de seu feitio sair agarrando as garotas populares da escola.

Shikamaru e Neji também não demoraram muito tempo ali. O Nara disse que precisava falar sei lá o que com Temari, mas que logo estaria de volta. E Neji, bom, adivinhem o que ele ia fazer? Ensaiar suas falas. Francamente, uma pessoa tão segura como Neji precisa mesmo treinar discursos para garotas? Se bem que se Tenten mexe com ele como Sakura mexe comigo, a repentina insegurança do meu amigo é até compreensível...

Naruto ficou um tempo conversando comigo antes de sair também. Discutimos o que Kiba falaria ao acordar, como seria sentir os efeitos da droga, até que o loiro anunciou que ia descer, mas voltaria mais tarde. Acho que o ambiente repentinamente hostil do quarto de Kakashi dava uma sensação ruim aos meus amigos, principalmente porque eles estavam alegres demais por causa do encontro da noite. E foi justamente esse o último assunto que discuti com Naruto antes dele descer. Ele insistiu que eu, como Shadow, deveria convencer Sakura, e depois de me ouvir prometer pensar no assunto, Naruto finalmente se foi.

Fiquei sozinho, pensativo, encarando Kiba desacordado sem realmente vê-lo. A curiosidade sobre o que aquele garoto poderia contar ao despertar foi substituída pela dúvida de ir ou não ao encontro. Tive que rir. Tanto alarde por causa de um simples encontro. Naruto tem razão: eu me preocupo demais. Talvez deva mesmo deixar as coisas rolarem, sem ficar criando dificuldades. Tá aí. Eu decidi ir a esse encontro.

Que problema teria? Eu estaria totalmente descompromissado, porque afinal Sakura é só uma quase-amiga. Por enquanto. Mas se eu estava esperando oportunidades de poder conversar melhor com ela e fazer gostar do Sasuke que eu _realmente_ sou, esta era uma chance imperdível. Agora sim eu estava raciocinando direito!

E como se o destino ou sei lá quem tivesse duvidado da minha decisão, houve uma batida na porta de Kakashi. E era Sakura. Tive que conter um pouco para não rir da ironia da minha situação, mas se o destino achou que eu estava brincando ao dizer que ia ao encontro, errou feio. Como prova de que estava falando sério, resolvi perguntar à Sakura se ela ia sair com os outros.

Mas nem cheguei a falar, pois percebi que ela olhava desoladamente para o quarto, como se estivesse procurando pelos outros. Como se estivesse incomodada de ficar sozinha. _Comigo_.

- Neji saiu faz uns dez minutos... – resolvi falar, quebrando o silêncio – Disse que tinha que treinar o que vai falar pra Tenten no encontro. Naruto vai vir mais tarde e Kakashi está almoçando. Shikamaru está vindo e Gaara está dormindo... Acho que se recuperando do beijo que deu na Ino... – e ri de leve ao me lembrar da situação do meu amigo ruivo – Você vai nesse encontro? – acabei perguntando, sem rodeios e sem me incomodar com a brusca mudança de assunto

- Não... – ela respondeu com uma insatisfação mal disfarçada

- Por quê? – perguntei, e me senti idiota. Como se eu não soubesse o motivo...

- Porque não tenho com quem ir... – ela respondeu, para minha total surpresa. Esperava de tudo, menos a verdade! Senti uma culpa tão grande ao captar um quê de decepção na voz de Sakura que fiquei aliviado ao ouvir outra batida na porta. Dessa vez era Shikamaru.

- Oi, Sakura... – cumprimentou ele depois de entrar

- Oi! – ela respondeu mais animadamente que o comum, também parecendo aliviada. Mas nesse caso era porque ia evitar falar do assunto "encontros".

Sakura e Shikamaru começaram uma discussão semelhante à minha com Naruto: o que Kiba falaria ao acordar e etc. Cansado de ouvir hipóteses, mal prestei atenção e fiquei grato por eles dirigirem a palavra a mim pouquíssima vezes. Enquanto eu fingia prestar atenção, pelo menos podia olhar para Sakura à vontade. Parecendo um menino apaixonado de doze anos, imaginei nós dois de mãos dadas entrando num cinema. Acho que corei e fiz de tudo para disfarçar. Muito problemático, como Shikamaru diria.

Mas uma coisa nessa minha fantasia estava certa: o que eu sentia por Sakura. Então, sim, eu iria ao encontro. Sim, eu convenceria Sakura a ir também. E mais uma vez, sim, eu daria uma dica caso ela fosse. Tudo isso porque gostava dela _de verdade_. E cedo ou tarde Sakura teria que saber disso.

Acho que só não me pus a fantasiar os acontecimentos da noite porque Kakashi e os outros voltaram. Consultei o relógio e vi que já eram quase três horas. Lá pelas quatro, depois de mais uma longa seção de hipóteses sobre Kiba e seu aguardado despertar, Sakura disse que ia descer para ajudar as amigas a se prepararem para o encontro. Notei, antes dela sair, a expressão de decepção voltar a seu rosto. Senti outra pontada de culpa.

Dez minutos depois após a saída de Sakura, resolvi descer também. Nem me preocupei em me justificar, mas eu sabia que Naruto havia entendido a minha pressa repentina. Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, torcendo para que a sorte fosse generosa comigo e que Sakura estivesse online no bate-papo. Senão... Seria muito difícil.

Entrei tropeçando no quarto e quase derrubei meu note book no chão ao tentar abri-lo. Quando consegui me comportar novamente como ser racional, acessei o bate papo e minha culpa foi substituída por alívio. Não hesitei em clicar no nome da Sweet Girl, tudo o que eu tinha que falar repentinamente calculado em minha mente e pronto para ser digitado.

**Shadow diz: oi!**

Sweet Girl diz: oi... – ih, pelas reticências percebi imediatamente que não ia ser fácil...

**Shadow diz: então, conseguiu fazer aquilo q vc tava nervosa pra fazer?** – perguntei, referindo-me ao seqüestro

Sweet Girl diz: consegui sim, obrigada... – humpf... Não falei?

**Shadow diz: vc tah estranha... q aconteceu?** - sondei

Sweet Girl diz: nada

**Shadow diz: ora vamos... te conheço muito bem... q está acontecendo?** - insisti

Sweet Girl diz: pq vc ñ me responde? – ai... Show Time.

**Shadow diz: eu?**

Sweet Girl diz: ñ... meu clone... claro q eh vc!!! – au! Ela está mesmo muito irada...

**Shadow diz: o q eu fiz? **– resolvi dar uma de idiota, esperando a chance de digitar o que tinha calculado

Sweet Girl diz: o fato de vc me ignorar sempre q eu te pergunto quem vc eh te convence?

**Shadow diz: jah te disse q eh pro seu bem...**

Sweet Girl diz: e eh pro meu bem tb as minhas amigas terem um encontro com os garotos q elas gostam e eu ñ? – fiquei uns bons cinco minutos absorvendo as palavras que eu merecia ouvir, no caso, ler. Até que respondi:

**Shadow diz: me desculpe... mas eu ñ posso falar...**

Sweet Girl diz: vc tem noção de como eu tô agora? Praticamente chorando! – golpe baixo!

**Shadow diz: + pq vc ñ vai nesse encontro?** – disparei, antes que me sentisse culpado demais a ponto de me revelar naquele instante

Sweet Girl diz: pq ñ tenho par!!! E eu soh queria ir com vc!!! – cara... Naruto tinha mesmo razão... Ele está quebrando recordes...

**Shadow diz: mas talvez seja bom pra vc ir... talvez vc encontre alguém melhor... **– provoquei

Sweet Girl diz: será q vc ñ entende? Eu gosto de vc! Pq vc ñ fala quem eh?

**Shadow diz: eu... **– sou um imbecil e não sei o que dizer. Ela disse mesmo que gosta de mim?

Sweet Girl diz: olha... eu ñ queria ir... sinceramente ñ...

**Shadow diz: tenho uma idéia... quero que vc me prometa uma coisa... **– hora de colocar minha idéia em prática

Sweet Girl diz: o quê?

**Shadow diz: q vai descobrir por si própria quem eu sou... assim eu me alivio da culpa de ser quem eu sou...**

Sweet Girl diz: eh tão ruim assim ser vc?

**Shadow diz: alivia qnd estou com vc... então, promete?**

Sweet Girl diz: prometo...

**Shadow diz: e se vc for nesse encontro, que acho que vai te fazer muito bem, dou mais uma pista de quem sou eu... **– coloquei todas as cartas de uma vez na mesa, esperando que meus argumentos persuasivos convencessem Sakura. Cruzei os dedos.

Sweet Girl diz: jura?

**Shadow diz: juro...**

Sweet Girl diz: me desculpe... – rá! Acho que deu certo!

**Shadow diz: td bem... mas agora vc tem q ir... afinal, tem um encontro... n.n **– escrevi, só pra me certificar

Sweet Girl diz: obrigada Shadow... – é, deu certo. Mas o que Sakura dissera, que ela gosta de mim, não passou despercebido, e acho que foi por isso que acabei sendo mais sincero do que havia sido até então ao escrever:

**Shadow diz: um dia vamos nos ver... ate lá, queria q soubesse: **- hesitei um pouco, mas acabou saindo - **eu te amo... **– e fiquei aguardando a resposta dela, mesmo sabendo da forma mais convencida qual seria

Sweet Girl diz: eu tb... – e eu sorri de satisfação ao ler as palavras de Sakura - até mais…

**Shadow diz: Até... E bom encontro.**

E foi sorrindo mais tolamente ainda que desliguei o note book e fui separar uma roupa para o encontro. Estava feito. Que se dane o que pensar meu pai. Isso _se_ ele ficar sabendo que saí. Sakura e eu iríamos ao encontro. E seguraríamos vela juntos. E na mais otimista das hipóteses, também nos divertiríamos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já estávamos à meia hora esperando pelas garotas quando elas finalmente apareceram. Tive que ouvir repetidas vezes Neji e Naruto dizendo que elas tinham desistido, que não iriam mais. Eles só se calaram quando Gaara os ameaçou de morte. É claro que ele estava brincando, mas a hipótese era tentadora. Shikamaru ajudou a melhorar a situação dizendo que as mulheres sempre se atrasam. Segundo ele, elas demoram tanto apenas para procurar uma roupa que deixe o parceiro maluco.

E assim que as garotas apareceram no saguão de entrada no Konoha, vi que Shikamaru tinha toda a razão. Todas estavam muito bonitas, e posso garantir que nunca vi meus amigos com expressões tão abobadas no rosto. Acabei rindo, mas logo em seguida fiquei sério. Porque foi a minha vez de fazer cara de abobado. Sakura era a mais bonita de todas. Estava... Como minha mãe costumava dizer? Deslumbrante. Não dá pra explicar... Ela usou algum artifício feminino para realçar seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. E os cabelos estavam diferentes também. Sem dúvidas era a mais linda...

Depois de todos os casais se cumprimentarem à sua maneira (eu apenas dei um sorriso discreto à Sakura), saímos do colégio. Iríamos de táxi até um cinema muito famoso na cidade (eu costumava ir com minha mãe e Itachi). Depois comeríamos alguma coisa. Porém, como já eram sete e meia, duvidava que ainda conseguiríamos pegar a sessão das sete. Pensei em comunicar o fato a Neji, mas não consegui por dois motivos.

Primeiro: ele olhava exageradamente para Tenten. Segundo: _eu _olhava exageradamente para _Sakura_. E não conseguia sequer pronunciar uma mísera palavra que fosse. E o pior: ela parecia perceber meus olhares nada discretos e ficava visivelmente constrangida. Mas ela estava tão bonita que... Eu não conseguia me controlar!

Fiquei muito feliz quando chegamos ao cinema, mas foi por pouco tempo. Como eu previra, a sessão das sete já estava fechada. Dã. E para completar, Tenten sugeriu que tirássemos algumas fotos, sugestão muitíssimo bem aceita pelas amigas dela e pelo pateta do meu amigo Neji. Gaara e eu estávamos visivelmente insatisfeitos com a sugestão, mas acabamos saindo em algumas fotos, apesar de termos tirado a maioria. Então Neji, que parecia mais mandão que o comum (e sem sombra de dúvidas só para impressionar Tenten), sentenciou que seria melhor irmos para uma lanchonete. Comeríamos primeiro e depois voltaríamos para pegar a sessão das nove.

A lanchonete era perto do cinema, por isso fomos à pé. Cada casal estava abraçado, exceto eu e Sakura. Naruto conversava animadamente com todos e evitava que o silêncio se estabelecesse, mas quando chegamos à lanchonete (de nome Edd's) os casais começaram a se dividir, cada um pegando uma mesa mais afastada. As mesas eram apenas para dois lugares, e no fim, só sobraram as do meio. Sakura parecia ter percebido o mesmo, pois depois de dar uma olhada desanimada pelo lugar, puxou uma cadeira de má vontade e se sentou nela. Estava estampado em seu rosto que ela não queria ter vindo. Mas eu a convencera, então era melhor fazer alguma coisa logo para diverti-la, senão a noite se resumiria a silêncio e mais silêncio.

Mas como sou um ser humano muito expressivo, não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Nem mesmo algo idiota. Só ficava olhando abobadamente para Sakura enquanto ela mirava tristemente as amigas felizes ficando com meus amigos. Me senti culpado, mas Sakura estava tão linda que não consegui tirar os olhos dela nem para olhar para o chão. Sasuke, seu imbecil.

Então, Sakura resolveu olhar para mim. Nós dois fomos pegos de surpresa. Ela, talvez porque meu olhar era intenso demais, como nunca havia feito antes. Eu, porque Sakura corou sob meu olhar. E copiosa e estupidamente, fiquei vermelho também. E isso raramente acontece. Mas acho que sentir aquela pequena queimação no rosto serviu para me despertar, e eu consegui dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que tenha sido _muito idiota_.

- Eles parecem estar se divertindo, não é? – perguntei, indicando meus amigos com a cabeça. Quase me dei um soco ali mesmo, mas pelo menos consegui voltar a falar.

- É sim... – Sakura respondeu, e percebi que ela fez um esforço enorme para não revirar os olhos. Pensei em algo para tentar compensar a burrice que falei para quebrar o silêncio e disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, mas que por algum motivo me fez pensar que daria uma boa conversa...

- Você não queria vir né? – perguntei

- Sinceramente... Não... – ela disse sem nem pensar, mas não me desanimei; pelo menos Sakura respondeu... – eu não tenho vocação pra ser candelabro...

- Candelabro? – perguntei de novo, dessa vez rindo diante da palavra

- É... – ela explicou, parecendo se animar um pouco – segurar várias velas ao mesmo tempo...

- Muito boa essa! – falei, rindo de novo. Só Sakura mesmo... – Nunca tinha ouvido falar... Gostei...

- Obrigada! – ela respondeu, agora visivelmente animada. Sorri mais uma vez para ela, e Sakura me olhou como se... Não fosse eu que estivesse ali.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – ofereci, tentando ser educado

- Pra ser sincera eu tô com fome... – Sakura disse, sorrindo como quem se desculpa. Imediatamente, chamei o garçom. Pedi um X-bacon para mim e Sakura pediu um X-burguer. É legal ver que ela não é do tipo de garota que tem mil e uma frescuras na hora de escolher o que comer. Tipo aquelas garotas que só comem alface e bebem água. Não, Sakura não era assim. Por fim, pedi um refrigerante para dividirmos.

Enquanto esperávamos o lanche chegar, ficamos novamente em silêncio. Mas desta vez eu estava inspirado; havíamos começado uma conversa boa, então puxei assunto de novo.

- Escuta... Se você não queria vir, por que veio? – instiguei. Como se eu _não fosse_ o responsável por ela estar ali. Só que Sakura não sabia disso, e eu queria ouvir a resposta dela.

- Você é mestre em ser direto hein! – ela comentou, rindo, e tive que rir junto.

- Só quero saber... – falei de brincadeira, na defensiva

- Ok... – ela respondeu, fazendo cara de pensativa – vim porque quero desencalhar... Quer ser o sortudo? – Sakura perguntou séria, e eu _quase_ acreditei.

- Tá falando sério? – perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas e entrando na brincadeira

- Acha que sou doida? Claro que não! – disse ela, agora rindo – Se tivesse vindo pra desencalhar eu não te diria! Não diria a ninguém!

- Ah tá... Ok... – falei. Sakura dera uma saída de mestre, mas eu não ia desistir até que ela dissesse um motivo que me convencesse. Queria ver até onde ela saberia mentir – Mas, falando sério agora... Por que você veio? - insisti

- Ah... Eu queria ver minhas amigas felizes sabe... – ela respondeu, e agora me pareceu sincera – E também porque uma certa pessoa me convenceu – Ok, por essa eu não esperava.

- Seu namorado? – especulei, me divertindo por dentro. Ah vai, não é maldade. É só... Interessante... Sakura é muito boa com respostas.

- Não! Nem tenho namorado – ela respondeu rapidamente, e pareceu arrepender-se disso - E você, por que veio? – Sakura perguntou visivelmente tentando mudar de assunto

- Pra me distrair... E desobedecer ao meu pai – respondi com dois terços da verdade. O outro motivo, lógico, era a própria Sakura. Mas ela não precisava saber disso.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou

- Eu não tinha permissão pra sair... – expliquei – Ele cancelou a minha. Mas mesmo assim eu quis vir. Quem ele pensa que é pra me prender? – acrescentei, ficando um pouco nervoso

- Mas por que ele tirou sua permissão? – ela insistiu. Bem feito pra mim. Minha vez de responder as perguntas indesejáveis.

- Porque cheguei atrasado na aula e porque ele disse que só vou sair quando tiver uma namorada... – falei rapidamente, me lembrando do que estava escrito na carta de meu pai

- E você não tem? – ela insistiu de novo, e desta vez fiquei surpreso. Por que seria interessante para Sakura saber se tenho ou não namorada? Se bem que ela poderia ser minha garota se eu tivesse um eufemismo para dizer que sou o Shadow dela... Mas, caramba, Sakura nem sonha com isso!

- Não... – respondi sorrindo como quem pede desculpas

- Mas você poderia ter a garota que quisesse! – ela exclamou e tive que arregalar os olhos. Ela estava bem?

- Você também poderia ter o garoto que quisesse... – devolvi na mesma hora, olhando para o lado. Sim, ela poderia ter quem quisesse quando cansasse de Shadow... A idéia me aterrorizou.

- Eu... Por que você disse isso? – Sakura perguntou, constrangida

- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que você me disse... – respondi misteriosamente. Sorrimos juntos. Ela olhou para os lados e eu fiz o mesmo. Nossos amigos não estavam perdendo tempo!

- Então... Somos candelabros né? – perguntei rindo, fazendo uso da palavra de Sakura

- É somos... – ela respondeu, pensativa – Mas eu estou feliz por eles... – acrescentou.

- Você é diferente das outras garotas... – observei

- Como assim?

- Qualquer garota em seu lugar estaria morrendo de ódio, e teria vindo só pra praguejar contra as amigas... – expliquei, e Sakura sorriu. Senti inveja dela: às vezes eu queria ser menos individualista.

- É eu realmente não sou assim... – ela disse – E você também está me surpreendendo!

- Eu? – perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas de novo

- É... Eu achava você um grande idiota... – Sakura explicou, e fiquei interessado, uma felicidade inexplicável invadindo meu peito – mas desde ontem a minha opinião começou a mudar...

- Você muda de opinião rápido - brinquei

- Não... – ela corrigiu, séria – Foi a sua atitude que me fez pensar diferente... – Sakura acrescentou, referindo-se ao que fiz para acalmá-la enquanto ela estava chorando, preocupada com o seqüestro. Uau... Não sabia que minha atitude tinha significado tanto... –Obrigada. Se fosse outro garoto em seu lugar teria se aproveitado da minha fragilidade pra tentar alguma coisa...

- Tipo o quê? – perguntei, interessado no rumo que a conversa estava tomando

- Tipo... – ela ia responder. Ia dizer "beijo". Pude ver a palavra saindo dos lábios perfeitos dela. Mas então nossos pedidos chegaram e o garçom estragou tudo. Sakura sorriu e fez um gesto para que nos servíssemos.

Suspirando, peguei meu X-bacon, mas antes da primeira mordida, vi que Sakura estava rasgando um pedaço de guardanapo e fazendo bolinhas. Então, uma a uma, ela começou a atirá-las nas amigas, acertando com perfeição, e fazendo-as se engasgarem no meio do beijo que trocavam com meus amigos. Foi um tanto mau, mas eu gostei. Sorri para a garota linda e travessa à minha frente e comecei a comer meu sanduíche.

Enquanto ia devorando meu lanche, minha cabeça trabalhava sem parar. É, eu estava mesmo no encontro, com Sakura. E tudo estava dando certo até agora. Estávamos conversando assuntos normais, fora da Química, como Naruto dissera que seria. Incrível como ele acertou. E Sakura estava começando a enxergar qualidades em mim! Isso era realmente motivador! Ela me agradeceu por ter sido gentil com ela ontem, por não ter me "aproveitado de sua situação frágil". Ela _valorizou_ algo que _eu_ fiz.

Instintivamente, olhei para ela. Estranhei. Sakura mal havia tocado no lanche enquanto eu estava quase terminando o meu. No que ela estaria pensando a ponto de não fazê-la comer? Seria sobre nossa conversa? Ela, afinal, estaria gostando da minha companhia, como eu estava gostando da dela?

- Não vai comer? – perguntei, preocupado, mas tentando parecer indiferente. O olhar fora de foco dela voltara ao normal, mas Sakura não me respondeu. Olhou em volta novamente para analisar nossos amigos e pelo canto do olho eu fiz o mesmo. Já haviam terminado de comer e estavam se agarrando. Francamente, será que eles pensam que o mundo vai acabar hoje e que todos os beijos têm que ser dados imediatamente? Voltei a olhar para Sakura. Parecia confusa.

- Vou sim... – ela enfim respondeu à minha pergunta – Eu me distraí...

- Com o quê? – perguntei sem hesitar

- Com meus pensamentos... – Sakura respondeu rapidamente e se concentrou em seu sanduíche. Eu havia acabado o meu, portanto me pus a observar Sakura, sendo cauteloso para não constrangê-la.

Eram oito e meia quando Neji achou interessante parar de beijar Tenten. Disse que era hora de voltarmos para o cinema, se não também perderíamos a sessão das nove. Interpretei isso como uma desculpa para Neji não dizer que cansara de se agarrar com Tenten no claro; o escurinho do cinema deve ser mais reconfortante.

Vi Naruto pagar a conta para ele e Hinata. Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara fizeram o mesmo com Tenten, Temari e Ino, respectivamente. Olhei para Sakura. Ela também percebera a atitude de meus amigos. Rapidamente, levei a mão ao bolso e falei:

- Deixa que eu pago...

- Nada disso... Vamos dividir – ela disse o que eu já esperava. Sakura também colocou a mão no bolso, mas encontrou alguma coisa lá que a distraiu. Aproveitando o momento, mas sem perder a curiosidade sobre o que Sakura poderia ter achado no bolso, chamei o garçom e paguei a conta. Ela nem percebeu, e alguns instantes depois ergueu os olhos para mim e me estendeu o objeto que a distraíra. Reconheci meu lenço imediatamente.

- Me desculpe... Esqueci que ele estava comigo...

- Tudo bem... – falei, pegando o lenço. Percebi que ela havia lavado – não precisava ter lavado... - comentei

- Ah! Fala sério! Você não ia querer de volta um lenço todo molhado de lágrimas, ia? – Sakura perguntou, mas eu não respondi – quanto à conta, vamos dividir...

- Talvez numa próxima ocasião... – falei, ainda pensando no lenço e no gesto de Sakura

- Como assim? – ela perguntou, surpresa, e só então percebi que o que falei havia soado como uma indireta. Droga...

- Eu já paguei – desconversei e torci para que ela não insistisse no assunto

- Como?

- Quando você se distraiu eu aproveitei e paguei tudo – expliquei

- Ai Sasuke! Não precisava!

- Precisava sim... – falei, mas por algum motivo meu cérebro me incitou a dizer mais, a dizer a verdade – Na verdade foi como forma de agradecimento por você estar fazendo minha noite menos desagradável... Eu vim mais pra desobedecer meu pai – ok, nessa parte eu menti um pouco, mas por motivos óbvios – e achei que ia ser um saco... Todos os meus amigos saindo com garotas legais e eu igual a um bocó...

- No início eu pensei a mesma coisa... – Sakura confessou

- Eu sei – deixei escapar, mas logo consertei – Mas quando você disse que se importava com suas amigas e estava feliz por elas, mesmo estando sozinha, eu pensei melhor e vi como eu sou individualista... – ela fez menção de responder, mas mais uma vez foi interrompida, desta vez por Neji:

- Vamos pessoal! – disse ele – A sessão é daqui a pouco e não estou afim de enfrentar fila!

Sei. Eu nasci ontem e meu pai é o melhor político do mundo. Não sabia que "se agarrar no escuro" mudou de nome. Aff, que maldade. Não disse que às vezes queria ser menos individualista?

Novamente divididos em casais, seguimos de volta para o cinema. Dessa vez não havia conversa em voz alta. Cada casal trocava suas próprias frases felizes em voz baixa. Porém, agora estava menos constrangedor, apesar de Sakura estar muito pensativa. E antes que eu me perguntasse pela centésima vez o que poderia estar se passando pela cabeça dela, Sakura me chamou:

- Sasuke...

- Hum... – respondi, tentando parecer indiferente. A essa altura já havíamos chegado ao cinema e a fila estava curta. Que bom para o Neji...

- Não estou sozinha... – ouvi Sakura dizer e olhei para ela – Afinal, você está comigo... – tive medo de que ela pudesse escutar a batida intensa que meu coração deu ao ouvir o que ela disse. Achei melhor responder logo, antes que as muitas sensações estranhas que nasciam dentro de mim se manifestassem, afinal, havia muito tempo que não me sentia assim. Ou talvez eu _nunca_ me senti assim?

- Por acaso a pessoa que te convenceu disse que esse encontro te faria bem? – perguntei olhando para cima, com medo de que meus olhos me entregassem.

- Disse... – Sakura respondeu vagarosamente, provavelmente pensando como eu sabia o que Shadow havia dito para convencê-la.

- Então ela acertou, só que acho que não fazia idéia de que eu ia me divertir também... – disfarcei, voltando a encarar Sakura

- E você está mesmo se divertindo? – ela quis saber

- Estou, porque você está comigo, Sakura... – garanti, fazendo uso das palavras dela, e acho que soou forte demais, porque Sakura corou mais do que das outras vezes. E eu gostei mais ainda.

Ela pareceu perturbada enquanto entrávamos no cinema. Os garotos e eu fomos comprar pipoca e refri enquanto as garotas procuravam lugares. Naruto não perdeu a oportunidade de me perguntar como eu estava me saindo. Eu disse que estava tudo bem e o agradecei, mas para meu azar Neji escutou e aproveitou para me zoar.

- Ah, Sasuke – disse ele – Não vai rolar nem um amasso?

- Vai sim – respondi, de mau humor – e vai ser na sua cara se você não calar a boca.

Depois dessa Neji não me dirigiu mais a palavra. Pode ser que eu tenha exagerado, mas acho que Neji estava vendo de forma muito superficial minha relação com Sakura. Ou começo de relação. Diferente dele e de Tenten, nós não nos demos bem desde o início. Éramos inimigos mortais, mas agora como seres civilizados estávamos começando a nos entender. E amassos, na minha concepção, não fazem parte disso.

Voltamos para a sala de cinema e tomamos nossos lugares. Sentei-me ao lado de Sakura, e do meu outro lado ficaram Naruto e Hinata. Do outro lado dela estavam Neji e Tenten e à nossa frente ficaram Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara e Ino. Neji anunciou que o filme era de romance, e percebi que Sakura soltou uma exclamação de desprazer. Será que ela não gosta de filmes românticos? Não que eu goste! Na verdade eu _detesto_. Tem todos o mesmo fim meloso. Mas a maioria das mulheres gosta... Ou será que é a situação de candelabro que impede Sakura de gostar do filme?

Decidi ser gentil e perguntei a ela se preferia ir para outro lugar. Ela me garantiu que estava bem, e não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra até o filme começar. Cada amigo meu passou o braço em volta de sua namorada, mas é claro que eu não fiz o mesmo. Por motivos que nem precisam ser justificados.

Prevendo tédio por duas longas horas, me concentrei em minha pipoca até ela acabar. Não havia escutado uma mísera fala do filme e não estava nem um pouco afim de prestar atenção. E os outros também não, mas por _outros_ motivos. Pelo canto do olho, vi que Sakura parecia bem infeliz e que seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito estranho. Com certeza não era por causa da luz da grande tela do cinema...

- Tem certeza que não quer sair? – ofereci de novo, cutucando o braço dela de leve

- Mas e o filme? – ela perguntou

- Você está gostando? – sussurrei

- Não...

- Nem eu – respondi sorrindo e fiz um gesto com a cabeça em direção à saída, sugerindo o óbvio. Nossos amigos obviamente não notaram nossa saída e ignorando os casais chatos e melosos que reclamaram, conseguimos sair do cinema.

Assim que chegamos à calçada, não perdi tempo e perguntei:

- Que quer fazer agora? – mas Sakura não me respondeu. Ela ficou muito branca de repente e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Sai! – gritou ela, e fiquei extremamente confuso. Sair? Pra onde? Por quê?

- O quê? Que foi que eu fiz? – perguntei, assustado

- Não é você! – explicou Sakura, frenética – É o cretino que quer se casar comigo!!! Está bem ali com uma vadia!!! – Demorei vários segundos para entender. Somente quando processei bem o verbo "casar" é que me lembrei do motivo pelo qual Sakura fora parar no Konoha e mudar minha vida. Pra não se casar! Ela me contara no dia da briga com meu pai! Como pude ser tão idiota a ponto de esquecer um detalhe desses! Eu tinha um concorrente!

- Onde? – perguntei, olhando para os lados e procurando o tal Sai

- Ali! – Sakura apontou desesperadamente para a direita. Então, de um modo muito inesperado, ela saiu correndo até onde o fulano estava. Ele entrava num Lamborgini preto acompanhado de uma moça... Suspeita. Parecia não ter visto Sakura. Ela gritava o nome dele e o xingava de várias coisas, e meu instinto me avisou que eu precisava ajudar.

Mas não fui atrás da Sakura desesperada. Fiquei tentado a ir, é verdade, quando a vi tirar o sapato. Porém o único movimento que fiz foi o de colocar a mão no bolso e tirar de lá meu celular. Caso Sakura fosse se queixar de seu suposto noivo, nada melhor do que provas _bem verdadeiras_ para convencer a quem quer que fosse. Tirei o maior número de fotos que consegui do cara com a garota, tentando controlar o tremor de ódio em minhas mãos.

Depois de guardar o celular, vi que aquele _sim_ era o momento de socorrer Sakura. O sapato que ela tirara do pé estava na rua. Pude ver o farol traseiro do Lamborgini que se afastava quebrado e muitos cacos de vidro no chão. Sakura tremia descontroladamente e chorava muito. Muitas pessoas assistiam a cena, mas eu as ignorei. Rapidamente, recolhi o sapato caído, passei o braço em volta de Sakura e a levei até a lanchonete por onde o tal de Sai saíra.

Sentei-a com cuidado em uma cadeira e instintivamente estendi meu lenço para ela. Sakura aceitou sem discutir e naquele momento um garçom veio até nós.

- Você tem alguma bebida para acalmá-la? – perguntei rapidamente enquanto também me sentava e ignorava a cara curiosa do atendente

- Temos flamejante, aguardente brasileira...

- Sem álcool! – exclamei, revirando os olhos

- Temos suco de maracujá – respondeu o garçom, de má vontade

- Serve – retruquei – suco de maracujá está ótimo – E assim que o garçom saiu, me dirigi à Sakura – O que aconteceu?

- Aquele desgraçado que você viu é o tal cara que meus pais querem que se case comigo! – ela gritou, ainda chorando, e as pessoas em volta nos olharam com curiosidade e despeito. Danem-se. Sakura precisava daquele desabafo. Esperei que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas como ela não falou nada, eu me manifestei:

- Então você ficou indignada e lançou seu sapato atrás do carro?

- Claro! E o pior! Se tivéssemos esperado os outros talvez eu pegasse a máquina da Tenten e flagrasse aquele desgraçado com aquela vadia!

- Se tivéssemos esperado os outros talvez você não tivesse visto o tal do Sai... – comentei

- Tem razão... – Sakura concordou – Mas que droga! É pra não me casar com essa peste que fui praquele colégio interno e agora estou passando por tudo isso! Minha vida estava boa demais pra ser verdade! Agora estou fazendo você ouvir minhas lamúrias, perdi um sapato e ainda por cima não tenho como provar que aquele idiota me trai, indiretamente...!

- Eu tenho a solução pra cada um desses problemas... – falei

- Tem? – ela me olhou como se eu tivesse falado que tenho um olho na testa

- Tenho... – respondi – Primeiro: não me importo em ouvir suas lamúrias, porque você é uma garota diferente que está passando por uma fase difícil; segundo: seu sapato está bem aqui – e estendi a ela o sapato – Terceiro: quem disse que você não tem como provar? – e lhe entreguei meu celular

- O que...? – Sakura começou a dizer, esbaforida, mas à medida que ia vendo as fotos parecia se acalmar. Quando olhou para mim de novo, eu a aguardava com um sorriso.

Ela ficou me olhando sem piscar por algum tempo. Senti que algo diferente se estabelecera naquele momento entre nós. A gratidão transbordava dos olhos de Sakura, e nosso contato visual foi quebrado quando ela levantou a mesa e parou na minha frente. Pegou meu rosto delicadamente as mãos e depositou um beijo em minha bochecha. Agradeci muito por Sakura ter me abraçado logo em seguida, pois não queria que ela visse o quanto fiquei vermelho. Tive uma imensa vontade de virar o rosto para que os lábios dela atingissem _outro_ lugar... Mas me controlei. Estava fazendo tudo certo até agora e _não podia_ estragar.

Ficamos abraçados por alguns instantes muito bons, até que Sakura se afastou e, totalmente mais calma, olhou-me intensamente nos olhos e disse:

- Obrigada por tudo...

- Eu é que agradeço – respondi, sorrindo e sendo mais sincero do que ela poderia imaginar. Realmente falei a verdade à Shikamaru quando disse que não gostava de segurar vela. Mas hoje à noite pude fazer uma exceção. Segurei várias velas, é verdade. Ou um candelabro, como Sakura diria. Mas foi em boa companhia. E isso bastou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fomos de táxi até uma praça no centro de Tóquio. Decidimos que seria melhor voltarmos para o colégio sem nossos amigos. Tínhamos certeza de que eles não se importariam... Já estávamos há algum tempo em silêncio quando falei:

- Essa foi a primeira vez em que nos tratamos pelo primeiro nome...

- Tem razão... – Sakura respondeu, rindo

- Estamos ficando amigos? – acabei perguntando, só para ter certeza. Era estranho, afinal. Eu havia me declarado para Sakura como uma pessoa, pelo msn, e agora, como eu mesmo, no mesmo dia, estava virando amigo dela. Tudo errado. Mas era um errado muito bom.

- Acho que sim... – ela respondeu, pensativa

- Então acho que posso dizer uma coisa... – falei, misteriosamente. Como Sakura não disse nada, falei o que tive vontade de dizer a noite inteira, para fechar com chave de ouro.

Olhei-a bem fundo nos olhos, sorri e disse:

– Você está muito bonita... – e sem aguardar qualquer reação dela, pois Sakura já havia feito mais do que poderia imaginar, levantei-me para chamar outro táxi para nós.

Quando abri a porta do carro para ela, Sakura sorriu. Mas foi um sorriso diferente. Um sorriso que marcava ali o início da nossa amizade. E como se estivesse esperando, Sakura só entrou no táxi depois que sorri de volta. Pedi ao motorista que seguisse para o Konoha School, enquanto aproveitava os últimos instantes da melhor noite da minha vida.

**Oi galeriinha!**

**Ta aí o cap mais aguardado até agora por vocês! Espero que tenham gostado viu? Como sempre foi feito com mt carinho e está cheio de cenas extras e engraçadas! Obrigada pelas reviews do cap anterior, pela paciência e pelo carinho de vcs!**

**Caprichem nas reviews! Falem bastante desse cap hein! No próximo vcs já sabem, as coisas começam a esquentar... E os Aliados ganham uma nova integrante! Então até daqui a duas semanas!**

**Dêem GO e tenham ótimos dias até nosso reencontro!**

**AMO VOCÊS!**

**Debby Uchiha!**

**n.n**


	8. Acontecimentos inesperados

**Capítulo 8: Acontecimentos inesperados**

- Sasuke, acorda cara.

Será que nunca mais vou conseguir acordar sem que alguém me chame? Abri os olhos. Era Neji quem me acordara. Parecia mais branco que o comum e pelo tom de sua voz percebi que o dia tinha começado mal. Fiquei agradecido por ter tido uma noite de sono muito boa, cheia das lembranças agradáveis da noite anterior que tive ao lado de Sakura. Porque pela expressão no rosto do meu amigo (que tivera uma noite tão boa quanto a minha, à sua maneira), vi que ia precisar de _muitas_ memórias boas.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntei, indo direto ao ponto enquanto me levantava

- Houve mais um assalto ontem à noite – Neji respondeu

- Droga... Quem dessa vez?

- A Sabaku Esportes – Neji disse e congelei instantaneamente. Olhei pelo quarto à procura de Gaara e só então notei que o aposento estava totalmente vazio.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntei, pegando uma roupa

- Estão lá em cima. Naruto e Shikamaru subiram com Gaara ainda há pouco. Precisamos ir.

- Me dê cinco minutos – falei, me fechando no banheiro.

Meu cérebro trabalhava rapidamente. A loja dos pais de Gaara havia sido assaltada. Justamente na noite em que estávamos fora. Mas Gaara e Temari haviam saído também, então... Se os bandidos estivessem seguindo o padrão, só podia ter sido o Sabaku do meio, Kankurou. Droga de novo. Karin atacara em pleno fim de semana e Kakashi... Kakashi não poderia ter feito nada, afinal estava cuidando de Kiba. E num momento de individualismo, agradeci imensamente o fato de termos estado fora ontem à noite e Sakura agora estivesse a salvo. Todos nós estivéssemos.

Mas o ataque de Karin fora mais perigoso, afinal afetara quase diretamente um de nós. Kankurou e Gaara eram irmãos e isso colocava em risco nosso segredo. Saí do banheiro em menos de cinco minutos e Neji e eu chegamos ao sexto andar tão rápido que o tempo não parecia ter passado. Suspirei enquanto Neji batia à porta. Quando me deitei ontem esperava imensamente poder relembrar com calma e prazer os acontecimentos da noite. Agora teria que me agarrar a alegrias tão recentes para não me desesperar. Ou ficar super protetor com Sakura.

Assim que entramos no aposento, avistei Gaara sentado com Kakashi e Naruto a seu lado. Cumprimentei o professor com um aceno de cabeça e acenei para Naruto. Olhei para Gaara. Seu rosto estava escondido entre suas mãos e seu corpo tremia de leve. Obviamente concluíra que o irmão poderia ter assaltado a própria loja. Senti uma raiva tremenda de Karin e notei que minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos. Era inaceitável como ela podia... Como ela conseguia...

Vi Shikamaru sentado em frente ao note book de Kakashi, a testa muito enrugada. Ele percebeu minha presença e meu chamou para perto. Indicou a tela do note book e disse:

- Leia e me diga o que acha.

Eu obedeci. O padrão do assaltante da loja dos Sabaku descrito na pequena reportagem era o mesmo, exatamente o mesmo do assaltante da loja dos Inuzuka. Driblou com habilidade o sistema de segurança, pois parecia que o conhecia muito bem. Os ladrões até poderiam ser os mesmos, se nós não soubéssemos da verdade que se escondia por trás desses assaltos. Novamente fui invadido por uma vontade imediata de agir, fazer alguma coisa, quebrar a cara de alguns bandidos. Gaara deveria estar pensando o mesmo, talvez com algumas torturas incluídas...

- E então? – Shikamaru perguntou quando me afastei da tela

- Com certeza foi alguém vítima da droga de Yakushi – respondi

- Acha que foi Kankurou?

- Se eles estiverem seguindo o padrão, sim.

- Droga.

- Como vocês souberam? – perguntei a Shikamaru, mas foi Kakashi quem respondeu

- Eu estava lendo o site de notícias e vi na primeira página. Por coincidência, Shikamaru e Neji vieram ver como Kiba estava e eu contei a eles o acontecido. Então pedi para chamarem você e os outros, Sasuke.

- Há uma possibilidade de não ter sido Kankurou? – perguntei. Kakashi balançou a cabeça.

- Praticamente inexistente. O padrão de assalto deles é escolher alguém que conheça o sistema de segurança, e ninguém seria melhor do que um próprio membro da família dona da loja – disse ele

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa – Naruto falou – Não estamos progredindo em nada!

- Na verdade eu comecei a organizar o dossiê do qual falei – disse Kakashi, numa visível tentativa de nos animar – Está na terceira gaveta da escrivaninha. Se você puder pegar, Shikamaru... Ah, e a chave está de baixo do mouse pad.

- Certo – Shikamaru respondeu e tirou da gaveta indicada uma pasta. Começou a folheá-la para que pudéssemos ver seu conteúdo. Neji juntou-se a nós. Ali estavam caprichosamente organizadas todas as informações que havíamos conseguido sobre Yakushi e sua cúmplice. A pasta possuía vários plásticos (dessas do estilo pasta de desenho) e assim poderíamos colocar novas informações caso conseguíssemos. Me diverti por alguns segundos ao me imaginar enfiando a cabeça de Kiba num dos plásticos...

- Você fez um bom trabalho, professor – observou Neji

- Obrigado – disse Kakashi, dando um sorriso cansado

- Posso ver? – Naruto pediu e Neji estendeu a pasta a ele. Gaara levantou a cabeça para olhar também. Seus olhos estavam muito úmidos e vermelhos e eu jamais imaginei que o veria chorar um dia – É, ficou muito bom mesmo – disse Naruto ao terminar de ver

- Mas não é suficiente – Gaara comentou tornando a abaixar a cabeça entre as mãos. Parecia desesperado

- Mas é tudo que temos – Kakashi disse afagando as costas de Gaara de um jeito paternal

- Alguém precisa avisar Sakura – Naruto falou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. Congelei na hora – Ela não gosta de ser excluída. Certamente ia querer saber.

- Acho que não precisamos envolvê-la – falei, olhando feio para Naruto – Já temos pessoas demais em risco.

- Eu concordo com Sasuke – disse Gaara, sua voz abafada

- Mas eu concordo com Naruto – Neji rebateu – Sakura foi de muita ajuda e não podemos excluí-la agora. Lembrem-se de que é por causa dela em parte que chegamos até aqui. E a carta dela funcionou, não é?

- Neji está certo – Shikamaru falou olhando para mim como quem pede desculpas. Suspirando, virei-me para Kakashi numa última tentativa de manter Sakura fora dessa.

- Meu voto é neutro – disse ele – Sendo assim são três contra dois, Sasuke. Sakura tem que saber.

- Ótimo – falei, meu tom de voz deixando extremamente claro que _nada_ estava ótimo – Então vou chamá-la agora mesmo.

E saí do quarto, decepcionado e nervoso com meus amigos. Eles não entendiam o quanto Sakura significava para mim. Queria ver se um deles tivesse a garota da qual gosta envolvida nesse mistério todo.

Desci rapidamente até o primeiro andar, imaginando por onde começar a procurar Sakura quando quase esbarrei no professor Iruka, de Física.

- Ei, Sr. Uchiha, cuidado! – disse ele, mas não soou repreensivo – Por que a pressa?

- Desculpe professor, mas estou procurando por Sakura Haruno. O senhor por acaso a viu?

- Receio que não, Sasuke, mas já pensou em procurá-la na lanchonete? A essa hora os alunos que ficaram no Konoha devem estar tomando café.

- Certo – respondi, torcendo para que meu estômago não roncasse diante da palavra "café" – vou procurá-la por lá. Obrigado, professor.

E sem esperar resposta, saí correndo em direção à lanchonete. Mas não cheguei até lá. Na verdade mal me movi, pois no meio do caminho havia não uma pedra, mas sim Shino Aburame. Ele é um cara muito estranho que coleciona insetos. E vive usando óculos escuros com armação redonda. Shino jamais me inspirou confiança, e não precisa ser gênio para adivinhar que ele também não simpatiza muito comigo. Quando cheguei ao Konoha e me tornei rapidamente popular, Aburame foi um dos primeiros a me virar as costas. Desde então não consigo mais dormir. Fala sério!

Ia passando direto por ele, mas Shino me impediu de continuar.

- Se está procurando a Haruno – ele começou a dizer, pouco se importando em revelar que ouvira meu pequeno diálogo com Iruka – ela está no meu quarto...

- Se está procurando um olho roxo, está no meu punho... – respondi na mesma hora. Não posso negar que tive vontade de espancar Shino até a morte diante da provocação. Não estou brincando. Geralmente não sou violento, mas estava tão puto com Naruto e os outros que Shino serviria perfeitamente bem para aliviar minha raiva. Mas a vida de muitos alunos estava sendo colocada em risco com esse lance das drogas, então é melhor preservá-las antes que entrem em extinção. Mesmo que seja a de um cretino como o Aburame.

Passei por ele esbarrando propositalmente em seu ombro. Por alguns instantes achei que ele fosse revidar, que fosse me puxar de volta e me bater. Até torci para que Shino fizesse isso, assim poderia esquecer a história ridícula de preservar vidas de alunos e acabar com aquele imbecil ali mesmo. Mas Shino não revidou, e quando olhei para trás, só vi corredores vazios.

Encontrei Sakura saindo da lanchonete. Suspirei bem fundo, preparando-me para ser o portador da notícia ruim do dia. Mas antes eu do que outro. Me aproximei e pousei minha mão de leve em seu ombro. Ela se virou e abriu para mim um sorriso radiante.

- Bom dia! – Sakura cumprimentou, mas mesmo diante de todo o encanto dela eu não consegui sorrir

- Nem tão bom assim... – respondi, a insatisfação que sentia em ter que envolvê-la transparecendo em minha voz

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, um pouco grossa. Um pouco confuso com a atitude dela, olhei em volta antes de falar:

- Sim... E é muito grave. Vamos ao sexto andar que lá explicaremos tudo...

E mais uma vez saí puxando-a pela mão até o sexto andar, contra a minha vontade. Mas se os outros achavam que ela merecia saber, eu não tinha outra saída senão aceitar a decisão deles. Só precisaria continuar protegendo Sakura, agora mais do que nunca. Quantas vezes eu já disse isso?

Chegamos rapidamente ao sexto andar. Estávamos quase à porta de Kakashi quando Sakura produziu um ruído estranho (parecia ter prendido a respiração) e começou a tossir descontroladamente. Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela colocou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá algo que reconheci imediatamente como sendo meu lenço azul. Dessa vez foi difícil não sorrir.

- Pra todas as situações, hein? – comentei enquanto Sakura fazia um sinal de positivo, incapaz de me responder. Olhei em volta e fiz sinal para Sakura me seguir. Depois de nos identificarmos, Neji abriu a porta e nós entramos.

Sakura ficou visivelmente confusa diante da cena à sua frente. Era a exatamente a mesma com a qual eu me deparara. Meus amigos Aliados sentados, cabisbaixos, e Kakashi reconfortando Gaara, cuja cabeça ainda estava enterrada nas mãos. Todos à exceção do Sabaku olharam para Sakura, e me perguntei por que nenhum deles se dispusera a contar a ela, já que votaram por sua participação no acontecido.

- Gente... O que aconteceu? – Sakura enfim perguntou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. Sua voz trazia preocupação e cautela. Ela olhou rapidamente para Kiba deitado na cama de Kakashi, talvez imaginando que o problema era com ele. Cansado do silêncio, acabei falando, talvez com mais frieza do que gostaria, mas ainda não havia aceitado o fato de Sakura estar ali, se arriscando mais.

- Kankurou foi pego.

E seguiram-se mais alguns instantes de silêncio enquanto Sakura processava minhas palavras e entendia tudo. Quando ela pareceu finalmente entender tudo, aproximou-se de Gaara gentilmente, o choque estampado em seu rosto. Ela abaixou as mãos de Gaara delicadamente e esperou até que ele a encarasse. Quando Gaara o fez, captei em seu olhar, além de profundos ódio e tristeza, algo que me fez sentir mais simpatia pelo Sabaku. Ele também não parecia satisfeito com a presença de Sakura ali, e visivelmente sentia por isso. Ele entendia, muito mais do que eu, o que é ter as pessoas de quem gostamos em perigo.

Entendam, não é egoísmo da minha parte. Mas a situação fica a cada nova descoberta mais perigosa, e quanto menos pessoas em perigo, melhor. É apenas isso.

- Sinto muito Gaara... – Sakura disse em voz baixa, mas foi suficiente para me despertar de meus devaneios

- Obrigado Sakura... – Gaara respondeu – mas por que o meu irmão? Por que o Kankurou?

- Como vocês sabem que foi ele? – Sakura tornou a perguntar, e os outros explicaram a ela o que havíamos discutido antes de eu descer para procurá-la – O que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou de novo ao fim do relato. Depois de alguns segundos, Kakashi respondeu, deixando todo o cansaço que sentia transparecer em sua voz:

- Rezar para que Kiba acorde logo... – ficamos refletindo algum tempo em mais silêncio até que Sakura fez mais uma pergunta. Eu não tirava o direito dela de querer saber de tudo, mas era terrivelmente enlouquecedor ouvir as mesmas coisas repetidas vezes sem fazer nada. Aguardei pacientemente a explicação de Kakashi terminar até que Naruto fez uma pergunta que realmente interessava:

- Sakura – disse ele – por que Kiba ainda não acordou?

- Bem... – Sakura começou a responder, pensativa – Provavelmente a falsa enfermeira não sabe nada sobre medicina, e aplicava uma quantidade exagerada de sedativo, e como Kiba já estava muito debilitado por causa da droga, causou uma espécie de hibernação nele que...

- ...Que não sabemos quando vai acabar – completei por ela

Mais silêncio se seguiu após minhas palavras. Eu nunca fui de falar muito, mas os outros estavam tão abalados com o fato de Kankurou ter sido pego que pareciam incapazes de pensar em outro assunto para ser discutido. Até que Sakura deu uma idéia. Ela sugeriu gentilmente à Gaara que fosse contar à irmã, Temari, que a loja dos pais fora assaltada. É claro que seria doloroso não dizer que fora Kankurou o assaltante, mas eles simplesmente _não podiam_ contar.

Gaara pareceu considerar a sugestão de Sakura por alguns instantes até que cedeu. Eles se despediram de nós e saíram do quarto. Shikamaru aparentava vontade de ter ido, mas parecia não conseguir se mexer do lugar. Estava tão pensativo que nem piscava e eu podia ver a fumaça saindo de sua cabeça, tamanho o esforço que ele fazia para chegar a alguma conclusão. Neji e Naruto, por sua vez, estavam relendo o dossiê. Eu também acabei ficando um tanto distraído, perdido nas lembranças do encontro que para minha eterna gratidão ocuparam espaço em minha mente. Não sei depois de quanto tempo é que fui notar que Kakashi me chamava.

Ele indicou o lugar a seu lado onde Gaara estivera sentado instantes antes. Assim que o ocupei, o professor virou-se para mim com seu ar paternal e falou baixo, apenas para que nós dois ouvíssemos.

- Sasuke – Kakashi começou – Sei que você se preocupa com Sakura...

- Todos nós nos preocupamos – interrompi, temendo o rumo da conversa

- Obviamente que sim. Ela é a única "fêmea" do grupo, se me permite a expressão, e por isso tende a ser o membro mais frágil. Mas ela não é, e garanto que isso não é novidade para você. Mas o que quero dizer é que sei que você se preocupa mais com ela do que os outros rapazes. Por favor, me corrija se eu estiver errado. – e aguardou. Droga. Não havia como fugir de Kakashi.

- Não – falei, um tanto constrangido – Você está certo.

- Ok – Kakashi continuou, aparentando satisfação – Entendo sua preocupação, Sasuke, mas como eu disse, Sakura não é tão frágil assim. É uma menina esperta, sagaz, corajosa...

- Sei disso.

- Sim, eu sei que você sabe. Mas o que você _não sabe_ é que Sakura tem plena capacidade de se virar sozinha. Explicando melhor: ela não precisa de uma babá.

- Não estou agindo como uma...

- Está sim – Kakashi me interrompeu – Mas você não vê isso porque gosta muito de Sakura. Encara tudo como proteção... E isso é muito legal da sua parte, Sasuke, mas chegará um ponto em que Sakura se sentirá sufocada. Não estou dizendo que você está errado em tentar protegê-la. Não, nessa parte concordo plenamente com você, mas é necessário _saber_ fazer isso. Mas há algo que Neji disse e eu concordo totalmente com ele: sem Sakura não teríamos ido tão longe nesse mistério, e ela tem o direito de saber das novidades. Já parou para imaginar como ela ficaria mal se soubesse que foi excluída?

- Já entendi, professor.

- Dê mais liberdade a ela, Sasuke. É apenas isso.

- Prometo tentar – falei. Estava confuso... Mas talvez Kakashi tivesse razão.

Uma batida na porta sobressaltou a todos. Consultei o relógio e vi que perdi a noção do tempo; a hora do almoço já estava próxima. Kakashi me lançou um sorriso amigável e foi atender a porta. Devido ao intenso silêncio, ouvi perfeitamente que era Sakura. Mas assim que o professor abriu a porta, uma onda de choque invadiu o quarto. Sakura não estava só. Tampouco era Gaara quem a acompanhava.

- Hinata?! - Naruto acabou exclamando por todos – Sakura, o que está acontecendo?

- Calma gente, posso explicar tudo... – Sakura apressou-se em dizer enquanto Kakashi fechava rapidamente a porta. Ele parecia preocupado, confuso e curioso. Mas eu estava era realmente muito nervoso. Dar mais liberdade à Sakura? O que Kakashi estaria pensando a respeito _disso _agora? E Sakura não havia dito que as amigas não acreditaram nela? O que estaria acontecendo?

- Você disse que suas amigas não acreditaram em você... – observei, sem esconder meu nervosismo

- E elas não acreditaram – Sakura rebateu, nervosa também – até Hinata ouvir uma certa conversa e se arriscar para pegar uma certa lista em nome da verdade.

- Que conversa? – perguntou Neji

- Que lista? – questionou Shikamaru

- ESTA lista... e que nos interessa muito – disse Sakura entregando um papel dobrado à Kakashi. Tentei ver alguma coisa, mas não consegui. Pra quê mais mistério, meu Buda?

- Acho melhor Hinata se explicar – disse o professor se virando para Hinata

- Tudo bem... – a Hyuuga respondeu, seu olhar um pouco horrorizado – mas quero saber de uma coisa: O QUÊ KIBA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI???

E mais uma vez os outros começaram a repetir a cansativa história da droga, de Yakushi, de Orochimaru, de Karin, de Kiba e o assalto e do seqüestro. Mas dessa vez foi mais fácil e rápido porque possuíamos o dossiê, assim Hinata poderia ler e tirar suas próprias conclusões. Ela ficava cada vez mais surpresa e assustada a cada página que lia ou frase que ouvia. Naruto parecia muito empolgado com a presença da namorada ali, e os demais estavam muito curiosos. Kakashi ainda não abrira a tal lista, pois participava da explicação à Hinata.

Sakura parecia satisfeita por ter uma informação que ainda não possuíamos (e que parecia realmente valiosa) e por ver que a amiga estava acreditando nela. Com cada um, exceto eu, fazendo suas observações aqui e ali, nossa história acabou mais rápido do que eu calculara, e sem perder tempo, aprumei-me no sofá e me dirigi à Hinata:

- E então? Que conversa você ouviu e que lista é essa? – estava muito curioso para saber _como_ Hinata chegara até ali... Em que ponto Sakura se envolvera...

- Am... Tudo começou com uma conversa esquisita que ouvi entre Karin e Orochimaru - Hinata começou a narrar, ficando muito vermelha diante de tantos olhares direcionados a ela; Naruto segurou sua mão para lhe dar apoio – Quando virei o corredor dos armários, vi que o professor estava brigando com ela. Achei que eles tivessem me visto e ia pedir desculpas pela interrupção, mas Orochimaru continuou gritando com Karin e eu simplesmente não consegui me mexer do lugar, entendem? Não ouvi por querer...

- Nós entendemos, Hinata – disse Kakashi, tranqüilizando-a – Continue. O que Orochimaru disse exatamente?

- Ele pediu para Karin ser mais discreta e não exagerar na dose, pois ela viu o que aconteceu com Kiba e quase pôs tudo a perder. Ele agitava a lista bem na frente dela, mas nessa hora eles me notaram e Orochimaru disfarçou. Disse que a lista iria ajudar Karin a estudar para as provas.

- Mas as provas estão longe... – Shikamaru observou

- Exatamente, e foi isso que chamou minha atenção – Hinata continuou timidamente. Era a primeira vez que a ouvia falar tanto – Não sei o que me deu, mas na hora lembrei de que Sakura havia contado a mim e às outras meninas o que ela havia visto no dia do desmaio de Kiba. Ela disse que viu Karin colocando algo na bebida dele, e que isso o deixou em transe. Todas nós achamos que era um pouco de implicância da Sakura, já que ela não gosta da Karin e vice versa. Mas era uma acusação muito grave e percebi que Sakura jamais inventaria algo assim para prejudicar alguém.

- Então Hinata começou a desconfiar da minha amizade repentina com você, rapazes – Sakura falou, meio acusadora, e tive a impressão de que ela e Hinata já haviam discutido sobre isso – E ela decidiu me seguir ontem.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não estava conseguindo dormir! – disse a Hyuuga, corando mais ainda – Quando vi que o que você disse podia ser verdade, Sakura, comecei a desconfiar das suas idas à biblioteca e...

- Tudo bem, Hinata. Não precisa me explicar de novo – disse Sakura amigavelmente – Vá para a parte da lista.

- É mesmo, Hinata! O que tem nessa lista e como você conseguiu? – Naruto perguntou; sem dúvida era o mais animado de todos. Parecia encantado com a ousadia de Hinata. Mas eu não podia negar que estava um tanto surpreso. Todos ali estavam, para falar a verdade.

- Bom, quando concluí que Sakura poderia estar falando a verdade, dei um jeito de fazer uma cópia da lista e... – e aí Hinata olhou misteriosamente para Sakura, como se tivesse pedindo permissão para falar algo... O rosto de Sakura ficou momentaneamente tenso, mas depois assumiu uma expressão tranqüila –... E aí devolvi a original à Karin, sem ela desconfiar de nada, é claro.

- E então Hinata me encurralou há alguns minutos e tive que contar a verdade a ela – Sakura finalizou – Mas a maior parte ela havia deduzido sozinha. Além disso, depois de tudo, ela merecia saber, não acham? – e Kakashi lançou um olhar significativo a mim, provavelmente indicando como Sakura era mais compreensiva que eu. Desviei o rosto antes que admitisse que o professor tinha razão.

- Incrível, Hinata! – Naruto exclamou de novo. Sim, era mesmo incrível, mas algo na troca de olhar entre Sakura e a Hyuuga me dissera que uma parte da verdade fora omitida... Ou Hinata estava apenas com vergonha de contar em detalhes como tivera acesso à lista?

- Você foi muito corajosa – elogiou Kakashi – E agora, vamos à desejada lista – e então Kakashi finalmente desdobrou o papel e começou a ler seu conteúdo. Sua testa ia ficando mais enrugada a cada linha lida. Quando terminou, passou o papel aos outros Aliados, sem dizer nada.

Fui o último a ler, e fiquei surpreso com o que havia escrito ali. Eram nomes, muitos nomes.

Sabaku no Kankurou – 3° ano

Aeka Takenouchi – 2º ano

Taishin Muyo – 2º ano

Makoto Mizuharo – 1º ano

Tayuya – 2º ano

Chouji Akimichi – 3º ano

Shino Aburame – 3º ano

Sabaku no Temari – 3º ano

Sasuke Uchiha – 3º ano

Parei ali, no meu nome. Olhei para meus amigos, todos eles aguardando que eu terminasse de ler e com expressões de choque no rosto. À exceção de Hinata e Sakura, é claro, que já tinham consciência do conteúdo da lista.

Uma lista com as próximas vítimas de Karin... Ou de Yakushi? Ah, tanto faz... É sinistro do mesmo jeito. E de todos os presentes naquele quarto apenas o nome de Kakashi não estava incluído. Pelo visto os vilões esperavam mesmo que todos fossem se juntar a eles... Olhei mais uma vez para os Aliados. Não, _nem todos_ passariam para o lado de lá.

Nem mortos.

Olhei de relance para Hinata. Jamais imaginei – e tenho certeza de que nenhum dos outros rapazes também – que ela fosse tão corajosa. Brilhante sim, mas corajosa... Incrível como as garotas estão nos ajudando... Primeiro Sakura e agora Hinata. Uau. Nem todas as garotas que conheço são fúteis, e me senti incrivelmente idiota e machista por não ter percebido isso antes.

- Então Orochimaru está mesmo envolvido nisso tudo... – Shikamaru quebrou o silêncio. Bom, essa não era uma grande novidade, mas era bom ter certeza absoluta.

- Como achou isso? – perguntou Kakashi à Hinata, referindo-se à lista

- Não importa... – Hinata apressou-se em dizer; para mim foi até rápido demais – mas Karin continua com a lista original, e pode atacar a qualquer momento – sim, isso era verdade e muito mais preocupante...

- Tem razão... –Kakashi concordou – precisamos de um plano – e se virou para Shikamaru, que após encolher os ombros, disse com visível pesar.

- A lista é muito boa e vai ser muito útil, mas para ter um plano precisamos que Kiba acorde.

Um suspiro geral varreu o quarto. Kiba, sempre Kiba. Quando esse garoto ia acordar, afinal? Era o que nos perguntávamos sempre. O silêncio, que ganhara muito espaço nesta metade de dia, foi interrompido por outra batida na porta e imaginei, por um momento de terror, se não seria Yakushi quem estaria do outro lado. Afinal, diante de tantos acontecimentos inesperados em poucas horas, só faltava o vilão aparecer e nos desmascarar.

Mas desta vez era _apenas _Gaara.

- Como ela reagiu? – perguntou Shikamaru assim que o Sabaku fechou a porta

- Chorou muito – disse Gaara, que parecia mais tranqüilo, referindo-se à irmã – Mas Ino e eu a acalmamos e agora ela está melhor. Temari falou com nossos pais. Mas quer falar com Kankurou também. Então eu disse que provavelmente ele está dormindo – Gaara fez uma pausa, encarou o chão e voltou a olhar para nós – Acho que precisamos contar a verdade a ele. E se quiserem pegá-lo de novo?

- É uma hipótese Gaara – disse Kakashi, e concordei com ele. Seria mais um envolvido na história, e a situação acabaria fugindo do controle – Mais tarde discutiremos sobre isso.

- Ok... Mas caso vocês... Hinata?! O que está fazendo aqui? – Gaara exclamou, só então notando que a Hyuuga estava ali.

Enquanto ela narrava sua história para ele, com alguma ajuda de Naruto e Sakura, me perguntei quanto tempo fazia que acontecera aquele encontro maravilhoso no qual fui candelabro junto com Sakura. Um mês? Não... Menos de vinte e quatro horas... Parecia até mentira. Teria sido mesmo há tão pouco tempo? Acho que a seqüência dos fatos colaborou para que o tempo passasse de forma incomum para nós. Tanto que mal notei quando a hora do almoço passou e a tarde avançava as primeiras horas.

Aparentando fome e exaustão, Sakura e Hinata enfim se despediram de nós. Me senti infeliz por mal ter conversado com Sakura. Parecia que os elogios, a amizade formada e as fotos que tirei para ajudá-la na noite anterior eram tudo sonho. E senti ainda inveja de Naruto quando abraçou Hinata e lhe desejou boas vindas aos Aliados. Ele parecia realmente satisfeito por ela estar ali e tinha toda a liberdade do mundo em demonstrar isso. Mas eu não podia fazer o mesmo com Sakura. Talvez estivesse aí a fonte da minha super proteção.

Enquanto os rapazes parabenizavam Naruto, no primeiro momento de descontração do dia, pensei seriamente nas palavras de Kakashi...

"_Dê mais liberdade a ela, Sasuke" – _Ele dissera. Mas será que eu realmente exagerava? Será que Sakura chegaria _mesmo _a se sentir sufocada?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estava saindo da lanchonete, sozinho, após ter almoçado (mesmo que tardiamente). A reunião dos Aliados fora encerrada há pouco tempo, mas os rapazes preferiram almoçar no quarto. Não que eu goste de ser "do-contra", mas eu precisava de ar fresco. Ambientes fechados estavam me dando claustrofobia e assuntos repetitivos estavam me deixando maluco. Acho que de nada vale ficar repetindo sempre a mesma coisa. Como a própria Sakura disse, sou bem direto. Gosto da objetividade.

Mas eu não podia ficar do lado de fora para sempre. Estava num dia ruim por ter acordado cedo, por Kankurou ter sido pego, por mais uma pessoa estar em perigo, por ter sido censurado por causa de minha proteção e por não ter falado com Sakura, mas amigos são sempre amigos e não podia simplesmente ignorá-los. A raiva que senti deles mais cedo foi apagada pelas palavras de Kakashi, que vinham me perseguindo desde que deixei o quarto dele.

Quando comecei a subir as escadas, senti uma mão pousar de leve em meu ombro. Me virei rapidamente, na esperança de que fosse Sakura, mas não era. Pior. Muito pior. Na verdade era uma das pessoas com quem menos queria topar neste dia cheio de fatos inesperados.

- Sasuke, querido! – Karin berrou com sua voz estridente e não escondi minha decepção ao ver que era ela quem estava ali, e não Sakura – Que bom que te encontrei!

- O que você quer? – perguntei, minha voz tão fria como há algum tempo não ficava

- Ai, querido, calma... Só vim lhe agradecer pela gentileza...

- Que gentileza? – indaguei, sendo obrigado a olhar para Karin enquanto vasculhava minha mente, procurando o momento de insanidade no qual fui gentil com ela. Óbvio que não encontrei.

- Não se faça de bobo... Você sabe... A folha que deixei cair. Você me devolveu... Mas... Você está com pressa? – ela perguntou, provavelmente notando minha inquietude. Não é pra menos... Ela era uma patricinha psicopata que em menos de vinte e quatro horas drogara o irmão do meu amigo...

- Estou, e pelo seu bem, me dê licença – falei, e antes que Karin insistisse, saí correndo escadaria acima. O que deu nela? Que história era essa de gentileza? Que folha que eu devolvi? Será que ela decidira pular os outros nomes da lista e ir direto ao meu? Porque pelo que me lembro ainda faltam umas sete pessoas até chegar a mim, e espero que até lá essa situação esteja resolvida ou nós tenhamos um plano.

- O que aconteceu, Sasuke? – Naruto me perguntou depois que entrei feito um furacão pelo quarto

- Karin – consegui falar com dificuldade. Subira as escadas rápido demais e meu estômago estava cheio. A reação não foi boa...

- Ela drogou você? – Naruto perguntou de novo, e todos os presentes reviraram os olhos

- Claro que não, sua anta! – Neji respondeu por mim – Não está vendo que ele está normal?!

- O que aconteceu, Sasuke? – quis saber Shikamaru

- Estava vindo para cá quando ela me parou para agradecer uma suposta "gentileza", mas eu não seria gentil com Karin nem em um milhão de anos – falei

- Sabemos que não – disse Naruto – Relaxa, cara...

- Será que é essa a tática que ela usa para atacar as vítimas? – Gaara sugeriu. Ele permanecera calado até então, e agora parecia interessado na conversa

- Não sei... – respondi – Por um momento cogitei a possibilidade dela ter ido direto para meu nome, mas não tinha como ela me drogar ali.

- Sim, e acho que ela não pularia tantos nomes assim na lista – observou Shikamaru e concordamos com ele. Então ele, Neji e Gaara começaram uma discussão sobre os métodos de ataque de Karin. Aproveitando o momento, resolvi perguntar à Naruto algo que me deixou curioso.

- Naruto? – chamei

- Sim?

- Pode me responder uma coisa? Você por acaso não teme que... Hinata possa se machucar... Que ela esteja correndo um grande risco fazendo parte disso tudo? – perguntei, e para minha surpresa, ele riu.

- Ah, Sasuke... Você quer saber se eu não tenho medo de que algo ruim aconteça à Hinata a ponto de poupá-la de participar do grupo?

- É.

- Eu teria feito o que estivesse ao meu alcance para poupá-la, Sasuke – Naruto respondeu, agora sério – Mas Hinata é muito esperta, e assim como Sakura, é corajosa, por isso descobriu tudo. Tenho muito medo de que ela se machuque, mas acho que evitar que ela participe só vai deixá-la mais desejosa de fazer alguma coisa. Além disso, eu vou estar sempre ao lado dela para protegê-la caso ela precise. Tô certo!

- Certo...

- Por que a pergunta? – Naruto perguntou

- Bem... É que Kakashi veio falar comigo hoje. Acha que sou super protetor com Sakura e...

- Eu não discordo dele – Naruto me interrompeu, rindo – Você é muito chato...

- Estou falando sério.

- E eu por acaso estou brincando? – Naruto rebateu e antes que eu pudesse revidar, ele concluiu – Olha, minha opinião quanto a isso você já sabe. Cada um tem seu jeito de pensar. Só não force muito a barra. Sakura não sabe que você é o Shadow e pode te achar um mala... Ah! E não fique esquentando com isso, afinal você precisa pensar na dica que vai dar a ela.

- Ah, droga! A dica do encontro! Com tudo isso esqueci da maldita dica!... – exclamei

- Cara... Sakura vai ficar viúva antes mesmo de você casarem! E você ainda não me disse o que rolou ontem... Pra onde você foram?

- O filme estava muito ruim... – comecei a contar, sorrindo sinceramente pela primeira vez naquele dia. Diante de tantas surpresas e preocupações, as lembranças boas ganharam espaço mais uma vez, mas repetindo-as em voz alta para Naruto elas não eram apenas recordações. Falando-as, pareciam mesmo reais. E tudo, Karin, assaltos, Kiba, tramas, expectativas, _tudo_ pareceu sumir por alguns instantes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A segunda-feira vinha correndo bem até então. O dia estava tão tranqüilo que nem parecia que há três dias seqüestramos um aluno e ontem fora um dia tão ruim. A aula de Kakashi fora ótima, Orochimaru parecia perturbado e eu havia conversado bastante com Sakura. E para ajudar a compensar as perdas do domingo, na aula de Gai eu e ela ficamos no mesmo time. Era extremamente agradável jogar _com_ Sakura e não _contra_ ela. Primeiro porque são menores as chances de tomar uma bolada raivosa na nuca (dói só de lembrar); segundo porque formamos uma boa dupla.

O jogo de handball estava quase acabando e Sakura havia marcado mais um gol depois de uma jogada armada por mim quando Gai entrou estabanado na quadra gritando meu nome. Como de praxe os alunos o ignoraram e ele chamou nossa atenção quase nos deixando surdos com seu apito irritante.

- Sasuke Uchiha! – berrou ele pela centésima vez – Venha até aqui imediatamente! – e eu obedeci, meio contra minha vontade, pelo bem de meus tímpanos e dos demais. Já estava me perguntando o que a figura esquisita de colã verde poderia querer comigo quando Gai disse – O professor Kakashi está aguardando o senhor na entrada do vestiário masculino. Disse que é urgente.

- Certo, obrigado professor – falei e saí em disparada até o vestiário. Kakashi nem deixou que eu chegasse até ele; veio correndo a meu encontro e despejou a novidade em cima de mim. Por um momento dividimos o choque da informação. Kakashi estava tão branco que parecia que a qualquer momento poderia sumir.

- Vá avisar aos outros. Reunião urgente depois da aula. – disse ele com certa urgência na voz. Balancei a cabeça tolamente enquanto voltava correndo para as quadras. Finalmente...

A primeira pessoa que encontrei foi Sakura. O jogo já havia acabado e ela estava sentada na arquibancada, descansando. Por sorte ninguém estava perto. Acho que estava tão nervoso, feliz e excitado com a notícia de Kakashi que fui um pouco desajeitado com Sakura. Agarrei-a pelo braço obrigando-a a ficar de pé e de frente para mim. Tive vontade de abraçá-la, girá-la no ar em forma de comemoração. Finalmente... Depois de três dias...

- Escuta aqui garoto! – Sakura gritou, muito nervosa, se desvencilhando – Por que essa violência toda?! Viu o que fez com meu joelho? – ela continuou reclamando enquanto eu olhava em volta. Não podia deixar que meu lado emocional interferisse no racional. Cautela era pouco quando havia muitos estudantes que pudessem ouvir o que ia contar para Sakura – está me ouvindo Sasuke? – ela me chamou

- Ahn... Ah Sakura, me desculpa pelo seu joelho – apressei-me em dizer, arrependido de ter puxado-a com tanta violência da arquibancada – É que você não faz idéia do que aconteceu.

- O que houve? Seu pai vai te tirar da escola porque descobriu que você o desobedeceu? – ela perguntou, seus olhos verdes se arregalando de um jeito estranho

- Não – respondi, olhando-a confuso. De onde ela tirara essa idéia maluca? – não é tão grave assim...

- Então o que aconteceu? – ela insistiu

Novamente olhei em volta para logo depois fixar meus olhos em Sakura. Queria que ela processasse cada palavra do que eu estava prestes a dizer. E sem mais rodeios, falei aquilo que finalmente nos daria algum progresso e que todos nós esperávamos ouvir há três longos dias.

- Kiba acordou.

**OIIIIII!!!**

**Tudo bom com vocês? Espero q siim!**

**Ai meninas, foi mal pela demora, mas vcs sabem como é né... O Negócio é que eu postei o cap não postei? E ele ficou meio chatinho, meio aquela coisa de expectativa... Na versão da Sakura foi mais legal pq a parada da Hinata acontece com ela, mas eu coloquei umas ceninhas extras de meninos aih pra ficar menos chatinho...**

**n.n**

**Espero de verdade q vcs tenham gostado e ñ se esqueçam q a coisa esquenta depois q o Kiba acorda! Não sei qnd sai o próximo cap... Tentarei postar em três semanas, pq daki a duas semanas eu tenho simulado, e como eu escrevo no sábado ñ vai dar dessa vez pq vou estar estudando... Mas ateh lah vcs podem reler a versão da Sakura ou reler a do Sasuke ateh agora... n.n**

**Ah sim! Eu e minha mana Hanna Uchiha estamos com um projeto. Vamos fazer uma fic em parceria chamada "BLUE WATER HIGH", baseada num seriado de TV chamado "Galera do Surf". Vamos criar uma conta para nós no FF chamada "Irmãs Uchiha" e a história vai ser escrita por nós duas. Estamos planejando os caps baseados nos episódios do seriado e acredito que o primeiro cap sai em julho ou até antes disso, mas não custa nada fazer o merchan agora, certo? n.n **

**Então é isso! Espero q vcs tenham tido uma Feliz Páscoa! Mts beijos e tenham uma ótima semana! Obrigada pela compreensão e pelas reviews do cap anterior!**

**Dêem GO! AMO VCS! **

**BJOS SABOR OVOS DE PÁSCOA!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	9. Juntando os fatos

**Ei pessoal do meu coração!**

**Por favor, não deixem de ler esse recado!**

**Antes de explicar minha demora para postar, queria AGRADECER imensamente as meninas que me avisaram que tem mais uma sem talento plagiando minha fic. Não satisfeita, essa plagiadora da vez está plagiando AS DUAS MCI! Digo que ela é sem talento porque é a única explicação! Como ela tem coragem de copiar minhas historias? É uma falta de respeito com quem lê, mas principalmente com quem escreve.**

**E se vc estiver lendo isso, senhora plagiadora sem talento, saiba que não pretendo fazer vc tomar vergonha na cara, se arrepender e parar de plagiar minhas fics. Uma vez sem talento, sempre sem talento não é mesmo? Só penso que não custaria NADA vc pedir permissão para postar minhas histórias em outros sites, como muitas meninas fazem e eu autorizo sem problemas, porque a única coisa que peço é que elas deixem claro que quem escreveu a história fui EU.**

**Portanto, leitoras e fãs de verdade, obrigada por me avisarem de mais esse plágio. Peço encarecidamente que, além de recados malcriados (caso vcs queiram deixar), digam às pessoas que lêem minhas fics plagiadas em outro site para acompanharem no site de origem, no caso, o FF. Conto com a colaboração de vcs, pq eu acho uma puta sacanagem EU, que estudo feito uma fdp todo santo dia e fim de semana, saber q a fic q escrevo com tanto carinho está sendo copiada por uma sem talento. Sinceramente, tenho mais coisa pra fazer do q converter plagiadoras à decência.**

**Obrigada, desde já. Boa leitura e vejam o recado no final!**

**Capítulo 9: Juntando os fatos**

_Novamente olhei em volta para logo depois fixar meus olhos em Sakura. Queria que ela processasse cada palavra do que eu estava prestes a dizer. E sem mais rodeios, falei aquilo que finalmente nos daria algum progresso e que todos nós esperávamos ouvir há três longos dias._

_- Kiba acordou._

A cor sumiu do rosto de Sakura. Uau, ela ficou mais surpresa que eu... Mas como nos segundos que se seguiram ela disse absolutamente nada, comecei a ficar preocupado.

- Sakura – chamei, balançando a mão na frente de seus olhos – você está ok? - ela piscou várias vezes antes de responder:

- An... Ah, estou sim... Só _muito_ surpresa... E um pouco assustada também... Am, por favor vá avisar aos meninos enquanto eu conto para a Hinata.

- Certo. Am... Mas procure ficar tranqüila. Daqui pra frente as coisas vão começar a melhorar – falei, tentando parecer legal e otimista

- Buda te ouça... – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso e se afastou. Acompanhei-a alguns instantes com o olhar e saí a procura de meus amigos.

Todos eles, assim como Sakura, expressaram sua surpresa com a notícia em silêncio. Exceto Naruto, é claro. Estávamos no vestiário quando contei a eles, e Naruto quase soltou um de seus berros depois que falei que Kiba acordara. Não teria problema se Shino Aburame não estivesse ali.

- Sabe como ele é retardado – Neji disse a Shino entrando na frente de Naruto logo após ele ouvir a notícia. Enquanto isso Shikamaru e Gaara tentavam tapar a boca de nosso amigo loiro e desmiolado.

Aburame revirou os olhos e saiu do vestiário resmungando alguma coisa parecida com "imbecis", mas nem as implicações dele seriam capazes de tirar nossa alegria. Brigamos com Naruto por causa de sua falta de discrição até chegarmos ao sexto andar. Quando achamos que ele estava suficientemente avisado, Neji bateu à porta, se identificou e Kakashi a abriu para nós.

Sakura e Hinata já estavam no quarto. Elas olhavam descaradamente para Kiba, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse despencar de volta na cama ou coisa assim. Mas a idéia de vê-lo acordado parecia tão surreal que era difícil nossos olhos se acostumarem com o garoto que passou três dias apagado agora finalmente acordado.

- E aí cara? Como você está? – Naruto fez a pergunta por nós, quebrando o silêncio. A expectativa encheu o ar do quarto.

- Confuso... – disse Kiba. Sua confusão era visível. Ele estava muito pálido e parecia não ter se dado conta de onde estava. Ou não estar _acreditando_ naquilo tudo.

- O que você disse a ele? – perguntou Shikamaru para Kakashi

- Somente a parte do seqüestro. Estava esperando vocês chegarem. – ele respondeu. Certo, então a cara de sonso do Kiba (desculpem a grosseria) era mesmo porque ele não estava crendo na nossa história. Compreensível. Ela é mesmo maluca.

- Ok... – disse Neji – então Kiba, você deve estar se perguntando por que seqüestramos você. – Bom começo. Teríamos que explicar todos os detalhes.

- É, estou – disse Kiba ainda confuso

- Muito bem... – continuou Neji – quais são as últimas lembranças que você tem aqui no Konoha?

**- **Não entendi a pergunta... – disse Kiba. É, ia ser mais difícil do que imaginei...

- Ok, não se esforce muito Kiba – disse Sakura, aproximando-se dele. Parecia preocupada – vamos tentar de outro jeito. Há mais ou menos uma semana, você estava na lanchonete, conversando com a Karin, lembra? – boa saída.

- Huum... – Kiba demorou alguns segundos para responder – lembro sim... E então depois você veio falar comigo...

- Isso mesmo Kiba! – Sakura comemorou, satisfeita. Olhamos surpresos para ela; nenhum de nós sabia que Sakura era boa com interrogatórios... – e depois?

- Depois não me lembro de mais nada... – disse Kiba. Certo... Sakura precisaria ser _muito_ boa com interrogatórios. Kiba não se lembra de nada!

- Tudo bem – Sakura continuou, pensando rapidamente – Kiba... Lembra onde fez esse machucado? – ela indicou o arranhão na mão do Inuzuka. Boa saída, de novo.

- Eu... – dessa vez ele demorou 5 minutos até conseguir dizer – não me lembro. Mas acho que era um lugar familiar, fora do Konoha. E acho que senti um choque na hora – Hum... Choque? Isso confirmava que Kiba era mesmo o assaltante da loja de seus pais.

- Ok... – Sakura insistiu – E depois?

- Depois... Eu... Não consigo me lembrar... – disse Kiba. Ele parecia se esforçar para lembrar, mas algo estava bloqueando sua mente. Esse se lembrou de ter tomado um choque, mas depois disso esqueceu aparentemente tudo... Será que a droga...? Olhei rapidamente para Shikamaru; ele nem piscava, tão concentrado que estava. Podia ver uma conclusão chegando à mente do Nara, talvez a mesma que estivesse chegando à minha.

- Kiba... – disse Kakashi ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama do Inuzuka – Feche os olhos e concentre-se. O que você fez depois que saiu desse lugar familiar?

Kiba obedeceu ao que Kakashi dizia. Dessa vez ele conseguiu se lembrar mais rápido.

- Eu... Estava conversando com alguém, mas aqui no Konoha, nesse andar... – disse ele. Ótimo, estamos quase lá...

- E quem era essa pessoa? – perguntou Kakashi

- Parecia com o cara que é o psicólogo... – respondeu Kiba. Excelente, garoto!

- Sr. Yakushi? – Naruto perguntou, ansioso

- Ele! – disse Kiba, e todos suspiramos, aliviados e tensos. Já sabíamos que Yakushi era culpado, mas a confirmação de Kiba era tudo o que precisávamos – Ele estava nervoso comigo... E...

- O quê ele disse? – perguntou Neji, mais ansioso que Naruto

- Ele gritou... Ele... Me chamou de idiota, e disse que... – então os olhos de Kiba se arregalaram, e como se alguém tivesse batido na cabeça dele, seus olhos saíram de órbita, voltando ao normal segundos depois.

- O que aconteceu Kiba? – perguntou Hinata, assustada

- Eu... Me lembrei do que ele disse... – disse Kiba devagar

- Consegue nos dizer? – Sakura perguntou gentilmente

- Acho que sim... – disse Kiba se endireitando na cama. Meu instinto me avisou dizendo que agora sim é que viriam as verdadeiras conclusões – Bom... Ele disse que eu não devia ter me machucado, que eu fui muito desastrado. Então eu comecei a recuperar os sentidos e disse a ele que ele é que era o idiota, e que eu queria voltar pro meu quarto. Então ele disse que eu teria meu castigo, para deixar de ser insolente...

- E depois? – perguntou Neji

- Depois disse que eu faria o que ele mandasse assim que Orochimaru, o professor de Química, me "ajudasse" a obedecê-lo... – Inuzuka respondeu... Nossa... Mais uma confirmação: Orochimaru também era culpado.

- Orochimaru está mesmo envolvido... – disse Kakashi, surpreso. Compreensível: deve ser muito ruim saber que um colega de trabalho, mesmo que repugnante, é um sádico que usa estudantes como cobaias – Prossiga Kiba...

- Então eu vi aquele idiota Orochimongol com uma seringa enorme apontada pro meu braço! – Kiba exclamou – Foi horrível... Eu tentei me esquivar... E... Lembro que antes dele espetar a seringa no meu braço, eu disse...

- Não pode me obrigar... – Sakura completou por ele, encarando o chão.

- Como você sabe? – Inuzuka perguntou, confuso

- Foi a última coisa que disse antes de desmaiar, no meio da sala de aula. – Sakura explicou

- Eu desmaiei? – perguntou Kiba de novo, mais confuso ainda.

- Sim... Por causa do efeito da droga... – Neji respondeu

- Droga? Que droga? Então o psicólogo e o Orochimula andaram me drogando? Pra quê? Eu não estou entendendo mais nada! – confessou Kiba, e pela sua expressão, parecia aguardar agora as _nossas_ explicações.

Involuntariamente (ou não), todos os olhares se recaíram sobre Sakura. Ela pareceu constrangida por ter sido a escolhida para explicar os fatos à Kiba, mas era quem tinha mais jeito. Além disso, foi uma escolha democrática. Parecendo aceitar, ela suspirou e encarou Kiba, começando a falar:

- Kiba... Enquanto você falava com Karin, ela colocou uma droga no seu suco, que faria você obedecer a todos os comandos que ela mandasse...

- A Karin fez isso? – perguntou Kiba realmente surpreso – ela é tão gata! – O comentário dele foi suficiente para me fazer revirar os olhos. Inuzuka era tão sem cérebro pra _não notar_ que beleza não tem nada a ver com o que a pessoa é por dentro?

- Digamos que seja uma gata do mal... – brincou Kakashi

- Está mais para cobra... – disse Hinata, e todos olharam pra ela, fazendo-a corar instantaneamente. Naruto riu do comentário e Hinata sorriu de volta, corando ainda mais.

- Caham! – fez Sakura, e as atenções voltaram a se concentrar nela – Kiba, você foi o primeiro a experimentar essa droga, que obriga as pessoas a fazerem o que elas não querem. Investigamos o passado de Yakushi e descobrimos que ele é um falso psicólogo, e provavelmente desenvolveu essa droga para usar nos alunos do Konoha, a mando de Orochimaru, para obrigá-los a roubar a loja das próprias famílias.

- Isso quer dizer que... – começou Kiba, e olhou pesaroso para seu machucado

- Que você assaltou a joalheria de seus pais – disse Gaara. Falando pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali. Estava mais calado do que o comum... – E agora foi a vez de meu irmão, Kankurou.

- E meus pais estão bem? Eles sabem onde estou? – perguntou Inuzuka, preocupado

- Estão bem sim Kiba, e acreditam que você está no colégio e passou o fim de semana na casa de Shikamaru. – explicou Kakashi

- Mas e a escola? O que vocês disseram pra diretora? – ele insistiu

- Infelizmente, a diretora quer ignorar os fatos. Então, como parte do nosso plano de resgate, Sakura forjou a letra de sua mãe explicando à diretora que você está em segurança, em casa, pois seus pais estão preocupados com o assalto e com o que pode acontecer com você – continuou Kakashi

- E isso colou? – perguntou Kiba, parecendo menosprezar nosso plano. Menino burro.

- Até agora sim... – disse Kakashi

- Por que me trouxeram pra cá? – Inuzuka perguntou de novo, parecendo Pinóquio com seus "porquês" incessantes.

- Você está no meu quarto, Kiba – Kakashi respondeu pacientemente – e ninguém tem acesso a ele, exceto eu e os garotos, que têm me apoiado muito para descobrir a verdade. Além disso, quisemos manter você em segurança e longe das garras de Orochimaru e Kabuto.

- Bela segurança... – desdenhou Kiba – a sala do doido é ali do lado...

- Não reclama garoto – retruquei, sem conseguir ficar calado – se você tivesse continuado na enfermaria, teriam te _matado_ – concluí, enfatizando a última palavra. Exagerei, é claro, mas o moleque é muito mal agradecido.

- Co-como assim? Eu teria mo-morrido? - perguntou ele com um olhar aterrorizado

- Não exagere, Sasuke – Kakashi me repreendeu, sem que eu me importasse – provavelmente sua situação ficaria mais grave, Kiba, porque estavam dando sedativos pra você dormir, o que nos levou a concluir que você poderia lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Então Shikamaru traçou um plano pra trazer você pra cá. – concluiu Neji

Novamente se instalou o silêncio. Inuzuka ora olhava para baixo, como se raciocinasse, ora encarava cada um de nós, como se decidisse se poderia ou não confiar. Francamente, ele ainda tinha dúvidas? Depois de algum tempo, então, resolveu falar:

- Bom... Agora que acordei... O que vocês concluíram?

Shikamaru imediatamente pigarreou. Eu sabia que ele tinha concluído algo.

- Caham... Cheguei a uma conclusão importante – falou, pomposo. E pelo visto era a mesma conclusão que a minha...

- Nos conte, Shikamaru... – Kakashi pediu

- Antes – o Nara disse, para fazer o costumeiro suspense antes de uma grande descoberta; isso às vezes me incomoda... – estávamos certos a respeito de Yakushi e Orochimaru. Por isso, quando Kiba se recuperar, poderá dizer à polícia que assaltou a loja dos pais, sob o efeito da droga, obrigado por esses dois pilantras que trabalham aqui. O depoimento de Kiba será de muita ajuda.

- Concordo... – disse Kakashi

- Bem – continuou Shikamaru – acontece que pelo que Kiba nos disse, acho que estou começando a entender como funciona essa droga. – É! Exatamente o que também descobri!

- Como assim? – perguntou Naruto, dando voz à confusão dos demais.

- Hum... – disse Shikamaru – bom... Vocês não entenderam?

- O efeito da droga é quebrado quando a vítima sofre lesão física – Aff, tive que falar. Pra quê o suspense? Shikamaru é muito inteligente, mas às vezes exagera e não consegue ser modesto. Ele me olhou, um tanto surpreso e decepcionado porque quebrei seu momento de glória. Provavelmente não esperava que _alguém mais_ fosse concluir o que concluímos.

- Está certo... – disse ele bobamente – quando Kiba disse que tomou o choque e começou a recobrar os sentidos, percebi que há um jeito de interromper o efeito da droga.

- Muito bem observado – Kakashi nos elogiou. Vi que Sakura me lançara um breve olhar de curiosidade.

- Então temos um plano? – perguntou Neji, empolgado. Olhei curioso para ele: – poderíamos seguir a lista que Hinata pegou e impedir que as vítimas chegassem ao destino.

- Não – discordei imediatamente, meu lado super protetor falando mais alto – chamaria a atenção e nos colocaria em risco.

- Sasuke tem razão – Shikamaru concordou comigo – certamente eles têm um meio de verificar se as vítimas chegam ao destino em segurança. E, além disso, não poderíamos sair batendo em cada garoto ou garoto que recebe a droga.

- Seria esquisito – disse Naruto, e todos concordaram com ele

- Mas não podemos simplesmente deixar que eles droguem as pessoas, sendo que nós sabemos quem será o próximo! – Gaara observou

- Então o que faremos? – Sakura perguntou.

Mas ninguém respondeu.

- Na verdade – começou Hinata – acho que tenho uma sugestão... – e todos olharam para ela, fazendo-a ficar muito vermelha.

- Nos diga Hinata – Kakashi a incentivou, interessado

- Ao invés de quebrar o efeito da droga, poderíamos impedir os alunos de tomá-la. Como somos em muitos, poderíamos fingir um acidente e derramar suco na comida, ou derramar a bebida da pessoa... Coisas assim... – a Hyuuga sugeriu timidamente, e era uma idéia muito melhor que a de Neji. Na verdade, era uma idéia excelente.

- É uma idéia excelente, Hinata! – Naruto elogiou, empolgado, fazendo Hinata corar. Mas ele estava certo... Desse jeito eu poderia ficar de olho em Sakura e livrá-la do perigo quando necessário.

- Concordo – disse Kakashi, parecendo satisfeito – bem pensado...

- Eu tenho outra idéia. – Gaara falou, um tanto agressivo. Foi a vez dele receber nossos olhares.

- O que foi? – perguntou Neji

- Tenho que confessar uma coisa... – disse o Sabaku, alterando seu tom de voz e adquirindo uma expressão estranha. Acho que estávamos prestes a descobrir porque ele se mantivera tão calado...

- O que você fez Gaara? – perguntou Kakashi, preocupado. Era uma ótima pergunta.

- Eu... Disse a Kankurou sobre a droga... – ele o quê?

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – perguntamos todos juntos. Até Kiba se surpreendeu.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou o professor, entre o surpreso e o decepcionado

- Porque eles poderiam usar Kankurou novamente e colocar a vida dele em risco! – Gaara respondeu, na defensiva

- Mas você falou sem pedir nossa opinião! – Neji exclamou, e concordamos com ele.

- Eu sei! Mas Kankurou se propôs a ajudar! – Gaara explicou

- Como assim? – perguntou Shikamaru

- Ele disse que falaria com a Karin que temos um cofre secreto na Sabaku, que não foi aberto. Certamente ela dirá isso a Orochimaru ou Yakushi, e então eles vão obrigar Kankurou a tomar a droga novamente. Mas ele não vai tomar... Ele vai espionar os bandidos para nós! – explicou Gaara

- Isso é extremamente arriscado – alertou Kakashi com uma expressão muito séria. Concordei com ele. Kankurou poderia falhar, os bandidos descobririam o plano e _aí sim_ sua vida estaria realmente em perigo. Ou talvez ele não tivesse escapatória a não ser tomar a droga e assaltar a Sabaku. De verdade.

- Mas Gaara... – disse Hinata, baixinho – e se Kankurou falhar? E se ele não resistir e acabar tomando a droga? – nossa, ela perguntou _exatamente_ o que acabara de pensar!

- Você realmente acha que meu irmão ia querer se drogar pra assaltar a loja dos nossos pais?! Acha isso? – Gaara retrucou em voz alta, interpretando erroneamente a pergunta de Hinata.

- Não, eu... – Hinata tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida por Gaara

- Olha, Hinata, você podia ter roubado a lista mais cedo! Ia ser muito mais útil! Talvez meu irmão não precisasse estar passando por isso agora! – Ei, agora ele estava exagerando! _Como _Hinata poderia ter roubado a lista mais cedo?

- Mas Gaara, eu...

- Você o quê? Vai me dizer que não quis chamar meu irmão de drogado?! – Gaara a acusou.

- Eu não quis! – disse Hinata à beira das lágrimas – eu quis dizer que eles poderiam injetar algo na veia dele, como fizeram com Kiba! Aí ele não poderia evitar!

- Até parece! Quem é você pra pensar em possibilidades? – Gaara falou mais alto. Estava muito nervoso. Olhei para Naruto; suas mãos estavam em punhos fechados e ele tremia muito. Estava se controlando para não bater em Gaara e eu entendia por que: não precisávamos de brigas entre nós diante do duelo que tínhamos com os vilões.

- Não fala assim com ela! – o loiro acabou falando, partindo em defesa de Hinata, que agora estava realmente chorando

- BASTA – disse Kakashi, frio e direto. Gaara se calou imediatamente – Eu não vou permitir brigas entre vocês. Nós somos os únicos que sabem da verdade, e temos que preservar nossa união! Gaara – prosseguiu Kakashi se virando para o Sabaku – esse plano é muito arriscado, mas não deixa de ser bom. Sei que Kankurou não nos trairia, mas você não pode descontar seu pesar na Hinata, que nos ajudou muito com aquela lista. Infelizmente nenhum de nós pôde evitar que Kankurou fosse pego, mas se ele está disposto a nos ajudar, traga-o aqui para conversarmos.

Gaara não se manifestou. Encarou o chão. Ops... Mau sinal...

- Gaara, onde está Kankurou? – perguntou Kakashi, temeroso. Gaara encarou o professor.

- Pondo o plano em prática.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na semana que se seguiu à essa reunião, poucas coisas importantes aconteceram. Kakashi ficou muito nervoso com Gaara por ter sido individualista e decidido agir por conta própria. O professor resolveu que seria melhor, portanto, seguirmos o plano de Hinata. Kakashi ainda fez com que o Sabaku pedisse desculpas à Hyuuga, mas o clima ainda estava meio tenso, principalmente porque Naruto também não estava falando muito com Gaara.

O fato é que Kankurou estava agindo agora como um espião, arriscando sua vida para nos ajudar. Só conseguimos falar com ele na reunião de quarta à noite, mas as notícias não eram assim tão boas. Segundo ele, os vilões caíram na história do cofre e tentaram assaltar a Sabaku na noite de terça, mas não conseguiram porque Kankurou supostamente não lembrava a senha. Então ele fora incumbido de convencer um dos irmãos ou os pais a lhe passar a combinação para que o assalto se concretizasse. Enquanto pensava no que fazer, o Sabaku do meio nos contava essa história.

Quanto à Kiba, na minha opinião, estava perfeitamente curado. Agitado, queria sair do quarto e nos ajudar a impedir os garotos da lista a tomarem a droga. Mas, acerebral como só ele conseguia ser, Inuzuka ignorava completamente que não poderia sair desfilando pelo Konoha, pois para todos os efeitos ele estava em casa. Kiba só se aquietou quando Kakashi pôs um ponto final quanto ao quesito nos ajudar. Não satisfeito, Kiba agora finge passar mal sempre que Sakura está no quarto e pede que ela o examine, apenas por precaução. Filho da mãe.

E por falar em Sakura, após essa reunião de quarta-feira finalmente voltamos a nos falar pelo bate-papo. E ela trouxe à tona algo que eu havia esquecido _completamente_. Os outros garotos estavam dormindo e Naruto me mataria se eu o acordasse para pedir ajuda...

Sweet Girl diz: ñ está se esquecendo de nada?

**Shadow diz: q eu me lembre ñ... n.n''** – até então eu realmente não me lembrava

Sweet Girl diz: engraçadinho… A dica! Q vc me prometeu caso eu fosse ao encontro!

**Shadow diz: uh... eh mesmo... q esquecido q eu sou...** – e foi aí que me lembrei. Putz, o que fazer? Tive que pensar rapidamente, afinal eu havia prometido... Por fim, digitei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, e também a mais idiota.

Sweet Girl diz: desembucha.

**Shadow diz: calma... Bom... A dica eh: eu sei q vc foi ao encontro pq Sasuke Uchiha me disse... **– eu avisei que era idiota...

Sweet Girl diz: como?

**Shadow diz: vc leu direitinho... n.n**

Sweet Girl diz: a dica eh q vc conhece Sasuke Uchiha???

**Shadow diz: sim... **– digitei, com pesar. Era mesmo _muito idiota_ da minha parte.

Sweet Girl diz: + isso NÃO É dica! Eh claro q vc tem q conhecer o Sasuke! Vc eh da sala dele!

**Shadow diz: vc ñ me entendeu... **– improvisei, pensando agora em algo melhor

Sweet Girl diz: então explica!

**Shadow diz: Sasuke ficou a semana passada toda pensando se vc ia ao encontro... Eu então disse a ele q vc acabaria indo... **– é, melhorou um pouco...

Sweet Girl diz: intaum vc sabe quem eu sou???

**Shadow diz: tenho uma pequena noção... **– confessei. Achei que não faria mal brincar um pouquinho com Sakura; mas precisava tomar cuidado... Talvez até o final da conversa ela finalmente entendesse que Shadow sou eu - **acho que vc pode ser alguma das garotas q andam com Sakura Haruno, ou a própria Sakura...**

Sweet Girl diz: O.o

**Shadow diz: q foi? **– tentei me controlar para não rir.

Sweet Girl diz: isso ñ eh justo! Vc tem idéia de quem sou e eu ñ faço a mínima de quem vc seja... dá outra dica... por favor!

**Shadow diz: ok, ok... ** – digitei, me divertindo - **vejamos... vc fica mt bem de cabelo cacheado...**

Sweet Girl diz: como vc pode saber?

**Shadow diz: ñ eh obvio? Eu fui a esse encontro! **– hum... Acho que foi muito ousado... Tentei consertar - **Quer dizer... eu estava na lanchonete, mas eh bem provável q vc ñ tenha percebido... ** – Isso! - **e + uma coisa... vc acabou de me dizer quem vc eh...**

Sweet Girl diz: como? – Hehe... Sakura devia estar se remoendo do outro lado da tela... Não que eu goste de me divertir à custa dos outros, mas com as dicas que dei, só faltava eu escrever: "Ah, Sakura, a propósito eu sou Sasuke Uchiha." Não é?

**Shadow diz: vc estava de cabelo cacheado... Então vc eh Sakura Haruno...**

Sweet Girl diz: + Tenten tb estava de cabelo cacheado!

**Shadow diz: eu sei... + AGORA SIM vc me disse quem eh... vc disse q sua amiga TB estava de cabelo cacheado...**

Sweet Girl diz: DROGA!

**Shadow diz: pq o nervosismo? – **digitei, agora sem conseguir me controlar; tive que rir... Como Sakura pôde ser tão boba? Agora o Shadow sabe que ela é a Sweet Girl!

Sweet Girl diz: vc sabe quem eu sou!

**Shadow diz: e daí? **

Sweet Girl diz: e daí q eu não sei quem vc eh! - COMO ELA AINDA NÃO PODE SABER? - Pq vc ñ vem falar comigo?

**Shadow diz: pq prefiro observar sua beleza de longe... – **e porque meu pai desvia dinheiro do Estado. Claro que omiti essa parte - **Além disso, Sasuke cuida de vc pra mim... **– cara, depois dessa se ela não adivinhar...

Sweet Girl diz: ele sabe q vc fala comigo por bate-papo? – MEU DEUS, SASUKE E SHADOW SÃO A MESMA PESSOA, SAKURAA!

**Shadow diz: ñ... + acho q ele eh legal com vc, ñ? **– consegui digitar. Nunca tinha pensado que poderia descobrir o que Sakura pensa de mim através de Shadow.

Sweet Girl diz: nem sempre... – ei! Eu tenho meus motivos! E eu me esforço!

**Shadow diz: intaum vou arrebentar a cara dele... – **escrevi, rindo com a idéia de bater em mim mesmo...

Sweet Girl diz: isso! – Ela quer que eu bata em mim?

**Shadow diz: quer q eu bata nele? - **escrevi

Sweet Girl diz: sim! Pq aí vou perguntar a ele quem bateu nele, e vou descobrir quem VC eh...

**Shadow diz: oh, obrigado por me impedir de cometer essa burrice... **– suspirei de alívio ao ler os motivos dela para alguém bater em mim.

Sweet Girl diz: ah ñ! n.n''

**Shadow diz: rsrsrsrs… axo q vc tah menos nervosa…**

Sweet Girl diz: to sim… vc me deixa + tranqüila

**Shadow diz: e vc me faz esquecer completamente quem eu sou... ** – escrevi e pensei um pouco antes de continuar - **posso pedir uma coisa?**

Sweet Girl diz: claro...

**Shadow diz: qnd vc estiver falando com o Uchiha, tenha sempre a certeza d q estou perto de vc...** – vamos Sakura... agora quase entreguei o jogo... Pensa só um pouquinho...

Sweet Girl diz: pq? – AH, NÃO!

**Shadow diz: pq ele eh minha única ligação com vc fora desse computador... **– por favor, não me faça digitar "Ah, Sakura, a propósito eu sou Sasuke Uchiha"!!!

Sweet Girl diz: se vc quer assim... – DROGA! Como ela consegue ser tão... Distraída?

**Shadow diz: obrigado... **– digitei, derrotado. Se Sakura não adivinhara a identidade de Shadow com ESSAS dicas, não havia outro jeito se não contar a verdade. Mas eu jamais faria isso por bate-papo.

Sweet Girl diz: agora vou sair...

**Shadow diz: espera Sakura!** – usei seu nome sem medo

Sweet Girl diz: q foi?

**Shadow diz: eu te amo... **– escrevi - **tenha bons sonhos... **

Sweet Girl diz: vc tb...

_Sweet Girl sai da conversa._

Foi terrível. Cara, será que Sakura já sabe que o Shadow sou eu e só está fingindo? Não... Não dá... Ela perguntou por que eu não ia falar com ela e ficou indignada quando viu que Shadow sabia de sua identidade. Mas ela não disse que também me amava... Ah, Sasuke, distraída como ela só, talvez esteja tão cansada que nem se deu conta desse detalhe. Porém é um detalhe muito importante pra mim...

Fechei a tela do note book e me atirei na cama, certo de que não dormiria tão cedo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A semana finalmente estava chegando ao fim. Era sexta-feira e a aula de Kakashi havia acabado de começar. Foi uma semana relativamente tranqüila, talvez porque não aconteceram ataques a mais lojas ou porque o depoimento de Kiba fora de muita ajuda. Iniciamos o plano de Hinata e vigiamos as possíveis vítimas da droga durante o recreio. Não tivemos muito trabalho, afinal Kankurou estava mantendo Karin bem ocupada.

O Sabaku estava de desgastando muito. Dormia mais do que o comum nas aulas e sua aparência estava péssima. Só esperava que ele descobrisse logo algo importante para que parasse de se arriscar tanto. Afinal, nem um cara maluco como Kankurou resiste a uma loucura dessas.

Quando a aula de Kakashi acabou, ele mandou a turma para a Ed. Física, exceto Sakura e eu. Ele se justificou aos demais alunos dizendo que meu pai e o pai de Sakura desejavam falar conosco. Nós nos entreolhamos, provavelmente nos perguntando o que Kakashi _realmente_ queria. Afinal, se o assunto fosse referente à droga, seria de interesse a todos os Aliados.

Quando ficamos sozinhos na sala, ele se manifestou:

- Temos um problema.

- Não devíamos avisar aos outros? – Sakura perguntou ao entender, assim como eu, que _de fat_o o assunto era a droga

- No momento, não. Chamaria muita atenção. – Kakashi explicou

- Então, o que você quer? – perguntei

- Chamei apenas vocês dois porque são os Aliados em quem mais confio. Sasuke, por ser frio e por nos ter proporcionado um grande avanço quando trouxe Sakura – não posso negar que o comentário me deixou sem graça... Bom saber que Kakashi confia tanto assim em mim – E Sakura, por ser calma e paciente, além de ter habilidades médicas das quais precisamos muito – e foi a vez de Sakura corar diante do elogio do professor.

- E? – insisti

- Os bandidos realmente mudaram a tática deles, como previu Shikamaru.

- O que aconteceu? – Sakura perguntou

- Ontem à tarde, Karin drogou cinco alunos.

- O QUÊ? – perguntamos Sakura e eu em uníssono. Impossível!

- Sei que parece impossível, mas meu palpite é que ela tenha drogado dois alunos e com a ajuda destes, tenha pego mais três – explicou Kakashi

- Então cinco lojas foram assaltadas? – Sakura tornou a perguntar

- Não... – disse Kakashi – apenas duas.

- Como assim? – Sakura indagou de novo, confusa

- Eles se dividiram – raciocinei – duas pessoas para uma loja e três para outra.

- Exatamente – disse Kakashi

- Quais lojas foram assaltadas? – Sakura quis saber

- O restaurante dos Akimichi, então com certeza usaram Chouji, e uma loja de acessórios muito famosa na cidade, da mãe de uma garota do segundo ano, Tayuya. – Kakashi respondeu

- Nossa... – Sakura comentou, visivelmente assustada

- O que faremos agora? – perguntei. Os ataques estavam tomando proporções impensáveis... Se não tomássemos uma atitude, estaríamos perdidos.

- Vão para a aula e avisem aos outros que teremos reunião depois do almoço. – disse Kakashi, e se afastou. Estava muito abalado, talvez mais que eu e Sakura juntos.

Nós dois seguimos para a aula sem trocar uma palavra, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Havíamos considerado a lista como uma vantagem, por conhecer os nomes das vítimas. Mas desconsideramos totalmente _quantas_ pessoas poderiam ser drogadas de uma só vez. Esse foi nosso erro. Nos empolgamos demais.

Sakura e eu chegamos à divisa dos vestiários e nos despedimos com um olhar. Um simples olhar. Talvez foi de conforto. Ou de medo compartilhado. Não dava para saber. O que mais preocupava agora, pensei enquanto vestia meu uniforme de Educação Física, era QUANTOS e não QUEM seriam a vítima da droga.

**OIIIIIII!!!**

**Espero q vcs tenham gostado do cap! Não ficou MT diferente do da Sakura, neh, pq o Kiba acorda e td mais... Mas ficou ateh legal, né, pra quem tava há um mês sem postar... n.n**

**Falando nisso... Perdão pelo atraso, mas eu fiquei duas semanas sem PC logo depois que postei o cap anterior, e qnd ele voltou, já estava às vésperas de um simulado. Aí tive que ficar duas semanas estudando e soh agora folguei pra escrever esse cap. Sei q vcs vão compreender, pq sempre me respeitaram MT.**

**Mais uma vez obrigada pela denuncia do plágio. Peço que continuem denunciando, pq isso eh uma sacanagem com tdas as autoras q tem suas fics plagiadas por pessoas sem talento. E muitíssimo obrigada por esperarem e nunca desistirem dessa fic.**

**Devido à minha condenação ao estudo sem fim (ainda mais agora q o Enem virou vestibular), não tenho previsão de qnd sai o próximo cap, mas peço q vcs ñ deixem de acompanhar.**

**Por fim, amo MT vcs! CAPRICHEM NAS REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**Boa semana à todas!**

**Bjos!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	10. Uma prisão injusta

**LEIAM ISSO ANTES DE TUDO, PLEASE: pessoas, eu não queria MESMO continuar com isso de plágio e tals. Mas eu estou terrivelmente irritada. Descobri que a v... que copia minhas fics não só copia minhas fics como copiou também meu profile INTEIRO e o usou no Anime Spirit. Dessa vez, meus amigos, estou falando realmente sério. Essa pessoinha sem talento plagiadora dos infernos conseguiu tirar minha paciência. Copiar meu profile é abuso demais! Infelizmente não vou criar nenhuma conta pra mim no Anime Spirit porque acho que não vale a pena, como vocês já sabem. **

**Então, POR FAVOR, me ajudem. Denunciem essa idiota onde se deve denunciar. Cara, ela tá copiando TUDO! Se isso continuar, não sei se continuarei escrevendo mais. Não é chantagem nem nada. Mas fico muito triste porque as pessoas fazem uso do meu talento pra ganharem créditos. Por que não tentam escrever suas próprias histórias? Então mais uma vez, POR FAVOR, denunciem o plágio. Não só das minhas histórias ou da Hanna, mas de qualquer outra pessoa. Vocês já me ajudaram muito em outras ocasiões e à Hanna também, por isso somos muito gratas. Não deixem de denunciar, certo? Mais um vez, muitíssimo obrigada!**

**Ah sim! No final também tem recado com detalhes da nova fic! Confiram!**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 10: Uma prisão injusta**

Foi a aula de Educação Física mais longa de minha vida. Nunca o fogo da juventude de Gai me irritou tanto, mas sobrevivi e assim que o sinal soou, reuni rapidamente meus amigos e expliquei que Kakashi precisava conversar urgente conosco. Em poucos minutos já adentrávamos o quarto do professor, no sexto andar. Sakura e Hinata já se encontravam lá e Inuzuka estava acordado. Comia com voracidade um sanduíche.

- O que aconteceu? Alguém mais foi pego? – Shikamaru perguntou rapidamente; ele fora o único que entendera que Kakashi queria falar algo sobre os assaltos comigo e com Sakura e parecia ansioso para saber do que se tratava.

- Cinco pessoas... – Kakashi respondeu, sem rodeios

- QUÊ? – todos perguntaram em uníssono, à exceção de Sakura e eu, que já sabíamos. Ainda assim ouvir a notícia pela segunda vez era surpreendente. Olhei para Shikamaru; estava com a conhecida expressão de quem está prestes a concluir algo. Dessa vez era algo que eu mesmo não estava conseguindo prever.

- Chinco pexoas? – perguntou Inuzuka com a boca cheia, também surpreso

- Sim... – Kakashi confirmou

- Como Karin fez isso? – questionou Neji, assustado

- Acho que ela drogou três alunos e com a ajuda deles drogou mais dois – explicou Kakashi

- Ou... – começou Shikamaru. Íamos saber o que ele pensara mais rápido do que imaginei...

- Ah, qual é? Pode ficar pior que isso? – perguntou Naruto

- Ou Karin tem um ajudante... – Shikamaru revelou. Nossa, agora ele se superou. Eu não havia _mesmo_ considerado essa possibilidade! E pelo silêncio que se instalou no quarto, nenhum dos outros Aliados havia pensado o mesmo, à exceção de Kakashi, que revelou já ter avaliado essa opção. Mas a idéia era terrível...

- Mas quem seria? – perguntou Neji

- Não faço idéia – Shikamaru respondeu, decepcionado

- Espera um pouco – disse Inuzuka, e todos olharam para ele – Então quer dizer que cinco lojas foram assaltadas?

- Não – disse Kakashi – duas.

- Duas? – perguntou Naruto, compartilhando a confusão dos demais – mas Karin pegou cinco pessoas!

- Meu palpite é de que tenham necessitado de reforços nesses assaltos, para não haver falha. – Kakashi explicou o que Sakura, ele e eu havíamos concluído antes da aula de Gai

- Concordo – falou Shikamaru, tornando a ficar pensativo

- Quem foi pego? – perguntou Gaara

- Espere um pouco – pediu Kakashi – deixei a lista em algum lugar por aqui. Achei! – e tirou a folha dobrada do bolso. Os nomes das novas vítimas estavam com um X na frente, e Kakashi os leu em voz alta. Quando terminou, foi a vez de Shikamaru perguntar:

- Quais lojas foram assaltadas?

- O restaurante Akimichi e a T Acessórios. – disse Kakashi

- Então a lista está certa – concluiu o Nara, e pegou o papel das mãos de Kakashi para avaliá-lo – Segundo ela, a próxima vítima é Shino Aburame, e depois... – mas ele não completou

- Depois _quem_, Shikamaru? – perguntou Gaara, preocupado. Os demais ficaram atentos, temerosos, ao nome que Shikamaru ia ler.

- Temari... – respondeu ele sem encarar Gaara. Droga, era mais um Sabaku com a vida em risco. Todos no quarto foram afetados pela notícia ruim, mas antes que o clima piorasse, Kakashi tomou a palavra.

- Bom, caham, vamos colocar alguém na cola de Shino – disse ele – E por via das dúvidas, você fica grudado na Temari, Shikamaru.

- Ok... – respondeu o Nara. A idéia, é claro, o agradou, afinal Temari era sua namorada. Ela podia estar próxima de ser pega, segundo a lista, mas Shikamaru faria o possível (e o impossível) para impedir que Karin drogasse Temari.

- Quem vem depois da Temari? – perguntou Naruto na tentativa de amenizar mais o clima ruim

- Sasuke... – disse Shikamaru para minha imensa surpresa. Uau... Eu não me lembrava desse detalhe. Karin avançou mesmo na lista... Shino, Temari e depois eu. Quando encarei meu amigos Aliados, percebi que eles também olhavam para mim. Pareciam preocupados, principalmente Sakura (para minha alegria; ou não, afinal não gosto de vê-la preocupada). Bem, mas eles não tinham motivo para esquentar a cabeça, porque era óbvio que eu jamais, _jamais_ me juntaria aos bandidos. Além disso, eu _odeio_ Karin.

Kakashi falou em voz alta o que eu havia acabado de pensar, provavelmente para acalmar os demais e parece que funcionou. Vi a expressão de meus amigos se suavizarem e Sakura também ficou mais tranqüila. O professor finalizou dizendo ainda que por enquanto vigiaríamos só Shino e Temari, já que no meu caso não havia necessidade.

Shino, Temari e eu. Mesmo sabendo que nunca me renderia, fiquei curioso para saber como seria a hora H. Como Karin me abordaria e qual seria o tamanho de sua surpresa ao descobrir que sei de tudo... Obviamente eu a ignoraria mais do que o comum até que... Ei! Ah não! Além de todos os problemas vou ter que agüentar Karin me perseguindo! Que merda!

Como vou cuidar de Sakura desse jeito?

- Professor? – chamou Hinata, fazendo minha atenção voltar à realidade – quem vai vigiar o Shino? – E a pergunta dela, de repente, me deu uma idéia. Maluca, é verdade. Mas ela se formou com tanta riqueza de detalhes em poucos segundos que seria muito desperdício não usá-la. Além disso, poderia resolver meu problema "fugir da Karin e proteger Sakura ao mesmo tempo".

- Boa pergunta... – disse Kakashi, pensativo

- Se me permitem uma sugestão – falei, e as atenções se concentraram em mim, me deixando um pouco incomodado; eu raramente falo nas reuniões. Gosto mais de pensar por conta própria, porém prossegui: – Acho que Sakura e Hinata poderiam fazer isso – eu avisei que era uma idéia maluca!

- Por que NÓS? – Sakura perguntou, sem se preocupar em esconder como detestara a idéia. Vi que Hinata também não gostou muito, mas foi mais discreta.

Eu sei como é terrível aturar Aburame, mas desse jeito eu sempre saberia onde Sakura está nos intervalos, e assim posso arrumar um esconderijo de modo que possa me esconder de Karin e observar minha garota ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu não poderia usar essa desculpa para dar à Sakura, e estava prestes a falar a que eu havia pensado junto com minha idéia maluca quando Naruto explicou por mim:

- Porque ficaria meio estranho CARAS falando com o Shino e andando atrás dele o recreio inteiro – disse ele, e foi de grande ajuda: tanto Sakura quanto Hinata, ao ouvirem Naruto falando, se convenceram de que aquela era _mesmo _a melhor saída. Viva minha desculpa machista.

Por fim, Kakashi encerrou a reunião, nos garantindo que avisaria caso soubesse de mais novidades. O desânimo entre nós era visível; toda aquela empolgação com o despertar de Inuzuka fora por água abaixo, fora substituída pelo terror da idéia de existir mais um sádico drogador de alunos que ajudava Karin.

Quando chegamos ao quarto andar, meus amigos e eu nos separamos. Eles seguiram para a lanchonete e eu para o dormitório. Precisava pensar de novo. Precisava de um banho...

A pergunta de Neji voltou à minha mente. Quem seria o ajudante? Orochimaru? Yakushi? Outro aluno? Essa última opção era sem sombra de dúvidas a pior de todas... Mas se Karin, cheia de suas futilidades e coisas cor-de-rosa era capaz de drogar seus próprios colegas, alguém com um por cento de neurônios a mais também seria capaz de fazê-lo. Era inegável que o perigo estava aumentando. Teríamos que desconfiar de _qualquer um_ a partir de então.

E se a maluca tiver mesmo um ajudante, será que eles fariam como dessa vez? Drogariam mais alunos simultaneamente? A pergunta correta é: será que os bandidos vão tentar drogar Shino, Temari e eu ao mesmo tempo? Nada bom... Mas pelo menos eu poderia continuar vigiando Sakura, e quando chegasse minha vez de ser pego, sozinho ou com outros alunos, eu vou encarar a situação de frente.

Fraquejar não é comigo.

Shino, Temari e eu. Repassei mais uma vez os nomes ao me enfiar embaixo da água gelada do chuveiro. Agora que estava em meu banho, eu precisava de um plano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irônico ou não, tive uma boa noite de sono. Voltei a não sonhar e fiquei satisfeito pelo fato de ser um dos próximos alunos candidatos a ser drogado por Karin ou seu ajudante não ocupar espaço na minha mente. Afinal, não havia motivo para se preocupar. Mas, antes de acordar totalmente e encarar o longo sábado que teria pela frente, ainda de olhos fechados, senti como se vários pares de olhos me observassem atentamente. E para constatar se era ou não paranóia minha, abri os_ meus_ olhos.

Não, não era paranóia. Quatro pares de olhos me encaravam preocupadamente. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara estavam cada um sentados em suas camas e se sobressaltaram quando me endireitei em minha própria cama. Era uma cena engraçada de ser ver: parecia que um morto acabara de se levantar de seu caixão, em pleno velório.

- O que foi? – perguntei quando todos aqueles olhares assustados começaram a me irritar. Consultei rapidamente o relógio na parede oposta a minha cama e vi que eram oito e meia – O que todos vocês estão fazendo acordados tão cedo num sábado? Além de me olharem como se eu fosse sair daqui correndo procurar Karin e implorar pela droga, é claro...

- Eu disse que ele ia sacar na hora... – Naruto comentou, olhando para os demais

- Vocês realmente acham... – comecei a perguntar, mas Neji me interrompeu

- Claro que não, seu idiota! Só estamos preocupados!

- Pois não precisa – comentei, querendo encerrar rapidamente o assunto antes que meus amigos tentassem bancar os seguranças. Qual é, sei me cuidar sozinho! E Karin não tem a mínima chance!

- A idéia de estar tão próximo de ser pego não incomoda você? – Gaara me perguntou. Levantei-me, revirei os olhos e comecei a pegar uma muda de roupa limpa enquanto respondia:

- Não, porque não vou ser pego.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Neji perguntou. Meus neurônios ficaram agitados e senti a raiva se formando dentro de mim. Mas que merda de assunto pra se falar num sábado de manhã depois de uma boa noite sono!

- Eu simplesmente sei, está bem? – respondi, mais alto do que o necessário para que todos entendessem a mensagem – E sei também que estou próximo de _tentar_ ser pego. Não precisam me lembrar disso e podem confiar em mim. Mais alguma pergunta ou vocês querem ligar pros seguranças do meu pai?

- O cara tem razão... – Shikamaru respondeu sabiamente, como sempre – Vamos deixá-lo em paz.

- Você vem tomar café com a gente? – Naruto me convidou e respondi que sim, mas que eles poderiam ir na frente.

Aproveitei a paz que se instalara para tomar outro banho gelado, igual ao da noite anterior, para aliviar o estresse que chegara tão cedo à minha cabeça, por causa de meus amigos preocupados. Pobre de mim, que pensei que meu maior problema seria achar um lugar para me esconder de Karin e vigiar Sakura com Shino ao mesmo tempo...

Eu não poderia culpar meus amigos por se importarem comigo, mas ficar me olhando como se a qualquer momento eu fosse passar para o lado de lá era exagero. Terminei meu banho, fiz minha higiene, mudei de roupa e corri, faminto, para a lanchonete do Konoha.

Consegui tomar café normalmente com meus amigos e falar de coisas normais, sem Karin, sem lista, sem drogas. Mas mal havíamos levantado da mesa, o celular de Naruto começou a apitar escandalosamente e o loiro viu que se tratava de uma mensagem de Kakashi.

- "Subam imediatamente" – o loiro leu em voz alta e em seguida nos encarou – O que será que aconteceu? Geralmente ele nos avisa pessoalmente quando tem reunião.

- É algo inesperado, com certeza – disse Neji – E bem grave. Vamos subir juntos. O colégio está meio vazio e acho que não teremos problemas.

Em pouquíssimos minutos já estávamos dentro do quarto de Kakashi, ansiosos por explicações. Inuzuka estava acordado e alguma coisa em sua expressão me fez deduzir que ele já sabia o que se passava.

- E então? – Naruto perguntou, atirando-se no sofá. Sentei-me ao lado dele e Kakashi esperou que todos se acomodassem antes de falar.

- Peço que prestem muita atenção e coloquem todos os seus neurônios para funcionar – disse ele – Acredito que com o que vou lhes contar daremos um grande avanço nesse caso delicado que ocupa nossas mentes e perturba nossa paz há algum tempo.

- Não precisa falar bonito, professor – Gaara comentou e concordei mentalmente com ele – Vá direto ao ponto.

- Certo, perdoem-me – Kakashi pediu com um sorriso sem graça e ficou com a expressão séria – Bem, eu já tirei minhas próprias conclusões e agora peço que tirem as de vocês. Leiam isso – e ele estendeu para nós um note book aberto num site de notícias.

Meus amigos e eu nos juntamos um volta do aparelho e começamos a ler. A surpresa foi geral apenas na manchete da reportagem:

_BANQUEIRO HARUNO É PRESO APÓS CONFESSAR SER O RESPONSÁVEL PELOS ROUBOS DAS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS._

- É o pai da Sakura! – Naruto exclamou por todos nós

- Que artefatos roubados? – Neji perguntou – Quer dizer, são _os_ artefatos roubados que _sabemos_ que foram roubados?

- Continuem lendo e depois discutiremos – disse Kakashi e nós obedecemos.

O primeiro parágrafo repetia a manchete e trazia informações sobre o pai de Sakura e sua esposa. Sakura era apenas citada como "uma filha que estuda no melhor colégio interno do país". Sorte os sites de notícia estarem bloqueados no Konoha, mas azar porque existem jornais e as pessoas sabem ler. Sakura sofreria muito...

O segundo parágrafo já era mais interessante:

_Já passara da meia noite, madrugada de sábado, quando o banqueiro tentou apostar os artefatos roubados jogando no famoso Cassino Royal. O dono do cassino, Sr. Danzou, reconheceu os objetos que o Sr. Haruno tentava apostar e contatou a polícia imediatamente. Ao ser questionado, Haruno confessou ser o ladrão que preocupou Tóquio nas últimas semanas, com assaltos perfeitos e grandes quantidades de objetos caros roubados._

_Porém, já na delegacia, o banqueiro negou que tivesse cometido os crimes e mostrou-se confuso por estar no recinto policial. A Sra. Haruno alega, assim como o próprio Sr. Haruno, que o marido é inocente. Devido à ausência de provas que provem o contrário, ao depoimento duplo e a prisão em flagrante, o Sr. Haruno está detido, aguardando que seu advogado entre com o pedido de _habeas corpus, _mas que, segundo a polícia, dificilmente será concedido pelo juiz. _

_O Sr. Danzou lamentou pela situação constrangedora e foi condecorado com uma insígnia de Cidadão Japonês pela sua colaboração._

- Inacreditável... – Neji falou assim que terminou de ler

- Kakashi – me apressei em dizer, meu cérebro trabalhando a mil – Você disse que progrediríamos lendo isso, certo? Mas aparentemente não há nenhuma ligação com o caso das drogas, exceto pela parte do depoimento duplo do pai da Sakura, não é?

- Pensei a mesma coisa – Shikamaru falou tão depressa quanto eu, provavelmente porque tirou as mesmas conclusões – Provavelmente, Yakushi ou Orochimaru foram ao banco do Sr. Haruno tentar trocar os objetos roubados por dinheiro. Ele negou, obviamente, e aí o drogaram instantaneamente, na veia, por exemplo.

- Isso – tornei a falar – Então o obrigaram a ir até o cassino Royal, por algum motivo, apostar os objetos roubados e trocar por dinheiro. Caso o Sr. Haruno fosse pego, ele deveria confessar o crime. Mas o dono do cassino, assim como o pai de Sakura, reconheceu os objetos e chamou a polícia.

- Exatamente – Shikamaru prosseguiu – Os bandidos sabiam que poderia dar errado, por isso usaram o senhor Haruno e pouco se preocuparam que o efeito da droga passaria, cedo ou tarde. E quando passasse, o senhor Haruno alegaria inocência e isso o complicaria mais ainda, sem contar que ele não se lembraria do momento em que foi drogado, nem de Yakushi, nem de Orochimaru.

- Assim os bandidos estariam salvos – concluí, respirando fundo. Acho que nunca falei tanto e tão rápido em minha vida, sem contar que nunca consegui deduzir algo tão complicado instantaneamente. Mas acho que por ser algo relacionado a Sakura minha adrenalina me ajudou a pensar. Coisa maluca.

- Vocês dois são impressionantes! – Kakashi exclamou, admirado. Só então reparei que Inuzuka, Naruto, Neji e Gaara estavam meio boquiabertos.

- Kakashi demorou um tempão pra descobrir isso... – Inuzuka comentou bobamente

- Kiba, você não precisava ter revelado isso – o professor comentou entre dentes, mas voltou-se para nós – Foi realmente incrível, meninos, meus parabéns.

- Obrigado – Shikamaru falou, meio pomposo, mas logo depois ficou sério – Porém, isso tudo que falamos, professor, apesar de fazer total sentido, são apenas hipóteses.

- É – concordei – não há como confirmar que estamos certos.

- Agora vocês estão pensando pequeno – Kakashi comentou – Elaboraram toda a teoria corretamente, e a parte mais fácil é a de saber se o senhor Haruno estava drogado ou não.

- Dá pra explicar? – Shikamaru pediu

- Ué... Basta falar com o cara que escreveu a notícia, não é isso professor? – Naruto exclamou

- Exatamente isso, Naruto! Muito bem! – Kakashi elogiou – E foi o que fiz. Assim que terminei de ler a notícia, fiquei abismado com a prisão do pai de Sakura. Conheço o trabalho do senhor Haruno e sei que é um homem muito honesto, e mesmo que eu não soubesse quem _realmente_ roubou os objetos das lojas, acreditaria na inocência do banqueiro. E ainda há o fato de que a filha dele é uma aluna muito querida por mim, o que me comoveu instantaneamente. E junto com o Kiba aqui, comecei a buscar inúmeras explicações para envolver nossos verdadeiros bandidos nessa prisão injusta, até que deduzi o que Sasuke e Shikamaru sintetizaram em poucos minutos.

- E o jornalista? – Neji perguntou

- Ah, sim – continuou Kakashi – Só faltava, então, encontrar alguma evidência para provar que o senhor Haruno havia sido drogado. E por sorte ou trabalho do destino, o jornalista que escreveu a matéria é um velho amigo meu. Mandei-lhe um e-mail fingindo estar interessado no caso e perguntei-lhe sobre o comportamento do senhor Haruno. Alguns minutos depois obtive a resposta, e adivinhem?

- O cara estava com olhos vidrados, só sabia dizer que era culpado, culpado e culpado. Mas depois, como fala na notícia, ele jurava inocência – disse Kiba – Foi exatamente assim que eu me senti. Quando drogam você e te dão o comando, é aquilo que fica na sua cabeça até o efeito passar, mas enquanto não passa, seu corpo tenta cumprir aquilo que mandaram você fazer.

- Sinistrão... – Naruto comentou

- Sim, eu concordo – disse Neji – Mas então, quer dizer que os bandidos devem estar precisando muito de dinheiro, para se arriscarem dessa forma e usar um inocente como culpado...

- Isso – Kakashi concordou – Mas ainda temos o problema do Cassino Royal. Não sei por que não consigo parar de achar isso suspeito. Pensem bem... Kabuto e Orochimaru poderiam ter escolhido qualquer outro lugar para mandar o senhor Haruno, não é mesmo? Será que há um motivo por trás da escolha do cassino? Shikamaru, Sasuke...? Alguma sugestão?

- Hum... – fez Shikamaru – Vou me concentrar nisso, professor. Também achei suspeita a escolha do cassino.

- Mas pelo menos Kabuto e Orochimaru não vão poder trocar os objetos que sobraram tão facilmente – falei – A não ser que queiram acusar mais alguém. Aí estariam se enforcando no próprio laço.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, meninos – Kakashi falou paternalmente – Quando pedi para usarem os neurônios, não pensei que chegariam a tanto.

- É, todos estão mesmo usando os neurônios – Gaara observou secamente – Mas apenas para o lado racional. Esqueceram-se completamente do emocional.

- Hã? Como assim Gaara? – Naruto perguntou. Mas antes mesmo que o Sabaku fizesse qualquer menção de responder, eu entendi o que Gaara quisera dizer.

E me senti o animal mais idiota do mundo por não ter lembrado.

- Sakura! – exclamei, pondo-me de pé e saindo a mil do quarto de Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ainda me xingando mentalmente de todos os palavrões que lembrava por ter esquecido, mesmo que por um momento, de Sakura, cheguei rapidamente ao primeiro andar do Konoha e a julgar pela hora, Sakura ainda poderia estar tomando café.

Mas quando ia tomando caminho para a cantina, topei com Hinata e... Karin. E o único motivo que poderia fazer Hinata estar junto com a cascavel era que Karin provavelmente tentara drogar Aburame. E Sakura... Bem, ela deveria estar com ele agora.

- Bom dia, Sasuke! – Karin disse com sua voz irritante – Está tão gato hoje! Quer dizer, mais gato do que nunca hoje!

- Hinata – falei, ignorando Karin com todas as minhas forças – Onde está Sakura?

- N-Na lanchonete... Com o _Shino_ – Hinata respondeu meio trêmula, provavelmente assustada com a expressão em meu rosto, mas frisou o nome de Aburame, confirmando minhas suspeitas.

- Sasuke, o que você tem com essa Haruno, hein? – Karin perguntou, visivelmente indignada – Tá sempre preocupado com ela! Ela é alguma coisa sua, por acaso?!

- Ela é o que jamais você e nenhuma outra garota vão ser. Agora me dê licença – e fiz um sinal para que Hinata me acompanhasse para qualquer lugar longe de Karin.

- Boa resposta – a Hyuuga elogiou, um tanto surpresa

- Obrigado, mas não podemos perder tempo – falei rapidamente, verificando se estávamos sozinhos

- O que foi, Sasuke? Por que interrompemos o plano?

- Aconteceu algo muito mais grave que envolve Sakura, mas não se assuste! – apressei-me em dizer ao ver a expressão preocupada no rosto de Hinata – Suba. Estão todos lá e Kakashi vai lhe explicar.

Hinata concordou e voltei a correr para a lanchonete. Avistei Sakura de longe, pelas portas de vidro. Era visível o esforço que ela fazia para conversar com Aburame e me senti mais culpado ainda por tê-la submetido a isso. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Poderia pensar em outros métodos para protegê-la e fugir da maníaca da Karin!

Mas a minha missão era outra, e eu tinha que livrá-la do amante de insetos para poder contar a ela sobre o pai. Senti uma profunda pena quando me aproximei de Sakura e Aburame, mas não hesitei em interromper a conversa e ignorar o imbecil do Shino.

- Kakashi quer falar com você – falei sucintamente

- Mas Sasuke, justo AGORA? – Sakura perguntou, indicando Shino discretamente

- Ela está falando comigo, Uchiha – o Aburame falou com desprezo. Revirei os olhos.

- Você pode esperar – retruquei, tentando parecer indiferente e não com raiva

E sem pestanejar, puxei Sakura pelo pulso e saí andando com ela. Com uma última olhada para Aburame, algo em minha mente me fez pensar que ele teria plena capacidade de ser o ajudante de Karin. É claro que a inimizade que tenho por ele colaborou muito para esse pensamento repentino...

- Ok! Chega! – Sakura disse com raiva, tirando-me de meus devaneios, quando chegamos ao saguão de entrada do Konoha – Não entendi nada! Por que essa pressa toda? O plano não era distrair Shino?

- ERA – respondi, enfatizando o verbo. Ela me olhou confusa, mas eu não podia explica a situação ali.

- Como assim? – ela quis saber, mas eu balancei a cabeça

- Aqui não... – falei olhando em seus olhos. Ela entendeu o recado e subimos até o sexto andar, minha mão ainda no pulso de Sakura.

Depois de nos identificarmos, Kakashi abriu a porta e entramos em seu quarto. Todos os Aliados estavam ali, é claro, mas Sakura ficou muito surpresa por ver Hinata ali também.

- Hinata, mas e a Karin...? – ela perguntou, mas a Hyuuga apenas balançou a cabeça com pesar. Era visível que Hinata estava a par da situação. Percebi Sakura começando a ficar nervosa.

- Ok... Me digam o que está acontecendo agora! – ela exigiu, sem se preocupar com o tom de voz

- Sakura – Kakashi falou gentilmente – sente-se.

- Não professor, não vou sentar até alguém me dizer o que está acontecendo – Sakura replicou, decidida

- Sakura... Não entendemos muito bem porque, mas... – e Kakashi respirou fundo antes de dizer – Seu pai foi preso.

Foi de partir o coração de qualquer um ver a expressão de Sakura. O brilho de seus olhos desapareceu. Parecia que alguém havia tirado sua vida ou algo assim. Ela congelou bruscamente antes de começar a tremer e pareceu alguns anos mais velha. O choque era visível em seu rosto, até que seus olhos giraram nas órbitas e ela começou a cair para trás.

E mais rápido do que os demais, postei-me atrás dela para apará-la na queda.

- Tragam água com açúcar para ela! – gritei para os outros assim que impedi a queda de Sakura

Segurei-a firmemente em meus braços e a conduzi até o sofá de Kakashi. Ela parecia incapaz de andar ou qualquer outra coisa. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela suava de nervosismo. Abracei-a protetoramente, como sempre quis fazer, mas esperava ter Sakura em meus braços numa ocasião infinitamente mais feliz. Hinata sentou-se do outro lado dela e segurou a mão da amiga. Segundos depois Naruto chegou com um copo de água com açúcar, mas Hinata fez sinal para que o loiro esperasse Sakura ter condições de agir sozinha.

Ela inspirava e respirava profundamente, seu rosto aninhado em meu peito, meu braço em volta de seu pescoço, sua mão segurada por Hinata. Lentamente, Sakura foi abrindo os olhos. Em geral sempre muito verdes e brilhantes, estavam vermelhos, marejados de lágrimas e sem vida. Abracei-a mais forte para lhe dar forças.

Dez minutos depois, Sakura pareceu conseguir se recuperar o suficiente apenas para perguntar como Kakashi soubera da prisão de seu pai. O professor tentou resumir tudo o que havíamos lido na reportagem. Explicou do quê o pai de Sakura estava sendo acusado e quando falou da confissão do senhor Haruno, ela sobressaltou-se mais e Naruto deu-lhe a água para tentar acalmá-la. Sakura ainda tremia muito, mal conseguindo beber direito. Metade do conteúdo do copo foi parar na minha roupa, mas não me incomodei. Só continuei abraçando-a mais forte.

Kakashi então contou a Sakura nossas suspeitas sobre Kabuto e Orochimaru e gradativamente ela foi se acalmando, ao perceber que todos nós acreditávamos plenamente na inocência de seu pai e faríamos de tudo para ajudá-la. Cada Aliado tentou colaborar com o máximo de otimismo que pôde e pareceu funcionar. Quando a história da prisão do senhor Haruno estava praticamente terminada, Sakura não chorava mais. O brilho em seus olhos voltara e ela parecia determinada, raciocinando em profundo silêncio. Afrouxei lentamente o abraço.

- Mas alguém precisava fazer a denúncia, certo? – ela perguntou depois de alguns instantes. Realmente Kakashi ainda não havia lhe contado essa parte. Provavelmente estava esperando ela ficar mais calma.

- Sim, Sakura – disse Kakashi

- O quê agora? Vão me dizer que um dos dois pilantras fez isso? – ela perguntou com um pouco de raiva, referindo-se a Orochimaru e Yakushi

- Não, Sakura. Foi o dono do cassino – o professor respondeu-lhe. Acho que todos ali esperavam qualquer reação vinda de Sakura, menos a que ela realmente teve:

- Aquele desgraçado! – ela exclamou, agora com muita raiva. Ela poderia simplesmente ter xingado o dono, mas pela sua entonação, era visível que conhecia o cara.

- Você o conhece? – Naruto perguntou entre assustado e surpreso

- Digamos que sim... – Sakura respondeu, tentando minimizar, e levantou-se rapidamente.

- Aonde vai? – perguntei, surpreso com o gesto dela. Pelo canto do olho, percebi uma expressão concentrada se formar no rosto de Shikamaru. O fato de Sakura conhecer o tal Danzou deixou o Nara curioso...

- Vou falar com a idiota que chamamos de diretora – Sakura me respondeu, sua raiva bem visível. Falar com Tsunade? O quê?

- Por que, Sakura? – perguntou Kakashi, mais curioso do que preocupado. Espera aí, ele não ia impedi-la de fazer essa loucura?

- Por que agora isso foi longe demais. Eles mexeram com MINHA família – e seguiu decidida para a porta

- Sakura, não pode ir! Não temos um plano! – disse Hinata, na tentativa sã de deter a amiga

- Hinata tem razão – Naruto a apoiou – fica aqui e vamos conversar.

- Deixe-a ir – Kakashi decidiu. Todos olharam surpresos para ele, inclusive Sakura. Meu olhar tinha um toque a mais de indignação. Kakashi estava ficando louco?

- Obrigada por tudo gente – Sakura disse, agradecida, e me virei para encará-la – mas agora é comigo.

E saiu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tentamos, inutilmente, achar alguma ligação entre o Cassino Royal, Orochimaru e Yakushi após a saída de Sakura. A existência dessa ligação era evidente, pois Sakura conhece o dono do cassino, portanto, sua família também. Mas se é assim, porque o dono denunciou o pai de Sakura? Shikamaru disse que tivera uma luz, mas ainda era muito cedo para explicá-la. Ele precisava pensar com calma, e o clima de pesar do quarto de Kakashi não estava ajudando muito.

Já passava de meio dia quando o professor nos mandou almoçar. Disse, como de praxe, que nos avisaria caso tivesse alguma novidade e pediu para darmos à Sakura o maior apoio que pudéssemos. Não parecia preocupado que talvez diretora soubesse de tudo agora. Ou ele estava muito confiante quanto ao fato de que Sakura poderia mudar de idéia.

Meus amigos foram almoçar, mas eu não estava com fome. Estava muito preocupado com Sakura e sentia uma extrema necessidade de ajudá-la. Só que não fazia idéia de como poderia fazer isso. Entrei no quarto e fui direto para meu note book; talvez Sakura já tivesse terminado de falar com a diretora e estivesse online esperando por Shadow.

- O que vai fazer? – Naruto perguntou, me sobressaltando. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Não vai almoçar? – perguntei. Geralmente ele é sempre o mais faminto...

- Agora não. Vi que você não ia com os outros, me despedi de Hinata e decidi lhe fazer companhia. Você não parece bem... – observou o loiro, sentando-se em minha cama

- Está certo... – respondi com um sorriso triste – Por que tinham que mexer com a família de Sakura? Ela está arrasada!

- Está preocupado com ela, né?

- Muito.

- Todos estamos cara...

- Queria poder fazer algo para ajudar – confessei – Mas nenhuma idéia me vem à cabeça!

- É por isso que você está acessando o MSN? – Naruto perguntou, indicando a tela do note book – Para ajudar como Shadow?

- Bem... É. Ela precisa contar ao Shadow que o pai foi preso. E aí ele, ou melhor, eu, ajudarei.

- Como Shadow?

- É – respondi, estranhando o modo como Naruto estava falando

- Sakura ainda não sacou que você é o Shadow? – ele perguntou

- Incrível, mas não. Dei as dicas mais óbvias possíveis e ela não adivinhou. É difícil cara... Parece que ela não quer que o Shadow seja eu! Só pode!

- Não viaja, Sasuke – disse Naruto fazendo uma careta – Não foi isso que me pareceu lá em cima, no quarto do Kakashi. Você abraçando ela e tudo. Você acalmou ela cara... E ela pareceu gostar.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Dã! É claro! E quer saber de outra coisa? Sabe por que ela não descobriu que você é o Shadow?

- Pelo amor de Buda, me esclareça pelo menos _este_ mistério – pedi, desesperado. Naruto riu.

- É porque você age de um jeito legal com ela apenas no MSN! Quero dizer, você tá se esforçando pra ser legal com ela no dia-a-dia e tá funcionando. Só que se você fosse mais romântico com ela pessoalmente, talvez ela sacasse que você é o Shadow.

- Isso é muito arriscado – observei

- Sasuke, presta atenção – Naruto disse, endireitando-se – Sakura não está precisando do Shadow. Ela _acha_ que está. Mas na verdade ela precisa do Sasuke, do Sasuke _de verdade_, do Sasuke que você é quando conversa com ela no MSN. É _desse_ cara que ela tá precisando! Fique um tempo offline e ajude-a como Sasuke, mas se ela entrar em contato com o Shadow, não a ignore. Esteja perto dela sem se esconder e não tenha medo de dizer coisas bonitas. Entendeu?

- Pra variar, você tem razão – respondi, pensando e me perguntando pela milésima vez de onde Naruto tirava esses conselhos.

- Só estou declarando o óbvio – disse ele, dando de ombros – Pelo menos é como eu faço com a Hinata. Antes eu não dizia o que sentia, e não tinha como saber se ela era afim de mim. Mas agora tudo mudou e sou um homem novo!

- Até parece... – tive que rir – Mas ainda tem um problema. Minha ajuda física não é suficiente. Preciso fazer alguma coisa em relação ao pai dela. A polícia precisa saber a verdade. Mas como vou fazer isso?

- Sasuke, Sasuke... – Naruto falou depois de alguns instantes em silêncio – Depois eu é que sou o lerdo. Kakashi tem razão: você e Shikamaru realmente pensam pequeno às vezes! Mas agora você está sendo _burro_ mesmo! Você tem todo o poder do mundo, ou pelo menos do Japão, pra soltar o pai da Sakura! Dã!

- Que diabos você... – mas não consegui terminar de falar; fui interrompido pelo bip irritante do celular de Naruto. Me perguntei se seria outra mensagem de Kakashi, mas o loiro riu ao ler o que havia recebido.

- Foi mal amigão, mas preciso ir. Chegou uma encomenda pra mim – disse Naruto levantando-se rapidamente e indo até a porta.

- Que encomenda? – perguntei, curioso

- Am... Toalhas! – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado – As minhas estão meio surradas, hehe... Fui! – e fechou a porta

Olhei para a janela de MSN aberta na tela de meu note book. Nada de Sweet Girl, nada de Sakura. Mas pela linha de raciocínio de Naruto, melhor assim. Melhor ajudar como Sasuke...

Naruto dissera que eu tenho poder para tirar o senhor Haruno da prisão. Que poder? Todo poder do mundo ou pelo menos do Japão... Opa. Pelo menos todo poder do Japão? É isso!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Alô?_

Até estranhei quando escutei aquela voz. Fazia muito tempo que não conversava com o dono dela.

_- Sasuke, é você?_

- É, sou eu – respondi enquanto olhava uma foto de minha família que ficava no meu criado-mudo

_- Irmãozinho tolo! Qual o motivo da ligação? Você sumiu! Está tudo bem? Aprontou alguma? Como está o pai? Ele também sumiu... Vocês são todos uns idiotas! Por que sumiram?_

- Cala a boca, Itachi! Fala devagar!

_- Você continua mal humorado, seu peste_ – Itachi riu do outro lado da linha. Tive que responder a todas suas perguntas chatas, mas como ele estava do outro lado do mundo, estudando e trabalhando feito um condenado e há três meses sem escutar minha voz (só nos falávamos por e-mail) tentei ser o mais paciente possível.

Tentei resumir mais ou menos tudo que havia acontecido comigo, editando algumas partes, como a do mistério no Konoha, e enfatizando outras, como a briga que tive com meu pai. Itachi pareceu preocupado, porque afinal nosso pai nunca batera em nenhum de nós e tive a honra de estrear o quadro.

Depois ele me contou algumas coisas dos Estados Unidos, da faculdade, das garotas com quem saíra até arrumar uma namorada fixa, com quem está atualmente, das pessoas, dos lugares que parecem muito melhores que os de Tóquio e do Japão inteiro. Por fim, o silêncio dominou a linha e chegara a hora de eu contar o verdadeiro motivo de minha ligação.

Não que eu não estivesse com saudades de meu irmão. Mas se eu quisesse soltar o pai de Sakura, precisaria usar o poder do Japão. Precisaria de meu pai. O mesmo pai que não quer me ver pintado em sua frente nem de ouro. Eu também não quero vê-lo, mas preciso fazer isso por Sakura. Só que não faço idéia de como posso me "desculpar" para conseguir o que quero. É aí que entra Itachi.

_- Sasuke?_ – ele chamou de novo – _Está aí ainda ou desligou o telefone na minha cara?_

- Não, estou aqui. Am... Itachi... Preciso da sua ajuda.

_- Pode falar_ – ele pareceu momentaneamente preocupado e eu não sabia como começar a falar. Deixei as palavras saírem da maneira que deu...

- Bom, tenho uma amiga que está com problemas... Na verdade é o pai dela. Ele foi preso nessa madrugada, acusado de roubar uns objetos caros de várias lojas aqui de Tóquio.

_- Acho que li algo sobre isso hoje na internet. Só não me recordo o nome..._

- É Haruno. É o pai da minha amiga Sakura. Ele é um banqueiro muito honesto, mas ele confessou o crime. Só que armaram para ele e ele foi preso no lugar de outros.

_- Que outros?_ – a voz de Itachi era desconfiada

- Não posso dizer...

_- Sasuke, em que problema está metido? Como você sabe que o banqueiro é inocente e que armaram para ele? Está muito convicto disso..._

- Itachi, eu NÃO POSSO dizer o que sei. Por favor, não me complique e apenas acredite em mim, ok?

_- Vou tentar... Mas antes me responda a uma última pergunta. Tem certeza que essa garota, Sakura, é só uma amiga?_

- Isso faz diferença? – perguntei, surpreso

_- Faz toda diferença, pois você não estaria me ligando, tentando me convencer de alguma forma a te ajudar usando meias palavras, se essa garota não fosse MUITO especial para você. Então, gosta dela?_

- Para minimizar, sim, eu gosto. Ela é diferente das outras, satisfeito? E não sou só eu que considero o pai dela inocente. Há outras pessoas que concordam comigo. Agora pode me ajudar?

_- Tudo bem... Me diga como e vou ver o que posso fazer._

- Na verdade é bem fácil... Eu preciso... Que você me ajude a "pedir desculpas" para nosso pai.

_- Fácil? Você está louco?! Você disse que mamãe morreu por causa dele!_

- Eu menti?

_- Você exagerou!_

- Mas não menti! E ele me bateu! Ele é quem devia se redimir! E ele só escuta você! Por isso preciso da sua ajuda! Se você não puder conversar com ele, me ensine um modo de persuadi-lo e eu farei. Itachi, preciso ajudar o pai dessa garota, então me ajuda!

_- Ei, calma... Deixe-me pensar..._ – aguardei pacientemente alguns minutos até Itachi se manifestar de novo – _Ok. Já sei. Se você precisa tanto assim e já que gosta muito dessa garota, vou falar com papai. Mas você precisa esperar uma semana._

- Uma semana?!

_- Está reclamando de quê? Esqueceu que eu tenho uma vida aqui? Eu trabalho e estudo Sasuke!Estou numa semana muito puxada em Harvard e só no próximo fim de semana vou poder ligar para papai com calma para fazer o que você me pediu._

- Certo... Desculpa... É que ela está sofrendo muito. Não... Agüento vê-la triste...

_- Quem diria! Meu irmãozinho tolo e rabugento apaixonado!_

- Não tem graça... – falei friamente

_- Não estressa... Pode deixar que falo com papai e informarei você assim que o fizer. No máximo sábado que vem já terei dado meu jeito. Mas que fique claro: vou apenas convencer papai a receber você. O resto, Sasuke, você faz._

- Certo. Obrigado.

_- Só um último conselho. Dê bastante apoio a essa garota e quando for falar com papai, diga que ela é sua namorada. Sabe como ele é para essas coisas. Não existem "amigas". E se você gosta dela e ela de você, mesmo que não estejam juntos, não tem problema dizer que namoram para o velho Fugaku. Espero sinceramente que dê certo, seja lá qual for a imensidão do problema. Então, estamos combinados?_

- Com certeza. Muitíssimo obrigado Itachi... Te devo essa...

_- Sabe como pode pagar?_

- Como?

_- Lembre da minha existência mais vezes e mande notícias, seu ingrato_ – a frase soou melancólica, mas eu podia jurar que Itachi estava rindo

- Tá bom, seu dramático – respondi, rindo também e desligando o celular.

Agora era só esperar. Mais uma vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Domingo de manhã. Acordei muito cedo porque, diferente da noite passada, não consegui dormir. E parece que nenhum dos meus amigos conseguiu descansar direito também. Até Naruto estava acordado!

Como o banheiro estava ocupado (Neji estava tomando banho), decidi dar uma olhada no MSN, com Naruto me supervisionando para saber se eu iria abordar Sweet Girl. Não que eu fosse, mas ela não estava online. Porém eu tinha um e-mail e desconfiei imediatamente que pudesse ser de Sakura. Estava totalmente certo quando o abri e chamei Naruto discretamente para que ele lesse junto comigo.

_Querido Shadow..._

_Não há como você saber porque os sites de notícias estão bloqueados, então estou te avisando: meu pai foi preso. Juro que se as pessoas certas não estivessem comigo no momento em que recebi essa notícia, teria morrido. Queria que você estivesse lá..._

_Se você chegar a ler a matéria que fala da prisão de meu pai, por favor não acredite nela! Meu pai é inocente e jamais faria o que aquela matéria diz!_

_Espero sua resposta o mais rápido possível..._

_Obrigada por existir, mesmo que virtualmente (por enquanto)_

_Beijo..._

_Sakura._

- Legal, ela assinou com o nome de verdade. Mas cara, isso é tenso... – Naruto comentou, apenas para que eu pudesse ouvir

- Sei disso... – falei – Você tem razão. Ela precisa de mim, mas como Sasuke. Se eu agir como ajo com ela no MSN, talvez ela descubra a identidade de Shadow.

- Até que enfim, Buda, ele concordou! – disse Naruto elevando as mãos teatralmente para os céus. Só então percebi que ele segurava uma máquina fotográfica.

- Pra quê essa máquina? – perguntei, curioso

- Ué... Pra tirar fotos... – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso de quem está aprontando algo – Mas e aí, responde ao e-mail!

- Tá certo... Ah, e ontem eu falei com Itachi. Ele vai me ajudar a falar com meu pai. Era desse poder que você estava falando, certo?

- Isso aí, cara. Você sacou... Opa! Neji desligou o chuveiro? – Naruto perguntou em voz alta, apurando os ouvidos.

- Acho que sim – Gaara respondeu, confuso – Por quê?

- Meu caro ruivo... Você vai descobrir agora mesmo – e um grito enorme saiu do banheiro de nosso dormitório. Shikamaru saltou da cama.

- Naruto, o que você fez?! – ele perguntou, mas Naruto só sabia mirar a câmera na porta do banheiro, até que Neji finalmente saiu de lá de dentro, vermelho de ódio, com um olhar assassino e...

Enrolado numa toalha rosa.

- Naruto, seu porra! Você me paga! – o Hyuuga urrou para o Uzumaki, que tremia de tanto rir

- Show time! – disse o loiro tirando várias fotos. Então as toalhas que Naruto encomendara eram para _isso_. Epa... Toalhas, no plural. Algo me diz que essa brincadeira não vai parar por aí, mas nem consegui pensar nisso direito, já que me juntara a Gaara e Shikamaru nas risadas. Era uma brincadeira saudável, e acho que todos nós precisávamos rir um pouco.

Naruto conseguiu fugir saindo do quarto. No estado em que Neji estava não poderia sair para perseguir o Uzumaki. Gaara e Shikamaru gastaram bastante tempo tentando acalmar o Hyuuga, depois que se recuperaram das risadas. Enquanto isso eu respondia ao e-mail de Sakura e enviava um para Itachi, contando a recente brincadeira de Naruto. Talvez Itachi risse também e se distraísse um pouco...

O e-mail para Sakura ficou assim:

_Querida Sakura_

_Sinto muito por tudo isso. Li a matéria num jornal, mas fique tranqüila. Eu confio em você e confio em seu pai. Acredito na inocência dele e é visível que algo está errado nessa história toda._

_Posso ser virtual, por enquanto, mas imagine-se sempre perto de mim, como se eu estivesse do seu lado todos os dias._

_Estou aqui para o que precisar. Amo você._

_Shadow_.

É, ficou bom. Mas decidi não enviá-lo. Achei melhor esperar um pouco. Tive vontade de escrever mais, porém pensei que seria melhor _dizer_ o que queria. A partir de então, ela teria o apoio do Sasuke que eu sei que posso ser, do Sasuke que Sakura conhece, mas não sabe...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almoçamos todos no quarto de Kakashi, à exceção de Gaara, que logo depois do café fora para casa com Temari e Kankurou. Sakura também almoçou conosco. Ela não se alimentou direito, pois estava ansiosa devido à visita que faria a seu pai na cadeia. Ela nos contou que conversara com sua mãe pelo telefone logo depois de ter saído do quarto de Kakashi e que não chegou a contar algo para a diretora. Sakura disse ainda que pensou melhor e achou melhor não dizer nada por enquanto. Todos concordaram com ela.

Quando chegou a hora de Sakura partir (logo depois do almoço uma limusine viria para pegá-la), todos a abraçaram e desejaram-lhe sorte. Fiquei com vontade de bater em Inuzuka por ter dado um beijo estalado na bochecha dela, mas quando chegou a minha vez de abraçá-la, percebi que nosso abraço foi um pouco mais demorado que os demais, e quando nos afastamos, os olhos de Sakura estavam marejados de lágrimas. Porém, ela sorria, ainda que trêmula.

Enfim, ela saiu do quarto, deixando todos muito preocupados. Kakashi, Hinata e eu parecíamos os mais nervosos, apesar de eu não demonstrar isso tão abertamente quanto os outros dois. O silêncio imperava no quarto, cada um de nós absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Shikamaru e Neji pareciam em transe, Naruto e Hinata estavam no sofá de Kakashi e o loiro alisava os cabelos da namorada distraidamente, Inuzuka lia um gibi e só depois de algum tempo notei que Kakashi me chamava.

- Sasuke... – ele falou, assim que me aproximei – Está preocupado com ela, não é?

- É claro, assim como os outros – tentei disfarçar. Kakashi apenas sorriu

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que aquele abraço demorado foi quase um convite para você ir com ela. Porque não faz isso, hã? Acho que ainda dá tempo – Kakashi sugeriu. E quer saber, não contestei.

- Certo, eu vou – e sorri em forma de agradecimento

- Pode dizer que fui eu quem pediu para você acompanhá-la, se quiser – Kakashi acrescentou – Boa sorte.

Acenei com a cabeça e saí calmamente do quarto, disparando assim que passei pela porta. Achei Sakura conversando com a diretora na frente do Konoha. Tentei me endireitar e arrumar um pouco meu cabelo despenteado pela corrida de seis andares abaixo e mais um pouco e me aproximei calmamente.

Já estava perto o suficiente quando ouvi Tsunade dizer:

- Você vai esperar aqui sozinha?

- Prefiro assim – Sakura respondeu – O carro já vai chegar e me levará direto à delegacia. Obrigada mesmo assim, diretora.

- Mas ainda não acho certo você ir sozinha – Tsunade contestou

- Ela não está sozinha – falei, agora do lado das duas. Ambas olharam sobressaltadas para mim, mas Sakura me pareceu mais surpresa que Tsunade.

- Sakura, você não me disse que o senhor Uchiha iria com você – disse Tsunade, extremamente desconfiada. Olhei para Sakura, implorando mentalmente para que mentisse para a diretora. Ela aparentemente entendeu o recado, pois respondeu:

- Oh, diretora! Mil perdões... Sabe como é... Quando há um choque muito grande na família, a memória fica afetada – e tive que fazer esforço para não rir da desculpa de Sakura. Pelo menos pareceu ter resultado; Tsunade já aparentava menos desconfiança.

- Sei... – disse ela

- Pode ir, senhora. Estamos ótimos! – Sakura insistiu, muito convincente em minha opinião. Mas ainda assim Tsunade me olhou desconfiada. Por fim, acabou se despedindo de nós e subindo os gramados do Konoha, não sem antes me lançar um último olhar desconfiado. Às vezes ela é tão estranha... Por que ficar tão desconfiada? Ela acha o quê? Que vou seqüestrar Sakura ou algo do tipo?

- Ok... O que você está fazendo aqui? – a pergunta de Sakura me fez acordar para a realidade. O que eu estava fazendo ali? Bem...

Fiquei preocupado com você e por isso decidi acompanhá-la. Isso é o que eu deveria ter dito. Mas acabei usando a desculpa covarde que Kakashi me sugeriu:

- Kakashi pediu que eu acompanhasse você. – respondi, feito um idiota. Sou um animal... Por que não falei a verdade, merda? Aff... Pelo visto essa história de ser legal pessoalmente vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei. Ah, e quando voltar da delegacia, vou matar Kakashi. De que lugar ele tirou que o abraço de Sakura era um convite para eu ir com ela ver o pai? A pergunta dela "o que você está fazendo aqui" mostrou exatamente o contrário do que o professor deduzira... Que dia legal.

- Por que ele só manda você me chamar e estar sempre perto de mim? – Sakura quis saber. Parecia meio desconfiada. Meu Buda! Pra quê tanta desconfiança! Eu não vou te seqüestrar, Sakura!

- Pergunte a ele... – acabei respondendo, tentando manter a calma internamente.

- Hum... Vou perguntar... – Sakura respondeu, e quando achei que o assunto tinha acabado, ela repentinamente disse: - Mas... Bem... Obrigada, por ontem...

- Não há de quê... – respondi, satisfeito com a mudança no tom de voz dela.

Segundos depois uma limusine preta estacionou na frente do colégio. Sakura e eu entramos no veículo e sentamos lado a lado no banco de trás. Tive vontade de segurar sua mão e dizer palavras tranqüilizantes, mas é óbvio que não consegui. Sakura não parecia muito à vontade com minha presença e fiquei um pouco triste por isso.

Não. Eu não podia pensar assim. Ela provavelmente deveria estar nervosa porque deveria ser a primeira vez que entraria numa cadeia. Seria a minha também, mas a diferença é que meu pai não estava preso. Então, suspirei fundo e, diante da expressão preocupada no rosto de Sakura e de seus olhos verdes meio apagados, consegui dizer, pelo menos desta vez, algo decente:

- Fique tranqüila... – e então ela me olhou, quase me fazendo perder o fio da meada. Mas consegui completar – Vai dar tudo certo. Seu pai será solto. Ele é inocente.

- Concordo com você, garoto – disse o motorista, lá do banco da frente

- Obrigada, rapazes – Sakura respondeu, a voz embargada. Mas ela me pareceu ligeiramente melhor.

E não pude negar, enquanto o carro avançava pelo asfalto, que foi um progresso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A visita ao senhor Haruno foi, mais do que tudo, emocionante. Quando chegamos à delegacia, a senhora Haruno já nos esperava. Ela e Sakura se abraçaram forte e murmuraram coisas umas para a outra que não pude ouvir. Senti, naquele momento, uma imensa falta de minha mãe. Ela costumava me abraçar da mesma forma quando eu estava triste.

A princípio a mãe de Sakura estranhou minha presença ali. Não poderia ter imaginado outra reação dela, pois provavelmente Sakura nunca havia me mencionado para a mãe. Mas apesar disso, a senhora Haruno me reconheceu como o filho do governador Uchiha. É claro... Diante de todo o escândalo que a mídia faz da minha imagem seria impossível não me reconhecer. Sakura disse algo à mãe que a fez me olhar de um jeito diferente. Era um olhar analisador, com orbes tão verdes e expressivos quanto os da filha.

Por um instante fiquei preocupado, mas acho que a senhora Haruno foi com minha cara. Logo quando estávamos entrando na sala de visitas para ver o senhor Haruno, um guarda barrou minha entrada. Mas a mãe de Sakura disse que não teria problema eu entrar. Piscou pra mim e disse ao guarda que eu era um amigo, e ele acabou cedendo. Não sabia muito bem o motivo para a senhora Haruno gostar de mim tão rápido. Talvez ela tenha pensado que eu era um namorado secreto de Sakura ou que simplesmente estava ali para dar apoio...

Mas naquele momento tive que interromper minhas interpretações do pensamento da senhora Haruno para prestar atenção ao encontro de pai e filha. Emocionante, como já disse. Tanto Sakura quanto o senhor Haruno choraram abertamente. A senhora Haruno, que ficou mais afastada, ao meu lado, também se emocionou. Senti-me um intruso ali e fiz menção de me retirar, mas a mãe de Sakura me impediu. Murmurou um "fique" emocionado e não tive outra opção senão obedecer.

Entendi poucas coisas da conversa de Sakura com o pai. Um vidro separava os dois e eles se falavam por um telefone. O senhor Haruno estava vestido com o macacão cinza da Cadeia Municipal de Tóquio, trazia profundas olheiras debaixo dos olhos bondosos, a barba estava por fazer e parecia muito cansado. Mas houve um momento da conversa que chamou minha atenção. Sakura perguntou ao pai qual havia sido sua última lembrança antes de acordar na delegacia. Acabei me sobressaltando e meu movimento não passou despercebido pela senhora Haruno.

Ela pediu para que me aproximasse de onde Sakura e o pai estavam e acabei obedecendo. A curiosidade falou mais alto. Postei-me ao lado de Sakura e passei a prestar total atenção na conversa. O senhor Haruno ficou surpreso, também, por me ver ali, mas não demorou a responder a pergunta da filha.

- Um rapaz de cabelos cinza e óculos? – Sakura repetiu a resposta do pai, para se certificar de que tanto ela quanto eu havíamos entendido corretamente – Tem certeza, papai?

O senhor Haruno fez que sim. Então foi Yakushi que foi trocar os objetos e drogou o pai de Sakura! Ela pediu ao pai que levantasse as mangas do uniforme cinza. Involuntariamente, Sakura e eu olhamos ao mesmo tempo para os braços do senhor Haruno. E vimos, também simultaneamente, no braço direito do bom homem um minúsculo furo circular, bem em cima de uma veia.

Nossa teoria estava certa. Totalmente certa. Kakashi ia ficar satisfeito. O senhor Haruno era comprovadamente inocente.

Sakura estava muito agitada. Despediu-se rapidamente do pai, mas não deixou de ser carinhosa. Após a despedida da senhora Haruno, já estávamos de saída quando o senhor Haruno chamou minha atenção.

- Cuide dela, rapaz – disse ele, através do vidro. Sakura estacou na porta e pude sentir que ela nos observava com atenção. O pedido do senhor Haruno mexeu comigo: tanto ele como a esposa confiavam em mim simplesmente por eu ter acompanhado Sakura. Que bom que não acreditam nas merdas que a mídia fala de mim...

- Pode deixar comigo, senhor – respondi, sério – Eu prometo que nada acontecerá a Sakura – E com um último aceno, saí da sala.

Ele era inocente. O senhor Haruno era inocente. Isso ficava latejando em minha mente. Por que será que muitas pessoas inocentes têm que pagar pelos crimes de outros? Por que a justiça não pode ser feita da maneira certa? Esses questionamentos me encheram de mais forças para cumprir a promessa que fiz ao senhor Haruno. Cuidaria sim de Sakura, como já andava fazendo. Mas agora virara questão de honra tirar o senhor Haruno dali.

Faltava apenas a resposta de Itachi e a visita a meu pai.

Meu pai... Sabem... Por mais que às vezes eu ache que a cadeia é o lugar dele, não sei se suportaria vê-lo nas mesmas condições do senhor Haruno. Afinal, apesar de corrupto ele é um ser humano. E antes de tudo, é _meu pai_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma semana depois da visita ao senhor Haruno, Itachi mandou-me a resposta que tanto esperara, como ele havia prometido. Fora uma semana calma demais e um tanto melancólica. Ver Sakura triste acabava com meu dia. Ela estava aérea, mal prestava atenção nas aulas e raramente, muito raramente sorria. Apesar da constatação da inocência do pai, Sakura dizia que não havia como provar isso por enquanto, o que a deixava ainda mais triste.

Como Naruto sugerira, procurei apoiá-la o máximo que pude. Mas não foi fácil. E por incrível que pareça, não foi minha dificuldade com as palavras que me atrapalhou. Foram as amigas de Sakura. Não largaram um segundo do pé dela durante a semana toda, e apesar de estarem fazendo seus papéis de amigas, eu também queria dar meu apoio. Infelizmente, elas dificultaram um pouco as coisas.

Enviei à Sakura aquele e-mail que havia rascunhado na semana anterior. Ela agradeceu ao Shadow por MSN, mas nossas conversar online morriam logo. Ou por falta de assunto ou porque eu tentava prolongá-las o menos possível, para poder consolar Sakura pessoalmente. Em resumo: nem o consolo online nem o pessoal estavam dando muito certo.

Os assaltos às lojas, vale ressaltar, pararam temporariamente. Afinal, o suposto responsável por isso estava preso. Os verdadeiros bandidos não podiam dar na vista desse jeito e voltar a assaltar lojas. Por isso, nossas reuniões no quarto de Kakashi estavam cada vez mais monótonas. Nosso progresso da semana anterior agora não tinha mais sentido e Shikamaru não conseguia pensar em nenhuma ligação entre o Cassino Royal e Yakushi. Saber que foi o falso psicólogo quem drogou o senhor Haruno serviu apenas para aumentar nosso ódio por ele e nada mais. E tanto Yakushi quanto Orochimaru levavam suas vidas normalmente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Naruto tentava desesperadamente nos animar. A brincadeira das toalhas cor-de-rosa, como previ, continuaram e até tiveram graça. Mas só porque Naruto colocou as fotos na internet. Neji quase o matou. A segunda vítima foi Gaara, mas o ruivo nem ligou muito. Só ameaçou Naruto de morte, é claro, e acho que foi por isso que o Uzumaki não colocou as fotos do ruivo na net. Gaara era bem capaz de cumprir suas ameaças.

Shikamaru também passara pela humilhação da toalha rosa. Como estava com preguiça de se esconder ou mesmo bater em Naruto, foi fácil para meu amigo loiro capturar diversos closes do Nara. Por fim, só faltava a minha pessoa cair na brincadeira de Naruto.

Foi por isso que a mensagem de Itachi foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. No sábado, quando abri o e-mail de meu irmão, fiquei muito satisfeito ao ler:

_Irmãozinho tolo_

_Falei com papai, como você me pediu. Ainda está bravo com você, mas aceitou recebê-lo. Depois do meu trabalho árduo, é claro. Conseguimos ter uma conversa decente. Espero sinceramente, Sasuke, que você não desperdice essa oportunidade. Ajude sua namorada da melhor forma possível e não se meta em encrencas._

_Papai aceitou recebê-lo domingo, ou seja, amanhã, depois de meio dia.. Tenha juízo e não grite com o velho. Tente pedir desculpas, entendeu? Se você não for mais humilde e paciente, sinto informá-lo que chegará a lugar nenhum. Use o cérebro que herdou de mim._

_Ah! E quando Naruto tirar suas fotos de toalha rosa, peça a ele que as mande para mim. Vão fazer sucesso aqui nos EUA! Hehehe..._

_Aguardo notícias suas. Boa sorte._

_Itachi._

Ótimo! Itachi conseguira! Então eu tinha menos de 24 horas para elaborar um discurso convincente e treinar um pedido de desculpas para apresentar a meu pai. Meu irmão é foda. Ele conseguiu convencer o velho... Mesmo me chamando de tolo, peste e outros adjetivos carinhosos, sei que Itachi moveria céus e terras para me ajudar. Foi por isso que mandei um e-mail gigante agradecendo o "trabalho árduo" dele e desejando-lhe sorte do trabalho e na faculdade. Ah, e lhe disse também que se quisesse fotos minhas de toalha rosa, teria que ir ao Japão para tirá-las pessoalmente, pois eu _não cairia_ no trote de Naruto.

Desliguei o note book aliviado. Graças a Itachi poderia falar com meu pai e, na mais otimista das opções, conseguir um habeas corpus para o senhor Haruno. Então, que venham os leões.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cheguei à minha casa às uma da tarde. Achei que ficaria nervoso, mas estava incrivelmente tranqüilo. Talvez porque tivesse elaborado um texto muito bom para usar com o velho Fugaku. Chamei um táxi e pedi à Naruto que dissesse a quem perguntasse por mim que meu pai havia me chamado com urgência. Claro que tive que contar ao Uzumaki o verdadeiro motivo da minha visita ao governador, mas acho que Naruto vai saber ficar de boca fechada, já que o assunto envolve Sakura.

Os gigantes portões de minha casa foram abertos após eu me identificar pelo interfone, do lado de fora do jardim. Paguei ao taxista e comecei a atravessar o gramado pelo qual há muito tempo não passava. Nada havia mudado muito desde a última vez que estivera em casa. Aliás, quando fora mesmo a última vez? Ah... Acho que nas férias. Era realmente estranho estar em casa depois de dois meses inteiros fora dela.

Passei pelas portas de carvalho da mansão e fui recebido por uma criada e dois seguranças. A criada eu não conhecia; papai adquirira uma ridícula mania de trocar os criados a cada ano desde que mamãe se fora. Vai entender... Mas os dois brutamontes de preto eu conhecia muito bem. Faziam parte do bando que me fizera aquela simpática visitinha no Konoha. Um deles disse que me acompanharia até o escritório de meu pai.

- Obrigado – falei friamente, tentado controlar a raiva – Mas sei andar pela minha própria casa.

Mesmo assim os brutamontes me seguiram escada acima, em direção ao segundo andar. Acho que não mencionei que minha casa tem três andares e um porão. Não pensem que é para me gabar. Na verdade, acho a casa muito grande e exagerada, mas papai gosta de mostrar como é rico. Talvez seja por isso que não gosto de ficar em casa, apesar de às vezes sentir falta de meu quarto. É o lugar do qual mais gosto do mundo, seguido do jardim do qual mamãe sempre cuidava.

Antes que as lembranças que aquela casa me trazia viessem à memória, apertei o passo e alcancei o escritório de meu pai. As duas antas pretas bípedes se postaram cada uma de um lado meu enquanto eu batia à porta. A voz de meu pai respondeu "entre" do lado de dentro e eu obedeci. Suspirei para renovar a coragem e abri a porta. Os dois seguranças, pra variar, me seguiram.

- Olá, Sasuke – meu pai me cumprimentou, sério, sentado atrás de sua arrumadíssima escrivaninha. Milagrosamente ele abandonara o terno e a gravata e os trocara por suéter e calças jeans. Fazia séculos que não o via tão à vontade. Bom sinal: aparentemente tirara a tarde para falar comigo.

- Oi pai – respondi no mesmo tom sério. Esperei alguns segundos pra ver se os seguranças se tocavam, mas as mulas nem se mexeram. Será que não viam que aquela era uma conversa de pai e filho? – Pai, será que pode pedir para seus... Seguranças... Se retirarem? – pedi, tentando manter a calma

- Certo – meu pai respondeu, ainda sério – Por favor, rapazes, queiram nos dar licença.

- Tem certeza, senhor? – um deles perguntou, me lançando um olhar esquisito, como seu pudesse carregar uma bomba debaixo do meu moletom.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – acabei falando – Acham o quê? Que vou explodir esse lugar? Só quero ter uma conversa civilizada com meu pai! Dá pra sair?

- Saiam – meu pai ordenou e os dois imbecis obedeceram. Assim que as portas se fecharam, esperei alguns segundos para me acalmar e agradeci a meu pai.

- Obrigado.

- Tudo bem. Mas então – ele começou, levantando-se da cadeira e contornando a escrivaninha, ficando de frente para mim – Agora quer ter uma conversa civilizada, certo?

- É – respondi, tendo que manter a calma mais cedo do que poderia imaginar

- Hum... Não vai me acusar de nada? – meu pai perguntou; era evidente que estava me testando. Mas eu não perderia a paciência, como ele queria. Eu resistiria até meu limite. Ou mais. Por Sakura. Apenas por ela.

- Não, hoje não – consegui dizer, calmo – Itachi certamente falou com o senhor, não foi?

- Falou sim – Fugaku respondeu – E confesso que fiquei surpreso. Nosso último encontro não foi lá dos melhores. Intrigante você querer me ver depois daquilo. Certamente precisa de algo. O que é? Dinheiro?

- Não – respondi, me controlando; cara, o velho já estava apelando! – Não é dinheiro. Fique tranqüilo quanto a isso. Mas realmente preciso de algo. Porém, pai, deixe-me colocar os pingos nos "is". Certamente o senhor lembra porque foi chamado na escola daquela vez, certo?

- Lembro.

- Ótimo. E sabe também que Orochimaru te ofendeu pra implicar comigo. Ele me odeia tanto quanto o odeio. E odeia o senhor também.

- Mas ele nem me conhece! – meu pai exclamou, surpreso

- Mas ele conhece o _governador_ Uchiha. Ele tem ódio do senhor, e como é um covarde, descarrega tudo em mim e me humilha na frente dos outros. Naquele dia, isso aconteceu pela milésima vez, como o senhor sabe. Mas o que o senhor _não sabe_ é que reagi para defendê-lo, porque fiquei cansado das implicâncias de Orochimaru. Ele me irrita mais do que tudo no mundo. E mesmo não gostando, às vezes, das suas atitudes como governador, não agüentei ver o professor ofender o senhor e reagi.

Parei de falar momentaneamente para analisar a expressão de meu pai. Parecia intrigado com o que acabara de ouvir. Aparentemente meu discurso estava colando. Se não quisesse tanto seguir na carreira jurídica, acho que eu poderia ser ator. Ok, estou só brincando...

- Se você diz que quis me defender, então porque não me explicou isso no dia que fui vê-lo? – meu pai perguntou, o olhar analisador para qualquer sinal de mentira em minhas reações.

- O senhor deixou? – perguntei, agora sem precisar fingir – Foi logo me intimidando com seus capangas e isso me deixou muito irritado. Foi por isso que o acusei de ter...

- Não precisa repetir – meu pai falou, a expressão ficando repentinamente triste. Olhei-o melhor: estaria fingindo?

- Desculpe – pedi – Pai... O senhor está bem?

- Se estou bem? – meu pai perguntou, transformando-se repentinamente. Do nada abandonou a pose de durão e a expressão séria. Parecia muito cansado e alguns anos mais velho. E o que mais me intrigava era seu olhar triste. Muito triste. O que estava acontecendo? Ele prosseguiu: - Não, Sasuke. Não estou bem. Porque você me machucou profundamente ao me acusar pela morte de sua mãe. Essa é a verdade.

- Mas...

- Deixe-me falar – meu pai pediu e decidi obedecê-lo – Desde aquele dia não consigo trabalhar direito! A bofetada que lhe dei doeu mais em mim do que em você. Acredite! Suas palavras foram como facas afiadas! Como você pode me acusar de algo tão grave? Eu amava sua mãe!

- O senhor a abandonou! – acusei, agora sem me controlar mais. Ele tocara num ponto delicado: a morte de minha mãe – Tinha medo que a doença dela atrapalhasse sua carreira! O senhor...

- Cale a boca! Cale a boca seu idiota! – o governador urrou, vermelho de fúria. Mas seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas; jamais imaginei meu pai chorando algum dia – Você acha que não sinto por isso?! Você acha que não me culpo por isso todos os dias?! Acha que não sei que desgracei nossas vidas entrando para a política?!

- Então por que o senhor não saiu? – perguntei, gritando também

- Porque não dá! – meu pai respondeu, finas lágrimas brotando de seus olhos; era uma cena muito estranha de se ver, e não entendi porque meu coração ficou tão apertado de repente – Depois que se tem tanto poder, tão rápido, você só quer mais e mais! Eu me afundei na política e agora não consigo sair dela! Mesmo tendo perdido a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo, não consigo sair da política...

E meu pai se largou no chão, soluçando. Como um derrotado. Perguntei momentaneamente se aquilo era um sonho. Meu pai estava chorando. E reconhecera seus erros...

- Eu amava sua mãe, Sasuke... E ela se foi, por minha causa. Não fui homem suficiente... E depois, Itachi foi embora também. E você, o único que ficou comigo... Me odeia mais do que tudo...

- Eu... Eu não odeio o senhor... – falei, aproximando-me alguns passos. Porque doía tanto ver meu pai daquele jeito?

- Eu sei que odeia... – disse ele, tristemente, me encarando. E juro que vi naquele olhar o antigo Fugaku – Você nunca foi rebelde, Sasuke. Então entrei para a política, sua mãe e seu irmão se foram e você decidiu revoltar-se. Fiquei perdido. Não tinha ninguém para pedir conselhos... E você não tomava jeito, não agüentava ficar em casa... Tive escolha a não ser te mandar para o Colégio Interno?

- Eu... Eu não sabia que... O senhor se sentia assim...

- Achou que eu não tivesse coração, não é? Acredite filho, os corruptos também amam – e soltou um sorriso triste diante da piada ruim – Eu me preocupo com você, Sasuke. Sinto muito ter deixado a política acabar com nossas vidas. Sinto muito por não ser o pai que você queria que eu fosse. Incrível como a verdade que você jogou em minha cara despertou tudo isso outra vez. Eu não estava mais me reconhecendo... E aí, Itachi me procurou...

- Pai – o interrompi, ajoelhando-me a sua frente – Por que o senhor nunca me disse isso antes? Que se preocupa comigo... Que se culpa pela morte da mamãe...

- Sou um homem fraco, Sasuke... – ele respondeu, com outro sorriso triste. Era mesmo verdade? O velho Fugaku estaria de volta? – Eu estava cego... E fui enxergar da pior maneira... Não que agora eu seja um santo...

- Entendo – e pensei um pouco. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Meu pai estava sendo _sincero_ comigo? Era ele, de verdade? Onde estava a arrogância do governador? Por que não estava sendo como imaginei que seria? Por que estávamos expondo tantos sentimentos? Acusá-lo abertamente da morte de mamãe teria feito o _meu pai_ voltar?

Só havia uma forma de saber.

- Em que está pensando? – ele me perguntou, analisando minha expressão

- Pai... – falei cautelosamente, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos cansados – Pode... Pode... Me dar um abraço?

Era visível que o havia pego desprevenido. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele me encarou, extremamente confuso. Na verdade, eu também não sabia bem o que pensar. De longe imaginara que meu pai pudesse ter uma reação emocionada diante de minha visita...

- Um abraço? – ele repetiu

- É. Sei que o senhor pode achar estranho, mas...

Mas não pude completar o que tinha a dizer, pois meu pai já me envolvera em seus braços. Ele me apertava forte e beijava incessantemente meus cabelos rebeldes. Depois, afundou minha cabeça em seu peito e me fez um cafuné. Exatamente como quando eu era criança... Exatamente da mesma forma.

Ficamos abraçados por vários minutos. Meu pai sussurrara inúmeros pedidos de desculpas enquanto me fazia carinho. Meu Buda... Era ele mesmo. Ele voltara... Tão inesperadamente... Tão... Tão bom...

- Meu filho... – ele me disse quando nos afastamos. Me encarava e sorria. Não era, porém, o mesmo sorriso de antes. Mas era quase igual – Buda preparou essa reconciliação para nós...

- Fico feliz, pai – falei, sorrindo também. Ainda era muito estranha a idéia de reconciliação com meu pai. Mas era totalmente real. Estava bem diante de meus olhos! Bom, isso facilitaria mais do que nunca o pedido que havia para fazer a ele...

- Certo – disse meu pai, levantando-se de repente e me pondo de pé também – Sei que, apesar de estarmos nos acertando, você não gosta muito disso de reconciliação, abraços e sentimentos exacerbados. E pra falar a verdade... Eu também não. Acho que já foi suficiente por hoje, certo? – ele completou com um meio sorriso. Exatamente como o meu...

- Certo – aliás, mais do que certo. Meu pai e eu realmente não somos muito sentimentais e não fazíamos as pazes do nada. Mas aquilo era, com certeza, o início de uma reconciliação. Quem diria... Quem diria! Naruto vai ficar abismado...

Ainda assim, meu pai me puxou para mais um abraço, ao qual retribuí prontamente. E fiquei emocionado também... Acho que minha esquisitice vem totalmente do senhor Fugaku, não concordam?

- Ok, rapaz... Quer beber algo? – ofereceu meu pai – Afinal, sei que você veio a negócios, e não contava com essa... Esse desabafo.

- Não mesmo – confessei. Meu pai sorriu de novo. Era uma visão muito estranha... – E acho que vou aceitar um refrigerante.

- Certo – meu pai então apertou um botão em sua escrivaninha e pediu a uma criada que trouxesse refrigerante e dois copos com gelo e limão – Sente-se, senhor Uchiha – ele continuou, agora olhando novamente para mim – E me fale do que precisa.

- Bom, pai... Uma amiga minha está com problemas – comecei

- Uma amiga? – meu pai repetiu – Hum... Que tipo de problemas?

- Bem... Na verdade é o pai dela... – e contei a ele o mesmo que havia dito a Itachi. Mas diferente de meu irmão, meu pai tinha plenos conhecimentos do caso do pai de Sakura. Editei algumas partes, obviamente, e ressaltei a inocência do senhor Haruno. Óbvio que meu pai quis saber como eu poderia ter tanta certeza da inocência do banqueiro, e mais óbvio ainda que não respondi. Pedi apenas que respeitasse minha situação e confiasse em mim.

Ele refletiu profundamente por um tempo. Já estava ficando ansioso quando ele finalmente se manifestou:

- Então... Você quer que eu consiga um habeas corpus para esse senhor Haruno. É isso?

- Exatamente. Acha que consegue? – perguntei, esperançoso. Neste momento a criada entrou com o refrigerante e depois de nos servir e sair, repeti a pergunta a meu pai: - Acha que consegue, pai?

- Claro que consigo – ele respondeu calmamente, ignorando minha ansiedade e dando uma pequena golada na bebida recém servida – Mas o que me intriga é o esforço que você está fazendo pelo pai dessa moça. Não pode me contar como sabe da inocência dele e quer mesmo assim que eu mande soltá-lo. Por quê?

- Pai, já falei para o senhor que...

- Sim, Sasuke. Já sei que não vai me dizer por que acha o pai da moça inocente. Mas quero saber de outra coisa. Quero saber o que essa moça tem de tão especial para você se arriscar tanto?

- Pra quê? – merda. Meus sentimentos por Sakura eram tão óbvios assim?

- Porque quero agradecê-la imensamente por ter feito meu filho se apaixonar por ela e trazê-lo de volta para este velho pai.

- Que drama, pai! – reclamei. Meu pai riu.

- Mas e então? – ele continuou – Gosta da moça?

- Que merda! Será que é tão fácil assim perceber que estou apaixonado! Itachi também sacou na hora!

- Ah Sasuke... Pode ser difícil para os outros, mas para nós, que somos sua família, é facilmente perceptível.

- Que dia legal... – revirei os olhos

- E a moça e você namoram? – meu pai quis saber. Já ia dizer que não, mas considerei a pergunta por alguns instantes. Hum... Talvez se eu dissesse que sim seria muito mais fácil motivar meu pai a mandar soltar o senhor Haruno, já que ele ficara tão feliz por me ver apaixonado... Além disso, Itachi havia me aconselhado a mentir, caso necessário.

- Hum... É... Namoramos sim. Mas ninguém na escola sabe. Somos... Muito discretos. – falei, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível.

- Bom saber – meu pai comemorou – Você parece estar tomando jeito então. Nunca fez algo por uma garota antes. É visível que gosta dela de verdade.

- Sim, eu gosto – concordei – Mas então, pai, o senhor vai me ajudar? Vai conseguir o habeas corpus?

- Certamente a oposição vai me atacar severamente por isso... Libertar um homem só porque ele é pai da namorada do meu filho...

- Não é só por isso! – exclamei – O senhor verá que ele é inocente! E ele só será solto para aguardar o julgamento em liberdade. O senhor é o governador, pai. Use seu poder para ajudar as pessoas.

- Agora você reconhece que sou o governador? – meu pai provocou e fechei a cara para ele – Aff... Tudo bem, tudo bem, Sasuke. Vou pedir para soltar o senhor Haruno. Amanhã mesmo falarei com a polícia, mas creio que ele só será solto no fim da semana.

- Está ótimo – falei, levantando-me – Muito obrigado, pai. Estava na hora do senhor fazer algo certo.

- Não me provoque rapaz – ele me alertou, levantando-se também – Só estou fazendo isso porque acredito em você. Bem, agora vou pedir um carro para levar você de volta ao colégio. Certamente quer contar à sua namorada que em breve o pai voltará para casa.

- Na verdade... Prefiro... Fazer uma surpresa.

Meu pai ficou orgulhoso de minha resposta. Mal sabia ele que não pretendia fazer surpresa alguma. Se fosse por mim, Sakura nunca saberia que pedi a meu pai para libertar o dela. Teria que explicar toda nossa reconciliação, e como a idéia era muito nova pra mim, acho que não me sentiria à vontade para revelar isso à Sakura.

O carro que meu pai pedira chegou e embarquei depois de despedir-me do governador com um aperto de mãos. Durante todo o trajeto de volta ao Konoha relembrei cada momento da conversa com meu pai. Eu e ele, em paz? Pfff... Muito estranho... Mas enfim, acontecera e nós dois estávamos felizes por isso. E, além disso, ele mandaria soltar o senhor Haruno. No fim das contas, minha visita acabou trazendo mais benefícios do que eu poderia imaginar.

Agora, mais uma vez ao quadrado, era só esperar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais uma semana se passou, tão monótona como a anterior. As únicas novidades foram: meu pai já havia falado com a polícia e eles soltariam o senhor Haruno no domingo (o que o poder político não faz...) e Itachi ficou feliz por mim pela quase completa reconciliação com papai. Naruto ficou mesmo abismado com essa paz repentina e eu estava conseguindo ser mais legal com Sakura, talvez porque soubesse que o pai dela seria solto e ela voltaria a ficar feliz. Ah! E eu ainda não havia caído no trote da toalha rosa!

Então, quando dei por mim, já era domingo e eu estava em meu banho matinal frio, refletindo. À uma hora dessas será que o senhor Haruno já teria sido solto? Ah, eu prefiro a água fria, porque ela relaxa os músculos e ajuda a refletir. Cada louco com sua mania. Estava quase terminando meu banho quando notei que o barulho de meus amigos que vinha do quarto cessara de repente. Será que eles foram tomar café sem mim? Naruto me paga. Vive enchendo o saco pra esperá-lo e mais não sei o quê e quando é a vez de _me_ esperar...

Fechei o chuveiro e quando fui pegar minha toalha... Mas que porra! Era uma maldita toalha rosa! Merda! Por isso então eles estavam em silêncio no quarto! Pra me ouvir gritar e Naruto se posicionar na frente da porta do banheiro e me flagrar naquela toalha ridícula. Filho da mãe!

Tive que me esforçar muito para manter a calma e não começar a amaldiçoar Naruto de dentro do banheiro mesmo. Sairia dali calmamente e agarraria o Uzumaki pelo pescoço. Aí ele largaria a maldita máquina fotográfica e eu a partiria em mil pedaços. Plano perfeito. Ele não ia me fazer passar essa vergonha... Não mesmo.

Nem me enxuguei direito e fui logo abrindo a porta do banheiro, pronto para estrangular Naruto. Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa quando vi que o loiro não estava ali! Ah meu Buda! Era Sakura! Ela já sabia da soltura do pai, então! E pior! Ela sabia que _meu pai_ havia mandado soltá-lo, senão não estaria ali! Merda! Ela já deduzira que eu fui falar com o governador... Mas que ótimo... Ela deduz uma coisa dessas e não saca que o Shadow sou eu!

Ela ainda não tinha notado minha presença. Estava de costas para mim e observava atentamente algo em meu criado mudo. Parecia... A foto da minha família.

- O que está olhando? – decidi perguntar, para fazê-la ciente da minha presença. Sakura sobressaltou-se e virou-se para me responder. Mas quando ela abriu a boca para falar, nada conseguiu dizer.

Ela ficou me olhando. Estática. Ah não... Eu tinha esquecido que estava com a porcaria da toalha rosa! Ou melhor: esqueci que estava usando _só_ a porcaria da toalha rosa! Pensei em procurar algo para vestir imediatamente, mas o olhar de Sakura em mim não me deixou me mexer. Ela parecia... Abobada. Mas eu gostei. Era uma situação muito desconfortável, mas gostei. Era o mesmo olhar que ela me lançara uma vez na educação física, só que muito mais... Intenso.

- O que foi? – perguntei de novo, fazendo-a me encarar. Ela estava muito corada e achei a cena linda. Mas imediatamente, Sakura virou o rosto. Resolvi me divertir um pouco antes de ter que encarar as perguntas que a levaram até meu quarto. Abri meu meio sorriso e aguardei sua resposta.

- Bela toalha... – ela respondeu, irônica. Ah, merda. A maldita toalha...

- Ah sim – falei, irritado – o retardado do Naruto roubou minha toalha e colocou essa no lugar. Só faltava eu cair na pegadinha dele. Quando fez isso com os outros garotos, Naruto tirou fotos e publicou na internet. Graças a você eu não tive que pagar esse vexame – e era verdade. No fim das contas fora Sakura quem tirara o peste loiro e os outros caras do quarto.

Escapei por pouco.

- De nada... – ela disse, ainda sem se virar

- Só que você ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui – observei, provocando-a

- Ahn... Vista-se e depois conversamos... – Sakura disse. Era visível seu incômodo. Mas eu estava achando engraçado... Bom ver que eu também exerço alguma influência sobre ela. E para comprovar isso, contornei-a e me postei bem na sua frente, fazendo-a me encarar. Seus olhos verdes arregalaram-se de surpresa e eu abri outro meio sorriso.

- Desse jeito eu te incomodo? – perguntei, e ela pensou um pouco.

- Com essa toalha rosa brega sim... – ah merda... Boa saída. Acho que a subestimei de novo – É um conjunto muito estranho. E por favor, não demore. Estou com pressa para ver meu pai – ela completou com um quê de impaciência na voz. E eu não tive opção a não ser obedecer.

Mas me vesti com a maior lerdeza que consegui reunir, apenas para provocá-la. E eu achando que tinha alguma influência... Sakura não para de me surpreender. Mas pelo menos agora ela está feliz. Terminei de arrumar e esperei que Sakura se manifestasse.

- Bom – ela começou, fazendo esforço para se concentrar – tenho uma boa notícia – ela parecia esperar alguma reação minha, mas apenas me sentei em minha cama e permaneci indiferente. Como Sakura viu que eu não reagiria, completou:– meu pai foi solto.

- Uau... Isso é... Ótimo – falei, sem conseguir encará-la nos olhos

- Acha mesmo? – Sakura perguntou

- Claro que sim – respondi, ainda sem encará-la

- Conseguiram um Habeas Corpus pra ele... – ela continuou. Aonde estava querendo chegar?

- Que bom.

- Sabe quem foi?

- Não faço idéia – falei com a maior indiferença que consegui reunir. Então era _aí_ que ela queria chegar. Óbvio, Sasuke.

- Até parece que não! – ela acabou falando; acho que a irritei bastante – Pode me explicar por que SEU PAI mandou soltar o meu?

- Eu... – eu tinha que pensar em alguma desculpa decente, mas então Sakura fez algo inesperado. Aproximou-se de mim, colocou a mão em meu queixo (eu estremeci de leve nessa parte. Mas que porcaria...) e me obrigou a encará-la. Ela estava apelando... Mas eu gostei. De novo.

- Olha nos meus olhos e diz... – ela disse – se você prometeu ao meu pai que ia cuidar de mim, me conte por que seu pai fez isso...

- Eu tenho escolha? – perguntei, aproveitando o momento de maior proximidade que raramente tinha com Sakura. Sorri de novo.

- Não... – ela respondeu, rindo também.

- Bom – suspirei e acabei dizendo o que eu ia dizer a meu pai se não tivéssemos feito as pazes – Apenas disse a ele que minha colega estava com o pai preso, injustamente, e que se ele quisesse fazer ao menos uma coisa certa por mim e honrar minha mãe, ele deveria mandar soltar seu pai.

Entendam que foi uma pequena mentira necessária. Imaginem como seria complicado dizer à Sakura que fiz as pazes com meu pai... Mas, se pensarem bem, no fim de tudo ele realmente mandou soltar o senhor Haruno por mim e para honrar minha mãe, já que ele se considera culpado pelo que aconteceu a ela.

Mas tem um porém nessa desculpa toda. Sei que vacilei quando disse "colega". E pela expressão que Sakura vez quando acabei de falar, ela percebera minha mentira.

- Você mentiu... – ela disse. Merda.

- Como? – perguntei, fazendo-me de confuso

- Na parte em que disse que sou sua colega, você não me olhou nos olhos... – Aff... Teria que contar a verdade.

- Ok! Eu disse a ele que era minha namorada! Satisfeita? - exclamei

- Não... Eu... Por que fez isso? – Lá vinha ela com as perguntas irritantes...

- Porque foi o único modo de convencer meu pai – respondi, tentando minimizar

- Dizendo que tinha uma namorada com o pai preso? – mas que saco, Sakura! Você não pode simplesmente ficar feliz e ir ver seu pai? Por que ela tinha que me irritar?!

- Olha Haruno, seu pai está solto, não está? Por que continua aqui? – perguntei. Fiz uso do sobrenome dela para ver se ela entendia que estava me irritando

- Porque quero saber a verdade... – meu Buda! Que merda de verdade?

- Que verdade? – perguntei, já puto da vida

- Por que você fez isso... Pediu ao seu pai... – ela falou, mas seu tom de voz não era aquele curioso e irritante. Parecia... Preocupado. Ela queria saber, então, por que _eu_ fiz algo por ela? Opa... Agora sim estou ficando interessado.

Involuntariamente lembrei-me da aula de Orochimaru. Aquela, em que cheguei atrasado e Sakura me defendeu do professor cobra. Sakura havia acabado de me perguntar exatamente aquilo que eu perguntara a ela naquela ocasião. "Por que você fez isso?"

- Porque eu não gosto de injustiças – respondi, quase sorrindo, ao fazer uso das mesmas palavras com as quais ela me respondera naquele dia. Sakura pareceu reconhecê-las também, mas logo sua expressão voltou à antiga curiosidade irritante.

- E precisava dizer que somos namorados? – ela insistiu e resolvi apelar para o drama

- Você não entende... – falei, relembrando algumas coisas do meu passado – Toda garota com quem saía... Meu pai queria agradá-la como se ELE fosse o namorado, e não eu. Fazia de tudo pra deixar as garotas felizes e mostrar como o governador é gentil com as mulheres. Acho que fez isso pra tentar redimir o que fez com minha mãe... Por isso menti... Pra ele poder soltar seu pai, porque nós dois sabemos que ele é inocente. Satisfeita? – e encarei-a meio desdenhoso.

Tudo bem que esperava que agora meu pai não fosse agir como fazia antes, mas minha desculpa pareceu satisfazer Sakura.

- Você não me disse que tinha um irmão... – ela comentou, e fiquei surpreso com a brusca mudança de assunto. Sakura então apontou para meu criado mudo, mais especificamente para a foto de minha família. Então ela estivera mesmo observando-a...

- Itachi está nos Estados Unidos há dois anos – respondi, ainda meio surpreso – Desde que papai ganhou as eleições. Ele não gosta de política. Estuda direito em Harvard.

- Uau! Interessante! Seu irmão deve ser muito inteligente... – Sakura comentou, animada

- É... Ele é sim... - concordei

Sakura consultou o relógio.

- Bom Sasuke... Agora tenho que ir, sabe... Curtir a liberdade de meu pai... – ela falou, meio que se desculpando por ter que sair assim. Legal, agora ela ia embora, depois de me irritar profundamente com suas inúmeras perguntas, e nem um obrigado eu recebi.

- Tudo bem – falei, e acho que deixei transparecer minha pequena tristeza

- Sabe – Sakura recomeçou e eu a encarei. Será que ela notou algo em meu tom de voz? – Você pode ser um Uchiha, e seu pai pode mandar em qualquer cadeia do estado, mas se você não tivesse aberto os olhos dele, meu pai não estaria me esperando em casa agora. Seja sempre você mesmo Sasuke... Obrigada.

Bem melhor assim... Então ela estendeu a mão em forma de agradecimento e veio caminhando em minha direção. Mas acabou escorregando no tapete de Naruto e... E caiu no meu colo.

Ficamos próximos, _perigosamente_ próximos. Acabei envolvendo Sakura pela cintura para aparar sua queda e ela enlaçou meu pescoço. Seu olhar atraía o meu e o meu atraía o olhar dela. Não conseguíamos parar de nos encarar. Ela estava tão corada... Tão linda... Era só abaixar a cabeça alguns míseros milímetros e...

Não. Não estava certo. Ela ainda não sabia que eu era Shadow e provavelmente se culparia pela eternidade se me beijasse. Então, com muito esforço afastei meu rosto do dela e Sakura pareceu extremamente agradecida por isso. Mas para minha surpresa, ela voltou a aproximar nossas faces, mas para depositar um beijo em minha bochecha. E assim como no dia em que fomos candelabros, tive uma imensa vontade de virar o rosto para que o beijo dela atingisse outro lugar, mas é claro que não o fiz.

Então Sakura se levantou, foi até a porta e com um último sorriso pra mim (ao qual eu consegui retribuir), saiu do quarto.

Fiquei feito um maluco apaixonado deitado na cama por vários minutos, relembrando aquela proximidade tão boa. Às vezes me odeio por ser tão cavalheiro... Então me lembrei de que precisava agradecer meu pai. Estava com fome, mas o café podia esperar. Disquei o número de casa e aguardei.

E enquanto aguardava pensei que talvez - mas desta vez um talvez quase certo - as coisas pudessem estar melhorando na minha vida, como há muito não melhoravam.

**OI GALERA!!!**

**QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊS! Dessa vez fiquei muito tempo sem postar neh? Mas sei que vcs vão me perdoar, pq presenteei vocês com um cap CHEIO de cenas extras que a versão da Sakura não tem! E cá entre nós esse cap deus umas 27 páginas no Word, então espero q vcs tenham curtido!**

**Ah, e eu finalmente estou DE FÉRIAS! Vou poder descansar e atualizar mais rápido! Não é ótimo?! Mas agora tenho uma grande novidade para vocês!**

**Hanna Uchiha (minha mana) e eu já criamos uma conta no FF com o nome DEBBY E HANNA UCHIHA. Vamos iniciar em breve nossa primeira fic em parceria, chamada MISTERY IN LONDON CITY. Hanna e eu já estamos há um mês pesquisando muchas coisas sobre a Inglaterra, Londres e outras coisas para criar um cenário perfeito e um mistério perfeito.**

**E onde vocês entram nessa história, além de nos prestigiarem com a leitura da fic? FÁCIL! Essa nova fic precisará de fichas! Sim, sim! FICHAS! Os detalhes da personagem estão especificados no pequeno "regulamento" que em breve estará do FF. É porque Hanna e eu fizemos nossa conta no FF ontem e temos que esperar dois dias úteis até postar o primeiro documento... Aff...**

**Mas vocês já podem visitar minha página junto com a Hanna e favoritar para saber quando o regulamento das fichas sai. Basta pegar o link da página no meu profile ou no profile da Hanna. Leiam todos os detalhes assim que as fichas estiverem prontas e coloquem suas mentes para funcionar!**

**Mais uma vez muitíssimo obrigada pela paciência e pelo carinho de vcs!**

**Bjos e boa semana para todas! E não deixem de conferir a nova fic!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**

**PS: DENUNCIEM O PLÁGIO!**


End file.
